The Legendary and His Seer
by pmollymay
Summary: Three years can do a lot to a relationship and the way Bulma left hers with Vegeta. After being away, things change and people move on. Can Bulma accept this as she juggles everything with her life and still skate under Frieza's nose? This is a squeal to The Blue One.
1. One Year Later

**Hello Readers,**

**Just so you all know this is the squeal to The Blue One. Please read it before reading this one, makes things less confusing that way. And to the ones that have I'm glad you found it. I will try to keep a regular update schedule on this story. Might be every week, might be every other week. I am in my senior year of high school I'm getting in the long stretch before graduating. There is a lot on my plate and they need to take priority. **

**Anyway, here is a short beginning to The Legendary and His Seer. Hope you like it, Review and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The room is small. The only things in the room are a bed, nightstand with a lamp on it, and a closet. A girl with brown hair sits crisscross on the bed and is reading. This is all the girl does pretty much. Page after page; flip after flip the girl gets more engrossed into the book. She can feel everything going on around her. Where people are and what they were doing. She has always been able to do this. It gets very annoying to the young girl. She is 12 years old and she hates it. It only comes in handy for sparing and that's it. She doesn't really want to know when someone is having sex on the other side of the compound.

'_Gross,_' the brunette shutters when she reads. It has been about a year since she came here. A lot of things have happened since then. Mainly balance control that was a big thing for the girl. She used to be so good at jumping and landing on her feet or being able to fight with grace and elegances. Now it's sloppy, in her opinion. She flips the page and the door opens.

"Hey Nick." The girl greets without looking up from her book.

"Dang it, I wanted to surprise you." He says as he walks in and shuts the door.

"You know that's impossible and you know it well." She says and he sits next to her on the bed and looks over at what she is reading.

"Angel, don't you read anything other than books written in old saiyan?" he asks. The girl rolls her eyes and shut the book and looks at the blue eyed teen.

"You know I must read them for my classes." She tells him as she smiles. The teen lean in closer to her face and smirks.

"You haven't been home for a year now, can't you take a break, for me?" he asks in a husky voice before kissing the girl. He pulls the girl on his lap and holds her waist. The girl starts to purr as the teen bits her lip. She opens her mouth and their tongues battle each other. Nick's hands travel up the back of her shirt and to her bra. The girl was going to protest, but decides not to due to the time and who's ki is getting closer. He unhooks her bra with little effort and slips off her bra and shirt at the same time and throws it to the floor. They soon return to each other's lips as he pins her to the bed. The girl hears a familiar sound and smirks in the kiss.

"Dude, you have a mission and you decide to have a cordial sex visit." A female voice laughs. Nick pulls back from the brunet and groans.

"Can't we ever get a chance to be alone, Gene?" he half whines. The girl rolls out from under him and onto the floor.

"Nick, she's right. We shouldn't have started anything. I have my first mission today and I should get there and be in a daze. Not good for my safety." She states as she picks up her shirt and bra.

"But Angel…" the girl holds up her hand and Nick falls silent.

"I should get going." She says as she puts her bra on. "Maybe when I get back we can pick up where we left off." She winks and Nick hops off the bed and grabs her face and kisses it deeply.

"I like that idea." He tells her before slipping out the door before she can say anything else. The girl slips her shirt on and picks up her book.

"Does he know he has no chance?" Gene asks. The girl laughs and takes out a capsule and puts the book away.

"He should I told him multiple times I will only date Saiyans. I think he hopes for a chance of mind if we bed." She comments as they walk out of the room. The door shuts and there is a loud thud. It means the door is locked and cannot be entered unless opened with a code. "Which won't happen." She laughs.

"You are mean and cruel to him. Do you even like him?" Gene asks. She is a tall pink alien. Same species as Dodoria is. This is evident because of her spikes on her head. She is dressed just is the brunette, in a pair of tight white pants and a tight red shirt. Nothing left for the imagination. The girl still hasn't gotten used to it, she doesn't think she will.

"He is cute, but I don't know how to say no. His kissing reminds me of someone important to me." The girl whispers. Gene shakes her head and smiles.

"And you never told me who that is." She tells the short girl as they walk down the narrow hall. No one is up at this hour and in the halls. The girl doesn't want to finish this, so she changes the subject.

"So what's the mission?" she asks with excitement. Now Gene laughs.

"Tell me you have read the pack." The girl nods, but just wants to hear it.

"I have, but some things can't be expressed in paper and ink." She states.

"True. I bet you got that from someone smart and beautiful and strong." Gene is smirks as she describes.

"She is, and she is the pinkest woman I know." They both laugh now.

"Thank you, I am very pleased that you pay attention to my classes." Gene comments. "Now, your target is the prime minister of planet Vector. He will be you first assassination for Frieza. He has been driving him crazy for the last few years." The tall woman explains.

"More than his family?" the girl asks flat out. Gene starts to choke on her spit because she is laughing so much.

"Yep, speaking of the royal family. We are going to see them before we leave. Crystal wants to show you off." The girl rolls her eyes. That explains why they are here.

"Great, more Queeny nitpicking." She says sarcastically.

"It would be great practices of what Tara has taught you." Gene states. "You need to control your emotion and body language."

"So act like an Icejin?" She asks.

"Sounds like the best bet." The pink woman tells her. The girl nods and pulls her right wrist in front of her and plays with the wrist band. Normally would only control gravity, but she did an upgrade to it. Now it syncs with the wearer's body and changes it to look of the person. It would feel, smell and look just like anyone the wearer wanted, with a skin sample and DNA mix of cross. The girl starts to look white and purple. The girl begins to look just like a short Icejin child. "Act, not look. She might take that as an insult." The girl rolls her now red eyes.

"I'm aware child. But I must go through the steps. I haven't gotten the shortcuts all set yet. Please be patient with me." Even the girl's voice changes. It is now silk and smooth as an Icejin's would be. Some more adjusting to the wrist band and the girl starts to change again. This time, she has porcelain white skin and a slim figure. Prefect hips and chest for any ideal mate. Arms, legs and stomach toned and smooth. Her curves are perfect and will make any woman jealous and any man want to drop his pants right there. The girl reaches her hand up and brushes her fingers through her long sapphire locks. She sighs.

"It has been so long since I have felt my beautiful hair and smelled my own scent." Her voice is still one of an Icejin, but her body is her own now. Her own Kami given body.

"I don't know why you don't walk around in your body. You are one hot and sexy woman." Gene comments. "You can make men lay down for you with the snap of your fingers."

"That's the point, Gene. I don't want that. I may be Angel here, but I'm still Bulma at heart. Bulma is a saiyan and Saiyans have more class then that." She states as she plays with her blue hair.

"And you're waiting for someone, saving yourself." Gene chuckles. "That has to be it. I thought Saiyans become adults at eleven."

"They do, but I just don't want to bed anyone right now. I'm not ready. Last year I was almost raped several times woman. Do you really think I should be ready?" Bulma asks with sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you hold grudges." Gene waves her off. They have had a similar talk before.

The room is dark, barely any light in the training room. Reap after reap, the shirtless man sweats more. His wrist bands are set on the highest setting possible. He has been pushing himself for the last four hours. His team left him then to sleep. The weight on the bar is four hundred pounds. Not a simple feat for a normal person, But the saiyan isn't normal. He never gives up, never. Even when his brain is on fire due to the mistake her made years ago. It has calmed down dramatically, but sometimes when he is training, he finds himself reminded of her. How she smelled, felt, how her eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. That girl left a hole in him. A hole he made by accident. He didn't know better. The prince didn't know he had claimed her.

The door slides open and a small frame enters the room. She is dressed in a thin and short piece of silk. Her tail swings under her dress that ends at her upper thigh. She steps silently over to the prince. He smells her scent. Her scent he can forget. Sometimes he smells her scent on other people, people that he uses to forget about her. She doesn't want him. She only needs to do one thing and so far it's not working.

"Vegeta. Honey, I thought you and I were going to spend some time together before going to sleep." Her voice is high and quiet. It annoys the prince to know end, but it was the closest thing to her voice he can find. He groans. He doesn't feel in the mood to bed the annoying woman again. His brain is on fire. It has almost been a year since the girl left. His girl.

"Not tonight, I got to train." He says with a growl as he pushes up again. The woman sighs and steps closer to touch his tone abs. She had been told so many times that she shouldn't do that.

"Come on, you said you get more of a work out when we bed than lifting weights." She says. She starts to rub his abs in a circle motion. Trying to turn him on. Vegeta swallows back a purr. He remembers something. The weight is 100 times more gravity than Vegeta-sei. In seconds the woman feels the pressure. Vegeta throws the weight behind him and he changes the gravity off and holds the woman to his chest gently as she starts to breathe again as he sits up.

"Dania, how many times do I need to tell you not to be near me while I train?" he sighs as he holds the small woman to his chest. She starts to breath normally again and Vegeta's heart returns to normal.

"I'm not even going to ask you again to explain what just happen there." She says. Vegeta sighs again and pets her hair.

"You know, you are so stupid." He groans. The woman turns and looks into his dark eyes with her black eyes.

"But you love me." She says in a helpless voice. Vegeta doesn't answer her; he just rolls his eyes as she grabs his shoulders and begins kissing his neck. She moves herself so she is straddling his hips. He doesn't feel right whenever they start. But he gets over it half way through. Her hands push him down on the bench press again and her hands attack his abs. he can swear his abs is her second favor part of him. She sits back on his waist and frowns at him. He was just getting into it and turn on and ready.

"What? I thought you wanted to bed?" he asks is a gruff voice.

"You smell badly of sweat and you need to shower. After you shower join me in bed and we can finish." She says as she stands up and walks out of the room. Vegeta groans and sits back on the bench.

"Damn you Dania." He cusses as he throws his leg over the other side on the bench and stands up. He grabs the weight and returns it to the bench press. "You are so stupid." He mumbles.

Bulma and Gene walks into the main training room. Normally the sisters would be sparing with each other, cardio, endurance, or stuff like that. Right now, the only people are in the room is Crystal, Queen Frostis, King Cold, and Frieza. They are in a group talking and haven't noticed them. Only Crystal is aware, because she is an assassin herself and notices the small things. If Bulma actually tried, no one would no she was in the room. The two join the group and Gene bows.

"Highness." She greets. Everyone turn around and notice the two. Bulma stand there with no emotion on her face, feet shoulder width apart and standing like a soldier, a saiyan soldier.

The royals look the Saiyan up and down. Frieza notices how much the little girl has changed over the year. How much of a woman she is now, how she holds herself seems to change all together. She looks more strong, smart, and threatening. She seems like an Icejin to him. Bulma right now isn't trying to be an Icejin. It's more of how she speaks, not her body language. This is pure Saiyan. AS Frieza admires her new luscious curves, he notices something missing.

"What happen to your tail?" he asks before anyone can say anything. Bulma groans inside. _'Of course that is the first thing he comments on.'_ Her face doesn't change at all.

"The Sisterhood requires its new members to give up something about them. To erase themselves and become a new person." She states with no emotion. That one was drilled into her for the first six months here. She isn't Bulma right now. She is now Angel.

"Wow." King Cold's jaw drops. He is lost in her looks to say anything else.

"Looks like you got my husband to lose his train of thought. Congratulation." Queen Frostis comments. This time it isn't full of venom. "You look like you can actually rule now." She says. 'Is she being nice to me? Would she be pissed about him drooling on me?' Bulma is not quite sure what to think about this.

"I am pleased to hear that, Ms. I worked hard here." Bulma's voice is smooth and like and Icejin's.

"Frieza, what you think? Didn't I do a great job?" Crystal asks with a smirk. Frieza steps closer to Bulma and circle her. The Saiyan has no idea his intentions. So she stands still and feels his ki. There is some malice in it so she guards herself. Frieza goes around her a few times with doing nothing. The saiyan bends her hand and slips the band down so its half way off. It's such a small movement, only Crystal notices it. Bulma's finger press one button an it.

"I like her appearance, but I know you had nothing to do with that, Dear Sister." He comments. Bulma feels his ki move and needs to react. So she phases out off the view of everyone. Frieza is in the middle of his tail swing when everyone sees Bulma is gone. Gene gets smacked to the ground instead. Crystal smirks.

"Bulma is my finest student. You will never find her." She informs her brother. Bulma smirks down as she watches from the rafter above them. It's a thin beam, but it works. What the girl did was simple. The button she pressed was to give an after image that looked like it breathed, and then she phased over to the weigh section and jumped from the ground to the top of the pull up station. She jumped to the window that is about six feet above the station. From there it was simple to get to the rafter by scaling the stonewall the rest of the way up. It's simple climbing and evading. She didn't need to learn that here. The part she needed to learn is to stay out of sight. Bulma changes the setting on her wrist band back to the small girl with brown hair. She was petite form that will allow her to lie down on the beam and not get seen.

"I'm sure, Crystal." The brother says sarcastically. "Come on I'm hunger and I know she will be joining us for food. She is a monkey after all." Frieza comments as he walks to the door. Along the way he looks around. He can't find her.

"I'm impressed daughter; did you get a chance to break her?" Cold asks.

"She is a Saiyan father. Why would a break that spirit? I love it and it does come in handy on her missions." Crystal tells him as they walk to the door.

"Looks like it to me." Frostis comments. The three guests leave the room and go to eat.

"Angel I'm impressed." Crystal calls out. This is her way of telling her to come down. Bulma sits up and front flips off the beam and lands in a half crouch. That hurt.

"I'm glad. I didn't know what he wanted me to do." She comments. The Icejin smirks.

"You want to annoy him a bit with me?" she asks deviously. Bulma smirks.

"Sure, tell me what to do." The saiyan tells her.


	2. Second Year Away and the Gala

**Here is the second chapter. I know some of you don't like how Vegeta and Bulma are when they are away from each other, but don't worry. It is only to help with the story later on.**

**Here is a short but sweet chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

He stretches and moves his arm away from the female laying next to him. He pulls the covers off of him and sits on the edge of the bed and rubs his temples, he just can't sleep tonight. The female stirs in her sleep as he stands up. He rubs his hands throw his tall willow peak hair and stretches again. The female rolls over and opens her eyes to see the prince's naked body picking up his clothes off the floor. She props herself on her hand and watch him for a second.

"Go back to sleep." Vegeta tells her in a gruff voice. The female sighs and slips her tail out and wraps it around his wrist.

"Come back to bed. It's cold." Her words may be tired, but they are husky and full of lust.

"Then wrap the covers around you. I have training I need to do before our mission today." He tells her as he shakes her tail off of him.

"Isn't another purging mission?" The female asks in a bored tone.

"Yes and if you want to come you need to sleep, Lena. It's only been a half hour since you feel asleep." Vegeta tells her. Lena yawns.

"Really, seeing you like that makes me forget being tired." Her voice full of lust again. Vegeta rolls his eyes and puts on his shorts and grabs another pair of training cloths and walk out of the room. The lessons the Girl sends via mental link helps with their progress in sensing ki pretty well. In the living room is Nappa. 'Great, I can ask him.' Vegeta tells himself. He walks out and drops his clothes in the bathroom and goes to get a drink. He walks over to the fridge and pulls out a water bottle. He fills Nappa's eyes on him.

"What?" he bites out.

"You smell like sex." He comments as he retunes to his reading.

"Yeah, I just got done with Lena." The prince comments and he watches Nappa roll his eyes. "What have anything to say?"

"You are pushing yourself to hard." He comments as he flips the page in the book.

"How so?" Vegeta asks sarcastically.

"You still haven't gotten over her and now you are going through saiyaness after saiyaness looking just for her and can't find her. So you find a way to get them away." Nappa answers.

"Not my fault that Dania was cheating on me. Or that Vilna can't handle a verbal spar." Vegeta crushes the bottle in his hands and throws it away.

"No, but you could have done better to keep them." The balding saiyan comments.

"I am not going to have some weak or cheating saiyaness as my mate and you know that Nappa." The prince half shouts.

"Now I got you to say that. Tell me what have been bothering you." Nappa looks up from his book and stares at the prince.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He defends.

"I have been around since your father was a child. I know both of you very well. You cannot hide from me that face." The old saiyan tells him. Vegeta groans and sits down on the chair next to him and rub his temples.

"I been having this dream for a couple of months."

"And that's when I said I was him. You should have seen his face." A blue skin male says. He is well dressed and is in a group of men of his same race. They all begin to laugh hysterically at the man's joke. A tall woman with deep curves walks over to the man and feeds him a bite size green meat. She is in a blood red skin tight dress. It may go to the floor, but there are two slits that reach up to her waist on both of her legs. The front of her dress dips and shows off almost her entire chest. "Thank you darling." The man comments with a lust full smirk.

"You're welcome, Adman." Her voice is soft and full of lust. She wraps his arms around her and she kisses him with much lust. The men around him stare at the woman's ass. She is of the same race, but she has to be the most beautiful of their race. Adman's hands grab the woman's ass just to show the men how much he owns her. She smiles and pulls away. "You know if you wanted to, you should tell me. I would be more than happy to." Her smile makes all the men melt in the room. She pushes him into the chair behind him and climbs on top of him. The woman in red kisses the man deeply.

"Wow." His friends comment. The woman pulls away and winks at the man.

"Looks like we are going to have to leave this little party for now." Adman comments as the woman gets off of him and leads him into the bed room door to the left of the group. The men just stare at each at the scene.

She pushes him in the room and shuts the door and locks. While her back is turned, the woman presses the only bracelet on her wrist and sighs. 'Here we go again.' She tells herself. The woman turns around and smiles seductively at the man who is staring at her with pure lust.

"So Mr. Adman was that pleasing to you out there?" she asks as she walks closer to the man with a sway in her hips. He stares at her hips as he licks his lips.

"Yes, and this will be even better." He comments as the woman reaches him and starts to leave hot wet kisses on his neck. Both hands on the base of his neck. In a moment, the man is pinned against the bed post with a knife inches from his throat.

"Now I got you hot and on, tell me. How do you wish to die?" Her voice is seductive. The man's eyes are widen and his heart is pounding.

"What…what?" Adman stutters.

"You are Adman of the Clary race. Am I correct?" her voice now sounds annoyed. All he can do is swallow the spit in his mouth. "I take that as a yes. Well, you have been annoying one of the prince's of the Cold empire and co owner of the PTO. So I'm here to kill you. Simple as that. You scream and you die the most painfully death you can imagine." Her voice is cold and sickening. The woman lowers her knife from his throat when he nods. "Good. Now from my search early, there is nothing in here to record anything. And the room is sound proof." She comments as she plays with her bracelet. The man stares at her as his heads starts to feel heavy. She rolls her eyes and walks over to the man and grabs his face and kisses him again.

"What's happening?" he asks in a slurred voice as she pulls away.

"You're dying, just expect it. You are not going to live and I need to get something from you." The man's eyes begin to drop and she kisses him again. He wakes up a bit and looks at her.

"What?" he asks.

"What is the name of the rebel group leader?" his eyes widen as much as he can. "They will be safe, I just need to know the name of their leader." She stresses again. When his eyes drop, she kisses hard.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm keeping you alive enough to tell me." She says. "They will be safe. You are labeled as their leader." The woman in red gets the man to trust her.

"Condor is his name." he says in a whisper. The woman nods and wipes his mouth on her bracelet.

"Thank you. He will be safe." Then she twists his neck and breaks his neck. She feels his ki leave and she starts to play with her bracelet again. Her body changes in seconds. Instead of the black hair and blue skin, there is white skin and blue hair. She runs her hand through her hair and sighs is peace. "That's the hair I know and love." She takes the knife that is on her bracelet and cut off a small part of the dead man's hair and she shoves it into the bracelet.

"Ready to go?" a voice from the window calls out. She looks up and smiles to see her sister.

"Yep Gene, just getting the DNA sample his death." She says.

"Good Angel, cause Frieza wants to see you." Bulma nods and walks to the open window to where Gene is standing. The pink woman holds out her hand to the Saiyan and Bulma gladly takes it to step down from the sill and in the pod that is hovering about a hundred feet from the silver ocean below. Gene shuts the window and sits next to the blue hair saiyan in the pod. Bulma types in the code to shut the pod and return to planet Cold. "You look very sexy in that red dress. Nice choice."

"Thanks. But I'm going to change when we get home. Frieza sent me a dress he wants me in." Bulma informs her.

"But this one makes every man that sees you want to get some time alone with you." Bulma shutters at the thought.

"No Gene, I'm not looks for someone to date. Nick just finally stopped chasing me after I called it off six months ago." Bulma tells her.

"I know. He thought you two were soul mates." Gene lets out a hearty laugh. The blue hair saiyan rolls her eyes and watches the stars flash past them.

Vegeta groan as he gets in the palace with Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria. Why he has to come is beyond him. He marches next to the two pets with his arms crossed. He hates this cold ass place. The prince should be on the purging mission with his team, not here to dance and fight.

"Just be glad you are here. Not every Saiyan gets a chance to be in the festivities." Zarbon tells him in a groan. Vegeta wants to punch him in the face for that comment. _'The moment I get her out of my head. The damn asshole has to bring her up.'_ Vegeta balls up his fists.

"I'm just glad he showered for once." Dodoria is so lucky Vegeta isn't trying to blow his cover on his strength. He can take the fat pink puff ball but he doesn't want to alert Frieza on his strength.

"Well I know I don't smell like a piece of shit." Vegeta comments as he walks off. He had to spend two hours with them. He has had enough of them. There were many different Ki signatures in here it hurts his head. So he shuts that part of his brain off. He makes his way down the crowded hall with his arms crossed. He hates this place.

Bulma rushes around her room is great speed. She got home late and now she needs to get ready. She has on another skin tight dress. It forms with her skin to about mid thigh and then flairs out. There is a big cut in the front of the dress to the mid thigh. The dress is a deep blue with white diamonds scattered throughout the dress to make a beautiful glow appear on her white skin. The top of the dress is strapless and it dips in to make a sweetheart neckline. She puts on blue heels to make her five foot six. The girl has grown in height as well over the last two years as well in beauty. Her hair is in loose curls around her face as well as pinned up in a small bun on her head with more diamonds in her hair. She only has light makeup on. Bulma doesn't want to wear it unless she has to.

The door opens to reveal Crystal in a white dress that ends at her hips. She laughs she Bulma adds an earring to her left ear.

"I was told Saiyans hate dresses like that." Her smile on her face makes the Saiyaness laugh.

"Don't get me started on the crap you made me wear. This is nothing." She says and she walks over the Sisterhood mother. "What do you think?" she asks as she twirls.

"Great now let's get drunk and dance." She says as she pets her hair. Bulma nods and walks off to the Gala with her arm and arm. They soon meet up with Zarbon's sister and walks into the ball room. Full of people and different smells. All of them are mixing together, so Bulma does what she is trained to do. And not trained by the Icejin she is holding onto. She shuts her eyes and imagines the room. Her mind sees the mass of bodies in silhouettes doing as they are doing now. _'Alright, I need to find Frieza. So the stronger ki's in the room._' Most of the bodies leave her mind. 'Now I need the higher group, so let narrow it down a bit more.' All except seven bodies leave the field of her mind. _'Good, now they are kinda all over the place. So Icejins please.' _Two bodies leave the field; one of them is her body. '_Great now there are two options I can choice. There are a group of two over to the right and two to the left. I wonder who that ki was from.'_ Bulma opens her eyes and looks in the area to the left where one of the groups were.

"I think I found Frieza, I will give him the DNA sample and join you later." She tells the Icejin and walks over there. Bulma wants to find out who the person is as well. She makes her way through the crowd and with grace. She has gotten used to crowds, sadly. Bulma has missed her old life so much. But she is glad she came. She has progressed so much in both fighting and her seer abilities. So much has changed to. She understands now how important she is to V…. the legendary. She can't even think his name without her brain and heart hurting. A smile appears on her face as she sees her target. "Frieza!" She greets him as she walks passed Zarbon, Dodoria and someone else. She didn't notice him. Bulma hugs Frieza and kisses his cheek. Something to add to the act.

"Hello, My dear." He greets at his cold lips kiss her cheek. He pulls back and gives a smile that sends shivers down her spine. "You are late, I was starting to get worried. How did your mission go?" the Saiyan laughs. She steps back from him and her left hand presses a button on her bracelet and the clip of hair falls out and she smiles as she shows him.

"Great, here is your DNA." She says as Frieza motions for Zarbon to take it. He does and puts it in a vile and slips it in his armor. "How are you?" she ask Zarbon.

"Great now that I can see my little sis." He asks with a smirk.

"You know that you can never replace Goku, You can take Raditz place all you want." She jokes in a light tone.

Vegeta stares at the Blue vixen in front of him. His heart beats faster as he sees and smells her close to him. This can't be happening to him. His head doesn't have the throbbing at this second. Part of him is pissed with seeing her in the dress and the other part is getting very turned on. The girl has grown up a lot. She is looking like how a saiyan woman is supposed to look like.

"Good, Raditz doesn't deserve to be your brother. He is too weak." Zarbon jokes. Bulma's face looses the look of amusement.

"No, he is fine. Only I can dish on my brother." She tells him in a commanding voice. Zarbon rolls his eyes.

"Sure whatever." He says. Bulma turns away from him and her eyes meet Vegeta's. Her first instinct tells her to hug him and kiss him. But her training over her emotions tells her not to.

"Hello Vegeta. Long time no see." She greets him before walking off like there isn't anything between them. Her heart is racing now. To be honest right now she is running on training.


	3. Presents Fronm the Girl

**Do you guys know how hard it is not posting this on Tuesday or the rest of week for that matter? I love getting the reviews and alerts from you guys. Anyway, here is another chapter. I think you guys might like it better than the last one. **

Bulma broke after that. She spent the two years building a wall between them and it broke the second she saw him. The wall was strong enough that she didn't feel him. Right now Bulma is back in her room reading. She locked herself in her room and has been reading for a week straight now. She needs to find a way to nip this in the butt. Right now she is reading personal accounts of the other Seers. Rereading everything, making notes and trying to figure out how to get around this. Nothing so far. Bulma reaches the end of the last book and throws it against the wall, causing a dent in the wall. She picks up her pillow and screams loudly into it. To the point it hurts her own ears. When she is done she face plants her bed and sighs. There is a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone Gene." She yells.

"That time of the month again?" she asks through the door.

"NO!" Bulma shouts louder.

"I got Ice cream and Chocolate." She calls out. The saiyan mentally cusses herself for that weakness. "I take that as a yes." Gene says. Next thing Bulma knows, her door blast open. On the other side is a smirking Pink alien.

"Now I have to fix the door." Bulma groans as she sits up and the pink tall alien walks in.

"Later, first you and I need to talk." She says. Bulma looks at her and groans.

"I thought you said you had food." The saiyan groans.

"I lied, but I have some in my room." She says as she scopes the saiyaness up and grabs her ankles and wrists.

"Let me go, this isn't fair." Bulma protests. Holding her like that is the only way to gain control of the girl.

"I don't care; you are going to get out of this Kami damn room and coming to mine." She says and carries her off. This is a normal sight to see in the hallway. So no one even blinks an eye at it. Gene sets Bulma down and opens her door and they walk in the room. Inside is Icaria. She hasn't seen her since six months after she joined to Sisterhood. Bulma runs up and hugs her.

"Hey, look how much you grown." She says with a smile. Bulma pulls away and twirls for her.

"Yeah, hormones are the culprit." She jokes. "How was the mission?"

"Fine, I can't tell you how much I hate having to do missions that make you have to join and gain someone's trust for a year and a half. They are exhausting." Icaria explains. "If I remember correctly, you are ready for your first shroud mission." Bulma nods.

"Yeah, I'm getting excited." She says in a not so excited tone.

"So it is true." The Icejin comments. Bulma looks up at her and looks confused. "Gene, give her and I a moment." The Icejin tells the pink Alien. She nods and leaves to go somewhere. Icaria looks back down at Bulma and has her sit on the bed as she crouches down in front of her. "Speak."

"What?" Bulma ask in a defense tone.

"Something happen at the Gala, my sources say it was after you gave Frieza the DNA." Bulma rolls her eyes and groans.

"Gene told you that, didn't she." The look in the Icejin's eyes tell her the answer. "Great."

"What is Vegeta?" Bulma looks back at the Icejin with a freaked out look. "I take that as a yes." She half chuckles. "Now what are you depressed about?"

"Your so smart, answer it yourself." Bulma scoffs. She is pissed now.

"You like him don't you." She comments.

"NO I don't like him." The saiyaness snaps at her.

"You love him, I get it. Now what's wrong, you should have been excited to see him." Her words seem like they are trying to pry open the tight bottle Bulma has made over her past.

"No, why should I be glad to see someone I can never be with?" Bulma leans back on the bed and groans again. Her head hurts and her heart does too.

"Because you can be with him and you are just too scared to think of it." The Icejin comments. Bulma's hands start to rub her face.

"No, I have looked over and over again. I only see something about if I do." She didn't caught the words tell after she said them. Bulma covers her mouth and starts to mentally cuss herself out. Icaria only laughs.

"Don't worry, Bulma. I'm pretty sure you were hiding something from the start. Whatever it is, it will only help." Bulma removes her hands and uses them to prop herself up to stare at her.

"What?" she raises a blue eyebrow at the girl.

"You really think I would like the way they do things?" she laughs. "Please I have been her for over eight years. I lost count. But I have connections and I can leave at any time." The saiyaness thinks. She did some investigation into the Icejin rebellion groups and Crystal's mate's death. Her mouth opens up as she makes the connections.

"Oh my Kami! You are the connection." Bulma states. "I racked my brain over it a lot and I knew there has to be an inside man." She looks into the Icejin's red eyes and laughs.

"For a moment I thought you were going to turn me in." she jokes.

"No, why do you think I'm here. I was going to see if you would join the one I'm getting together." Bulma states.

"You know of the great rebellion?" Icaria asks leery. Bulma laughs.

"Is that what they are calling it right now? Wow, I like the Valkyries better." Icaria stares at the Princess for a moment before slapping her forehead.

"You are the one that started it." She states and Bulma nods. "That's why is started to gain speed when you agreed to do Frieza's bidding. It makes since now."

"I take it that Yamcha and Krillin contacted you?" the smug saiyaness asks.

"Yep and we accepted without question." Icaria informs her. "That's partly why I was gone so long." She confesses. Bulma rolls her eyes.

"Good. I can't wait tell I get out of here so I can do my job." She says.

"Now, why can't you be with Vegeta?" She ask suddenly. Bulma sighs, she should have guessed she would bring it back up.

"I can seriously destroy everything if I do. Vegeta is the legendary and I'm supposed to get him there." Bulma tells her. "And I can't do it; Frieza might use it against us."

"Not when you are his left hand lady. He is stupid enough to get you personal lessons on controlling your emotions with his assassin sister. You will be able to pull anything over his eyes. Plus he doesn't believe in the legend of the super saiyan, what makes him believe the seer is his left hand lady?" Bulma's jaw drops at this comment. Icaria just smirks.

"Your liar!" Bulma yells out as the kicks the Icejin in the face. "You said you didn't find anything on me!" she doesn't know if she should be upset or laughing.

"Hey I'm good at my job. You really think I can't get into people's heads and get the information I need." Bulma gets off the bed and starts to pace.

"Great, how much do you know?" She deadpans after two minutes of pacing. Icaria thinks.

"The prince has pictures all over his room of you. You two are very much in love with each other. And …" Bulma growls at her.

"Not about me and the prince. About the legend." She seethes. Icaria laughs and waves the girl off.

"I know, but I wanted to see your face turn red." She comments. "Now, I know the common legend. That the super saiyan will rise up and bring the race peace." Bulma takes a deep breath in.

"Okay, what about the seer?" She asks.

"About as much as there is research of it in other races. A woman in blue and man in yellow will rise up and take the universe back." Icaria informs her. "I need to know how powerful my allies are. To be honest, that is one reason I don't like the royal family. They don't think anyone can stop them so they run amuck." She sighs and hops on the bed. Bulma nods and watches.

"Cool, now what do you think of this… when the Royals are taken out, someone trust worthy is put in place?" She asks.

"Who do you mean?" the Icejin asks with interest.

"Anyone you approve. We can't have a race without a leader, especially one that isn't used to being without one." Bulma states.

"Sounds like a good idea. When are we looking at?" she asks. The saiyan stands there and thinks.

"Well, my farthest vision is one when a girl is about nineteen. We should have one trained up and gain favor with the people first. So figure on out in the next year." Bulma says with some thought. "That gives us time to teach them how to rule and give us some time to get more moles in the palace. How many are there right now?"

"A lot more than you think. Half of the staff hates the royals." She answers and Bulma smirks. "How do you think I was able to sneak in and out without detection?" She says. After a moment of thought she talks again. "You know, I have a prefect idea for who should be the leader. Want to meet him?" Bulma nods.

/MONTH LATER/

The girl has been busy. Kakarrot told her that they maxed their bands out. The squad walks in and finds a box on the table. Vegeta walks in and smells the familiar scent that came with it. It is very faint, but still smells it. The squad gets settled in as he and his new girlfriend check the boxes out. This time the girl was taller and more muscular. She isn't much in the looks department, but she was an elite. The other one left him because he wouldn't bed her as much as she wanted. Stupid whore…

Vegeta picks up the note and reads it.

'Dear Vegeta, Nappa, brothers and Carla,

This is the upgrade you asked for. Should be simple to follow and I added a new feature to help with suppressing it better. It will let your ki flex with a normal reaction, but only not show your true strength. Have fun with your training.

Oh, and there is a new band for your newest member of the team. It's the only set in there. It will track her progress and send it to me and I can figure out what upgrade she will need. Vegeta, don't let her squash herself like a bug. That won't be pretty.

Love,

Bulma Son.'

Vegeta is a little confused about how she knew about Carla.

"She is sweet, Vegeta. When am I going to meet her?" Carla asks.

"Never hopefully." Vegeta and Raditz comments at the same time. The older Son opens the box and pulls out the smaller one that has his name on it. Carla watches him open it and inside is a microchip, a green pair of training clothes and a green scouter. He nods and puts the scouter on.

"She got a chance to update already." He comments as he messes with it. After a moment, Kakarrot and Nappa walks into the room again. Raditz pulls out two more boxes and toss them at the person they are addressed to. "Bulma presents." Then he returns to his new scouter. Nappa opens his with one quick movement and finds a yellow scouter and some books in the box. He pulls out the books and sits on the couch and examines them. Kakarrot sits on the ground and starts to sing to himself as he opens the box.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me!" the youngest saiyan mumbles quietly. Carla holds in a laugh at this normal sight. The twin opens the box and finds a red scouter and a red Gi. A Earth training outfit, at least that is what the note pinned to it says. Kakarrot holds the shirt to his nose and he smells his sister's scent on it. Carla can't take it anymore. She reaches into the big box and finds to more little boxes in it. She pulls them out and hands the prince the one marked with 'Vegeta.' She opens hers and gasp. Inside is a light red scouter and pink wrist bands. She pulls the bands out and looks closely at them. They are just like Vegeta's but a different color. In the box is a little book that explains how to work it.

"Why shouldn't I meet her? She seems nice." Carla says. Vegeta is in a heated glare with the box he was handed to answer, so Raditz does.

"She is annoying as hell. Right now she is on leave with Frieza's sister and is getting very close to the Icejin royals." He says. "Bulma may be smart but her voice and attitude will give you a head ache." Raditz informs her as he presses a button on the outside of the scouter. Numbers appear on the little screen and he smirks. "I can see the some power that is being surprised."

"You're her brother, she is supposed to annoy you to no end." She points out.

"I hated her even before she became my sister." He comments as he hits another button. "Oh, languages, many different languages." He is amazed by this. Raditz loses track of what he says as he plays with his new toy.

"What?" she asks. "Became?"

"She was taken to the palace and raised as the Southern saiyan princess after her aunt had a miscarriage. Her father became her body guard and poor excuses of training." Vegeta snaps out of his daze to tell her. "I ended up having to train the girl."

"Then she must be really good to be with Crystal now." Vegeta nods at her comment. She is still a sore stop with him. But he has gotten over most of it.

"Yeah you can say that." Vegeta says before opening the box and finding the same two basic things everyone has. A blue scouter and a microchip. The special thing in there was a picture of her in a tight pair of black pants and shirt. She was with her pink friend that looks just like Dodoria but female, skinny and tall. She is smiling goofy at the camera and holding up a V with her fingers. A note is with it. He puts both in his armor. He will look at the note later. Vegeta then pops open the band and slide the chip in its spot. Seconds it starts to flash is ready for him to train. Next, he looks at Raditz with the scouter in his hand. "What's up with the scouters?"

"They are all synced previously, same code on them and everything. She must have hacked into the system again to get everything right. The only thing changed is the glass, and that is a simple part that anyone can change out. No one will know that their different scouters entirely." Raditz informs him. The prince nods and tosses his new scouter at him.

"Set it up to my liking. Figure it out and tell me about it later. I have some training I want to do." He tells everyone as he leaves the room. Carla knows he is upset over something, but gives him his space.

Vegeta walks into the training room and locks the door. He pulls the note and picture out of his armor and opens the note.

'Hey Vegeta,

This is at my graduation of the Sisterhood. Now I'm going around doing what I wanted, I guess. There is a lot I found out here. One thing being that there is a group, a strong group that is against the Royals. They have been waiting for decades for us to be ready. I can't tell you much, but things are looking good. I have gotten news on how some are going in the PTO and they are a little slow at the moment. But that's to be expected.

Never give up, my prince. Will see you as soon as I can. I'm sorry that I ran off the last time. Not really suppose to have contact with my family at the moment. I will explain later. See you soon and hope we can patch things back up to how they were before I had to leave.

With love, Bulma Son.'

Vegeta reads the note and isn't sure how to take it. He looks at the picture and sighs. _'Is this her way to tell him she is fine?'_ it does easy his mind a bit. She looks so different in the picture. His gloved hand traces her smile. The prince does miss her smile. He will never speak it aloud though. Putting the picture and note back in his armor, he gets ready to start training under the new gravity the girl gave him.

"Wow, you got a lot done before you left home." The woman with blond hair laughs as she stands on the beach of the small ocean.

"I'm faster than you think, Icaria." The blue hair saiyan tells her as she crosses her arms over her chest. Icaria is wearing a bracelet like Bulma is. Everyone in the sisterhood does. Bulma just grafted both of them together. Icaria looks like a human woman. Bulma looks to her left at the group of the strongest fighters on earth; a bald teen, a short child, and then Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo. "So how is things here?"

"Fine, things are still undercover and no one knows anything." The bald teen tells her.

"Icaria that is Tien. And the child next to him is his friend Chiaotzu, they are in charge of the rebel base here." The saiyan tells the Icejin. She nods and then laughs.

"Isn't your mission to find out if there is a rebel base here?" Bulma laughs as well.

"Yep. But to be honest, I don't see any sign of a rebel group here. Back home is another story." Bulma jokes. "Now, this is Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo. They are on the ship taking care of the moles there." Icaria nods her head in greeting. The hover craft arrives on the island that Bulma has been tracking for an hour now. A familiar pair step out of the car. Bulma smirks as she sees the black hair and fiery eyes she meets at the first Gala. "I take it you found the I asked to."

"It took us some time, but after you told us her power level, it was simple." Tien explains. The growing girl and her mother walk over to the group. She is about twelve now, she looks stronger and her hair is longer. That's about it. She is a human after all; she won't look like Bulma for a few more years. She is dressed in a blue Chinese's dress with white pants and a red belt and shoes. Her mother is in the same thing, but pink instead of blue.

"Hello again ms. Bulma." The mothers greets her.

"Hello again. How are you and Chichi?" Bulma's voice is caring.

"Great now that we have something to fight for and look forward to." She tells her. Bulma nods with a smile.

"We are moving, slowly. Slow and steady wins the race. We got to forces now that are spreading." She looks at Icaria. "It's that right Icejin." Everyone looks at the blond who just laughs.

"I thought we weren't going to tell them my race, Saiyan." She comments as she turns off the bracelet. Icaria retunes to her normal body. Everyone start to freak out.

"I was going to, but deiced to let them know that we are now working with the group that infested the Cold palace and is waiting for the call to take it over." Bulma states it this way so everyone things before attacking. The only one who doesn't freak out is Chichi.

"Wasn't she the one that you fought in the Gala? She is the good Icejin. She is the strongest one that doesn't treat my mom and me badly." She states. This calms the group down.

"If Chichi trust her, I do." Her mother says.


	4. Unexpected Mission

**Here is the next chapter. It's a sweet chapter and to make up for the last few, this one is pretty long. I liked writing this one. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Bulma sits in her room again reading. This time she is sitting in an earth girl's body with blond hair, just because she got back from earth. Bulma doesn't mind it at all. The super saiyan has blond hair and make her feel stronger. No one really knows that of course, but her. She knows it's childish but she doesn't care. The girl is to into her reading, she didn't expect the door opening.

"Get up, we need to leave." It's Icaria. Bulma is use to this. It is the surprise missions that she keeps being called on with her. Bulma puts her book away and follows the Icejin out the door. They both move fast as they make their ways to the docking bays. Bulma gets to the dual pod fast than her and preps it. When she gets in, Bulma takes off. "This is to remain a secret to everyone." The Icejin tells her. After a few button presses, the pod's tracking system stops.

"What's going on?" Bulma asks calmly. One test of these missions is how well she response.

"There has been a call of emergency on a planet Frieza has under control. There has been a lot of activity on the planet for reason I cannot tell you. We just need to get there in a matter of hours and be dressed for a party." Bulma nods as she speaks. The Icejin presses some buttons when they get into space. She is starting the navigation system. Being that the tracking system is down, Bulma cannot read where they are heading.

"Where?" She asks as she leans over to see what she is typing. Icaria pushes her away and glares at her for a second.

"We are heading to sector 20, the B factor." She tells her. "Now I set it to light speed, so get conformable. You will be passing out in a matter of seconds." Bulma starts to get tired as she says it. The saiyan flips bracelet to make her go back to normal and lays her head back and sleeps. Icaria rolls her eyes and chuckles. "You are really blond girl." She says as she presses more buttons and gets the ship to go the other way. "We are going to Sector 234, the V factor." The Icejin smirks as she let her body give into the sleep gas.

Bulma sleep is restful and dreamful. She dreams about her brothers and her sparing and her and Vegeta kissing… The sleep gas fades too quickly for her taste. The Icejin wakes fully before the girl and gets the ship to land on the red dry planet. She is able to get passed all the security and lands without a problem in a field on the south side of the planet. Bulma rubs her eyes and in hales deeply expecting to smell a foul scent of the planet. But instead her nose fills with spices. Her lazy eyes open to see a dry field in front of her. The red sky through her off, the planets in the B factor are all grey and sick. This isn't right.

"Icaria what's going on? This isn't Factor B." her words are sleepy as she looks at the grinning Icejin.

"Please Bulma. You really think I would take you to a weakling planet when I can handle it myself or just sent a low class assassin to do the grunt work." She waves her off as gets out of the pod. Bulma follows suit and falls on her face. It's a mix of both the sleep gas and her lack of tail. She lifts herself up and spits out the dirt. It tastes like the dirt by her house, from the many times she face planted there. Her mind wakes up and she rolls back and sits on her butt.

"This is Vegeta-sei. Why are we here?" Bulma asks suddenly worried. Icaria stops laughing.

"Your older brother's wedding, silly. Can't have you miss it." The Icejin says as she changes herself to look like a Saiyan young lady. Long black wild hair with tan skin and black eyes.

"He is getting married?" Bulma asks as she rubs the back of her head. "I'm not supposed to see them until my training is up."

"No, it's they are not allowed to see you until your training is up. We had some casualties that were unplanned for in the past." Icaria explains. "But us with the bracelets we can see them and they will have no idea." Bulma smirks along side with her and goes to press her bracelet but stops.

"I don't have any saiyan DNA. It's not a choice on here." Bulma comments. Icaria laughs again.

"Are you a Saiyan, Angel?" she asks mockingly.

"Bulma is, but Angel is a number of different races." The blue haired saiyan answers with a smile. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"When you are just changing your looks, you don't need DNA." The Icejin states. "I had to go to the length of sneaking into your father's squad's room and pick a hair sample off of Fasha's pillow." The saiyaness nods at hearing this. She needs to make those doors harder to break into… she takes this statement and tries it out. In a moment, Bulma looks like a normal saiyaness. Black hair and eyes. It has been awhile since she gone into a public place on Vegeta-sei and not get noticed. This time her dye won't come out when she gets wet… or thrown into a bar. "Wow, you really look like your twin now."

"Of course we are twins aren't we?" Bulma laughs and searches for her brothers ki. The saiyan flies up into the air to get a better feel. So many people are in the way to get a perfect place. Icaria follows her with her arms crossed. "He is at home. I guess it's a simple wedding." Bulma says more to herself. "Dad is home and so is mom. This will be fun."

"Don't you want to get dressed first?" Icaria asks.

"Saiyans only dress in their armor for something like this." The true saiyan informs her.

"Well we don't want to show up and be a sore thumb." Icaria says and she starts to think. Bulma only rolls her eyes and sinks back to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Putting the pods away." Bulma says. "Saiyan patrol will be here for the little blip on the screen when you entered the planet. I made sure they check every one of those out. You were a fluke and it shouldn't have happened." The saiyan says as the pod turns into a capsule. She picks it up and puts it into a pocket right as the Fake saiyan lands. "You know you look really strange as a saiyan. Your head is shaped very odd." Bulma states. Icaria glares at her. "I'm only being honest."

"That's fine; I never really liked how the monkeys look." She says as she wipes the furry tail in the girl's face. Bulma can't help but growl.

"You still going to get what's coming to you for my tail, bitch." Bulma's words are sharp. "Just wait until it grows back. Bitch better be ready." Bulma says as she shoots into the air as fast as she can. The ki suppresser is on and she can be as fast as she wants. The true saiyan may have a tail for this look, but she can't control it or anything. It just sits there. She doesn't even feel it. Icaria joins her after Bulma stops and lets her caught up. If she didn't, Icaria would have lost her.

"I am truly sorry for that. I did what I had to do." Bulma isn't really mad at her. She is pissed at Crystal and the whole family. When Bulma broke her tail off, she knew she could get it put back on. Her tail would grow back, eventually, when she needs it most.

"Don't worry about it." Bulma whispers as she looks towards the ground. Then she starts to laugh lightly. Icaria is confused. "I used to be terrified of heights. I denied it over and over again. Mainly to get rides with Vegeta." Bulma grins. "He finally taught me how to fly. And the day I got to fly without freaking out, I begged him to take me somewhere." She sighs at the memory and lays prostrate. The girl chuckles and shakes her head. "It was the most beautiful place I had ever scene and I had a blast swimming and sparing with him." She clicks her tongues. "I almost forgot the stupid notion about us not being able to be together. But that's ok, the rest of the day was pretty messed up. My betrothed tried rapping me and Vegeta and he went at it. Yeah and him and I are still engaged technically because the king never called it off." Icaria just stares at the saiyan that is venting. "After bring Vegeta back to life. The damn kid had to kiss me. Kami that kid could kiss. We kissed like three times that day."

"Sorry to hear that." She says. "And did all this happen?"

"The day before you ripped my tail off." Bulma deadpans as she makes herself right again. The Icejin is stunned. She had no idea that had happen. She had mingled in her engagement party and never once thought anything was wrong. With that, Bulma shoots off to the south. Icaria snaps out of her daze and follows her. She has no idea where the saiyan is taking her. Soon Bulma gets to the outside of the palace city. She lands on the ground and hides behind a building. She holds up a finger to hush the Icejin who about to speak. Presses both her and the Icejin against the wall as a shadow passes by the opening to the alley. The saiyan moves her hand to the back of the Icejin's neck.

"Turn the smell off, someone will come and see you. And what we are wearing isn't from here and we will be found out. Word travels fast here." Icaria nods and messes with her bracelet and the smell emulating around her stops.

"What are we doing?" The confused Icejin asks in her thoughts.

"Stealing Armor from the palace." Bulma says simply. The Icejin turns and her eyes look full of fear.

"Are you kidding me? The last place we can steal from is the Saiyans. Don't you remember the classes? Saiyans have tight security. Even I don't want to go in the palaces again. You know how close I came from being found out?" Bulma tries not to laugh, but it's really hard not to.

"Icaria, are you forgetting that I'm a saiyan?" Bulma smirks.

"But even you said it's impossible to pass through a saiyan security system." Icaria deadpans.

"Well, let's see if they are keeping up on their job." She says. "Shall we go?" Bulma asks as she goes to remove her hand.

"No, Do you even know how to get to the palace? Your records show that you were never allowed in the streets." Bulma only smirks harder.

"Do you think I followed that rule, Icaria? I was a very rebellious child." The saiyan says as she removes her hand from her neck and runs down the long alley. Icaria rolls her eyes and follows. Bulma comes to the end of the alley and stops five feet from the busy streets. It is too dark in the alley to be seen by anyone. Even with good sight. Bulma closes her eyes and feels the space around her. Many Saiyans are in the street right now. She needs to do this fast and without being spotted. Bulma starts to scale the wall, but the stone is to smooth to get all the way up. Bulma has to lean against the other building's wall and places one hand and one foot on it. Icaria looks up at the saiyan who is scaling the wall and looks confused. It's about a fifty foot long climb and that position she has to take isn't the easiest. But Bulma doesn't care. She does her best to move up the wall, much to slow for her pace, but she can't fly without risking scouters going off. In five minutes, the saiyan gets to the top of the two buildings. Bulma wipes the sweat on her forehead and sighs as she looks down on the Icejin. Icejins are bad at scaling walls. Their fingers are really smooth and slip off surfaces easily.

Bulma moves her hand to her belt and crouches over the edge. She pulls a capsule out and opens it up. Inside is rope and a grappling hook. The saiyan drops the rope down into the alley and holds the hook as the Icejin starts to climb the wall up. Bulma is strong enough to hold her weight. Icaria gets up and walks over to the edge and peers over. Bulma only rolls her eyes.

"Careful, they will see you." Bulma whispers. Icaria turns and looks at Bulma and waves her over. The saiyan walks over and barely looks over the edge. There are two Saiyans in black hooded coats. The saiyaness turns her head to the side and leans forward more.

"Those two are not supposed to be there. I can tell you that." Icaria comments as Bulma rolls her eyes. She feels their ki's.

"Yeah, Vegeta and my brother aren't." Bulma scoffs as she watches them buying something from a vendor. Icaria looks at the saiyaness and smirks.

"You know them anywhere, don't you?" She asks sarcastically.

"Yep, their ki signatures are unmistakable." Bulma says. Kakarrot picks up a package wrapped in a brown paper and string. _'That's retro.'_ Bulma comments to herself. Her twin and the prince looks at each other and them look around. The saiyaness pushes Icaria away from the edge as moves herself from sight. Kakarrot looks up and sees a flash of black hair wiping to the side up on the tall building.

"What was that?" Kakarrot asks with a finger pointing up to the roof. Vegeta follows his finger. He didn't see anything.

"Some worker most likely. The building does need work." He comments as he gives money to the man behind the counter. How the south region is set up is based on the first time Vegeta-sei found Earth, where all the stores are based outside. It's too hot down here to hold business indoors.

"But that was weird. You heard her voice too." Kakarrot says as he walks with the prince.

"I hear it all the damn time. Doesn't change anything." Vegeta tells him in a strong unwavering voice.

"But I don't feel her like this." The twin says.

"Your saiyan instincts are kicking in. have of you if gone and you haven't seen them in awhile. It's normal for your senses to over react." Vegeta answers him as they walk back to the south palace.

Bulma is standing on the center of the roof and is pacing.

"What's going on?" Icaria asks.

"They heard my thought. That's impossible. I wasn't sending anything to them." Bulma tells her as she stops.

"What?" the Icejin is confused. "You didn't touch them."

"I don't need to since they are Saiyans. And I have a mental link with them." Bulma says half distracted. She can't figure that out. It shouldn't have happened. The Son starts the rub the back of her head as she thinks.

"Saiyans can do what?" Icaria now is lost.

"Saiyans can connect their minds and talk to them throw their minds, packs or as Frieza has them pick, squads use it for strategy and fighting. It is an old trick we found out." Bulma informs her without thinking again.

"You can talk to you brothers even though you are at the sisterhood?" the Icejin asks. "Icejins cannot do that, not even the rest of the races can."

"That's why Saiyans are better." Bulma comments as she breaths in. then she looks at Icaria as if she woke up. "Crap!" the saiyan sinks to the roof stone roof and buries her face in her hands. "Damn it, it happen again."

"What?" Icaria is lost.

"When I start to think hard I tend to answer things without much thought to it." Bulma comments. "You aren't supposes to know anything about the mental links. Word can get out and all of us will be killed."

"I won't say a word. Bulma you should know me better." The Icejin tells her. "Now let's get those clothes and armor and get to your brother's wedding." With that, Bulma snaps out of her pout and smirks.

"You better keep up." She says before she ran to the left of her and runs off the build and lands on the next roof. The Icejin smirks and follows the true saiyan. Bulma has down this rout many times before and knows it by heart. It is about three miles to the palace and Bulma and Icaria cover it in three minutes flat.

Icaria finds Bulma looking over the edge of the last roof watching the ground. She walks over and crouches next to her. There are four guards as both if the hooded Saiyans. The guards straighten up when Vegeta walks by. Bulma and Icaria notes that Kakarrot has another thing under his other arm. It's a box.

"Care to find out what in the packages?" Bulma asks with a smirk. Icaria doesn't know what to say as Bulma grabs the Icejin and phases to the wall of the palace. The saiyan yanks her to the floor of walk way they are sure to be seen any second now. The saiyan puts her hand on the Icejins neck.

"Follow me, quickly." The Icejin looks at Bulma as she slowly stands up and looks over the edge. Bulma sees some men in the front court yard, but not close to them. So Bulma smirks quickly at Icaria as Bulma lays down on the guard rail of the outer wall and rolls over off the wall. In the air. The saiyan flips over and lands in a bush and on her feet in a crouch. The two hooded Saiyans walks through the gate as Bulma lands. Vegeta and Kakarrot turn their heads over to the bush, but decide to ignore it as they walk into the palace. Weak soldiers who go against the stronger ones always ended up being thrown everywhere. Icaria drops down and joins her.

"That was a close one." The Icejin comments.

"No kidding. But I think I may have a problem." Bulma says in a suppressed pain voice. Icaria instantly looks at her ankle and breaths in sharply. It is swelling and looks like she broke a few blood vessels from that fall. Her ankle is starting to all ready looking discolored. Bulma goes to stand up and have a hard time standing up on it.

"Oh shit. That's from a fall that short?" the Icejin asks mockingly. Bulma is always bragging about her gracefulness.

"It wouldn't have happened if I had a tail to help me balance, bitch." She says as she pushes throw the pain and walks to the right of her. There is a short cut through the garden to the training grounds that the spandex suits are kept. Icaria rolls her eyes and follows her limping guide who is trying her best not to limp.

The smells in the garden are her favorite, this is her privet garden. It is after all right under her balcony. Bulma finds herself smelling the flower that smells like a cross between a rose and a sweet pea. It is her favorite flower. Icaria comes around the corner and finds her sitting on a bench with a blue flower in her hand as she smells the scent. It's a small little blooming rose liking flower, but the petals are smaller and there are more of them. It is very rare to Vegeta-sei, but for some reason they grow here in the south palace like a rose on Earth.

"Middlemist Red." Icaria comments. Bulma looks over at the Icejin that's walking over. "They are the rarest flower on earth. But they are pink there, not blue." Bulma nods.

"I used to think they were just like me, the only blue flower on Vegeta-sei a sea of red. Just like I am the only one that is blue out of a sea of black." Bulma confesses. She sets the flower on the bench and pulls out a capsule and throws it on the ground. The smoke clears and a little see-through box appears. Bulma sets the flower in it and closes it back up.

"Saving it for later." It is more of a statement than anything else.

"Yeah, it will help when I get lonely." Bulma says before turning around and continues walking through the maze of flowers. Icaria starts to feel bad. Bulma has lived on this planet for eleven years, never once leaving the planet until the day of her birthday. She left for only a month and came back home. Then two weeks later, Bulma is shipped off to planet Cold to get trained to be a heartless cold assassin. Bulma never once showed signs of missing home. Then when Vegeta showed up, she broke down. That was the only time she shows signs of missing home. That girl is tough. But Icaria knew she needed a trip home. Her eyes seem to lose the shine that she saw during their fight and what prefect time than her brother's wedding? This is what Bulma needs. Icaria follows the girl to the edge of the garden and finds her looking upward to a balcony that is above them. It leads to a room in the palace. The curtains are drawn shut and doors shut. "I never let my doors get closed." Bulma comments as she look over and the men that are in line getting orders.

"Is that your room?" Icaria asks. Bulma nods and starts to fly into the air. Icaria follows her and they land on her balcony.

"Now let's open these stupid things." Bulma says as she grabs the handles and turn them. They don't turn all the way. The two doors are lock. "Damn. I am not like this." Bulma pulls a capsule out and opens it. She pulls one of the many keys out and sticks it in the lock of the door and unlocks it. "Someone was in my room, my blasted room." Bulma groan as she opens the door and returns the key to its box and puts the capsule away. Icaria walks in and looks around.

"Not too shabby for a girl's room." Bulma rolls her eyes and she walks past the gawking Icejin. The saiyan smells the room as she walks into her closet and looks for anything taking. Nothing is so she looks of her stash of training suits.

"Damn it." Bulma yells as she can't find them. Icaria picks up a book and opens it.

"What now?" she asks not caring.

"The stupid servants took my training suit stash." Bulma groans out as she looks around the mirror for something.

"Ok," the Icejin doesn't really care. She just reads that book and laughs as the girl walks out in a humph. "So you do read books that aren't in old saiyan. This is actually Icejin." Bulma nods as she collapse on her old bed and curls up to her other pillow.

"Yeah, I learn languages fast." She comments as she inhales the familiar scent on her pillow. Icaria can tell Bulma is having a hard time. So she slams the book shut and sets it back.

"Come on, let's get to stealing from your own family and getting over to your brother's wedding." She says. Bulma sits up and gets up off the bed.

"Your right, we need to get moving. There is no dust in here, and I can feel a maid coming down this way." Bulma says as she pulls a paper and pin from the nightstand. She always keeps things to write next to where she sleeps.

"What are you doing?" Icaria swears she will never get this chick.

"Writing a note telling them not to shut my doors during the day." Bulma says as she signs the note with her real name and title. Bulma smirks and gets up and walks over to the Icejin that is by the open doors. "Let's go." She says as she walks onto the balcony. Her ankle is killing her but pushes through it. The sun is starting to set and she watches her father let his men leave early. This scene is just the same as the night everything changed. The night before she met Frieza, before she found out who were her real parents. Everything changed that night. Bulma sighs. She smells the same scent as she did back then, only differences are that; Bulma is older, she has black hair and eyes and the moment, there is a disguised Icejin behind her, and her father is on the planet. Last time he was on his way home. Bulma sighs.

"You ok?" Icaria asks. Bulma nods and sighs.

"Just remembering the night before I met your prince. That night changed my life." Bulma tells her. Before hopping off the side railing and floating the ground. She doesn't want to hurt her other ankle. Icaria follow suit.

Most of the soldiers go straight home, but a hand full of them are in the locker room getting showered and changed. What Bulma and Icaria need to do is to sneak into the locker room unnoticed and take two pairs of suits and two unmarked armor and get out. Only problem is that the elites are the once that stay… Bulma runs over to the door with the Icejin in tow. She is starting to understand the plan without being told. The door opens and the saiyan fall straight to the ground and rolls herself in the small plant bed that is along the wall. The Icejin follows suit. Thankfully, it was two lower elites and they didn't see them. They fly off and Bulma and Icaria slip into the locker room. No one is by the door so the two are safe. The room is musky smelling.

"Come on, we got to get in and out without being seen." Icaria whispers. Bulma holds out her arm and grabs her shirt and pulls her back.

"You are going in there blind. Let me figure out where everything is." Bulma say with her eyes close. In her mind she visuals the locker room. There are about ten ki signatures, including her father. _'Shit._' Bulma cusses. She didn't want to deal with her father. The storage just happens to be right next to where he is, on the males half. Bulma pulls Icaria around the corner and down into the females bathroom and shove her quickly into the stall and Bulma phase and stand on the toilet seat. The saiyan puts her hand on the back of the confused Icejin's neck.

"You need to stay here. I need to get past my father and he will be able to tell it's you." Bulma explains.

"No, I'm going with you. You can't be seen." Icaria protests.

"My father can feel ki's. I can play off my brother's ki you feel too much like the tyrant that took his daughter. Now you're staying here." Bulma deadpans. Icaria finally gives in and lets Bulma phase out of the stall. A saiyaness just walks out of the stall and Bulma whips around the corner. She is a mess of female Saiyans that are naked or in the process of changing. So, Bulma finds a towel and strips down everything except her belt. Bulma puts her clothes into a capsule and pulls the towel around her. It is a short towel; it only covers half of her chest and goes down to mid thigh. Bulma is used to it though. All the times the girls walked in on her changing or showering or anything else for that matter.

No one questions her when she walks over to the open shower were the others are showering and only getting her hair wet. It's normal here. Bulma rings out her hair and walks back out into the hallway where there is another way, the male's locker. Bulma walks in there casually. Again this is normal for females to walk in here to get clothes. So Bulma is in the clear. At least she thought she was. Bulma brings up the mental picture of the locker rooms. 'Still ten in here.' Bulma comments to herself as she walks into the actually locker area of the room. Three male Saiyan have towels wrapped around their waist as they pull out other spandex. This is the reason why the royals have their own training rooms. So the others don't see them undressed. Bulma takes in a sharp breath and walks down the row. One saiyan turns and looks at Bulma. His eyebrow rises as he checks out her cleavage and as she walks past, her ass that is barely covered. She does her best not to snap his head off, but when the other two join in. Bulma feels uncomfortable.

"So, girl I have never seen you in the army. Are you from another region?" One of them asks as he walks closer to her. Bulma swallows and nods.

"Yes, I'm from Central. But I'm here to visit Family." She answers calmly.

"Central, that explains the looks." The second asks. Bulma smirks only to add to the character she is playing.

"Yes, why thank you." Bulma says. The three one walks in front of her and Bulma can see he is about to drop his towel. Bulma can't help but let some of her ki show some uneasiness. Before the male can do anything there is a voice.

"Stop picking on the Centralin. I don't think she wants to be scared by what you are planning on doing. I'm sure her betroth is a lot better looking than all of you." It's her father's voice. The man grips his towel and walks back to his locker in a humph. On the end is her father with shorts on. Bulma hurries over to him and smiles.

"Thanks." She says quietly. Bardock laughs heavily.

"Don't menchen it. They normally do that to lower class woman that can't fight back." He says. Before turning around. "You need some clothes?" he asks as he walks.

"Yeah, kind of." Bulma says sheepishly. "My friend needs some too." He nods as he leads her into the storage room.

"What size are you?" Bardock asks.

"Medium. And my friend is an extra large." Bulma says quietly.

"You know, you remind me of my daughter." He says. Bardock means her ki feels like hers and Bulma knows that.

"Really? How old is she?" Bulma asks.

"Almost thirteen." He says. "She is with Frieza." He adds. To add to her act Bulma sighs.

"I'm sorry man. Hope she will be ok." She says.

"She will be. Bulma is a fighter. She won't him break her." He says as he grab two sets of suits. No armor is left so Bulma can deal with that. Bardock goes to leave the room. "Get dress, miss and then hand your friend hers." Bulma nods and her leaves the room. She knows that she got past her father with him knowing. She is just that good of an actor. Bulma gets dress quickly walks out of the room Bardock has his shirt and armor on now. He watches her walk a bit and shakes his head. "And when you are done, I would get your ankle checked out. Looks like you broke it." Bulma nods and hurries out of the room. Soon both are dressed and walking in the palace. She is making her way to her lab. She needs to get her ankle bandage. Neither of them need to hid now that they look like they are suppose to be there.

"So where are we headed?" Icaria asks bored.

"To my lab. I need to at less wrap my ankle up. Dad says it's broken." Bulma explains to the Icejin. They get to the door and Bulma types in the number code and walks in. it is just how she left it. Nice and neat. They walk in and the door shuts close. Bulma went start to the left counter and crouch down behind the part the jets out. Icaria looks around the room. It looks just like the labs on Frieza's ships, just cleaner and bigger. Bulma jumps up on the counter and starts to wrap her ankle.

"Nice lab." She comments. "I am not much for science, I prefer strength over the inventing. You can have all that." Icaria says as she walks over to the girl.

" You mean both of them?" Bulma laughs and Icaria glares.

Soon they are in the dark sky on the way to Bulma's family home. It's not that far from the palace so it only takes about an hour to fly over. Bulma and Icaria land on the ground and turn off their ki all together with their bracelets. Now Bardock can feel them. They walk through the dark field to the group of Saiyans by the house. Bulma can see well than the Icejin and gasp. Opel, her brother's girlfriend, or soon to be mate looks beautiful. The saiyaness seems to glow in the dark blue strapless dress. Again, this dress hugs her chest and is loose from the hips down. On the dress is a single vein that comes from the middle of the chest and ends on her left hip. Part of her hair is put up in a bun and the rest of the long shinny black hair cascades down her back. She looks and feels stronger now. She is kneeling down by the small rivers edge as everyone else is running around in the back of the house and back yard getting things ready for when the boys get home. The wedding will start then. She seems upset over something. So Bulma, shamelessly walks over to you soon to be sister in law. Icaria is livid and tries to stop her, but the saiyan is too fast for her. She walks up to the girl and kneels down next to her. Opel looks up at her is a little confused.

"Why are you crying, it's your wedding day, Opel." Bulma's words are smooth and quite.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" her words are softer than Bulma remembers and kind.

"Kind of. Now please tell me what's wrong. I can help." Bulma doesn't think this girl shouldn't be sad.

"My sisters aren't here." She tells Bulma. The saiyaness places her hand on the back of the soon to be wife of her brother. Opel hasn't shed a tear but she is still hurt. "My sister is on a mission and my sister in law isn't allowed to come here." Bulma smirks at that last part.

"Who says I can't come?" Bulma asks with a smirk. Opel looks into Bulma's eyes and tries she to understand her words. Bulma holds up her bracelet and turns it off. The saiyaness in the blue dress watches as the black hair turns blue and her eyes follow suit. She is over come with so much joy that she hugs Bulma and tackles her to the ground. Meanwhile, Icaria is trying not to freak out over this. The saiyan Princess just broke the second biggest rule.

"Bulma, I missed up so much." She giggles out. Bulma has to push her off of her and shushes her.

"I'm not really here, Opel." Bulma whispers as she changes back to herself and smirks. "I'm still on planet Cold learning how to run in the shadows." Bulma adds as the Icejin walk over and sighs.

"Well you blew it." Icaria says with the sigh as she kneels down to join the Saiyans. Opel only smiles at the disguised Icejin.

"Icaria, Do you really think I listen to that rule? I sneak around Frieza's ship all the time. How do you expect me to keep the rebellion strong when I'm away?" Bulma asks sarcastically. Opel shakes her head and laughs.

"I take it you have the Icejin on your side." Nothing passing this smart quite woman. Bulma nods.

"She was a part of the team that came and killed the soon to be king." Bulma says as the Icejin glares at her.

"I always knew there was a group inside of the planet." Opel laughs her small sweet laugh. "Now are you two staying for the wedding?"

"Of course. Why else would we be here?" Icaria sighs as Bulma speaks.

"We will have to leave soon. Bulma blew our cover with her father and we shouldn't stay long." Icaria doesn't want to stay there and get caught. Opel nods and smiles.

"Well, I'm glad you are here Bulma. It makes a difference you know." She says as she stands up and turns around. Her dress follows her movements just like the river flows, flawlessly. Bulma and Icaria stand up with her. About a mile away, Bulma feels her brothers, father and Vegeta making their way. She turns to Icaria.

"We need to disappear. They are almost here." Bulma tells her. Opel continues to walk to the house in her lovely flowing blue dress.

"Ok, then I will see you guys later." Opel says. "And don't worry. No one will find out. I'm great at keeping secrets." She adds as she walks. Bulma smirks at the Icejin.

"Told you she was trustworthy." She says smugly.

"You never said anything about her being trustworthy, monkey." The Icejin scoffs. Without saying a word, Bulma disappears from her sight. "Damn it, Bulma. I don't want to play hide and seek." She half whines as she phases out of view as well. Meanwhile Opel only shakes her head.

"You are funny Bulma." She whispers as she gets to the house door.

Bulma and Icaria sits on a branch of one of the many trees that line the backyard of the Son's home. The saiyaness didn't hide hard from the Icejin. She just merely got in a tree she knew would be hard to see into. Bulma use to hide in this tree when she hid in from her brothers. Both of them watch the ceremony start. The Son family and her family kneel around Opel in a circle in birth order. Only two holes where in the circle, one for her sister and one for Bulma. It took everything in her not to jump down and take her place in the circle. But she knows she can't. The friends all stand around the circle and look on. The disgusted Blue saiyan sees Vegeta leaning on the corner of the house, farthest from the group. She shakes her head and chuckles at this.

"Vegeta, you always have been a loner." She whispers more to herself than the Icejin. Raditz dressed in his battle armor walks into the circle and kneels crossed from Opel. They stare into each other's eyes.

"What's going on?" Icaria asks. Bulma sighs in content.

"They are forming a mental link, a special type of mental link." She tells her as she rests her head on her hands. If she still had her tail, it would be swaying back and forth right now. "One where you will be able to feel everything the other does. It is the strongest bond there is. Only people who are very close get to have it. Normal it is for mates, but there are few cases where best friends get it." Bulma sighs in content again. She has always been a romantic. When Opel blushes and looks to the ground Bulma chuckles again and so does her father, brothers, and Vegeta. Bulma's mother leans forward and slaps Raditz in the back of the head.

"What happen?" Icaria asks. Bulma regains control as places a hand on her hand.

"Raditz lost a beat with Vegeta when we younger. Raditz said he could beat the eight year old prince and they said neither of them will mate. The one that mates with have to send a metal picture to his mate instead of the typical 'I love you'." Bulma explains.

"What did he send?" Icaria asks and Bulma laughs again.

"Deary, why else would my mother slap him." She says with a smirk. Icaria and Bulma both laugh now. SO much that they don't notice Kakarrot turning and looking at the trees where they are. He doesn't see anything, but feels like his sister is near. His mother glares at him and he turns back around. Next after this is the feast. "We should get going. It's time that they will start bringing out food and I'm staved." Bulma says.

"Smart choice." Icaria agrees and the saiyaness jumps from branch to branch, farther into the woods. Soon, Bulma and Icaria comes to a clearing. The saiyaness throws the pod out and smoke appears. Bulma hands Icaria her clothes and she jumps into the smoke. Bulma is able to change fast in the smoke and when it clears, she is setting the pod to leave. Icaria joins Bulma in the pod in her own clothes and her normal self. The pod door closes and the pod starts to rise.

"Thank you." Bulma's words are quite as she changes back to herself, her beautiful blue self.

"Don't mention it." The Icejin tells her. "I will never do it again. You are too rebellious for me to handle." The saiyaness smirks.

"I am a Saiyan, we have to be to Icejins." Bulma says right as the pod leaves the planet. The gas starts to kick in and the blue princess falls asleep. And for one of the first times in a long time, it is peaceful.


	5. News and Visions

**So here is the next Chapter. You may or may not hate me after this chapter… but please hang in there. It will get better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"No Frieza, nothing going on earth. They seem defenseless, weak and brainless. The monkeys there on the planet have more of a brain than most of them." Bulma states as she lies down on her stomach on Frieza's desk. She flips throw a file on the desk. The Icejin chuckles at her joke.

"Thought so." He says as he sips his wine while staring at the girl's practically exposed chest. Bulma is dressed in a black skin tight jumpsuit. Her waist has the belt she is infamous for and her feet are heeled boots. The heels are as sharp as a knife. Bulma had fun picking out this outfit. The file she is looking at is the next mission for the special force Frieza has started. Recoome is on the force, just like her vision. She rolls her eyes and sits up on the desk.

"It was a waste of time, really. Humans need to be told what to be told. Someone always have to control them. They hurt themselves to bad to know how to govern over themselves." She says as she sets the mission file back on the desk. "Why do you even bother with them?" she asks with fake disgust. Frieza laughs and sips the wine.

"Bulma its politics. The only stronger driving force for obedience then fear is hope. Other's see how we are treating Earth and think we actually are a group that keeps their promises. They never think about the fact that when you are the strongest, there are no lines. You own everything." Bulma nods and hangs her legs over the side of the desk. She listens.

"Plus, there planet has things we want, but it has to be tended to. We can't waste man power on tending the simple planet." Zarbon cuts in.

"Makes since. I know I don't have time to grow their food. But I know it tastes good." Bulma comments and the three laugh.

"It's good you can pay us a visit before going back to Cold." Frieza says as he gets up off the counter edge. Bulma nods.

"I after being on earth with pathetic people, I need to be around someone stronger than me. They seem like I would break them by looking at them." She half lies. Thanks to the perfection training his sister gave her, it is flawless.

"Now you know how I feel every day, my Angel." Frieza says as he walks over to her and caresses her face. He kisses her forehead and smirks. "When are you coming back to work for me full time?" his voice seems lonely and sad. Bulma knows better though.

"Soon." She says as she leaves the room.

/Ten Months Later/

Vegeta wakes up in his bed and sighs. Last night was crazy, first time in a long time he and the group have been home and they partied in with drinking a lot. His head hurts. The prince doesn't remember getting to his room last night. He augured with Fask last night over something. But that is all he knows. He throws the covers off and finds his clothes on the ground. He looks down at his naked body and rubs the back of his head. The prince growls. 'I have been around the Sons to long.' He cusses himself for acting like them as he walks to his bathroom to shower. It's hard to walks. 'How much did I drink last night?' he could have sworn it was this much. He trips and falls on the ground. The prince growls and gets up with the help of the wall. He is so glad he is by himself right now. Vegeta showers and changes into training clothes for the day.

He finds his team in his training room. They look at him and start to chuckle at seeing him.

"Damn you look bad." Raditz comments. "How much did you drink?"

"Not much you dumbass. I have no idea what's going on." He seethes out as he leans on the wall. Doing his best not to walk.

"Then why can't you walk and hold yourself up?" the older Son asks. Vegeta glares at him and the Son stops.

"If it wasn't drinking, what's going on?" Kakarrot asks.

"I don't know. All I remember is fighting with Fask again. She stormed off for some reason." He tells him with a groan. "Then I woke up naked again. Kami knows what could have happen." The prince rubs the bridge of his nose as he thinks. The door opens and a slim female Saiyan walks in. she looks just like Bulma, but with black coloring.

"Vegeta." She looks around and finds him on the wall. She sighs. The others notice something Vegeta doesn't.

"What Fask? I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. I'm trying to figure something out." He snaps. Kakarrot and Raditz stare at her and Nappa rubs the balding head of his. The saiyaness has changed from the tight training spandex to a pair of sweat pants and loose shirt. A elite only does this for one reason.

"Vegeta, I woke up and you left. I thought we were going to talk." She says quietly. Kakarrot never liked her and is unsure of her right now. Vegeta looks up at the female and his face pales as he sees her clothes.

"I must have forgotten a lot." He comments as he points to her clothes. His head ache seems to have gotten worst. "I don't remember bedding with you." Vegeta states. Fask looks to the floor and a blush appears on her face.

"We did and now I'm pregnant with your child." She says. Kakarrot represses a growl. He so badly wants to tackle her and rip her to pieces. Nothing like his character. Vegeta is speechless. A saiyan would never lie about something like this. He sinks to the ground and tries to clear his mind.

"The only thing I can do now is one thing." He states.

Bulma sits in her room reading. Icaria told her something. She said that Frieza would never put two and two together if she acts. Bulma is a great actress. And so far, nothing says anything against it. Bulma can still be with Vegeta and get him to Legendary. She shuts the book and leans back on her pillow with a sigh of content. Her eyes drift shut and she has a vision.

She is pulled into Frieza's ship. Her heart is pounding hard as she looks around calmly. She finds Vegeta about ten feet from her left. She walks over to him. He looks older, not to old. He is about seventeen or so. Something is different with him though. His hair and eyes to been exact. His hair is gold and his eyes are blue, a light blue. Vegeta's body looks stronger too. He looks up and towards her. A smile appears on his face, it is more like a smirk. But it still counts. He is breathing heavily.

"Congrads, you are now legendary. How does that make you feel Vegeta?" she asks with a laugh. Bulma now doesn't ask this. It's the future one that she is watching from the point of view of. Bulma does something she learned to do from her reading. She pushes herself from the point of view of her future self. Her body looks older and stronger. She is covered in blood from what she can tell a wound on her stomach. They hug and Vegeta still doesn't say anything.

"I thought I lost you." He says in a whisper. And that it the end of the dream.


	6. Back and Playing Tricks

**Here is this chapter. This is where things get fun… So much happens in this, so if something confuses you, please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Bulma jumps and does a round house kick into the Icejins jaw. Her long smooth blue hair flying behind her. The saiyan has gotten a lot stronger over the years. Just at the age of fourteen, Bulma has achieved so much, witness, and done so much. She lands back on the ground and bends backwards to avoid Icaria's punch to her gut. Bulma drops to her knees and lung forward, tackling her to the ground. The saiyan then starts pounding her face over and over again. Her strength alone would kill a first class saiyan with one hit. Bulma's legs are pinning the Icejin's arms to her side with much force.

"To think, the first time we fought you were stronger than me." Bulma scoffs. "Now you don't hold back and I'm still pounding you into the floor." Her words sound hard and cruel, but when she stops hitting the Icejin and laugh it is apparent that it was just a spar. She stops holding her arms so she can rub her bruised jaw.

"Wow, I didn't think you could be stronger than me." She says a little mumbled. "That kick hurt." Icaria tells her. Bulma smirks and gets off of her.

"Think I will honor my prince with the growth?" her words sound serious.

"Impress him; you will blow him away with everything you have done. We couldn't have been any stronger." Icaria informs the saiyaness. Bulma starts the run her fingers throw her hair, trying to fix it. The saiyan has grown so much. Bulma has grown into her body. She is five foot four and her body matches it with its curves. Her hair has gotten darker a bit. She stands there in her white tight pants and red tank top.

"Thanks. Now I should get ready. I can't wait to see my family again and my prince." She says as she blushes the last part.

"Don't you mean future mate?" The Icejin mocks her. Bulma sends a blast at her face and walks out of the training room.

It doesn't take long for the assassin to get showered, she has perfected it to five minutes or less. Because if she doesn't, a sister is bound to come strolling in and jumping in with her. That is one thing she can't wait for, being able to shower with no one joining her. She walks out of the bathroom shower and starts drying off. The shy saiyaness rolls her eyes as she feels the ki walking into her room. Seconds later, Gene walks into the bathroom. She is eating a sandwich.

"We need to leave now." She mumbles with food in her mouth. Bulma dries her legs of rolls her eyes.

"Please Goku, don't talk with your mouth full." She half jokes.

"Who's Goku? Is he you new Beau?" she asks again with her mouth full. Bulma rolls up her towel and slaps the woman across the face and her food goes flying from her mouth, all over the sink.

"Goku is my nickname for my twin brother, Gene and he talks with his mouth full all the time." She says as the pink woman holds her mouth in pain.

"You bitch, that hurt." Gene yells at the smirking saiyan. Bulma slaps her again with the wet towel and phases out of the bathroom laughing. Gene looks in the bedroom and can't find the saiyaness princess. She groans and sits on the bed. "I give up, Angel. You are the best at hiding and I'm not going to bother looking." Then is more laughing.

"Good Gene, I'm right behind you." The pink alien turns around and the only things behind her are pillows. She moves one of the pillows and find the bed has been pushed out a bit just enough so the saiyan can sit back there is her smallest form, the brunette girl. "You give up to easily." The girl smirks as she stands up and changes back into her normal self.

"You're a bitch, a big fat Bitch." Gene growls in annoyance. Bulma walks back into the bathroom and gets dressed. Her signature black jumpsuit, boots and belt is what she chooses to wear. She pulls her hair into a high pony tail and smiles.

"If I'm a bitch, then I'm one hot bitch." She says as she makes faces in the mirror. Gene rolls her eyes and walks into the bathroom. Bulma pulls out a capsule and opens it. Inside is a four foot by two foot piece of red cloth. She folds it up. Being the type of material it is, it gets pretty small. Bulma slips it in the left side of her jumpsuit, over her heart. It's a normal thing and Gene doesn't say anything about it. They all have a good luck charm and that's what everyone thinks it is.

"One sexy bitch that I'm going to miss." She states as she adjusts her hair band.

"I'll miss you too." She states as she hugs her. "But I got to leave to work. No more playing, I did that for three years straight." Gene laughs as she pulls away and they walk into the bedroom.

"If that's what you call intense training. Then sure you were playing." She says sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm a saiyan." Bulma tells her as she puts the book on the nightstand away. That was the last thing of hers in the room. The saiyan is excited to get one more step closer to seeing her family.

She and Gene leave the room and they go to the docking bay so she can leave. Bulma can feel everyone from the sister hood is in the bay. They must be there to tell her good bye. It is rare for someone of the Sisterhood to leave after they are a sister. Only one other person has done that and that is because to went rogue. They walk into the doors and everyone yells to the point it hurts her ears. She puts on a fake grin that no one except Icaria knows is a fake surprises look.

"Gene, I will kill you later." The saiyan tells her as she walks into the crowd. Gene just blows her off.

"I do what I want." She says as she waves her hand. Crystal struts over to them and smiles.

"Look at my prize work." She says as she grabs Bulma's hair and plays with it. "I really did a great job on taming the Saiyan, didn't I? You look more like an Icejin every day." She lets out a chuckle. A sickening chuckle. Bulma can't wait to rip that tongue out. She smells her hair before she tries to pull a strain of hair. Bulma holds up her hand and stops her.

"No, we went over this. You don't even want to be close to looking and smelling like a saiyan." the princess reminds the other.

"Oh yeah, they smell like trash heaps." She states as she lets go of the blue strand. Bulma resist slapping her. She will save that comment's anger for later, when she will kill her. She and Icaria agreed that Bulma can kill the princess as long as she can get her head. Bulma almost puked at that, but it must be an Icejin thing.

"Sure, now can we leave? Frieza will be sending the boys home in a matter of days and I want to get everything settled so I can join them." Bulma informs her. The Icejin princess nods and waves everyone over.

"Tell Angel good bye. We need to leave." She calls out. In moments, Bulma gets hard slaps on the back from everyone in the sisterhood.

"We will miss you."

"Good luck."

"Come visit, Sis." Were shouted out, Bulma can't tell who said what. But honestly she doesn't care. She and the princess just walk up the ramp.

The door close and the ship take off with Icaria at its control. Bulma stands and watches as they leave Planet Cold. She will finally be warm for the first time in years. She sighs at the sight. But she isn't too distracted to notice the ki that flashes behind her. Bulma closes her eyes and enters her mind. The blue haired saiyan rips the view of the water fall away to look at what's going on in the present. This is a technique she just mastered. It is basically freezing time and looking around. This is how she can find things in the present with a time schedule. It's really a great trick to have in her back pocket. But it uses a lot of energy sometimes, if the girl isn't careful.

Bulma examines the scene before her. Crystal is whipping her tail at her to bring her to the ground.

"Really, a sneak attack? What is the point of this?" Bulma rolls her eyes. "Let's find out what will happen if a defended myself." Bulma waves her hand to the left and the scene starts in front of her. Bulma jumps and kicks her in the face with all her might. Crystal flies back and breaks throw the wall of metal.

"You failed." She calls out. The blue haired girl that is watching raises a blue eyebrow at this. The Icejin stands up and glares at her. "You honor your royals. Not fight them. Saiyans need to be watched." She hisses out. Bulma freezes everything.

"That didn't go as planned. She never tested me for that before." She wipes her hand right and it comes back to the place where it started. "Let's see if I just let it happen." Bulma continues to move her hand right. This time, the girl lets the tail hit. She merrly turns around unaffected and smiles.

"Yes?" she asks. The Icejin laughs.

"Good, you have passed." She says as she walks over, passed the confused saiyan and sits next to Icaria.

"I like that turn out better." Bulma says as she rewinds the scene and pulls herself back into reality. Bulma changes her gravity pressure on her to make it go three hundred times Vegeta-sei. When the tail hits, Bulma doesn't move. It hurts like hell. There will be bruises, but no broken bones. She quickly turns the gravity off turns around with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah Crystal?" Bulma expects her to say the same thing.

"Wow, your calves are strong. Normally, that would have caused someone to fall on the ground." She says as she brings her tail to her face. She kisses it and starts to pet it gingerly. "That hurt my little whittle tailly wailly." She says in a baby voice.

"I'm sorry. Next time I will jump so I don't hurt you." Bulma deadpans out confused as hell. "I didn't turn around and kick you in the face because it wouldn't be right." She states. Crystal looks up from licking her tail and smiles with half of her tongue hanging out.

"Great job. I was going to fail you for hurting me my dear daughter. But an apology from a saiyan is the better than submitting to me beatings. You can continue living." She says before licking her tail again. Bulma, wide eyed, just turns around and walks over to one of the chairs next to Icaria and sits down.

"Your face is the same expression you had when you saw Freda naked for the first time." Icaria comments. Bulma holds in the erg to vomit. The piss yellow slug like alien was the reason why the bracelets were made. "What did her doing?"

"She is licking her tail again." Bulma states in a whisper as she stares into the space in front of her.

"Damn, when you start to think she was getting better from her mental break." She says sarcastically. The saiyan feels really sick now from the Icejins comment on her face. So she puts her hand on Icaria's neck and sends her the mental picture of Freda. The Icejin starts to gag and shake from the messed up mental image. Bulma removes her hand and has a smug look on her face as Icaria turns and glares at her. "How dare you?"

"How dare you bring that back up? You know Saiyans are visual beings. I was just paying you back."

"Fuck you, Bitch." The Icejin growls with her eyes narrowed.

"I only bed sexy, smart, strong Saiyan males. Sorry." Bulma smirk widens.

"You know what I mean, Bitch." She returns to the space in front of her.

"Takes one to know one, Bitch." The rest of the ride is quiet.

The ship lands in the docking bay of Frieza's flag ship. Bulma doesn't feel anyone's ki that matters in the bay. Not that it matters. She is going straight to his office anyway. He and Zarbon are in the prison ward at the moment. Dodoria isn't on the ship. That's good. She hugs both of them and leaves with a file that Crystal gave her. She was going to join her, but only to piss her brother off by something. She didn't want to wait for him though. Most of the ship is asleep, so she won't be noticed. But just in case, Bulma messes with her bracelet as she steps off the ramp. She is setting it to mess with the cameras on the ship. It will show a blank hall when she goes down. The Saiyan will be practically invisible. Just another thing she added to her personal tool kit. The ramp goes back up and it leaves.

The saiyan walks towards the door as someone calls her. Bulma looks at the little glass office to her right and she rolls her eyes. It's the annoying green short pain in the ass.

"Who are you hot stuff? Are you a new whore for Frieza?" He asks. Bulma walks over to the man and looks down at him. 'To think I use to be his height.' Her face shows a disgusting look.

"Excuse me, but I am no whore." Bulma tells him as she flashes her ID card. The man takes it and his jaw drops.

"Your that saiyan from years ago. I thought you died." Bulma rolls her eyes as the man's eyes inspect her.

"No you piece of trash, I was off training." She says as she takes her ID card back and walks out of the room. The man can't believe his eyes. That saiyan is hot.

Bulma walks down the empty hall and has no problem. She remembers the trip to his office longer than this. It must have something to do with her and the gravity training. She will have to ask her team about it. Bulma opens the doors to the small hallway that leads straight to his room. Inside is only one small purple woman. She must be new.

"Hello, can I help you?" her voice seems soft. 'Yep, greenhorn.' Bulma tells herself.

"Yeah, don't tell Frieza I'm here." She says as she flashes the ID card. The woman seems confused. "I'm an old friend of his and Zarbon. They don't except me for another three months." This makes something click.

"Oh, you're his left hand lady." Her eyes seem to go dark. "I can't let you in. I will get killed."

"He won't kill you. I'll tell him not to." Bulma smiles at the woman. "What's your name?"

"Violet." She says calmly. Bulma laughs.

"Great name, Violet." She says as she walks through the double doors. Bulma makes her way to the desk and sit down on it. It has been awhile since she has been here. It is so close to Home, it's not even funny. In a matter of days, she will be at home with her family. Seeing her brother smile and talk with him for real. The mental link doesn't cut it. Never did. Bulma blushes at thinking about how Vegeta looks now. _'He must look hot.'_ She bites her lip. She knows he has been seeing others. Honestly, she doesn't care. How can she expect him not to? She was rude and mean the day she left. She should have never told him that she couldn't. But now she can tell him she can. It will be fine. After all, they accidently claimed each other, even if Bulma doesn't even know it.

The saiyan lies down on the desk and looks out side into the black space. She has been all over the universe for Frieza and Crystal's will. Bulma didn't mind. She was able to get the Rebellion strong. They are together now. Just needs to train up each other with the knowledge of each race. They will be ready in a year or so. The Icejin's new king is already figured out. It just happens to be someone who was already been trained a few years back. Now the saiyan needs to focus on Vegeta and getting him ready. She sighs and finds the star she was looking for. The only red dot. The princess smiles as she sees it. 'Home…'

Bulma feels Frieza and Zarbon are in the hallway, so she walks over to the side of the door and waits. The door opens and she almost gets hit by the door. Not like it would hurt. The door would break on her face. Frieza comes in covered in blue blood. Her nose can't stand the smell of blue blood, it's foul. Zarbon is close behind him.

"That was exciting, Zarbon." Frieza's velvet voice is thick. "A good stress reliever."

"Yes, lord Frieza. I'm glad I could assist." Zarbon says. Bulma doesn't see anything different with the Icejin, but Zarbon is taller and stronger. Bulma can't help but smirk. She is stronger than him now, by a lot. She can't wait to see her brothers. Violet shuts the doors so Zarbon doesn't have to.

"Now let's see what else is there needed to be done." Frieza asks as he looks on his desk. He sees the new file and smirks. Bulma mentally slaps herself as he opens it. Zarbon remains in his spot, waiting for another word. She changed her plan quickly. Frieza knows Bulma is in the room. The file is on her and her progress with his sister. He nods as he reads.

"What is that?" Zarbon asks. Without him knowing, Bulma walks up behind him.

"Nothing you need to bother yourself about Zarbon." Frieza says simply. He turns around and sees the Saiyan's blue hair from behind his lackey. "You may leave." For a moment Zarbon is confused. Bulma takes this chance to pounce. He turns around and before he can see her, she jumps and tackles him to the floor. He lands on the ground with a thud and Bulma is on top of him, straddling him. On her face is the biggest smirk he has ever seen on her face. Frieza starts to laugh a creepy laugh as he sees the young beauty on top of his lackey. His eyes sink in her new body and he likes it.

"I got you this time, Zarbon." Bulma announces. The green haired man stares at the saiyan on him. He almost doesn't recognize her. If it wasn't for her laugh, he would have thought it was a human from earth. She looks so different now.

"Wow Ms. Bulma. You grown up." He says in his velvet voice. He can't help but stare at her chest. How Bulma has her jumpsuit, her cleavage hangs out. Something she didn't really think much of. Crystal smacked her every time she would zip it up higher.

"That's what three years can due to a saiyan." Bulma comments as she stands up and gets off of the shocked man. She lends a hand to Zarbon and he takes it.

"I'm glad you are ahead of schedule." Frieza comments as he pours wine for himself and Bulma. She takes it and sips.

"I am too. I missed this place." She comments. Frieza chuckles.

"So the little shy saiyan can't handle the Sisterhood?" he asks mockingly Bulma shakes her head with a horrific look on her face as she jumps on the desk to sit.

"No, the women there like to join each other in the shower." She tells him. "I killed a good hand full for just coming into my room." That was a lie. Bulma would just knock them out and wipe their mind. But she won't tell them that. Frieza places his hand on her upper thigh. Bulma doesn't react. She only takes a mental note to tell Vegeta later.

"Sounds like you had some fun." Bulma rolls her eyes. "Now since you are here early, I don't have anything for you to do." He tells her. "But I do have a special task force that will be leaving soon if you want to join them."

"The Ginyu force. I'm aware of them. You sent Vegeta and me to get Recoome, the one with incredible endurance." Frieza laughs again and caresses her leg.

"You are one smart girl, my dear." Frieza's words creep Bulma out. "SO what you think?"

"Not right now, I want to see the brothers before I can agree to going." Bulma informs him. "They will be worried about me. I don't want them to start ripping the ship apart." She rolls her eyes for the act. She really can't wait to get out of the room and be around a saiyan for the first time in years. Seeing Vegeta at the Gala that one time doesn't count.

"Yeah, they have been acting antsy lately. Better take care of it." Frieza tells her as he takes her wine from her.

"I will." She says as she hops off the desk. Bulma waves goodbye to Zarbon and walks to the door. "Oh, Don't kill Violet for letting me in here. I told her I didn't care that I wasn't allowed in here and throw her around a bit for telling me no. She got what she deserved." Bulma lies smoothly as she opens the door.

"Wasn't planning to." Frieza says truthfully. Bulma nods and walks out to the hall. Her brothers are in their room. 'Better see dad first.' Bulma tells herself, so she walks the other way. She made sure when she came close that her ki was unreadable to anyone on the ship. Bulma is an assassin now. She likes the advantage of surprise. The saiyan smirks as she gets to the door of her father's team, they are still up. She hears them talking as well as feels them. Bulma pulls her scouter off its spot on her belt and puts it on. She makes some clicks on her bracelet and her scent changes to one of a human. 'Let's see if Daddy can tell his little girl is here." She tells herself as she controls her emotions, and then she knocks. The talking stops.

"Bardock, you didn't feel anything?" a male voice asks.

"No, must be a low class if I can't feel them." Her father says. He sounds older. Bulma can tell they haven't got much stronger. Well not compared to her brothers, Nappa, and Vegeta. "Find out what they want." Bulma feels Tora coming to door. When is opens, she has to reframe for hugging him. He looks at what he thinks is a human adult woman. Tora looks the same as he did three years ago, tall, tan, and ice blue armor. He turns his head to look inside at everyone in there. Bulma sees they don't look any different. She just doesn't see her father.

"It's just a human." He says as he leaves the door way. Bulma just stands in the hall with a confused look on her face. Fake of course.

"Why are you leaving the door, Tora?" he asks as he walks over.

"It's just a human. She can't do anything to us. She is no treat." He tells his best friend. Bardock sits at the kitchen table, he can't see the human in the door way. Tora waves her in from the order of his best friend. He has a bottle of saiyan alcohol in his hand. She reframes from smiling. The general raises his eye brow at the sight of the girl. His hand scratches the back on his head.

"What do you want?" he asks as he sips his vodka. Bulma walks in and keeps the straight face.

"Are you Bardock, the Southern general of Vegeta-sei?" her voice is softer than normal. Bulma wants to prank them all.

"Yes I am and you are?" he asks the strange 'human in front of him.' _'Humans are weirder that fuck.'_ He thinks to himself. His team looks on with curiosity. Fasha smirks as she looks on. Bulma makes the biggest eyes possible ever.

"Well… I'm your daughter." She says in an innocent voice. Bulma will get it later but damn the look on everyone's face is priceless. Tora, who was in the middle of drinking, spits everything out of his mouth onto Shugesh, the fat tall saiyan. He starts to choke while swallowing. The big grayish Saiyan, Borgos, just sits there and watches. While, Fasha tried not to laugh. She already put to and to together.

Bardock stares at the 'human woman' with no emotion as he sips his drink.

"How so?" he asks calmly. Bulma bits her lip and looks to the floor.

"Well, I found out that my father wasn't my father… and… I was asked how my brothers were. I didn't have brothers… The names were Kakarrot and Raditz. You are their father… so…" Bulma has to try really hard not to lose it with laughing. Fasha can't take it anymore and loses it in laughter. Bardock glares at the only woman on his team.

"Are you that dumb, it's Bulma you ass." She spoils it. Bardock turns back at his daughter who knows what just happen and has a big ass grin on her face.

"Bulma Son, How dare you come in here and make my team think I am unfaithly to my mate." His voice isn't as loud as it could be. Bulma loses it now when Tora and Shugesh jaws drop.

"Sorry, dad. I could help myself. I freaked Zarbon out and wanted to see if I can do it to you." Bulma laughs her ass off. Bardock can't help from laughing too.

"Bulma stop it. I'm trying to correct you." He laughs out as Bulma walks over and hugs him. He pats her back and sighs. "Good to see you, but I don't approve of your choice in rags." She rolls her eyes as she lets go of her father.

"I do to, but Crystal has dress codes, or lack thereof." Bulma explains to him.

"Damn Icejins." He cusses. Bulma chuckles and then makes her rounds, hugging everyone.

"Sorry to cut it short, but I missed go see my team. I miss them badly." The blue saiyan tells her father. Everyone's face hardens and Bulma raises her blue eyebrow. "What?" Everyone controls themselves and starts to drink again.

"Nothing dear, I just made a comment about how you don't miss them. But you want to make fall for the same prank." He lies. Bulma laughs and doesn't even question it. That's was partly what she was planning. "How did you make your scent change?" he asks as she gets to the door. Bulma smiles and holds up the bracelet.

"Crystal's Sisterhood tech, I'm surprise I didn't come up with it myself." She informs him.

"I take it you already made it better?" Bulma smirks and walks out of her father's room. It doesn't take Bulma long to get to her old room. She takes in a deep breath. One thing she learned about her being the seer, she can smell scents of those close to her. She smells her twin. Bulma gets to the door and knocks. There is only mumbling here, not the loud talking that her father's team does.

Everyone is sitting on or around the couch with their own bottles, will not Kakarrot, he doesn't drink.

"I'm getting tired of these simple missions. Why can't we get harder one?" Raditz whines. Vegeta groans.

"Because he is not to know our power level. We are to stay under the radar you idiot." He mumbles to the oldest son. Kakarrot and Vegeta are the ones that changed the most. Their features are more defined. Both have grown, but Kakarrot is at least by two feet. He is tall and slim now. Only thing that hasn't changed is his hair and his face.

"Well damn." Raditz sighs and takes a swig. In the back of the male twin's head he feels someone's mind brush his. So does Vegeta, but he ignores it. He doesn't want to see who it is. But the Son twin does. He sighs and closes his eyes. He smiles when he figures out who it is. Then there is a knock at the door. The tall length saiyan stands up and walks to the door to open it. Nappa watches it. No one should be coming around at this hour. The door opens and the twin smiles down on Bulma.

Bulma looks up and laughs.

"Damn kid, you grew like a weed." Her laughter in unforgettable. Raditz jumps up and looks out the door. Nappa's face hardens as he sees Vegeta's face. It is one of confusion.

"And you grew too. How tall are you now? Five two?" he asks.

"No, I'm Five four, buddy." She says as she walks in and hugs him. Bulma takes a deep breath in of her brother's comforting scent. Oh how she missed it. Raditz stumbles over.

"No hug for your older brother." Bulma doesn't let go of Kakarrot as she brings him into the hug.

"Wow Radz, someone has gotten stronger." She laughs as they hug.

"Bulma, can't breathe." Raditz and Kakarrot breathe out. Bulma lets go of them instantly and holds her hand up in the air.

"Sorry, I forget my own strength." She apologizes. Vegeta scoffs and stands out.

"You don't know anything about strength, girl." He says as he drinks the last bit of liquid in the bottle. He turns around and stares to the sight before him. The girl in front of him isn't the girl from the past. This isn't the Son twin of the clown. This is a woman, a saiyan woman. Vegeta notes that she has this regal look to her, the fiery blue eyes, and smile. _'She is the girl… Just she is now the woman…'_ Bulma does the same analyses of the Prince. 'He is hotter than before, but not as much as after he turns Super saiyan.' She has to prevent from her lip from getting bitten by herself.

"Vegeta you have no idea what I have learned." She smirks. Just like old times.

"You don't know the differences between strength and tripping over yourself in that small brain of yours." He scoffs as he walks closer to the new comer. In the process, the prince throws the bottle into the trash that is on the other side of the room. He chuckles when he feels her heart and mind race in his. 'I'm never going to get over this saiyaness, am I?' he asks himself. Strangely, Bulma barely feels anything coming from the saiyan. For some reason there is a block.

"Are you so sure, I'm surprised that you can keep that head up from the mass of hair, because there isn't much of anything else in your head." Bulma retorts when her hands on her hips.

"At least I have saiyan hair. You look…" he sniffs the air. "And smell like a human. Were you on earth?" he asks in a disgusted face. Vegeta goes as far as cover his nose with his gloved hand. Bulma's face lights up in remembrance. She brings her right wrist over and starts to push the buttons on the bracelet.

"In fact I was, Frieza sent me there to find any trace of rebellion there." She says as she presses the code to shut off the tech. "I where there for about three months." She adds.

"Then why do you smell that one of them." Raditz asks confused. Bulma nods to her wrist.

"Tech from the Sisterhood of Assassins. It can change everything and anything on the person it is on." Bulma explains. Vegeta raises an eyebrow at this.

"Cool, can I try it?" Raditz asks as he paws at her wrist. Bulma smirks and laughs.

"Let me change some settings on it before you take it and play, Radz." She tells him. The smell of human leaves the room and her normal scent returns, strawberries and spices. The Sons are not affected by the scent, nether is Nappa but that is because he is mated. Vegeta gets hit with the scent mixture and he has a hard time controlling himself. Nappa sees the change of demeanor on the young fifteen year old.

"No, I can do it myself." Raditz unclasp the bracelet and takes it from Bulma. 'I guess I won't tell him it is set on me, He will have to find out the long way.' She says to herself as he grabs. So she doesn't fight back with her older brother. He puts it on and presses a random button and Bulma smirks. "Nothing's happing…" he says before his body begins to change in shape. She grabs on her twin and laughs.

"He just made himself a chick." She tells him through the metal link. Kakarrot looks at his sister and then at his brother. He is now a blue skinned tall skinny woman. His hair is now tamed and straight. The twins break out in laughter as the prince and Nappa stair at the now female before them. Raditz doesn't notice it yet. He is too distracted by his skin change.

"Your… a woman…" Vegeta stutters out. Raditz looks at his prince and looks down and his chest. Bulma laughs harder as his face goes through many facial expressions, confused, freaked out and pissed off. He glares at his laughing younger siblings.

"Bulma! Why didn't you tell me I would get tits?!" he is livid as he tackles his sister, or at least tries to. He ends up tackling Kakarrot as Bulma lowers her ki to nothing and phases behind her prince. Between the sudden growth of her scent and her hands on his sides as she hides from her older brother, Vegeta can't move. Her hands are so warm and in the worst spot possible right now. Raditz punches his brother in the face over and over before he hears, or she hears, his brother yelling at him.

"Raditz, man it's me." He stops punching and looks down at the saiyan he is straddling. He sighs and stands up and looks around the room. Bulma buries her face into Vegeta's back. He right now is regretting not wearing his armor. When the enrage Son can find her, he decides to press the same button on the bracelet and he changes back to normal and throws it on the floor.

"Damn sister." He cusses and sits back on the couch to drink. Bulma laughs and looks around Vegeta's hair and smirks.

"You walked into that one Radz-man. I told you I needed to change settings." She tells him in a mocking voice. Her brother merely flips her off and drinks. Bulma steps out from behind the prince and walks over to the bracelet. She doesn't really think as she bends down to get the tech that her ass is in perfectly in Vegeta's line of vision. Not that she minds. Vegeta shallows as he looks away from her big luscious ass.

"I do not wish to see your ass in my face." He says in a clearly strand voice. Kakarrot gets up off the ground and stares at Nappa with a worried look. Bulma stands back up and smirks.

"Sure, Vegeta. Whatever you say." She rolls her eyes as she turns around and puts the bracelet on. It is now she notices the prince and everyone is so tense for Saiyans who have been drinking. A blue eyebrow rises at this. The prince has his shoulders rolled back in with a military stiffness. His eyes dart down, but he tries to force them up. Her twin and Nappa look like they are trying to figure out what to do. 'It must be my jumpsuit. Making Vegeta uncomfortable.' She concludes. "I will be right back and you and I can spar, Vegeta." She says as she walks to the door of her twin's room. "Goku, help me will you." She calls as she walks into the room and closes the door. Vegeta takes a breathe. Nappa puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" he asks. Vegeta shakes him off and walks into his room with the bald man in tow. Kakarrot looks at his brother and shrugs his shoulders and walks into his room.

"I am fine, what makes you think I'm not?" he scoffs as he walks. When the door closes, he shows what's going throw his head, Vegeta lean against the wall and sinks to the floor with his hands in his hair. "Didn't I have a month left?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I guess they let her go do to good behavior." Nappa answers the prince as he crouches in front of him and puts his hand on his knee.

"How do you shut you head up? Even with the multiple blocks, I can still feel her emotions." The prince asks in a tired voice.

"I didn't think it was possible…" Nappa says after he thinks. Vegeta looks up at the Big saiyan. "Well, even with Fask and you preparing for your wedding and matting you still have the princess claimed." He states. Vegeta grabs the Saiyan's spandex collar and pull him close.

"Don't you dare say that! A saiyan is faithful to his mate." He yells in his face.

"Yes Vegeta, you are right. But you have started the process with Bulma before Fask. Your body was fine with that until she came back and you smelled her scent." Nappa explains. "You are not unfaithful to Fash, you are unfaithful to Bulma…" Vegeta throws the saiyan to the other wall.

"I didn't Claim the woman and you know it." He shouts. Nappa stands up and remains calm.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem sparing with her." He says as he leaves the room.

Kakarrot pulls out a blue spandex shit and long shorts and hands them to his twin.

"It's good to see you." He says with his smile.

"What's going on Goku? Everyone seems off just like Frieza said." Bulma cuts straight to the point. Her twin sighs and sits on the bed. He doesn't know how to tell her.

"We didn't expect you for while. Vegeta has been trying to figure out how to tell you…" He starts.

"That he has been seeing others." Bulma cuts him off. Kakarrot looks at her and nods.

"How did you…" Bulma smiles and laughs.

"I'm not stupid. I kept tabs on you four, well five with Raditz's mate." Bulma adds the second part and her twin rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah, they got married." He says. Bulma joins him on the bed.

"I know, I was there with Icaria." Kakarrot starts to laugh sheepishly.

"I thought felt you there. You both used the thing." He points to her wrist and Bulma nods as she plays with it. Bulma changes into a normal saiyan female with short black hair.

"Since it is my own race, I didn't need to get DNA samples of the race. I can tell it to make me look like anyone from Vegeta-sei." She explains. Kakarrot is relieved that Bulma gets distracted easily. "Anyone, I been keeping tags and didn't you see I sent her a pair of wrist bands. I approve of him having a girl, I can't expect a growing saiyan not to have a girl by his side."

"When was the last time you checked in on us?" he asks. Bulma thinks before answering.

"About a year. I been too busy on planet Rosh." She tells him. "I really like this saiyan." Bulma adds, she is glad he found someone to hold her place until she got back. Kakarrot nods and slaps her knee.

"Yep, well I hate this one." He says as he stands up and walks to the door. Bulma is intrigued and confused. She phases in front of the door and pushes the door shut with her ass. She stands with her arms crossed over her chest and glares at her twin. Bulma actually growls at her brother.

"Explain." Her voice is low and threatening. The assassin's eyes narrow and start to scare the older twin.

"I just don't." he stutters. "I expected you two would mate." He says. Bulma's face lightens up and she laughs as she pats his face.

"If that's the case, then never mind. You don't have to worry about that Goku. We are still able to, that is if he wants to…" Bulma lets her twin leave so she can get dressed. Again, she keeps the red old cloth in her bra as she changes.

Kakarrot walks out of the room to find Vegeta and Nappa have returned. He stares blankly at both of them as he sits at the table.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Vegeta asks in the same way as Bulma just did.

"No." he tells his prince. "Bulma has changed a lot." That is all he says. Bulma walks out in the blue spandex with her belt on her waist. Vegeta looks at her and swallows again. She looks back to normal. Not to sluttly.

"That's better, You don't look like a slut anymore. You look like a saiyan now." Vegeta's words make Bulma laugh.

"I feel a lot better back in spandex, I hate leather." She comments then she smirks. "I'm ready to see how you progressed, my prince. But from what I can feel, we need to have as much room as possible."

"That's fine. Everyone can go to sleep so we can leave." Vegeta says that like a command. Nappa looks at him warily and he glares at him.

"Fine, Vegeta. Go spar and I will make sure they go to sleep." He says. The prince puts his nose in the air and walks out of the room with Bulma shaking her head and rolling her eyes as she follows. They get to the training room and it opens after Vegeta types in the code. Bulma notices it's different. A skill she picked up during training is being able to track the fingers on a key pad and being able to tell which tone was for which. They may sound the same to the untrained ear, but there are slight changes. The door opens and they walk in. it hasn't changed at all.

"Nothing new. Good, I hate change." Bulma comments as she stops in the door way after the door closes. Vegeta continues to walk forward and stretches his shoulders out a bit. Bulma takes this time to sink in back. It looks nice and tone under his spandex. She bits her lip out of habit.

"I know your staring at my ass." Vegeta's words snap her out of her gaze.

"It's one nice ass. I can't help." Bulma confesses. Vegeta stops walking and resist smacking his head. '_You don't know how hard you are making this.'_ He groans to himself. He can feel Bulma's emotion really well. But Bulma can't tell what he is feeling. Vegeta turns around and gets lower into a crouch. He will enjoy this fight.

"Let's get started, shall we, Seer?" Vegeta's words are sharp and menacing sounding.

"As you will, Legendary." Bulma grins as she stands still and relaxes. The prince is caught off guard by this, but he acts like he isn't and starts. He begins by throwing a kick at the girl's face as fast she was the last time he saw her. It is more for a distraction as he lands a fist into her gut. Bulma doesn't move or even budge to the fist in her gut. Vegeta knees her gut and still there is no reaction. Over and over again, Vegeta's come into contact with her stomach. He smirks as he straightens himself out. He is mere inches from her face.

"Someone has actually gotten stronger. Looks like some of that training proved itself." He says with a smirks. Bulma smiles and nods her head slightly.

"Yes my prince. Now that you are done going easy on me, I will fight back." Bulma says and disappears from his view. He closes his eyes and finds her right behind him. He goes to crouch and block her incoming fist. Bulma expected this and knees upward, hitting him right in the jaw. The prince leans back a bit and then grabs her leg and pulls her to the ground with him. In moments they are wrestling, trying to prove the others dominance. It doesn't take long until Bulma is on top punching him over and over in the face. Vegeta has a hard time controlling himself as the girl straddles him. Her inner thighs are trying to prevent his arms movement. Bulma is so uses to fight to kill or sparing with women that she doesn't think twice about this movement. Let alone a saiyan male who has manners and respect for the opposite gender. He slowly gets his arms unpinned and grabs her shoulders and throws her off of him with more strength than he intended. Bulma ends up rolling on the floor and into the wall. Vegeta gets up fast and gets over there before Bulma can even move. He sees the dent in the floor where she made contact and then the dent in the metal wall where she stopped. Vegeta starts to worry as he can't feel her ki. Bulma's eyes slowly open up and she laughs.

"Damn your are stronger than I thought. When did you learn to surpass that much ki?" Bulma laughs as she sits up with no problem.

"are you ok?" Vegeta asks hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, I'm use to getting thrown like that from Crystal." The saiyaness says as she tries to stand up but only stubble. This is odd for a saiyan to do this. Vegeta stands up and holds a hand out to her and she takes it without thought. She uses it to help her up. Still this is weird to Vegeta. She is stubborn and rarely accepts help.

"You are stronger too. Did you find out anything?" he asks bluntly. Bulma smiles and nods her head.

"Yep, there is a rebel group there that has a member that has gained trust with the family." Bulma answers.

"Who is it?" the prince asks. Bulma shakes her head no.

"Can't tell you. The identity is important to remain secret. But the group is a part of the main movement that is growing." She tells him.

"There is a main group?" Vegeta is taken back from this. How doesn't he know about this?

"Yes, how do you think I spent with most of my time there? I got informants everywhere now." She informs. Vegeta nods. He is very pleased with hearing this. The saiyaness is very impressive. Bulma feels a new ki making their way to the training room door. It is a female ki and a male ki_. 'What in the world? They are on top of each other… the male one is smaller. It's a pregnant saiyan…'_ the door opens and a familiar scent fills the room. Bulma turns away from Vegeta and looks at the new comer in the room. There is a woman with long black hair that goes to her waist. Her skin is tanned and her face is beautiful looking. So is this saiyaness' figure, even having the big belly. Bulma stands up straight and smiles at the woman coming in, even though she is confused. 'There shouldn't be a pregnant woman on Frieza's ship. Or that matter in this training room, unless it is Opel.' She thinks to herself. The saiyaness doesn't even feel the uneasiness from Vegeta. The woman smirks as she walks passed Bulma and gives Vegeta a big hot kiss on the lips. The prince's hands go to her hips and Bulma eyes widen.

"Hello Fask, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Vegeta asks as he pulls away from the kiss.

"Your little heir is keeping me up, Veny." She says in a babyish voice. Bulma's breath and heart stops at hearing this. Vegeta feels her ki start to become unsteady as she watches the woman in front of her. "He just keeps on kick his light momma and I can't get a wink of sleep." Bulma makes a strange sound. It is a mix of a yelp and a crashing sound. The woman turns to Bulma and smiles. "Is this your friend?" She asks as she starts to circle Bulma. "She is pretty looking, I guess. But isn't me." The comments as she flicks her tail away from her waist.

"You must be his soon to be mate." Bulma tries not to choke out. Her words come out more stunned than anything else. Vegeta doesn't know how the girl is going to react.

"Yes, I am his little wittle sha sha." She wiggles her name to Vegeta and Bulma tries not to puke.

"Nice nickname. I only got Girl." Bulma deadpans. But Vegeta can feel the mix of emotions running through her. He didn't think Bulma felt like this about him. He thought She turned him down and blamed it on her being the Seer. The blue genius's ki starts to deaden as her eyes gloss over. She does this when she sees a vision, but not this time. Her body just shuts down.

"Well, that's a stupid name." Fask comments in a bitter tone before turning and laching onto his hip. "Come to bed and hold me." Bulma has had enough. Her body turns and she walks out of the training room and down the hall. Vegeta cannot feel her at all. "Good riddance." She smirks as she tries to pull Vegeta out of the room. He grabs both of her hands and set them to her side.

"I'm in here to work out and you pushed out my sparring partner, now get out so I can train." He says as he starts his wristband. Fash pulls away and acts hurt as she walks out of the room. Fash really doesn't like the Girl, not at all.


	7. She Goes off the Deep End

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update. I had a lot of things to do today. First off, my previous chapter had a big typo and I can't get the revised chapter up. Vegeta's future mate is Fask, not Fash. Some of the early character development got over looked. Second, Most of this chapter was an inspiration from a review that I gotten from the Blue One. I hope you like this one. This chapter also starts to show how much Bulma has changed over the years. Tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

Bulma walks into the docking bay where she feels the team of the special task force she met in her vision years ago. They are all standing around their pod as the tall pale purple alien with horns informs them on the mission at hand. Bulma recognizes Recoome and Jeice from before leaving. Recoome is still one of tallest humanoid she has seen. He even keeps his red hair a mess still. Jeice is still the same red alien with white hair she remembers. Bulma controls herself as she approaches them. Jeice gets excited when seeing her and runs up to her and hugs her. Bulma causally hugs the mutant Brench-seijin back.

"Bul-hma! Long tim' no see ya." He says in his broken universal language as he lets go of the saiyaness.

"Hey Jeice." She greets. The others look at the blue haired girl confused.

"Guys, this is Bul-hma!" he says as he brings Bulma towards the group. The pale purple one, Ginyu Bulma recalls his name, bows.

"Pleasure to meet you, lord Frieza told me to expect you." He says as he rises.

"Thank Captain Ginyu." Bulma nods her head towards the man. Ginyu takes Bulma's hand gently and walks her passed his men to introduce them to her.

"This is my team. He is…" Bulma already knows their names.

"Captain Ginyu, I am very aware of their names." She interrupts him gently. Bulma just wants to let her anger out and she will get in trouble for killing the team Frieza thinks highly on. "The short green man is Guldo, he is a mutant that has the ability to stop time." She then points to the tallest alien on the team. He is blue and has a yellow serpent type scale section on his head. "His name is Burter. He is one of the fastest in this side of the galaxy." Next in line is Recoome. Bulma smiles. "And Dear Mr. Recoome. Vegeta and I were sent to get him to agree to be a part of this group. He has incredible endurances." Bulma looks at Jeice, who is standing next to her. "Lastly, Jeice. He is the mascot." She jokes. Everyone laugh at her joke. "No he has what it seems like unlimited ki." He smiles at that comment.

"Told ya she is a bright, lassie." Jeice tells them. "She's a Scientista." Bulma rolls her eyes and lets go of Ginyu's hand.

"Now, where are we headed?" Bulma says as she pulls the only capsule from her bra.

"To Gruna." Ginyu answers. The scientist thinks for a moment. She has the capsule in her hand and pushes the button. She throws it and smoke appears. The group is confused, expect Jeice. He is aware of Capsules.

"The orange demon type race by the 34 sector." Bulma recites from memory. Ginyu nods.

"Yes, remarkable you know that." He is in awe. She waves her hand at him as the smoke clears and a light blue small pod is revealed. The door opens to reveal a very complex version of the pods in this room.

"My training. Now we are to purge, that should be easy and quick." The saiyan comments. Ginyu tells his men a few things and everyone is off. The Ginyu forces pods are the newest model Bulma has made for Frieza. So they can still keep up with Bulma's small blue pod. She got tired of using other pods. The girl made this in her spare time on Cold. It is by far the best invention so far finished.

They get to the dark barren planet. The Ginyu force's pods all make huge craters as they land. Bulma's pod simple lands on the ground like a feather. She got tired of the jarring sensation. Everyone steps out looks at Bulma confused. They watch as their scouters' sky rocket fast as she as she puts the capsule of her pod away. Bulma turns and walks to the group. It stops as it reaches in the high three hundred thousand. She had put a lock on her bracelet to only allow a certain amount of her ki to be able to be read. The saiyaness cracks her neck back and forth. Then it's her fingers. She knows what Ginyu is going to say. He is only going to restate the plan of action, even though everyone knows it. He opens up a holographic map of the planet that shows where the ki signatures are.

"Everyone gets their own side of the planet. The reason why we got this mission is because of how strong they are. The best plan of attack is to shot from the sky. They cannot fly." Ginyu says.

"Who gets what part?" Guldo asks with his hand raised. Bulma rolls her eyes at this.

"I wan' this side." Jeice speaks up as he points to the smallest part and with the least kis.

"I want that side." Guldo interjects and pushes Jeice's finger away from the hologram.

"No, I got it." Jeice corrects. Their glare at each other.

"Let's settle this." Guldo shouts with his finger pointed of the red alien.

"Fine!" He yells. Bulma rolls her eyes.

"This is stupid. I thought you were some special task force." Bulma groans to herself. No one heard her. They were all too busy watching the two glare at each other. Jeice raises his fist in the air and starts to shout. Guldo raises his fist in the air as well.

"One, Two, Three." Bulma isn't sure on what is going on. If they were going to fight, then their ki's should but rising. They're not. At that, both Jeice's and Guldo's fist fall forward. Guldo's fist had changed into a V. "HA! I won!" Jeice shouts.

"No, it's two out of three and you know it." The short green man shouts back at his comrade. Bulma is shocked at the childish behavior of Frieza's powerful team. She looked into their files. They are pretty strong. But this behavior doesn't prove it. Bulma points to the largest area on the hologram that has the most kis and groans allows.

"I don't give a damn about anyone else wanting this area. I'm going there and no one will argue with unless they want me to 'mistake' you as an orange little demon." Bulma threatens to the group that stopped what they were doing to hear what she had to say. NO one dares to protest her call. Bulma grins and walks away from the group. She is ready to release this anger. After about fifty yard away, Bulma powers up fully and starts running. The Ginyu force has no idea how to think about this. They just simply start their rock, paper, scissors competition.

Black dust appears behind the girl as she runs to the closest group of the orange demons. On the field is where Bulma sorts things out in her mind.

"How can he move on like that?" Bulma asks herself. "Come on, he told me to make my mind up and I told him my feeling for him before leaving. Wouldn't that be answering it?" Bulma is livid. She gets to the first village and goes insane. Before she knows it, there is blood, Red blood everywhere. In her hands are to pieces of an orange being. Just ripped in half, bodies are all around her. "This isn't how it's supposed to happen. Him and me, together." She throws the pieces of orange flesh to the ground as more come and surrounded the blue haired saiyan. They are all ready to fight. Bulma is able to hold her own perfectly fine. "We are together and mated. Not that woman." The saiyaness punches one of them in the chest breaks through it and out the other side. Bulma has her hand wrapped around its still beating black heart. She squeezes it and it bursts into a white ki flame. Pulling her hand back through the body, it starts to burn the body and blood from the heart and the body erupts everywhere.

The blue hair of the girl is covered in warm sticky blood. Drops land on her face and they steam and run down her face. The saiyan doesn't waver when she gets clawed in the face with orange talons. Even thought her cheek has deep laceration, Bulma just snaps her head back forward and return the face. Ten times as much strength he used, Bulma ends up decapitating the demon looking alien.

"You did tell him you couldn't be with him." Bulma's mind flips to the other side of her argument. "How can he live knowing that there is a chance you can't be with him?" The girl feels another one coming behind her. She wipes her hand back and bends her elbow. Her fist closes right before it makes contact with the attackers face. Their head snaps back and they fall to the ground with a broken neck. Bulma turns around and steps on their neck to ensure their death. "It's cruel for you to hold it against him for moving on and getting another pregnant." She seethes out as more surround her. One of them starts to scream loudly and the others charge. Bulma only jumps and flips above all their heads at the last second. The saiyaness smirks as they crash into each other. She lands ten feet away from the group in a half crouch half kneel. Bulma landed too hard on her right foot and it made a sick cracking sound, so she moves her weight to her knee. "You have no right to be mad at him." She sighs in pain. The aliens haven't gotten a change to gather themselves before Bulma stretches her left arms out and holds out her hand. There is a flash of white from her palm and they vanish in a flash of smoke and ash. There isn't any more in this place so she moves on.

Bulma blows through her section quickly. Not once did she take to the sky as she was told to. She likes the challenge to fight with a broken ankle. Her ankle will heal in no time so she isn't concerned. The entire time she argues with herself and tried to figure out how she should solve this issue. Bulma had gotten very happy when she and Icaria figured out she can still be with him and not get it thrown in her face later. She even had visions of them being together.

The saiyaness punches the head of one and her fist goes through his skull and out the other side, instantly killing him. Her scouter starts to beep like crazy and the girl sighs. '_This would be a great time to have a tail…'_ she whines to herself. Bulma retracts her fist from the corpse and uses it to grab the scouter hanging off of her belt. Putting it on her face she groans.

"Yes?" She is annoyed that her peace and quiet… or screaming and blood splatter. Bulma jumps and spins in the air with her right leg extended. Kicking and sending many approaching demon aliens into the wall of the building ten feet from her. They all die from the force.

"Miss Bulma, are you ok? On the hologram it shows you are fighting a lot of them." Ginyu's concerned voice comes through the scouter. Bulma rolls her eyes as elbows the one trying to sneak up on her.

"No, I need the work out." She says. Then she gets hit in the back of the head and gets pushed to the ground. "Damn it!" she cusses as she lands on both of her knees. Hordes of them decide to jump up on her and claw her to bits.

"Miss Bulma what's going on?" He asks in a panic.

"Just shut up and leave me alone." She shouts as she charges up her energy. Bulma pushes it all out at once and they start to burn around her. She pushes out more and it incinerates them all. She sighs as she stands up and wipes the blood and sweat off her forehead. "Now is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Bulma asks.

"No. I was just checking on you." He says before shutting the line between them off. Bulma rolls her eyes again and continues to fight and talk to herself.

"I told myself that I shouldn't get upset if he doesn't want me." Bulma growls out as she rips the next victim of hers in this new village. It's her last village and she is almost done. The others are still working on their sides, so she will have some time to kill. "I told myself that I'm stronger than this. I can handle rejection. I'm a saiyan after all. We can handle anything. We laugh at the weak ones that cry over the stupid crap." She continues as her blast the next one. One after one, she starts to run out of demons to take her anger out on. Bulma grabs her last one and rip it to shreds, first it's arms then the legs, and lastly its head. She stands there breathing heavily as she tries to regain control of herself. "I shouldn't be this worked up. I am better than this. I can have anyone I want. Just like Gene says, I just need to snap my damn fingers and a saiyan male will show up." She breathes out. Still it doesn't help. So she grabs the first few bodies around her and piles them on top of each other and drags them to the meeting place that is right outside of this little village.

When she gets there the saiyaness starts a fire and starts to cook the bodies so she can eat them. She hasn't eaten all day and that might be the reason why she can't win her own arguments. Bulma sits down on a rock watch the fire turn a blazing hot blue as she throws in the first body. She watches the fire burn brightly and crackles as her eyes start to drift into a forced sleep. Bulma groans as she enters her mental waterfall. In one quick flash, it changes into the garden outside her bedroom window. She inhales the scents around her and sits down on the bench.

"Let's see that all important vision." Bulma sighs as she waves her hand in the air. A rip in the view appears and Bulma see a picture of the woman when she was kissing Vegeta in front of her. The Saiyaness can't resist growling at this picture for a bit. When she couldn't do it any more she starts examine the picture. Her memory starts to flash in front of her. Back to where she felt the woman outside the door. Bulma watches her walk in and remembering feeling her before. Then the smell seemed off to her. The woman walks to her and Bulma looks everywhere. She is wearing the traditional spandex made for pregnant saiyaness. Her hair is long. On her wrist are a bracelet close to Bulma's and a giant gold bracelet. Something the male royals give in the sign of an engagement. Bulma slaps herself for not seeing it earlier. He gave her the bracelet and that means she is the one for him. The Saiyaness wipes the air again and it leaves her view. She didn't want to see her kiss Vegeta like that again.

In seconds, Bulma leave her mind and begins eating her food. She wants this to be all done and go home and get away from this soon.

The group finishes all at the same time. They find Bulma covered in blood, eating a corpse. Most of them have resists not puking. Ginyu explains it's normal and most of PTO eats the meat. Plus she is a monkey and they eat when they are hungry. They gather around her as she finishes up.

"Ready to go?" Bulma asks before any other they can speak. She felt them coming and heard their little talk. But isn't in the mood to correct them.

"Yes, we have just gotten done." Ginyu speaks up. "You ok Miss Bulma?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Just haven't gotten out in a while." She says and she stands up and turns around. Most of the blood has dripped off, but there is a lot of dried blood in her hair and spandex. Then the claw marks on her face will only need stitches or her gel when she gets cleaned up. Her ankle has been wrapped and she will deal with it later as well.

"Ok…" he says. With that, everyone gets into their pods and leaves. Bulma still hasn't calm down by the time they all leave the atmosphere. So she blows up the planet with a quiet ki blast she formed outside of her pod. No one knows how to respond to that. The job was to purge, not destroy the planet. So they acted like she didn't do it.

On the way home everyone talks about the mission and how thing happen on their side.

"What hap's on your end, Bul hma?" Jeice asks the steaming saiyaness.

"I punched straight throw this one's chest and ripped out their heart and squeezed it until it burst in my hands." Bulma deadpans through the linked radios on the pods. There is silence all around. Ginyu has had enough. He turns off his radio, so no one can hear him, and calls back to base.

"I need to speak with Lord Frieza." Ginyu says as the scouter connects to the main communication room. Being that it is him; the alien doesn't question it and connect him to Frieza's scouter.

"Yes Ginyu, Is Bulma ok?" Frieza expected a call from him. He told Ginyu to keep an eye on Bulma because he expected her to react negatively to seeing another saiyan.

"She is covered in blood. Her ki was going crazy on the planet." He informs his lord. "She was also mumbling to herself most of the time. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but she was pretty upset about something. She even blow up the planet…"

"Ok, when will you get here?" Frieza taps his long nail on his hover chair in her strategy room. It's a long room with a table in the middle of the room. On the table has a map of the known universe. The map has been divided into four parts. The four parts are for the Cold Empire's children and King Cold himself.

"In a half hour, my lord. I have my scouter trained on her ki and it's not settled yet." He adds concerned. Frieza nods and waves his hand towards Zarbon.

"Thank you Captain Ginyu. I will act quickly on my end." Frieza tells him and turns off the connection. Zarbon is by his side now waiting for him to speak. "I need the ship in lock down when they get here. No one is to be out of their rooms. Bulma hasn't cooled off enough to be around anyone right now. I need you to bring her to me when she gets here. You are not to take her past the rest of the Saiyans."

"What's going on with Bulma?" Zarbon is now concerned. She is like an annoying younger sister to him. He got over her being Frieza's new favorite. It's was more for her own good if she got the feeling of being beaten by him. It makes her stronger that way…

"My Dear sister was right, Damn her." Frieza digs his nail into the arm. "She put a note in her file about how she believes Bulma will have a hard time. A saiyan has a hard time mentally being cut off from their own kind. Just like your race Zarbon." Frieza explains and Zarbon nods. He knows this can't be good for her.

"Anything else I can do?" He asks.

"You are good friends with her right?" Frieza rips a little hole in the metal with his nail.

"Yes." Zarbon doesn't see where this is going.

"Good, she will be staying with you tonight. Please stay by her side." Frieza tells him.

Bulma and the Ginyu Force land in the docking bay. She finds Zarbon waiting for her. Despite her mind hurting, she smiles at him as she shoves the capsule back into her bra. She keeps it there in case. This mission just happens to be a great example.

"Hello Zar." She greets as she walks over to him. He breathes through his open mouth. His teeth are clenched at the sight of her, the blood and the cuts on her.

"Hello Miss Bulma." He drags out. Bulma laughs; she knows why he is freaking out.

"Don't worry. I got a gel to take care of the claw marks." Her attitude seems out of place to what Lord Frieza warned him. He told him to expect a fight. Zarbon smiles.

"Then I won't. Come on Lord Frieza wants to see you real quick." He says as he wraps him arm around her shoulder and starts to lead her out of the room. Bulma feels some uneasiness coming from him and Ginyu. It's rare for Zarbon to be this scared around her. She stops the approach to the door.

"What's going on Zarbon? You're nervous around me." Bulma removes his arm gently and turn and face the tall glamorous man. Zarbon looks over at Ginyu for some assistance. "Zarbon are you feeling ok? You seem to be a sick pale of green." She asks as she steps forward and takes his arm to look at it.

"I am fine. Let's just get you to Lord Frieza, Bulma." He says smoothly. Ginyu wasn't helping him at all. Zarbon moves his arm so Bulma can be holding his hand. The saiyaness just glares at him. "Ok, fine. I am feeling a little sick. Not bad. Now let's go see Lord Frieza so I can get to bed." She can tell something is going on. He is acting very weird. Her saiyan instincts are telling her to be weary. Bulma lets him take her out of the docking bay. The path he takes her is the longest way to Frieza's throne room. Granted, she doesn't want to go the fastest way to there. That's through the hall with Vegeta and that woman. Bulma can feel her brothers, Nappa and THEM in their room. This makes the girl think. She feels everyone in their rooms. In fact, no one is outside. Not in a training room, the cafeteria or the docking bay for that matter. Only she, Zarbon and the Ginyu force is out right now. _'Something is going on.'_ Bulma concludes. He leads her down the barren hall and it seems very eerie silent.

"What's going on Zarbon?" She asks obviously suspicious.

"Well, Lord Frieza needs to see you." He states again. Bulma rolls her eyes at the man.

"If that is the case, why are we taking the long way and why is everyone in their rooms in the mid morning? Shouldn't his soldiers be up and getting ready for their missions?" Bulma asks knowing she will most likely get a lie.

"I have no idea. Bulma they must feel very lazy today." He lies as they walk to the elevator. "Last night was pretty crazy here. We had an explosion in the medical bay. Someone imploded and Frieza made all the weaker soldiers stay up and clear up the blood and guts." She knows that the man just lied.

"Then, I wish I was here to save them." Bulma replies with boredom. The rest of the way is silent. The saiyaness starts to pounder about the tall green man. She used to think he can help her with her mission. _'Is that still possible? Did I lose this one?'_ Bulma wonders. 'I can see how he can help us if we have him. I can also see how badly he can hurt our effort if we don't get him in the end.' There are so many possibilities with him. So many futures lay before him. One future is wondering about is the near one. _'What's going on and why does Frieza feel like he needed to put the ship in lock down.' _The saiyan is concerned, but she really doesn't care. If Frieza tries anything… '_Well sorry Vegeta. You may lose your chance in killing the Icejins.'_ She tells herself. They get on the elevator and Bulma is drawn out of the present.

"Bulma, you need to cool it down. Frieza is starting to expect something." a male voice whispers into her ear. Bulma is in her future self. She is on the Frieza's ship, walking down a crowded hallway. The soldiers move out of the way as she and this man walks down. He moves his arm to wrap around her exposed stomach. The man has warm yet scaly skin, like a snake's skin. Bulma's future self sighs and reaches down and grabs the green arm and removes it from her waist.

"Zar-Zar, I will be fine. Remember I can do no wrong in his eyes." Bulma's future self laughs. 'The man behind me is Zarbon.' Bulma comments to herself as the future Zarbon starts to walk next to her, instead of behind.

"That may be true, but he has talked with me about tailing you and watching you." He says. The future Bulma turns her head and looks at the tall green man. He looks the same, just stronger.

"Really, ok. I need to take a visit to Vegeta-sei anyway. Are things working out here?" She asks.

"Fine, they are waiting on the signal." Zarbon says as Bulma looks straight again. "Don't get yourself hurt."

"You know me; I don't get hurt unless it can bring me to near death." Bulma smirks.

"That's what I'm worried about." Zarbon deadpans as they walk to the very elevator Bulma just entered in the present.

"I will be fine. I can actually hold my own against him for awhile. Don't worry." She brags quietly.

"I won't say that Miss. You will be considered a threat, just like your people were before he blow up your planet." Zarbon warns in a way to show Bulma she passed someone that isn't a part of the rebellion.

"You know what I mean, Zar-Zar." She says as she grabs his arms and starts to hang on him. "He has been teaching me." She grins and bears her teeth. Bulma's tongue slides to one of her sharp canines.

"Stop bragging. It will hurt you beautiful features." Zarbon says before Bulma is pulled back into the present. Zarbon in looking her in the eyes as her eyes show life in them again. He smiles his infamous smile.

"Hello again Miss Bulma. You liked what you saw?" He asks pleasantly. Bulma raised her eyebrow at his comment.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She is confused. He isn't supposed to know anything about her gift.

"Bulma, Bulma, Bulma. You were staring at me smirking." He says huskily in her ear. Bulma has to reframe from puking.

"Sorry I was staring off into space and thinking about what I was going to do to Vegeta when I see him again." Bulma lied quickly. The smile quickly leaves his face as the doors open. The Saiyaness rolls her eyes as she walks out to the elevator. Zarbon follows her just as fast as his smile left. "I don't need to escort me to Frieza;" She tells him as she walks. Zarbon still follows close and does his job.

Bulma pushes though the doors a little too hard then she is supposes to. She twitches her head in pain when she hears the doors dent the walls. Frieza only shakes his head and waves her over as he sits in his hover chair facing the vase of stars that is outside his window wall.

"Its fine Angel, I do that all the time." He tells the girl. Bulma raises her eyebrow at his comment as she walks over to him.

"Frieza, I'm not on Planet Cold with your sister's assassins. I will not answer to that name here." Bulma states kind of bitterly. Thanks to him making her leave, Vegeta got some chick pregnant.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bulma." Those words throw her for a loop. Bulma hops on the arm of the chair he is sitting on and stares out into the vase of space. "If you look the left, passed planet 29…" Frieza states. Her eyes follow his direction. She sees a faint glow of yellow. "That is the farthest reach of my part of the empire. That is a star, Bulma. The only star in that solar system." He adds.

"Isn't that Earth's solar system?" Bulma asks. "I have been there and they only have one star close to them. The planet is also the only one in the area that can hold life."

"Yes, Bulma that is Earth's solar system. That solar system just happens to be the boarded of all of our binderies." Frieza tells the girl as he reaches his hand and grabs her hand. He sees her lack of tail and sighs at the obviously upset girl. "Are you ok Bulma? I can't have my left hand lady upset." He asks in a seemingly kind tone. She turns and looks at his face and takes a moment to study his intentions. His ki is slightly relaxed. He could be planning on doing something. But the saiyaness isn't sure.

"I'm fine. Just haven't been out on the field for away. I got carried away." Bulma states, it's partly true.

"Sweet heart, my dear." He moves his hand to the blue hair and runs through it. "This isn't getting carried away." His words seem to hit Bulma. 'Does he know about me loving Vegeta?_'_ her mind starts to panic more.

"Then what do you call it, Frieza?" She asks with no emotion.

"You have been away from your people to long." He states. The Saiyan has to reframe from laughing. "You are a humanoid race. They thrive on being around their own kind. Zarbon has gotten use to not being around his people. Soon you will be too, don't worry." He pats her wrist and puts another bracelet on. Bulma looks at the familiar gold plated metal with the blue jewel in it. "But for now, I need you to wear this until you calm down. I don't want you killing your own people." Bulma shakes her head.

"Where did you get the notion that Saiyans are like everyone else?" Bulma asks.

"Research, my dear. And don't worry; this is between the three of us. I don't want the word getting out that my little saiyan is the second strongest here, just yet." Bulma tries really hard not to roll her eyes. Vegeta is just as strong, if not stronger than her. She groans at the chill the metal is giving her, or is that from the Icejin.

"Whatever." Bulma deadpans. "I really don't care if people know my strength. It will make them think twice about staring at my ass." She says.

"Bulma, that may be true. But I also don't want you killing everyone on my side of the PTO. You have to wear that until you learn to control your strength." Bulma can't help but roll her eyes. She is great at controlling herself, she is a damn saiyan. But if it gets him from not finding out the truth, then so be it.

"Just like you beating prisoners to death or the doors denting the walls." She jerks her head to the back. Frieza chuckles.

"That is why I am in my first form. Better control of my strength. That is another reason Saiyans are the weaker race." Bulma, surprisingly, doesn't growl.

"We don't need to hide behind are true strength behind a curtain." Bulma spits out. "Besides, going home will be just the thing I need." She tells him. He nods.

"You will. Now You need to be punished for going against orders." He says as he picks her up with his mind and throws her into the window wall. It cracks from her head hitting it first. Frieza rises from his hover chair and stands on the ground and he throws her around the room. It has been so long since he has done this. Bulma doesn't do anything. She allows it to happen.

After ten time bouncing around the room, He drops her in the middle of the floor. She has many new cuts and bruises on her body. '_More to add to the collection.' _She comments to herself as she kneels on the ground to get up. Frieza's tail drops down on her back, he was trying to cause her to stay down. Do to her training, Bulma is able to withstand the blow and continue to get up. She will no bow or cow down to this man. His tail comes at her again and hits the middle of her back again and she holds strong. It hurts to bare weight on her whole right leg now. '_Great, the break gotten worst.'_ She groans to herself. Frieza is starting to get amused by her able to stand.

"You are stronger." He comments with a smirk. "How long do you think she will last, Zarbon?" Frieza calls out to the green man. He shrugs his shoulders. Zarbon doesn't really want to get into this beating. Frieza wipes his tail around to make it slap the bottom of her jaw, causing her head to jerk back a mere inch. This is entertaining him more than it should be. He begins to randomly smacking her with his tail, just to see how long she can last the whipping. Bulma has to close her eyes and focus on getting out of there. She does her best to breath in even slow breathes. Breathing in the pain and then breathing it out all at once. Frieza even whips his tail across her chest to see if that will get her to break. It doesn't. Her whole body begins to sting badly, but she remains strong. Frieza is very entertained by this, but decides to call it a day after ten minutes of the tail hitting her. It is staring to hurt him. It's like smacking into a warm stone wall. Warm because Saiyans are warmer than Icejins. He walks over to the girl stand there. Bulma opens her eyes and puts a look of boredom on her face.

"Yes and you must be tried. Go with Zarbon and sleep in his room for awhile." Frieza says as he caresses her face.

"Fine, but I think I need to grab my things first. I don't think Zarbon would like me blooding his bed up." The saiyaness comments without showing any pain. She can feel his ki tensing up behind her at the mere thought. Frieza thinks for a bit and then acts like nothing has happen.

"I take it your belt is in your brother's room." He sighs. With his other hand he waves Zarbon over then covers his face with it. "Take her in there and make sure she leaves them in one piece." Bulma rolls her eyes. _'As long as the bitch doesn't piss me off.' _She promises to herself.

"They should be, if they don't piss me off. But knowing Vegeta, there might be a little bit of blood." She says as makes her way to the door. Frieza sighs heavily again as she walks out the door.

"I mean it Zarbon. She isn't to spill blood. You know how to reframe her if you need to. She doesn't have a tail for that reason." The Icejin rubs his eyes at the possible loss of his favorite monkey.

"Will do sir." Zarbon bows and leaves after the girl.

"This will be long." The Icejin comments when no one is in the room.

Bulma makes her way down the familiar trek to her 'team's' room. They are all still in there, even the chick. Bulma gets to the door before Zarbon, even with her pain, and presses in the code to open the door and nothing happens. By this time Zarbon gets there.

"What's wrong?" he asks the pissed off looking girl. She growls.

"Are they seriously that stupid?" She says and little louder to make sure they can hear her. "I made this Kami Damn thing!" She types in another code and the pad lights up red and then goes white. Bulma then types another set of codes in the key pad. It starts to beep as Zarbon shakes his head at her fast fingers. In a minute the key pad blinks twice and the door opens. Vegeta is leaning on the back wall with his arms crossed as he glares at the girl. The Sons are sitting on the couch relaxing as Nappa is getting a bottle of water. Bulma can feel Fask in the bathroom. "Are you that dumb Vegeta? I made all of these stupid doors. I think I should know how to get into any damn room on this ship." She growls out as she walks in. No one knows how to respond to the bloody and beaten Saiyaness in the room.

"No one said you could come in." Vegeta snaps at the girl. Bulma rolls her eyes and flips him off.

"Go screw yourself, Asshole." She bites back. Then she turns to her twin, who looks a little pale. _'Must be from feeling my beaten and my anger.'_ She concludes. "Hey, I need to get my belt from your room." She says. Kakarrot stands up and walks over to her and hugs her. Zarbon has gotten in the room and can see the pain the girl is in as her twin hugs her. She hugs him back and pats his back.

"Are you ok?" he whispers to her.

"Sure, Goku. Just need my belt." She says simply and gingerly.

"I'm also hurting like a son of a bitch. So please get off of me." Bulma adds through their mental link. Kakarrot backs off starts to apologies.

"Can I go get it?" Bulma asks. All her twin can do is nod like crazy. The saiyaness smiles and shakes her head. "Thanks man." Bulma turns and walks past Vegeta and into her brother's room.

"Kakarrot, what's wrong with the girl?" He asks the other twin.

"I'm not sure, she is hurting really bad. I think Frieza beaten her badly. Did you see you limp?" Kakarrot is very concern over his sister. Raditz is still shocked. He hasn't seen that much blood for awhile.

Bulma walks into the room and grabs the belt off of the nightstand, where her brother left it. She puts it on and moans out in pain. When she gets to Zarbon's room, she will shower. Bulma doesn't care where she sleeps. It won't be the first time she has been in another man's room or laying next to one for that matter. Bulma takes a deep breath and walks back out of her brother's room. There she walks straight into Fask. Bulma is in too much pain to even want to focus on who is where. Neither one on them stumble back from each other.

"Oh look, it's the reject Girl." She growls out. "Look you got blood on my new shirt." Bulma can't help but stare into the Saiyaness' eyes with this threatening look in her eyes. Bulma is just daring her to keep talking.

"Trust me, It's mostly the demons' blood." She deadpans. "I just got back from purging." Her eyes narrow while looking at the pregnant saiyan.

"Gross, can't you reframe from getting all bloody." Fask snaps. Then she covers her nose with the back of her hand. "The smell from your blood and theirs is making me want to puke again."

"Not my problem you aren't saiyan enough to handle a little blood." Bulma deadpans.

"I'm more saiyan then you. I have black hair and eyes." Fask has just crossed the line with Bulma and everyone knows it. Her brothers and Nappa all look at each other and expect bloodshed. Vegeta is torn. His likes the idea two women are feuding. He so badly wants Bulma to win. Vegeta is even pissed that Fask went there. She should know better than that. He wants Bulma to rip her head off. But he knows he needs to protect and be on his future mates side.

"You Bitch." Bulma growls as she shows her teeth. The saiyaness with blue hair moves faster than anyone, expect Vegeta can see. She grabs the nap of the pregnant one's spandex shirt and slams her against the wall with enough strength to jar her, but not hurt the unborn child. _'Why should the child suffer for his mother's stupidity._' At least that's how Bulma thinks. "You do not know who I am. You shouldn't talk unless you want to lose your tongue. I'm sure Vegeta will only miss it at night." Bulma growls out loudly in her ear. Fask doesn't flinch from the loud noise she only glares back.

"Oh, trust me. He will miss it during the day too. When he wakes up, before missions…" Bulma wants to puke now. Fask is talking about how many times a day they bed each other. So to get her to shut up, Bulma starts to push her farther into the wall. Vegeta starts to feel like he needs to step in when the wall he is leaning on starts to move because of the dent she is making.

"I don't give a damn, Fask. You will lose more than your tongue if you keep going." Bulma growls before she moves her from the wall and pushes her into the living room. Vegeta catches her before she makes contact with the ground and set her on her feet. Bulma only glares at him as she storms up to her.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" He growls as he sticks his chest out and stares down at her face. They are inches from each other's face.

"I wasn't planning on it. You have to talk to her on wither she wants me to." Bulma replies with venom. "She loves getting herself hurt from the looks of it." Vegeta growls and can't take it anymore. His head is pounding and yelling at him. He needs to defend his soon to be mate but he doesn't want to challenge the girl, not when she is like this. _'Get yourself together, She is your soon to be mate, the Girl only messes with your mind._' That little pep talk got him to win the battle with him mind. "She just looks to get in trouble." With that, Vegeta grabs her neck and pins her to the other wall. He shows his teeth in dominance. His canines are sharp and close to her face. Bulma does the same. She will not let him win this argument. No matter how much it hurts or how high royal he may be. No one dominates her.

"Don't you dare talk about to her you, scum." He growls. "You have no right talking to the future High Queen."

"She is not worthy to be high queen." Bulma breathes out. "Just as much you don't right now." Vegeta tightens his grip on her neck and she tenses her neck up so she still has room to breathe.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" He shouts. "You know who I am."

"I know your title. Doesn't mean you have earned it." She bites out quietly.

"And you think you earned yours? You're not even a real royalty." He smirks as he thinks he has gotten one over her.

"You have no idea what I have done. This little three year trip has overly proven I have earned it." She breathes out. He growls at her. "I have done so much for Vegeta-sei and you know it." Her voice is quiet because of the lack of air in it. Kakarrot is panicking and Raditz has to grab him with the help from Nappa. Fask is hoping Vegeta kills her.

"You still are not royalty, Bitch." Vegeta growls out. This makes something break in Bulma. That is the last thing she even has expected him to call her. Bulma's training kicks in. her hands grip the corner of the wall and her brother's door frame. She swings her knees upward and hit Vegeta in the chin. This causes the Prince to snap his head back and have him fall on the ground with Bulma straddling him punching him. No ki is added, so Bulma's new gold bracelet doesn't freak out. But Zarbon and the rest of the group does too.

The tall green man runs over and grabs the Saiyaness left wrist. He drags her off of the saiyan prince and he quickly grabs the other hand and pulls her upward and takes his other hand and wraps his arm around her shin. Bulma fights in his grip as he restrains her. Vegeta sits up and brings his hand to his nose. On his white glove is red fresh blood and a lot of it. He stares up at the struggling girl.

"Damn it, How the hell did you find this out?" Bulma shouts. It hurts all of the Saiyans' ears except Fask's. She bends her knees and try to wipe her arms down from his hand.

"It was is Princess Crystal's report on you." Zarbon explains. Bulma struggles harder and this confuses everyone.

"If I had my Kami Damn tail you would be so dead right now." She growls out. "I would be able to choke you until you passed out then I would rip your damn cold snake heart out and make you eat it." Bulma is livid. More for the fact that he has to do this because she can't control herself. _'Maybe the training and time spent away has affected me…' _Bulma thinks to herself. It's like she isn't herself. All the Saiyans in the room look to her waist, expect Fask. She could care less. All of them are stunned at the missing of her tail. None of them speak.

"I will be sure to stay away from you if it grows back." Zarbon says as he takes her out of the room. Before he lets the door shuts he looks at Fask. "You should return to your team's room. You aren't supposed to be in here during a lockdown." Fask rolls her eyes and leaves the room before she even thinks about given Vegeta a goodbye kiss. With that, Zarbon takes Bulma to his room. The saiyaness has stopped fighting. She just hangs there limply before Zarbon let her walk on her own.

Vegeta gets up off the ground and looks at his face in the bathroom. She was trying to rip his tongue out, along with the rest of his face. There is blood everywhere. Cuts and a broken nose are left on his face from the saiyan princess. He has to admit, she has gotten training from Crystal.

"How dare she attack me?!" he shouts as he checks his face. "She tried ripping my Kami damn tongue out."

"You did deserve it." Kakarrot and Raditz say in unison. Vegeta growls and slams his fist into the sink.

"You pinned her to the wall." Raditz comments from the living room couch.

"She didn't even hurt Fask. She had the chance to kill her. But she didn't do it. She only pushed her into the wall to show her who was stronger. That how saiyan females show strength. Bulma would have never hurt her when she knows she is pregnant." Kakarrot is livid as well. He doesn't care if Vegeta is his prince. No one calls his sister that. He walks to the bathroom door and glare at the prince. "You called her a bitch. Your damn tongue should have been ripped out. If I was her, I would have done more than that." He growls to the prince. "I would have ripping your damn eyes and hands off so you couldn't see or touch another beautiful woman like Bulma again." Before Vegeta can react, Kakarrot walks into his room and slams the door. Everyone is stun at the Son. He just stood up to Vegeta and cussed at him. Two things he never does. Raditz walks to the door. Before opening the door he glances at Vegeta.

"I don't approve of Fask either. But do as you wish. Just leave my sister out of it." He comments. When Vegeta slams the door shut in his face, Raditz opens Kakarrot's door and walks into the room. Mean while, Nappa finally starts to open his water bottle. The room is so quite that he can hear each of the plastic seals on the lid snap. He slowly slip some water as he walks over to the couch and turns on the TV.

"He is still mated with the little one and is still denying it to himself." Nappa comments quietly.

"Damn it Nappa, I am not!" Vegeta shouts as he washes his face off in the bathroom. Vegeta didn't really hear him. But he knows he made some type of comment. Nappa only smirks and sips his water as he watches the latest saiyan tournament.

"Bulma is in love with him and he doesn't see it." Nappa chuckles.

Bulma walks into Zarbon's room and raises an eyebrow. It's… simple in here. Yes, it's bigger and has a good size living room. But doesn't have the look of Frieza's pet in here. It's just a bigger version of her brothers' room but with only on bedroom door, instead four.

"Not what you expected?" He asks as he walks over to the little nook area. He pulls a bag of dried meat and throws it at the girl. Bulma catches it as she looks around.

"What's with this?" She asks, ignoring he's question.

"Food, Monkeys get crabby when they don't eat." He states as he grabs a water bottle and throws it at her. Bulma catches it with her other hand with her back turned from him. Around the room are personal things from his home. There is a bright colored rug on the ground, underneath the couch. The design is of a royal crest. _'Must be his Royal Crest.'_ Bulma concludes. On the wall are pictures of his sister and him, His parents, and his world. Most of them are just pictures of lovely things from his home.

"Cool." Bulma tosses the bottle in the air and uses the time she had with her free hand and opens the bag. Then she catches the bottle again. She bites off the dried meat and starts chewing. "Nice. It's from earth."

"You're smart. Now go bath, you are getting blood on my clean floor." Zarbon deadpans. Bulma starts to feel the pain again. So without saying a word, she makes her way to the bathroom door and shut the door. For some reason she doesn't feel weird about this. Something has changed with Zarbon over the last three years. Must be because of her vision of him on her side later…

Bulma sets the food and bottle on the counter and strips off the bloody spandex. _'I swear, this is as painful as getting the beaten or fighting.' _She groans to herself. Once striped, Bulma sees the bathroom is in huge. There is both a tub and a shower. The saiyaness shuts her eyes and takes in a very big deep breath and lets out a big sigh of content. _'This Saiyaness is going to give herself a bath_.' She tells herself walks to the tub and starts it. It will be a bit before it will fill. So she works on cleaning as much blood off of her as she can and getting gel on her face and leg. The other cuts don't need the attention; they will either heal on their own or not heal at all. Three minutes and her face cuts are healing. Her face is smooth again, but her leg is another story. Bulma will need to go into a tank soon. 'I don't have time.' She whines. 'I'll do it when I get home.' Bulma turns her attention to the tub that had just shut off on its own. She smirks as she gets into the hot water. The saiyaness sighs in content again as she lets the hot water burn the dry blood off her body and hair. It has been so long since she has been in peace.


	8. Daddy Daughter Time

**Here is the next chapter. News to get over with…updating might be slow the next few weeks. I got really behind with typing chapters because of my busy schedule. Anyway, in this chapter there are some more in-depth looks into Bulma's world. Hope you guys like. Please let me know! Thank you so much for reviewing, altering and adding the story or myself to your favorite lists. It means so much to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

She sits in the tub and is drawn into a vision. Bulma watches as picture of Fask flash before her eyes. How she looks, what she is wearing, how she walks, and how she fights. Bulma doesn't understand what the point is. When will her brain give it a rest? All she wants to do is relax and her mind keeps flashing that female in her face. It keeps taunting her like it is funny. Bulma tries waving her hand and it only makes things worse. Then thoughts of her run through her head. There are from before Bulma met her.

'She is different.' A male's voice rings off.

'Fask, never heard of her.' A woman scoffs.

'That woman doesn't act like one of us.' Another female snaps.

'Who the hell is she?' A male asks confused.

'What saiyan doesn't want to prove herself?' is the last voice that runs through her mind. Bulma is lost. She has no idea what the point is. There is normally a point. The saiyaness sits down on the bench in her garden when the blackness, pictures, and voices stop. She sighs in frustration now with her elbow propped on her knee and her head resting on her hand.

"I read in one of the books that if I miss something. My brain will try to tell me. Now what is it telling me?" Bulma remembers aloud as she looks around. "Where is the stupid Spy or Flesha when you need them?" She growls when she remembers something. "Damn it, do I really need to do all the work?" the saiyaness lays down on the bench. Her back can feel the cool stone underneath her back. It's not real though. "Anyone really wants to come see me and help me figure this out? My brain is frying itself with this problem." She growls out. In seconds she hears a tongue clicking.

"Tisk Tisk, Bulma dear. You shouldn't be so rude." An older woman says.

"She gets better, trust me. She losses this attitude problem in a few years or so." A much younger woman says. Bulma rolls her eyes at the two voices. Soon, Bulma's view of the one of the suns is taken from her when a young saiyan woman blocks it. Her long black hair hangs around her face as she bends over Bulma's face. There is a smirk on her face.

"Why is it that I see you and never myself?" Bulma asks the woman above her. "I read that Seers see their future self all the time in this mental realm." She states as she sits up. The younger woman is dresses in the same black skin tight jumpsuit as before. Only change is the insignia that is on the upper left chest of her suit. It is Frieza's symbol of his division of the PTO. The woman doesn't look older than the last time Bulma saw her. She actually looks younger. She waves her gloved hand at her as she straights herself out.

"She is way too busy to deal with you. She has a rebellion she has to run." She answers. Flesha rolls her eyes at this. It is rare for the woman of such class to do this. Bulma looks at the older saiyaness. She is dressed in an old style of Saiyan armor. One that has to be fitted to the saiyan, as in it has to fit perfectly. It won't shrinks or expands to the size if it isn't perfect. It just tells Bulma she is in the second war on Vegeta-sei, when they got invaded by an alien race. It is a few years after the legendary died that she had control of. He was a young man that ended up dying by Chill's hand. They loved each other and that was the only recorded of a Seer and a Legendary fallen in love.

"Sure, she is too busy to deal with herself when her brain is imploding on itself." Bulma's voice is full of sarcasm. The woman in the black suit chuckles and shakes her head.

"What's going on, Ms. Son?" Flesha walks over and places her hand on Bulma's shoulder as she crouches in front of her.

"I leave for three years with Crystal learning to be an assassin, under Vegeta's and Frieza's orders and I come back to him having this random chick pregnant." Bulma pours out without thinking. She nods. "I got pissed; I prepared myself to for Vegeta not wanting me anymore. But I can't get her out of my head. He has changed." Bulma can't think as she pours everything out. The saiyaness tells her everything that happens from when they kissed to the pictures and heard the voices. By the end, Bulma can't help but to cry. Flesha stands up and sits next to the crying Saiyaness and pulls her over so she can cry on her shoulder. Flesha comes from a time where Female saiyan weren't looked down on when they showed emotion.

The other woman slowly makes her way over and places her hand on Bulma's back. She isn't one to comfort people. When the youngest Saiyaness stops crying is when Flesha speaks.

"Bulma, dear. I know it's hard. But it seems like your mind or train of thought is trying to tell you something about this woman…Fask." She tells Bulma. The blue eyes look up at the red ones.

"What do you mean? She is just the one that Vegeta wanted." Bulma asks.

"I told you that you will never have to be mad at Him. Think Bulma, she is the one you need to pissed at." The other woman says annoyed. Flesha glares at the other woman.

"Quite Ms. Angel." Her words are strong and commanding. Bulma looks at the spy with a raised blue eyebrow.

"Your name is Angel?" The woman nods and Bulma smirks for a second. It drops only seconds later. "And you're right; there isn't any excuse to be mad at Vegeta. First, he is my best friend. I could handle his other girlfriends. Hell, I loved one of them. And the way I acted to him when I left, Leading him on and then saying we most likely can't be with each other. And then telling him I loved him… I shouldn't have done that." Bulma rants and is now out of breath. "I guess I should try and live with it. He has made his choice and I will have to live with it because I didn't stand up and push away my fear." Angel rolls her eyes and covers her face with her hand and Bulma is confused. Flesha glares at her again.

"Bulma, Dear." The blue haired saiyaness looks at the red hair woman, turning her head away from the other. "It's only your choice. You must rely on your instincts." Angel rolls her eyes at this scene before her. Flesha glares at her. "Angel, why would Bulma be too busy to talk to her younger self?"

"Because she is busy running a rebellion. I'm busy as well catering to Freezer's every high pitch squeal." She says upset and pissed off. "You have never dealt with his antics."

"Go get her now. Or I will come and get her, no matter what's going on." Flesha's threat makes the woman jump off the seat.

"Fine!" She growls and walks off into the maze of the garden and disappears.

"You know its fine. I know how to go forward from here." Bulma states to her.

"You made a great point; other seers get to talk to their future selves. You haven't yet… so this is perfectly fine." Flesha points out. "And it is always good to be hugged by someone that has been through it already. It is living proof that you will be fine." Bulma sees the logic in this comment. At this time, a blue haired woman walks into their view. Bulma's mouth hangs open as her future self walks over. She looks strong. Her long blue hair has gotten lighter due to sun exposure. The skin is still milky white and flawless. She walks over with a since of authority in her steps. The woman is dressed in typical royal general saiyan armor, a pure white chest plate. It has some scratches and blood stains from battles it has been through. On her waist is a white skirt armor that comes to mid thigh. The boots and gloves are the same as what the rest of the army gets. Bulma notes the stone cold look in her eyes as she walks over. Her face breaks into a caring smile.

"Hello sweetheart." She greets in a soft voice as she sits down where Angel sat before. "General Angel tells me that you need me?"

"I'm fine. Just understanding where my life is taking me." Bulma states to the older one as she turns her body to her.

"And what is that? Is it about Vegeta?" She asks with a knowing look in her eye. Bulma bites the corner of her lip as she looks to the ground. The older one laughs at this. "I see. You must be in your 14th year."

"Yeah…" Bulma states as she looks back at her future self.

"Don't worry, things will turn out how they are suppose to be." The older blue haired saiyaness tells her. "Trust me B.; V-man is smart and so are you." She pats Bulma's back. "Is there anything else?" Bulma shakes her head no.

"No, I'm fine." Bulma lies. The other one knows but doesn't push it.

"Then go. You will have Zarbon worried about you if you don't." she says before waving her hand in the air and causing a rip. Through the rip is a picture of the blue haired girl soaking in the tub. Bulma smiles and hugs both of them before walking back into her body. Flesha looks at the older woman and smacks her in the back of the head.

"What's your problem?" She asks upset.

"You know I can't tell her what's going to happen." The older Bulma complains as she rubs the back of her head.

"Not that. You know perfectly what I mean." Flesha says before leaving the woman behind.

Bulma finds herself back in the still warm tub. She is relaxed now, at least for the a bit. Bulma cleans herself and gets out of the tub. She stands on the tile floor and pushes ki around her to dry herself and feels a sharp pain throughout her body. It brings her to her knees.

"Damn it!" she cures. Bulma feels Zarbon's ki walk to the door.

"Bulma, are you ok?" He calls out concerned.

"Yeah, just forgot the ki blocker that I am wearing." She mutters as she stops the flow of her ki. Zarbon doesn't say a thing as he walks back to the kitchen to finish eating. Bulma stands up and walks over to the counter and pulls a towel out of one of her capsules. She dries herself, taking extra care on her leg. It's really bad. If she was able to use her ki, it would be healed in minutes to an hour. Putting the towel and dried blood covered clothes in an empty capsule. She takes the time and open up her first aid one and pulls out the big roll of gray bandage. Bulma lifts her right leg up and starts wrapping her ankle.

She wraps up to her knee. Leaving a gap and continue up to her mid thigh. In moments is begins to push a heat into her leg, it almost scolding. This is Bulma's special wrap that she coated with a mix close to the liquid in the tanks and gel she has. The saiyaness sighs as she put the other capsules away and pulls out her clothes. Bulma puts on a black short skirt on top of her underwear. On the front there is a zipper that can zip the skirt completely off. It was a gift and her only bottoms that can fit over the bandage and still have the same effect. Bulma puts on a black tank top to match it. She can't wait until she gets home and be able to wear the normal spandex training suit. To top the look off, Bulma wear a pair of knee high boots that have a seven inch heel, again a gift from Gene. Then she finally pulls her hair back into a high pony tail. Soon she can stop the stripper look.

Putting the belt on, she grabs the water bottle and the bag of dried meat and walks out of the bathroom. Zarbon shakes his head as he puts his now clean disk back in the cabinet.

"You look hot." He holds in a chuckle. Bulma stick her tongue out at him.

"Gene gave it to me, plus it's the only thing I have that won't burn this bandage to my skin again." Bulma snaps at him. "You think I enjoy wearing something like this?" that is a rhetorical question. Bulma eats one of the many pieces in the bag and sets it on the table. "I got to go. Dad will be leaving soon." And with that, the Saiyaness leaves the green man to himself, confused at the sudden mood change.

Bulma makes her way down the halls to a room she visited all the times she wasn't supposed to be here. The girl smirks at the mere thought of her getting away with that. The lock down is done and people are in shock as they walk down the hall and walk by the beauty. They don't even recognize her. This is evident by the way the men look at her.

"Close your mouth, or I will shut it for you." Bulma threatens in an empty voice.

"Come on hot stuff." Bulma rolls her eyes and continues to walk down the hall with her middle finger up at him and the rest of the men in the hall. She gets to the weaker part of the ship and knocks on one of the doors with a light but urgent knock. The door opens and a green being is in the door way. Bulma smiles at him with a real smile as she walks past him.

"Hello Piccolo." She greets him.

"Hello." The Namekian says as the door shuts. The room is the same small room as her brothers. Nothing special about it. From the table, both the short bald man and the tall man with long black hair run to Bulma and hug her as they yell her name.

"Hey guys." Bulma laughs as she pulls away. "All of you are getting strong, that hurt." Bulma says as she rubs her arm. All three of them see the gold band.

"Dang it, Piccolo was right. The lock down was for you." Krillin moans.

"I take it that Frieza put that on you to keep you under control." Bulma smirks at Yamcha's comment.

"He can't control this saiyaness." Bulma tells them smugly. Piccolo stares at her.

"What happen?" He asks firmly.

"Nothing much, Dad." Bulma groans. "It was a dark and dreary planet. I'm sure no one will miss it." Bulma waves him off. Piccolo folds his arms over his chest and leans against the wall with the door on it.

"You blew up a planet." He states with a sigh. Yamcha and Krillin are stunned. They don't know what to say.

"You… what?" Krillin stutters.

"That is so cool!" Yamcha slaps her back. "Now you're strong enough to take on Frieza." He cheers. With one quick movement, Yamcha's face is being pressed into the cold floor with a heel digging into his back.

"I am nowhere close to challenge him. Besides, Vegeta is the only one to kill him. No one else, we will stick to the plan no matter what happens." Bulma growls through her teeth. "Your voice carries. You are so lucky that there wasn't an alien with good hearing outside in this hallway when you said that." Bulma removes her heel from his back and he stands up carefully. "Or else I would have to kill you right here and now for treason." She warns him and a steady voice. "It was a mistake I made out of anger. I am lucky that he didn't kill me the moment I landed. Instead he is thinking he can use me for something." Yamcha stands up and rubs his face.

"Sorry B. I wasn't thinking." He says as he sits down.

"When are you ever? You guys had worked so hard and I don't want you three found out." Bulma says in a change of pace. She looks at Krillin. "How is it?"

"Things are great. We got forty percent of the amount we planned on. They are working on their own way to fake their death." Bulma nods.

"Anything else to add Piccolo?" the saiyaness pulls a capsule out and throws it over to Yamcha. He opens it and it's the tub with the last bit of healing gel.

"Thank you." Yamcha says as he rubs it on his cheek. Bulma pushed too hard and it's bruising already.

"I hear no talk of it outside of the rooms. This is still under wrap. But doesn't mean it will for long." He comments. Bulma smirks.

"Oh I have a plan if it gets back to us. Just you wait. I have some lives I have a claim to kill myself." She informs them. "Where is the pink tub of expired jelly, anyway?" Piccolo is the only one that understands Bulma's random nick names here. So he smirks and shuts his eyes.

"He is at home for a celebration." Piccolo comments.

"Good, I don't have to deal with him until I get back on this stupid ship." Bulma smiles. In her mind she can feel her dad and his team has just gotten to the docking bay. "I gotta go. Dad doesn't know I'm tagging with him on the way home." Bulma waves good bye and leaves her inside team.

It doesn't take her long to get to the docking bag. She smiles as she see Tora is the last one walking up the ramp. He smiles at her back.

"Hey kid, what's up?" he asks as Bulma get on the ramp.

"Thought I would join you guys home." She tells him as they walk up. The ship is smaller than most, but it is just fine for the close group. Everyone's at their places when Bulma and Tora walk in. Bardock looks at his daughter and wrinkles his nose in disgust at her outfit.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" he half shouts. Bulma shrugs her shoulder as she walks the best she can over to him.

"The only thing that will let my leg heal better after Frieza's discipline." She says without care as she leans against the wall next to her father. His face softens a bit.

"So you're the reason for the lock down." Fasha smirks. "What did you do?" Bulma rolls her eyes.

"Don't get me started, I just want to get home and in a tank." She sighs. The ship falls silent.

"Bulma what did you do?" Bardock ask firmly. Bulma looks her father in the eye and groans.

"Can we just get home? This isn't the place for you to blow up at me." Bulma isn't in the mood to get yell at. Not by her father at least, or the king when he tells him. Bardock glares at her. "Can we go, the faster we leave, the fast I will tell you." That gets the ship going. Soon they are off and going. Bardock grabs Bulma's ear and pulls her into the only room on the ship. The walls are not sound proof, so Bulma will not tell him. She sits on the bed as he tries to get it out of her.

"Bulma, you need to tell me. Frieza doesn't beat us to the point we need a tank." He yells. "If you screwed something up you need to tell me right now." Everyone on the ship can hear him.

"It's not a big deal. It was taken care of and I just need to deal with it." Bulma sighs as she sits in the middle of the bed. Bardock is pacing now.

"Does this have to do anything with the Prince and his mate?" He growls out. This pisses Bulma off.

"Why that hell would it have to do with him and that bitch?" She shouts. "Now I'm not going to tell you shit." Bulma snaps at him and stares at the wall in front of her. This tells him the answer he was expecting. He kneels down next to the side of the bed and sighs. Bardock doesn't notice her eyes unfocused.

"Bulma, things happen." His voice is lower. "And he has to be a man and deal with them. That is what is right for the empire." Bardock places his hand on the pissed off Saiyaness and feels a strange pulling sensation.

He is taking into her hollow place. Bardock raise his eyebrow as he looks around the southern palace garden. On the bench lays his little girl as she holds the rare blue flower in her hand. Bulma knows he is there, but doesn't care.

"I blow up a planet Frieza wanted." Her words are quiet as her father walks over to her. "I was pissed and blow it up. He blamed it on Saiyans losing it when they aren't with their own kind of a long period of time." She holds up her wrist with the gold bracelet on it. "He put me on Ki arrest. Something Broly's father made to keep him under control. Crystal asked him for it after my first 'accent'." Bulma explains to her father. "It was an explosion that I was blamed for."

"SO you are not mad at Vegeta?" He asks surprised. Bulma laughs.

"I can never be mad at him. It's something with being the Yogen-sha, or seer. There is a special bond between him and I being that he is the Legendary." She tells him. "I don't know what's going on. I keep getting his…" Bulma can't get the right word out. "Whatever she is, metal images of her." Her father sits next to his daughter and thinks. "I have never seen her in my visions of him. I have even seen him turn into the legendary." Bulma comments with a smirk. "Well just after. I was on the floor practically dead during it." Hearing the words, He looks up.

"Really, what is it like?" He asks excitedly. Bulma smirks and thinks back to the vision from awhile ago.

"Amazing, but something like that, I cannot show it. It's only for my knowledge." She adds, knowing her father. The excited Saiyan scowls as he looks back at the ground. "But I can tell you it will happen in the next few years with that course of events."

"Understandable. With Vegeta's actions, I wasn't sure if it was ever going to happen." The father comments. "I only see him leading an army of Saiyans across the universe, killing anyone with the PTO." He tells her. "To think of it, I don't have visions of you anymore."

"It would be pointless. I can go through my own timeline at will. Plus, in the future I'm going to be very busy." Bulma explains to her father as she sighs. Without thinking about it, a rip in the garden happens in front of them. Her father is taken back by this but Bulma merely sighs and looks up at the rip. Inside the rip is a scene of Fask and Vegeta when they first meet. The Saiyaness has to reframe from puking at this.

"What is that?" Her father asks stunned.

"This is the place of hollow. The space in my mind where the visions are held, you have one too, but not as developed as mine. Anyway, when I think of something a rip appears in this allusion I have set up. The rip is a view of the future, present, or past. From the looks of things this is the past. If I chose to, I can go into the vision and watch or participate, if it is the future or present." She deadpans. In vision Fask and Vegeta run into each other in one of the south halls of the high royal palace. He takes a moment to think as he catches her and holds her still. She had been running down the hall.

"What the hell?!" he half shouts at her. "You're a Saiyan; you should know how to pay attention to where you're going." He growls out. She looks scared. But Bulma isn't connived with this acted.

"I'm so sorry, I got to go." She says as she tries to pull away. "Prince, I am truly sorry, but I must go." She tries harder. Vegeta just looks down her with an annoyed look on his face. "Please." She begs as she tries to pull harder. He won't let go of her. Vegeta's eyes dart up for a mere second as if he feels something. He pulls her behind her just as a big ugly saiyan elite growl down the hall. He stops short as he see Vegeta. The Saiyan bows but keeps his eyes trained on the Saiyaness behind him. The prince recognizes him from guard detail. He works for his father.

"What is going on?"Vegeta snap out at the saiyan.

"My high Prince, the female behind you was caught going through the secret files of your father's royal study." He says respectfully as he rises. Vegeta pulls the female in front of him forcefully and stare her in the eyes.

"Is this true? I want the truth from you. You will be tired for being a traitor and be sentences to death." He growls at her. Bulma hints the look of true fear in her body now as the short prince glares up at her.

"No, sir. I have no idea where he got that idea. He was trying to…" She won't finish the sentences to him as she looks to the ground and trembles a bit. Neither Bardock nor Bulma has seen a Saiyan do this except under extremely rare occasions. Vegeta fills in the blank. Bulma can tell by how his grip lightens on her arm and he steps in front of her and towards the other Saiyan. Who, right now, is freaking out.

"My high royal Prince, I would never. I honor and respect your family and will die for you if you ask me too. I know my duty well sire and I would never hurt her or anyone else. I am an Elite and know better." He tells him firmly as he stands in his place as the prince lets go of the female's hand and up to the male. A Saiyan would show no fear, expect to his royals but they will never cower. It's unsaiyan like. So this male does his best not to give into the urge to back up or cower.

"I don't care what your class is. You have been accused of something unacceptable of a Saiyan and recalling your track record, you do like weaker bed mates." Vegeta comments in a threatening tone as he scowls and folds his arms across his chest. The female behind him doesn't seem very scared now that Vegeta is closer to the man and away from her. She seems to be smirking at the other Saiyan as he pales as he sees both her and the prince's faces. He begins to protest and stutter as he sweats. The rip goes dark and then pure black. Bulma waves her hand quickly in the air and the rip disappears entirely.

"So that's what started it." Bardock says. The blue saiyan turns and looks at her father and raises one of her blue brows.

"Started what?" she asks spuriously. The older Son scratches the back of his head.

"Well, he was put on trial for attempted rape. He was found not guilty and the prince was mad. After that there were a lot of others she accused, all of them said that she was willing. Slowly Vegeta got very protective over her." He informs Bulma.

"Really, what did he do?" She asks as she stands up and walks to the hedge that is about seven feet in front of the bench.

"Nothing, I was surprised he didn't lose it and kill them all." He told his daughter. Bulma closes her eyes and brings her open hands together, one hand in front of the other, above her head. A bright white light forms. It is almost blinding the saiyan behind her. Bulma separates her hands and keeps her arms straight out as she brings her hands down in a circular motion. The light follows her hands and makes a thin ring in the air. Bulma's hands come to a rest at her sides as the ring of light stays there. Suddenly the rings separate into three identical rings. The rings line up in front of her.

Bardock is speechless as he watches this. The power he feels coming off his daughter right now is incredible. It's not power as in ki pre say. It's something different than that. He isn't sure what it is. He watches as the rings start to spin and the space in the rings starts to go black. It's close to what the rips look like, but again this is different. Bulma takes in a deep breath as she opens her eyes and the spinning slows down to a stop. The black turn into a different scene in each one, all of them are a different court trial.

"I am missing something, but what is it?" Bulma asks herself as she looks at each one. She can feel her father behind her confused. "These are a stronger version of the rip that you just seen. These rings are to help me compare and contrast many events at the same time." She explains to her father. "I learned how to do this in the books King Vegeta gave me. It takes the pure energy and life source of the ki and uses it to peer into the timeline without altering it." Bardock is in awe of his daughter.

"So you are a fully trained Yogen-sha, now?" He asks his grown little girl. Bulma shakes her head no as she turns away from the rings and looks at him.

"Close, but not yet. I am one test away from being one." She states to her father.

"What's that?" Bardock asks.

"Being able to protect my people and sacrifice myself for them." She tells him as she waves her hand to the left of her. A rip appears and in the rip is the room where their bodies are. "Now you should leave so the others don't come in and freak out because you're dead right now." She says in with a smirk.

"What!?" Bulma begins to laugh at her father's response to him being dead.

"You are technically, your soul isn't in your body and your heart is on pause. Begin in this state is very dangerous, even for me. You can be killed if they apply any type of ki on you." Bulma tells him. He nods slowly. "And right now your team is starting to freak out because they can get a reading of our ki."

"And how do I get out of here?" He asks confused.

"Walk into the rip and into your body. Simple as that." She says. "And I would do it now, they are planning on coming in." Bulma adds. Bardock slow does as she says and in moments he is back in his body. Bulma watches as he gets off the bed and scratches his head in confusion. Then he walks out the door. She shuts the rip and get back to focusing on the rings. "Now, let's decipher this."


	9. Home Again

**Well I feel stupid. Seems like I forgot a chapter or something… and it's important to have…I guess with missing the week this one was suppose posted I skip it entirely. Here I was thinking I was fine. So here is the chapter. I will post The Meeting with the King and the next chapter Sunday. I am so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Bulma is now even more confused about the whole thing with Fask. But the pictures and voices stop for now. Right now, she is sitting in the only room on the ship, resting. Doing the ring technique take a lot out of her. Another perk about being a full fledge Yogen-sha is that her ki will be limitless. So at the moment she will have to deal with having to rest for a bit after doing most things. They are almost home; Bulma can feel the fast approach of the planet. She sighs out in relief. Soon she will be able to be with her people she misses and be able to resume her responsibilities as the southern Princess. She stretches and stands up. 'Might as well make an appearance with the people on the other side of the door.' She tells herself as she walks over to the door and opens it. Everyone is busy doing their jobs, making sure it's a smooth trip home. Bulma walks over to her father's chair and rests her arms on the back of his chair as she looks at the gages on the dash board.

"Figure out what you needed to?" He asks as he focuses on flying the ship. Bulma shrugs her shoulders.

"Not yet, will try again later." She tells him vaguely. Some of the levels of the performance of the ship are bothering her. "How long till we get home?" She asks as she continues her study of the settings.

"Three hours, our hyper drive and second engine is on the fritz again." Tora states. "I can't get them working properly until we land." Bulma rolls her eyes. "It's a two Saiyan job."

"I would love to help, Tora. You could just ask." Bulma looks at the saiyan sitting next to her father. "You got a second mechanic on ship today." She says as she moves over to the dashboard and kneels down to open the panel that will expose the wires. Bulma's playfully attitude drops as she smells the slight smell of burning plastic. "When was the last time you got the wires changed? They are almost fried!" she exclaims as she crawls into the little space. Her small body can fit in there and still have room to work. The saiyaness wrinkles her nose as she begins to pull out capsule after capsule and opening them.

"Was supposed to have gotten them changed months ago." Tora comments as he kneels down next to the opening. Bulma rolls her eyes at hearing this.

"I can tell." She groans as she start to disconnect less important wires that aren't being used and flipping them out with new ones she keeps on her at all time.

"I thought you fixed them last week." Bardock interjects upset. Tora sighs.

"No, a week ago was your son's wedding. We were almost late getting home because we had to land on a trade planet and get these wires here." His best friend explains. Bulma's mouth drops as she changes the wires out.

"Oh, really? It has been that long?" The general is surprised.

"Oh my Kami, dad! You got to be kidding me. Radz wedding was over a year ago." Bulma shouts in the small space. "And you got crappy wires from a trade planet?" She is livid and Tora can see this. She moves her eyes from the wires and to him. Her face doesn't look to happy. " And you let him?"

"We had to. He wouldn't have be there for the wedding." He defends himself from the pissed off saiyaness.

"You are only supposed to put Vegeta or earth made wires in a ship like this. Come on Tora, you know better." She complains as she returns to work. Tora knows not to piss the little saiyan off. She is after all Bardock's daughter and was Vegeta's personal student before she left to train by the crazy Icejins. He starts to stutter quietly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He says in a low voice. Bulma only rolls her eyes.

"Don't be afraid of me. It's not worth it. It's only a ship." She mumbles. "It's not like you took something of mine and trashed it." She adds without thinking. To be honest she didn't even know she thought it. Tora doesn't know what to say in reply. "Can you turn the ship off? I need to flip out three wires and I can't stop the flow with ki right now." She asks. This is the main issue with the speed of the ship. The three main wires are stripped and barely limping along. He nods his head and does as he is told. Soon the ship goes completely dark, but that doesn't affect the saiyaness scientist. She knows her way around this ship. She built it after all. In three quick movements, the wires are changed out and replaced. Now they need to be burned into place. Bulma doesn't have her ki right now, so she improves. The girl moves around in the small space and moves her wrapped up leg and rest it against the three wires. She can feel the wires heat up and a smirk appears on her face. Moments later, there are sparks. That tells her that now instead of fussing the wires to their place, she is adding a heating current into them. Bulma moves her leg away from the finished job. "Go ahead and start this baby up." She calls out. Tora turns the ship on and things start to warm up and turn on again. "Grab something, there will be a…" Bulma's words are interrupted by the sudden violent sift of the ship. The girl gets thrown into the far side of the small space and hits her head hard on a corner. Normally, it won't be that bad. But since there is no ki flowing through her, Bulma is just as weak as a human.

"Thanks for the warning." Bardock mumbles as he steadies himself again. The other Saiyans didn't have much of an issue due to their ki.

"It was fun though. Bulma, can we do it again?" Fasha asks with an excited look in her eyes. Bulma rolls her eyes as she hears this. The girl moves and gathers her things back up.

"Maybe later, but now I just want to see home." Bulma calls out. Everything is away now and she emerges from under the controls. The Saiyans don't know what to say as they see her hold her head as she stumbles to get her balance. "What?" she asks confessed. It's normal for her not to be balanced. Now with the concussion it's going to be off more. When no one answers she turns around and looks at the controls. "Let's get this puppy home." She tells Tora. He closes his mouth and gets the ship ready for full speed. In ten minutes the ship is approaching Vegeta-sei. Bulma stares out the long window at the beautiful sight of red. She can't wait until her on her soil, smelling her spices and breathing her air. It has truly been a long time and no, Raditz wedding didn't cont. She wasn't herself. Suddenly there is a beeping sound. On the window a little box appears with a male Saiyan's face on it. Bulma isn't in the line of sight of the camera on the ship that is being fed to the main planet security.

"Hello Tora, you're here early." The male comments as he starts typing away on his end. The clacking of the keys is very audible through the system link. Bardock looks at his daughter and she shakes her head no. She wants some peace and quiet when she gets home, so she doesn't want it to be alerted that she is home early. So before Tora can answer, the General speaks up.

"The ship wants to work today, I guess." He says. The male laughs at his comment.

"You should really get the newest ship model. They are more reliable." He jokes as he finishes typing. "Ok, you guys are free to enter." He says before the box disappears and Tora begins the landing procedure. Bulma looks at her father.

"Newest ship model?" She asks. Everyone laughs.

"Feeling jealous?" Tora asks with sarcasm. Now Bulma laughs.

"No, not at all." She scoffs. "Just not believing it." The scientist states.

"The scientists put in a tracking device for help." Bardock finally explains to his daughter. "That is the only real change." Bulma's face wrinkles in disgust.

"That's the PTO for ya, trying to watch us even on missions." She groans as everyone laughs again.

"That's what you were thinking." Fasha adds.

"We are entering Vegeta. Hold on to something Princess, the entry is still bad." Tora speaks up, ending the conversation. Bulma turns and looks at him as she starts to remember that she has more work to do now that she is back.

"Great." She says sarcastically as she places her hand on the wall. The Saiyan wants to see every second as they enter the planet. The ship starts flying faster and faster towards the planet. As it hits the atmosphere there is a sharp jerk that pulls down to the window. The ship goes through the first most outer layer of the atmosphere quickly. That was the easiest part. In pods, the entry into a planet is much simpler because of the size. This ship may be small, but it's a bumpy ride; that, and the fact that the ship is past the check up date. The second and third layers are much harder. Bulma does her best to remain standing. Between the pain from Frieza's beating, her head and how much she is being jerked around it's hard for the little girl to stay on her feet. But her saiyan pride won't let her fall down in front of the general's team, even if it's her father's team. They are not affected by this process; normally a Saiyan's body can use their ki and tail to help maintain their balance in a situation like this. Bulma has neither at the moment.

The sight is worth it. The dark reds, greens, and blues invade her vision as soon as the ship hits the third layer of the atmosphere. _'We are right above the south region.'_ She breathes out in relief as she thinks to herself. _'I can get in and in a tank before anyone knows I'm here.'_ Bulma is relieved. _'Dad must have asked Tora to make sure that we land at the south palace.' _She makes a mental note to thank him later. The view of the light blue stone palace comes into view fast. Tora starts to play with the controls and get the ship to start slowing down to actually land. Bulma's heart starts to beat faster. As it does, the ki blockers send shock through her system to control the ki she started to let loose from excitement. The saiyan that has waited a long time to return home takes a shaky breath in as the ship gets closer to the ground. Bulma moves her free hand to her other wrist and begin to play with the dials. Suddenly, her form changes into the saiyaness that she used to the pervious time she came here. Bardock smirks as he sees her change. He is standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest just waiting for this to be over with.

"Thought I notice something off. You didn't smell right to be a central Saiyan." He mumbles to his daughter. The others look at the two Sons confused. Bulma moves her free hand to the back of her head and scratches it out of habit.

"Can't blame me, I hadn't been on Vegeta-sei for a year or so." She replies. "But I was glad that I could see it and be there." The Son adds with a smirk. Bardock laughs now.

"Thought there might have been a reason." He lets out a hearty laugh. "Thought you weren't allowed to come." Bardock says. Bulma shrugs her shoulders.

"I did and do a lot of things I'm 'not' suppose to do." Bulma retorts. "When have you known me to follow rules, Dad?" Now both Sons are laughing heartily. Tora starts the finally part of landing, actually setting the ship on the ground.

"Care to explain what you two are talking about?" Fasha asks in an annoyed tone. Both of them look at the confused team.

" I wasn't allowed to leave Planet Cold unless it was mission related. I didn't give a crap." Bulma explains simply. Then her eyes narrow as she takes time to look five in the eyes as her face seems to darken. "This will not leave this room or ever be talked again until the time comes." The silence tells her that they agree. Tora gets the ship landed without problem and opens the ramp.

"So Princess, are you ready to check out how much the planet has changed." He says as he stands up and faces her. Bulma isn't taken back by his comment, her face only lightens and she smirks again.

"Tora, things haven't changed that much." She says as she walks towards the entrance with her father.

"This is Bulma, Tora. She likes to keep tabs on everything." Bardock interject on his way to the ramp. As both Sons get to the top of the ramp, Bulma's breathe stops as she stares down at the bright opening and the grey stone that the ramp rests on. Bardock places his hand on her shoulder and pat it once. "You better get going, the other's want to get home and eat real food." Bulma smiles when she hears this.

"I do too." She comments as she runs down the ramp and on the stone. She stops about ten feet from the ship and shut her eyes and inhale the rich, almost intoxicating scent of spices. The saiyaness lets it fill her body as she feels the gravity press down on her normally. She almost feels light as a feather now. Planet Cold is a higher gravity than Vegeta-sei. That is why Icejins are naturally stronger. Bulma opens her blue masked eyes and her breath stops again as she stares at the lovely red cloudy sky. It's not too cloudy, but enough to add some shade from the suns. Bulma moves her eyes to the palace in front of her. The beautiful first home she ever knew. Currently, she is in the landing platform of the south palace. Many ships are already landed and unloaded. Her father's ship is the last of the ships that are coming in this week. The palace looks smaller now. That might be because Bulma, herself, is taller or because she has been almost all over the universe and seen bigger buildings. Not that the saiyaness cares much for the size of the southern palace. It's just a fact. Bulma looks to the left part of the palace as sees her garden. She longs to run over there, but the pain in her leg is greater longing for her. The palace hasn't changed much at all. The sight seems so surreal to her. Many times, she has dreamt landing here and sinking in the warmth… _'The warmth._' Bulma starts to breathe again as she notices the heat for the first time.

Bardock and Tora laugh as they watch the disgusted Saiyaness take in everything. They watch as she looks around and take in deep breathes. Fasha joins the two and shakes her head as she crosses her arms over her chest as she watches the sight before her.

"I feel bad for the little one." She speaks up, knowing the girl is in too much of a dais to even hear. The men turn and look at her as they stop laughing. "Just look at her." She nods over the girl. "She hasn't been home for three years. Where had she been during that time? In the coldest place in the hold universe." Fasha shakes her head slowly as she moves her gaze to the ground. "Bulma is a different person now. She isn't the little girl we knew anymore." The two listen as the only female on the team explains what she has noticed. "Bulma has grown much differently than a Saiyan should have. She has been hurt a lot over the last few years." This comment makes the father mad. He expected it, but hearing it is upsetting. "That woman is going to need it to help take down the Planet Trade Organization and the Cold Empire." Fasha sighs and looks up. "Be wise to tread water around her. We all saw the look in her eyes earlier. She is going to snap soon and I don't want to be anywhere nears her while she does." At this, the Saiyaness takes to the skies and flies home.

Bulma takes a deep breath in and calls out to her father.

"Hey, if you want to walk me to the tanks and tell them that in need in there, that will be great." She laughs out. "It would be kind of strange if a girl walked in there and demanded to use the tanks." Bardock laughs again, but this time there is some hesitation with it.

"Aren't you going to have to take the bracelet thing off?" He walks over and asks after he tells his team goodbye.

"Yes, but I don't want to stir anyone on the way and have to be called down to the kings before I can get in the tank and some food." She explains to him as he reaches her. He can't help but think Fasha might be right about his daughter.

It doesn't take long until they are in the medical wing. Lucky, only doctors and nurses are in right now. They don't even need to ask for someone to come over. A female doctor walks right over upon seeing the general.

"Hello General Bardock." She greets with a smile. She looks at Bulma and seems a little bewildered by her outfit. That is to be expected. "Who is this?" she asks with some disgust. Bulma laughs as her father rolls his eyes.

"I don't approve of her choice in clothing either." He says as Bulma starts to walk over the tank room. "She needs a tank." He says as the female raises her eyebrow at the girl. They follow the girl into the long hallway and find her at the door that leads somewhere else.

"Hey, you can't use that one." The doctor shouts out. Bulma ignores her and she types in the code she set for the room. The doctor is surprised when it opened for the girl. The disgusted girl smirks as she turns to the woman and holds her finger to her lips to show she wants her to be quiet. Bulma then turns off the bracelet and takes it off. "Princess Bulma?"

"Yes Clara, it's me. But I'm not here yet." She winks at the female saiyan. It takes a second to compose herself before she walks over to the girl and into the room. The Sons follow her, containing their laughter. When the door closes is when the doctor speaks again.

"You not due to return for a month or so." She states.

"I know, I got let out due to good behavior." Bulma jokes. "But I got in trouble as soon as I got back and now my leg and everything else needs the tank." The saiyaness adds.

"What did you do? Frieza never beats a saiyan until they need to tank. He is too worried about killing us to do that." She asks concerned. Bulma rubs the back of her head.

"That's not to worry about. I got it taken care of for the most part." Bulma tells the woman. "Now how about getting that tank started. I need to get out of this outfit. It was the only I had that wouldn't have the bandage burn into my leg… again." The doctor only starts to laugh as she looks at the leg.

"Another invention of yours." She comments. Bulma nods.

"Still testing it out." She replies, trying to hold back the pain. "Now can you please set the tank up? I don't feel well. I got multitude of head injuries from the last ten hours." Bulma states in a leas controlled voice. She can't really hold it in much longer. The rush she had about coming home has left and she needs in the tank now." Clara doesn't say another word as she understood she needed it now. Normally she wouldn't have asked for help. "No one is to know I am here. I don't want Cargon or Lilith to find out. That will lead to the high royals finding out." Bulma tells her.

"Yes Princess. As you wish." She says as she types into the tank's control pad. Bulma normally would tell her not to, but she could careless right now.

"Thanks dad, you can report and go home. I will be fine and I will see mom soon." Bulma tells her father. He is impressed with her strength. Her own father couldn't tell that she was in this much pain. Bardock is used to being able to tell if she wasn't feeling well or lying. Now he can't tell the difference between Bulma and the act she puts on. She has changed.

"Ok, Your mother will be pissed you didn't come see her the moment you came home." He comments to lighten the mood. Bulma laughs.

"Just tell her that I am trying to sneak my way over there, but I need to get a few things done here first so I can come see her and be with her longer." She tells her father as he leaves. As soon as he leaves, Bulma starts to strip. Thanks to the skirt having a zipper in the front, Bulma just uses that to take the skirt off. Then she removes the bandage.

"Let me help you." Clara says in a firm voice when she hears some suppressed moans coming from the girl. Bulma doesn't fight. The bandage comes off and the doctor feels the warmth. "Wow, your using the gel to heat it."

"It's the best thing that heals if ki isn't available." Bulma comments as she holds up her wrist.

"Is that your punishment?" She asks with some disgust that's directed towards the Icejin that is making her wear it. Bulma nods and removes her shirt.

"I'm use to it. But that's the reason I need the tank. I can't grow from letting the injuries heal without ki. It would be a waste of time and very painful." She says as she throws her shirt to the ground. The last thing that needs to come off is her belt. The underwear won't slow down anything. Bulma feels Clara's eyes on her as she removes the belt. "They are what I get from being on planet Cold for three years and being trained by a lunatic that loves to mentally break you every day in a new way." Bulma comments as she sets the belt down.

"Some look like they can be healing in the tank." She comments, trying to make the girl feel better. Bulma shakes her head.

"Some will fade with time and some will never leave. But I have learned and grown from it." Bulma's words strike the female doctor that she has become friends with right in the heart.

"Your right Princess Bulma." She says in a low voice. The tank starts to beep in a quiet tone. "Now I need to help you into the tank." She announces as she steps closer to the young girl. Bulma doesn't fight. She is tired of fighting and just wants a break. The last few years have hurt her in many ways. Most of them are finally crashing down on her. Bulma gets into the tank and Clara helps her put on the mask that will help her breath in the gel. "You will be in here for a total of thirty minutes before it will calculate how much time you need." She tells the blue haired saiyan. "No one will be allowed in this tank hall while you are in here and no one will find out that you are hear from me." Bulma nods at the woman standing next to the tank. She starts the press some buttons and the tank closes up. The small room starts to fill up with the green gel; as she starts to smell the sweet scent of the sleeping medicine.

Kakarrot can feel his sister is on the planet and he is excited. No one else knows that she is here. Her ki is being suppressed down and he can feel her because their minds are connected, they are twins after all. He is grinning from ear to ear as he and the rest of the squad walks down the hall. Raditz is next to him, trying to figure out why his insane younger brother is smiling. He may be close to his sister, but will never be as close to her as Kakarrot is. Nappa is in front of them, silent as normal. He is keeping himself focused on going home. Vegeta and Fask are in front of the pack as they lead everyone to the palace throne room. Vegeta and his team always reports to the high king what had happen during their leave. Fask is forcing Vegeta to hold her hand as they walk. He hates contact with another person, but he has to make exceptions to his pregnant future mate. At least that's what she says.

"Kakarrot, what the hell has gotten into you?" Raditz asks his younger brother through their mental link.

"B's here." He says almost instantly. "She is in the south palace and in a tank. She wasn't feeling well. But she will be fine now." The twin says upbeat. Raditz wraps his mind around what his brother just said.

"Why is she in a tank?" that is the first thing he asks.

"Frieza, but she is fine. She has gotten a lot stronger over the years." Kakarrot smiles as he sends that thought over to his brother.

"I can't wait for him to die." He groans. "DO you think Vegeta knows?"

"Nope, and she wants to keep it that way as long as she can. So she can rest." The twin comments.

"I meant Prince Vegeta, not his father, King Vegeta." Raditz tells him as he rolls his eyes at the stupidly level of his brother.

"Oh, I don't think so." He replies. "He would be acting differently if he did."

"That's true." Raditz laughs. "He wouldn't let Fask touch him." That comment earns him a very loud mental growl from the younger twin brother. He turns and looks at the taller brother and sees his eyes narrow and glare daggers at the woman.

"Don't you dare say her name in my mind again! I want to kill her and then rip Vegeta to shreds over that poor excuse of a saiyan." He growls. Raditz almost laughs.

"Calm down bro, she isn't going to be you mate. You don't have to deal with her." he says. "Plus, the only reason he is going to mate with her is because she is carrying his child. It's his fault the woman is pregnant."

"I don't care. I still want to kill her and beat the living hell out of him." The innocent one comments. Raditz doesn't believe this.

"Wow, she brings the worst out of you. You swore and said you wanted to kill. Sounds like you a turning into a saiyan finally." He jokes.

"No, I am much protected over my sister." Kakarrot corrects. "You haven't felt her the last few years. She has been though a lot and Vegeta was the only thing keeping her going." Vegeta knows they are talking, but doesn't know about what. But he can feel Kakarrot's ki rising.

"What the hell are you two talking about that is pissing you off, Kakarrot?" he asks suddenly. The Sons didn't expect that.

"I was telling him that he could eat after we visit with your father and he is pouting right now." Raditz lies effortlessly. Ever since Fask told him she was pregnant, he hasn't been able to tell when the Sons lied to him. Vegeta scoffs at the go to lie.

"Pig, only thinks with you Kami damn stomach."Fask comments bitterly. Kakarrot starts to growl and glare at her as he bares his teeth. Nappa's in the way of Vegeta seeing this. If he did, he would have killed him where he stood. A saiyan does that in pure hatred. Fask shakes her head and rolls her eyes at him.

"When was the last time you ate? Four hours ago. Your stomach shouldn't sound that loud." Vegeta scoffs. "You are going to report to the medical wing after we are done. I don't want a sick Saiyan on my crew." He says. "But since I am stuck with you and your brother, I want you in top condition." As normal, he has to insult someone. Raditz slaps his brother in the back of the head to get him to stop growling at the future high queen.

Blackness is all around. She only feels the pain of the past _endurance trainings _and the missing of something, something she can't figure out. Day after day for a good six months, that what she felt, pain and longing for home. Eventually, the feeling of missing home left and she began to feel nothing. Nothing at all. Bulma looks around the dark; she is the only bit of light there. She can she her hand and legs with no problem. To her, this doesn't feel like a vision. It's more like a dream. All of a sudden, Bulma is hit in the face with something hard and sharp. Her faces snaps to the left as blood and spit fly. Next, the girl is hit in the gut and made to curl forward to accommodate for the pain. That is when her invisible attacker hits her in the back of the head and sends her to the floor. Bulma doesn't know what's going on. Her beaten body is rolled onto her back and she begins to feel a pressure on her stomach as if she is being straddled. Then more hits to the face happen. The blue haired girl doesn't know what's going on. She can't fight back. Something is holding her back.

Blood starts to stain the black flood as each hit makes more leave the Saiyaness's body. She can't move, not even to breath. Whatever is hurting her, its crushing her as well. Bulma is truly afraid. She is in pitch black, has someone or something attacking her, she can't see, and she can't fight back. Those aren't the only reasons she is in fear. Sometimes, her dreams come true. This isn't good at all. Her eyes start to feel heavy as she gets hit. Before she can fully shut her eyes, the attacker leaves. The pressure disappears and she can breathe again. Bulma stumbles to stand up. Her balance hasn't resorted all the way yet. She stands finally and she sees the ground. There is a lot of blood, red blood. The floor with the blood starts to transform into grey tile. Bulma looks up and around, she is in a palace training room. No one is in here with her, from what she can tell. From the look of the stone and the equipment in here, it has to be Vegeta's personal training room. A chill runs down her spine as the breeze that hits her back. There aren't any open able windows in his training room. Someone is causing it. Someone that is pure evil, like Frieza. But Frieza won't be in here, he likes his throne room for beatings. The chill grows as she feels a cold pair of hands grasp her shoulders from behind the saiyaness. Bulma can't feel her. That isn't normal.

"Hello my beautiful Flower." a claim silky voice purrs into her ear with a cold breath. Bulma's body starts to shake involuntarily. A haunting laugh escapes the lips of the person behind her. "You were right, you never will get used to the cold." She says in between laughs. Bulma feels some of her hair being lifted up and curled on one of the cold fingers. "Are you ready to finish this? I know like to be get the job done as fast as possible." The silky elegant voice is very familiar to Bulma, but she can't remember where she heard it before. "Nothing from you tonight?" the voice asks with a disappointed tone. "You love to add something witty after something I have said. Are you feeling alright, _Princess_?" Bulma's body shakes, but doesn't do anything else. "What a shame, then I should end this so you can be with him." That is the last thing the voice says. Bulma's mind starts to race. _'With him? Does she mean Vegeta?_' her breathing stops as the fingers grab the side of her face and jerk her head to the right sharply. Bulma feels a painful snap and hears the loud cracking sound that went with it. Suddenly, she feels nothing, her eyes finally are allowed to fall shut.

Her body suddenly jerks back and hits the back of the glass enclosure. Blue eyes open wide with the contact as shakes her head as she tries to think. The blue eyes travel around to look around and everything is hazed over with green. 'Green?... tank!' Bulma claims down slightly as she breathes again. Her mind still races about her dream. 'Vegeta dead, myself dead, the hope for this planet and universe to be free from the Cold empire.' She watches and pauses her thoughts as bubbles come from the breathing mask. '_I was wrong._' The girl breaths in sharply. _' It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. My nightmares always, in one way or another, come true._' Bulma floats in the green gel as she thinks this. _'If I die, things will be fine. I have given everything I can think of to Icaria, just in case. Vegeta will be fine if I die.' _More bubbles leave her mask._ 'The only hope for the universe is in danger' _


	10. The Meeting with the King

**Sorry, about the accident with chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Not much later, the tank starts to drain. Bulma has calmed down now, but she still needs to inform Vegeta. She will have to be around him and be on her guard. It happened in his training room. That means someone has or will breach the security of the planet. That needs to be addressed as well. Once the tank is drained, the door opens and Bulma removes the breathing mask. On the table next to the tank are a towel and a pair of fresh training clothes. That sight makes the girl almost jump as she runs over and grabs the towel to shower the gel off. The shower is quick because she wants to feel the soft fabric of the uniform. Vegeta-sei's finest fabric is used to make all the spandex. She dresses and pulls her hair into a sloppy pony tail. Then she puts both her belt and bracelet back on and set it. Bulma changes back into the saiyaness from before as the door to the room opens.

"Good to see you up, Princess Bulma. How do you feel?" Clara asks as her tail swings behind her.

"Hungry, I haven't eaten anything in ages." The girl says in a whiny voice. On cue, her stomach growls from lack of food and both of them laugh.

"That proves you are Kakarrot's twin." The doctor jokes. "I have food waiting for you in your garden. The servants have an idea, but I told them not to say anything." She adds. Bulma nods and smiles.

"Thank you, I wanted to check on my garden." Bulma smiles to one of her friends before she leaves to her garden. She will take the route to the training yard, which is right next to the garden and her room. Bulma will be able to scale her wall and jump onto her balcony after she is done eating. This is one of the longest ways to her garden, but she doesn't mind, being around other Saiyans makes her feel better emotionally. Physically, her leg and head doesn't hurt anymore. That's good. Some of the scares are even gone. That's a plus. She walks down the hall that is crowded with Saiyans and she doesn't even mind. Some of them are new to her, but most of them she knows and loves. Bulma turns right and finds a big door that many of the Saiyans are coming trough. She follows them and it leads outside to the training grounds. Bulma's nose is assaulted with the smell of spice again. The square is very large; it must be late afternoon now because most of the soldiers are filing out for the day. She looks to the far left of the square and smiles as she sees the hedges that surround her beloved garden. The square is practically empty now, so Bulma doesn't have to worry much about people seeing her walk into the private garden of the southern saiyan princess.

She reaches her garden and her nose starts to smell the many calming scents from inside. Plus, the food that is waiting inside. Bulma steps into the long maze that she learned many years ago and makes her way to her favorite bench. Her mouth waters as she sees the food trays lying on the said bench. She walks over there and lifts one of the silver tray lids and more smells hit her nose. She has so missed the smell of home and her people's food. Without a second thought, Bulma digs in. as she eats, there is still a hint of elegance that was trained into her by her aunt and uncle and her teachers. That is one way to tell her apart from any other saiyan. Only royals eat like that. Soon Bulma finishes and sets her forks down. It has been so long since she felt full. The saiyan lies on her back on the ground as she watches the sky and the second sun start to come out. Bulma is fully relaxed again. She can deal with the issues later. She can finish her classes later. Right now, it's her break. The girl closes her blue eyes and she smells the scents around her. This garden was planted with the idea to a retreat for her. The flowers' scents are known to calm people. Bulma smiles deeply as turns off her bracelet and slowly drifts into a steady calm sleep.

The first place he checks is her room. The tall teen with messy hair looks around his sister's room in the southern palace. He feels she is close, but he can't pin point her. He walks into the recently de-dust room and sighs. Only the maids have been in here to clean the dust off. His brother joins him quickly as he makes his way to the open balcony double doors. The tall one can smell the scent of the flowers in her garden. Then he smells something else.

"Radz, do you smell that?" he asks as he sniffs the air again. Raditz walks over to the doors and sniffs again.

"A faint scent of strawberries." Raditz comments with a smirk as he clasps his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "We found her." He says. They both walk over to the edge and jump off. Both land on the ground with a quiet thud. The Sons make their way into the garden and find the sleeping blue haired saiyaness sleeping on the grass peacefully.

"She looks so pretty." Kakarrot smiles softly as he sees his twin sister.

"B. has really grown up in the past three years." Raditz adds in a whisper. Then a smirk appears on his face. "Let's wake her." Kakarrot thinks this over for a second.

"Sure, that would be funny."He agrees to his brother's madness. "What are we going to do?"

"Just wake her with our faces in hers." He says innocently. "That way she can't kill use for it." The younger one agrees and they crouch over their sister. "Bulma!" Raditz suddenly shout loudly.

Bulma's body jerks awake as she opens her eyes and grabs at whatever is in front of her, she ends up grabbing both of their shirts. And out of instinct, she pulls them together. Bulma can feel who it is, but her body is reacting. Not that she minds, they shouldn't have done that. Both of the Son boys' heads hit, that's when Bulma let's go and the boys fall back onto their butts. The Saiyaness sits up with a smirk.

"Crap that hurt." Raditz whines as he rubs his head.

"Sorry B, we thought it would be funny." Kakarrot says as he rubs his head sheepishly.

"Don't screw with me when I am asleep." She warns them in a joking tone. Then she wraps her arms around them and pulls them close and into a hug. "I missed you guys a lot."

"We talk almost every day." Raditz states as he tries to get out of the lock his younger sister has him in.

"So, it's not the same as seeing and smelling you." She tells him as she rests her chin on his long mare of hair. Smells like her older brother alright. "A saiyaness is comforted by the men in her life scents'. Brothers are included." Bulma adds. Soon she lets them go and she asks them to fill her in on what has happen the last few years. Nothing much really, only Vegeta's many girlfriends. Bulma rolls her eyes at hearing that. "What ever happen to the one I gave the wrist band to?"

"She said it wasn't her place to mate the high Prince of Vegeta-sei. She said he was already claimed." Raditz tells his sister. This makes her swallow hard. Nappa told her something close to that before she left.

"Oh." She doesn't know what else to say about that. Then a thought hit her. "So when were you going to tell me that Opel is pregnant?" Bulma asks with a smirk. Both Sons' mouths drops. Both for different reasons.

"Opel is pregnant?!" Kakarrot half shouts as he jumps onto his older brother and pins him before he can leave. Raditz starts to stutter as he looks at his sister.

"How did you find out?" he finally manages out. Bulma laughs.

"You think the Seer can't see her own sister-in-law in her visions. I am hurt." She messes with him. Kakarrot gets off of him as Raditz slaps him forehead.

"I forgot, ok!?" he remarks.

"Don't worry about. Mom already knows. She is waiting for you and her to tell her." This makes the oldest feel scared. "You better soon; she is getting pissed by the day." She warns as she stands up. "That reminds me, I need to get over to see her. But I need some help with flying."

"Why?" Raditz asks. Bulma holds up the gold bracelet.

"It blocks all use of ki." She deadpans. "Mom will be pissed if I don't get there soon." Bulma adds. Kakarrot laughs as stands up.

"Then I will take you home. I think Radz needs to talk to Opel." He comments.

"Thanks, Goku." Bulma half smirks at his comment. "Let's get going." He pick her up bridal style and shoots off into the sky with his twin sister.

"Come on Veny, you need to help me pick out the colors for the wedding." A smooth voice pleads with the prince. A pair of warm hands snake around his waist and a chin rests on his shoulder. "Later you can train. This is important." She whispers into his ear huskily. Then the prince feels her wet lips kiss the ear that is betraying him. He is trying to work out, but the devil knows how to make him bend to her will. Her hand starts to traces circles into his tail. "Or we can do something else after we pick colors." She adds in a seductive voice.

"The colors are always the region where each saiyan resides. So it will be all red." He tells her roughly as he tries to fight with his body.

"But, Veny we need to decide other stuff too." She pleads with him. "Stop training and spend time with me. I feel lonely." Vegeta shuts his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose and he tries to fight with his mind and his body.

"Fine, let's make this quick." He mumbles. Fask smirks at her victory.

Tonight, Bulma is sleeping her own bed of her real family's home. She fought hard not to cry as she saw her mother again. They haven't been really close, but there is a bond there that can never be broken. It's a mother daughter thing, Bulma guesses. They spent hours talking about the missions and things Bulma learned during her time gone. She informed her on what has been going on here since she left. Her mother is a better help than Raditz.

As she sleeps, she has another dream about Vegeta, this time it's his beating that he lost his life. This hurts Bulma mentally and emotionally. She wakes up crying. Her brother is the first to her side. He didn't move into Raditz's old room when he moved out. He wanted to be in the room he grows up in with his sister. Kakarrot picks her up and cradles her as she cries. The next one to hear her crying is her father.

"Bulma, are you ok?" he asks dumbfounded. Saiyaness don't really cry.

"She had a nightmare of some sort." Her twin spoke up as Bulma chokes on her words.

"It's fine. Just something I need to deal with." Bulma mumbles as she removes herself from her twin. "You can go back to bed." Both of them are leery, but does as she says. 'Damn Seer, Shit. I don't want to feel his pain.' She groans to herself as she shuts her eyes. Tomorrow will be long.

After breakfast, Kakarrot, Bulma, and Bardock land at the Southern palace. There is quite a stir going on. All the servants are running around and trying to make sure everything is in top order. Today Bulma did bother using her bracelet. She has to face her duties sooner or later. Bulma and Bardock start to get headaches from the many stressed out kis. Kakarrot choose to ignore it, it's easy for him. He doesn't have the gift. They walk into the palace through the training ground doors. Everyone in the hallway stops and bows to the princess that walks in the doors. Bulma isn't use to this anymore. She gives them a weak smile and they all scurry off.

"Why are they all running around?" Kakarrot asks as they walk down the hall that leads to the main part of the palace. Bulma groans and she feels the four ki signatures that are fast approaching the palace.

"Someone tattled on me." She groans out in annoyance. "I'm in for it big time." Bulma can feel her aunt and uncle are upset.

"You chosen to take a day off." Her father interjects.

"I was on duty for three years." She mumbles as they walk.

"That doesn't matter to them. They want to know everything." Her father states. "They have a lot at stake."

"You think I don't. Half the shit I am sworn to secrecy." She complains as she balls her hands up into fists. They walk the rest of the way in silences. When the doors come into view, Bulma's heart starts to beat faster. 'It has been so long.' She stills herself as she pushes the doors open. The throne room looks the same. Still blue accented and same set up. Nothing has changed. Her eyes find the man she called father for years before she found out that the guard next to her is her real father. King Cargon hasn't changed at all; neither has her aunt Queen Lilith. Bulma likes this.

"Bulma!" Queen Lilith calls out as she sees the only girl she has ever considered as a daughter. Bulma smiles as she follows her training and walks calmly to the woman and hug her gently.

"It has been too long." Bulma tells her through the smile. King Cargon looks at Bulma and doesn't know if he should be mad or not.

"You have grown." He states. Bulma nods as she let's go of her aunt.

"Yes, three years of training will do that to someone." She half jokes. His expression doesn't change.

"Bulma, you need to tell us when you get here." He tells her bluntly. Bulma's smile drops and knows there can't be any teasing.

"Sir, I have been gone three years. No breaks. I got to leave a month early and I needed a day off to heal from the day. I am sure you will get Frieza's report later." Bulma is firm and seems to take on a whole other person. Her face expression doesn't seem like one she would use. "It was for the safety of others that I remained undiscovered until the morning." This is a voice of a business woman, one that is experienced and knows more than she is letting on. The dangerous type one doesn't want to miss with.

"Very well. As you can already guess, the high royals are on their way to see you." He tells the young girl.

"Yes, I can feel them. They are five minutes away." Bulma adds.

"Then you know what they are expecting of you." King Cargon voice is steady.

"I am aware." With that being said, they all make their way to the front entry to the palace to greet the royals as they arrive in the hover limo. Bulma calms and ready herself to see Vegeta and Fask again. She will have to protect both of them to keep Vegeta safe. That will be one thing she will have to tell his father. The first one to leave the limo is the high Queen Victoria. She is the same lovely saiyaness as before. She still has the strength that is hidden away underneath the slim body of hers. Bulma will always admire this woman for her strength, even though now she is much stronger. Strength is more than fighting. The strength she shines in is the mental strength. Bulma smiles as she walks over to her and hugs her as tight as she can.

"Princess Bulma, it is a pleasure to see you home again." She greets the blue haired saiyaness as she pulls away and kisses her forehead. "I have truly missed your smile and heart while you were gone."

"Queen Victoria, I missed you as well." Bulma replies as the high king exits now. He is still the same man that looks like her prince, minus the beard. She hopes Vegeta will never grow one out, it's creepy. "King Vegeta. I am honored to be back and be in your graces." Bulma says with a deep smile.

"Knock it off, We all know you want to stay in your garden away from everyone for a while." He says in a harsh, surprising tone. But Bulma knows the man well and laughs.

"That may be true, sir. But there is a lot of things I need to talk to you about that cannot wait." Bulma replies kindly. "After that, I can find a place in my garden and hid from everything." She adds the joke, which he laughs to as he walks over to his mate's side.

"In due time." He states. This is when Fask and Prince Vegeta leave the limo. Fask doesn't want to be here at all. So Bulma tries to be cordial with her.

"Miss Fask, I am glad I get to see you and Vegeta again." The saiyaness says in a calm tone. This surprises both Sons and the young couple.

"I am afraid I can't say that same to you." She groans out. Bulma has to bite down on her tongue.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well today. You are always welcome to the medical wing to get some help you need." Bulma holds back a smirk. That comment can go many ways.

"I will keep that in mind." She mumbles out as she grabs Vegeta's hand. Again, this is a deep pang in the blue haired girl's heart. She doesn't even glance at the young prince as they start to walk into the palace.

"Everything is open to you." King Cargon speaks. "You may go as you please; we would let you to relax as we discuss what is going on."

"Goku, I don't want that thing in my Garden." Bulma growls to her brother. He doesn't say anything back as he nods his head and leaves the group.

"Thank you very much, King Cargon." Lilith replied as both queens leave the group. Fask and Vegeta leave without saying anything, leaving the kings, General, and Bulma to themselves. They continue their way down the hall and into at war room. No one is allowed in here as the meeting begins.

"A lot of things are going on. First, Frieza is planning something. I'm not sure what yet, but it he wants me to be in it." Bulma starts off. All the men sit down as Bulma start to explain some of the things that happen. "Frieza is trying to set up hidden alliances just in case something happens and a rebellion broke out." This is where the girl smirks. "He has set me in charge of looking for any one that has ties in a rebellion and take them out."

"So what does that mean?" King Vegeta asks.

"So much, first he thinks he can trust me with doing the job. But it also gives us a chance to grow the rebellion." Bulma tells them.

"From the look on your face I can tell you have already done this." He interjects.

"Partly. I have been working on it. With being the seer, it was natural for me to start working on it the moment I found out." She explains. "The group is growing fast. There are plants in the ship that are working on getting more to join." Bulma stops and laughs.

"Is there more?" King Vegeta is already very pleased with her work.

"Well, I have contacted a group within…Planet Cold." This brings everyone in. "I can't reveal names, but there is a group of Icejins who have been working on taking the Cold empire down."

"What is their plan for when it is down?" Bardock speaks. Bulma smirk drops and is more serious.

"Put someone in charge that has already been groomed. But that is all I can say."Bulma tells everyone. "This doesn't mean that we can assume that most people are on our side. Most of the people will remain loyal to Frieza and his family until we give them away out, death." The scientist part of her kicks in when she explains the process the earthling are doing, without saying who, and then she explains her chemical and what they are using it for. "It weakens the immune system of anyone who is injected and they will die of some random sickness."

"And this is the same compound you are working on to cure the heart sickness?" King Cargon asks with concern. Bulma nods.

"Add water and its works great. I am almost to a breakthrough with making is a powder so I can make it into a pill. Goku would be screwed if he gets it and some poor soul has to inject him with it." This causes the men to laugh.

"Bulma, you have impressed me a lot with your growth." King Vegeta comments.

"It comes with growing up and being trained as an assassin for three years, Sir. One part of it was that I had to learn how to speak and turn anything around for my befit. I could have left it at the fact that is was and watch him fight with his thoughts the rest of the meeting. But that would be too cruel." She explains.

"How are you coming with the Seer business?" He asks next.

"Fine, Things are on track." Bulma states. '_This is where I can tell him._' She tells herself. "That actually leads into what I need to talk to you alone about, it is about security." Everyone stops and looks at the girl. "So if you two can leave, I will continue." This is where Bulma re-enters the expression she had earlier, that one that isn't her. The high king makes the men leave the room, assuring them it will be fine and wait for the girl to speak.

"Continue." He tells her. Bulma sits down next to him and look into his eyes.

"There is a weak point, I am not sure where. But there is." She starts off. "Yesterday, I had a nightmare while in the tank. I was in a black room and being beaten by an unseen attacker. I couldn't move. Then the room lights up and I can see I am in Vegeta's training room." Bulma has to take a breath to continue. "These cold hands grab me from behind and my attacker starts talking to me like they knew me. The voice was familiar to me. But I can't figure it out. She makes this comment." Bulma shuts her eyes and breathes again. "that suggests that she had killed a male saiyan." She opens her eyes. "She was talking about Vegeta. I know it."

"A nightmare, you say, not a vision." King Vegeta isn't quite sure what she is meaning by this.

"Visions are things that can happen. Dreams are good things that have a high chance of coming true. And Nightmares…Always come true is some way or another." Bulma tells him. "This will happen, as in the attack. The attacker is stronger than both him and I and her goal is to end the hope." Her words are understood by the king. "Things will be fine if I die, I have given everything to a trusted ally within the Cold Empire. It's Vegeta I am worried about."

"Then we need to bump up security." He says.

"What if she is here already? That will only make her act sooner." Bulma states. "I need to be by his side to get the best results. I am the Seer, I am his keeper." She tells him in an empty voice.

"Then you will not leave his side." He tells her. Bulma shakes her head.

"That isn't going to work. I need to protect Fask as well, but you saw how she hates me." The saiyaness comments. "She already has something against me. I have no idea why though. I just met her two day ago." King Vegeta laughs.

"Apparently, you throw her into the wall." He tells her with a smirk.

"That was the second time I saw her and she made a comment about my coloring." Bulma defends herself. "And I didn't add any pressure. I have ki blockers on so I couldn't." The girl holds up her wrist to show him the gold. "Something, Broly's father made for both of us." Bulma deadpans. The king roars again.

"I read the report Frieza sent me. You blew up a planet." He smirks harder. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I was pissed at Fask." Bulma confuses. "She thinks she is all that and a box of chips. If she wasn't pregnant with an offspring of the Saiyan I have a lot of respect for , I would have done a lot worse to her."

"I'm sure you would have." He states.

The couple makes their way outside and into the training around. She hates training or having him train. The large army stops their morning Katas and bow to the royal couple before resuming. He likes watching the armies train. He wants to be able to actually use them in a full scale war against the PTO. The young Prince smirks at the mere thought.

"Oh, look Veny." Fask points to the hedges to the left. "A garden maze. Let's go over there." Vegeta rolls his eyes at how stupid this female seems. He lets her lead the way to the garden. What he doesn't know is that this is Bulma's garden. He soon finds out when he smells her scent that is still lingering in the mist of the flowers. The scent has always affected him. But his mind starts to yell at him about Fask. "This is so much more beautiful than the one at home." She comments as she breathes in the air.

"The soil here is the richest. The flowers can grow faster and fuller." He mumbles.

"Well, that is the only thing good with this part of Vegeta-sei." she says bitterly. Vegeta just rolls his eyes and lets her take him through the damn maze. It takes her forever to get to the bench Bulma loves. This is where her scent is the strongest. The past three years, he avoided the south. His mind and heart start to hurt again, but the stubborn prince shuts the feeling down. He is with his future mate, not her. "Look at this flower." She let's go of Vegeta's hand and walks over to the blue flowers.

"It's the rarest flower here." He comments with no care as she smells the flower. Suddenly, he feels Kakarrot behind him.

"What the hell you want?" he asks with distain.

"Just warning you, Bulma doesn't want her in the garden." Kakarrot tells his prince.

"And what if I say too fucking bad? What would she say?" The prince doesn't want to deal with her right now.

"Vegeta, this is her place of refuge. You really want her hurt like that." He asks as he steps forward. "Like yours is your training room, she respects your refuge."

"She never did that. That Girl came in whenever the hell she felt like it and didn't leave when I told her to." The short prince snaps back.

"You never really meant it." Kakarrot says firmly. "She asked me to makes sure she wasn't in here because she really doesn't want many people in here picking the flowers." He finishes. Vegeta watches Fask as she smells the flower as Kakarrot leaves his friend to makes his choice. He knows the Son is right, for once. Fask's hand reaches out to pick the flower and something snaps inside of him.

"Don't touch it!" He barks and phases in front of her and pushes her to the ground. "You can't touch anything in here. Do you hear me?!" he growls out to the female sitting on the ground stunned. "We are leaving now." He says as she stands up and walks her out of the garden. He has never done that to her. It feels very strange to him.

Bulma walks do the hall to her room with two maids. She is going to dress in clothes princesses should wear before completing the king's plan. They lead her into her room and get the process started. Washed, dressed and styling is in order now. Bulma did not miss this at all. By the end of it all, Bulma is dressed in a long red strapless dress that hugs her curves perfectly. Nothing is exposed and everything fits right. To accent her chest, on maid places a black sash around her small waist. Her blue her is pulls back and curled to give her an elegant look.

"Can you spin for us?" One of the women asks her. Bulma does so and they sigh.

"You have grown up so much." The other one says. "You should get to class, he will be waiting for you." Bulma nods and sneaks the belt of hers, underneath the sash they have her in. she never leaves without it. Then she walks out into the hall. Soldiers that see her bow out of respect more than normal. This is new her. She is so used to people gawking at her for her body. Kami, she loves being home.

Fask just got into the limo with the queen and Vegeta is stopped by his father. The young man groans as he stands up straight with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What is it?" He barks out impatiently.

"Vegeta, control yourself." His father corrects. The prince sighs and moves his arms to his side. "Much better." King Vegeta comments. "Now, you are ready to become King any time you wish. You know everything you need to in order to rule this planet." The young prince raises an eye brow at his father's statement. "I can see that. Now, I need you to think carefully and be on guard." With that said, the king gets into the limo and waits for his son to join. Vegeta is confused by what his father said. It doesn't make since to him. A second later, he shakes his head and gets in the limo and leaves.

Bulma can feel the high royals are leave as she reaches the door she needed to get to. Behind the door are three old female Saiyans. She knocks on the door before entering the bright room. The women are all dressed in old saiyan clothes. These are the royal teachers. They have been training royals up for many decades. It's another tradition that is held high in Vegeta-sei. Bulma walks in with her head held high as the women turn around and face her.

"Greetings, Princess Bulma. It is a pleasure to know you have returned safely." The oldest one speaks as she looks up from her book. All of them are dressed in long white robes with their tails hanging freely behind them.

"Thank you, Barly." Bulma's words are firm and full of authority. All the women smile as they hear the change in her voice from the past three years. "Hopefully, we can finish the remaining classes soon. I have a lot of more pressing matters to attend to." The youngest one in the group stands up and sets her book down.

"Then let's get to the evaluations. So we can start back up." She announces in her aging voice. Bulma nods and agrees along with the rest of them. The rest of the day is filled with testing for the girl. Bulma is just glad that she doesn't have to do classes today. They are annoying

"A Saiyan Queen must be able to handle anything and everything quickly. She is the symbol of grace, beauty and strength." The second eldest tells Bulma before they begin. She always starts the day with saying that.

"Yes, and she is to put her people's lives above anything else." Bulma adds and finishes the woman's comment. That part always has been important to her. It is the most important thing to her. She smiles and the drilling and questioning begins. Everything the young girl learned is brought up. Her moral choices are even questioned. Everything, publicly, that Bulma has done is brought up and talked about.


	11. Free Fall

**This is the next NEW chapter. I made sure this time. Anyway, I am truly sorry for the chapter mistake and the missing updates. I had spring break and I was able to type. So as a treat I'm updating twice this week. So here is the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Soon to be Queens don't be so rude." Barly corrects Bulma as the girl starts to get annoyed with the lesson. "And straighten yourself out, you look like a slob." The Saiyaness has to bite her tongue to prevent snapping. The youngest one clears her throat and Bulma turns and looks at her with pure annoyance on her face.

"What?! You're going to question the cuts too?" She snaps. "I'm not say jack shit. So don't waste your precious breath." Bulma is fuming now. She rubs her hand down on her dress and tries to breathe calmly. Her three teachers came in while the maids were dressing her for her lesson to start it early. They had seen the many scares on her body. According to them, Royalty shouldn't allow this to happen. _'Obviously they never saw Vegeta's scares.'_ Bulma tells herself.

"Language, Princess Bulma!" the second oldest shouts, her name is Cadle. "The royals now a days…" She groans. This is the last thing she should have said. Bulma turns a looks at her with her blue eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

"What was that? Royals are what!?" her voice is low and menacing. Bulma's ki is going crazy right now and thanks to the bracelets she is in much pain. "You three have no idea what Vegeta and I have been through. The universe has changed since the last time you left. Spend one day in Frieza's presents. You wouldn't even begin to understand." Bulma shouts. "I am you Princess and soon to be Southern queen. You three will treat me and your High Prince with respect or I will have you three tried for treason." The three older women don't know what to say. "Now get out. I don't want to see your faces for the rest of the time I'm on planet." She points to the door and doesn't say another word until they leave. Those three have never heard Bulma raise her voice in anger before and leave quickly and quietly.

Once the door shuts, Bulma falls on her bed and lets out a heavy sigh. She has been back only three days and those three have been preventing her from checking on the security systems fully. She rolls over so she is on her back, facing her ceiling.

"Kami, they are stupid. Can't they just leave me alone?" She growls. "They are so lucky I have ki blockers on, I would have killed them right here." Bulma's body is shocked again from the Ki blockers. "So lucky…" she breathes out, trying to calm down. It just isn't working. She really wants to go after them and kill them, but she knows that isn't right. She feels her brothers' ki coming towards her room fast. "Great, they either felt my ki fighting with the blockers or they told on me." Bulma moans as she sits up and looks over to the balcony doors. Both of them land in seconds and walk into her room. "Before you start, it was their fault." Bulma defends herself. They look at her confused. "um… Why are you here?"

"What do you mean their fault?" Raditz asks. Kakarrot walks over to her, totally ignoring the comment.

"I need it." He half cries. Bulma turn and looks at him with a blue eye brow raised. "Do you have anything yet?." He continues. Bulma tries to ask him to tell her but he won't let her talk. "Please you have to help me." Not able to calm him down, she smacks him. That shut him up.

"What the hell is your problem? I can't read minds… well I'm not right now. You got to tell me." Bulma tell him when he just stares at her. "What did you mean planned? Is everything alright?" She asks the second part to the older one walking into her room.

"It's Vegeta's birthday and he is panicking." Raditz explains. The scientist takes a moment to think and run through her mental calendar in her head. "Now are you going to tell me whose fault it is?" he presses and Bulma's eyes widen.

"OH shit!" She exclaims as she tries to phase out of her bed. It result, she gets another painful shock. "Shit, forgot." Bulma mumbles and she gets off the bed and runs to the vanity where her belt is. Both of her brothers are shocked to hear their little baby sister cuss. "How did I forget?" She asks herself as she looks through her capsules with no success. Bulma sighs and runs her fingers through her long blue locks. That is when she remembers her brothers are in the room. "Sorry Goku, what did you need help with?" She asks as she claims herself.

"Do you have the mix for his gloves?" Kakarrot asks his sister. "The one I asked for." This helps Bulma remember. Her face lights up and she opens a capsule up and throws him what was inside it.

"Sorry, I totally forgot what it was." Bulma states. "Here it is through." Her twin catches it and he looks at the bottle. It is half used. "It's a simple mix that I use for my weaker projects. Three show do the trick for both." Bulma explains. Kakarrot understands now.

"Oh that's what you meant by I have it." He laughs. "Thank you, B!" Kakarrot is relieved now. He never forgets a birthday for the High Saiyan prince.

"Don't doubt me, bro. I may forget what it was, but it doesn't mean that I won't keep my promises." Bulma states with a laugh. Her mind is racing. _'How did I forget this? This isn't like me!'_ Bulma tells herself. She never forgets a birthday.

"I don't, B. You're a genius." He tells his twin.

"Sure, kid. When is the ball? They normally throw one for us royals." She asks from memory.

"Few hours. You're being brought by Limo so you don't draw attention to the fact you can't fly." Raditz speaks up. Bulma nods and then laughs.

"That's why I am in this red strapless dress." Bulma understands now. It wasn't for a lesson. Then she gets quite, she has scares that need to be covered up on her shoulders. "Why the hell did they put me in a dress? I can't do jack in it." She asks herself as she walks into her closet and slams the door. Her brothers just look at each other confused.

"Is she ok, Kakarrot?" Raditz asks her twin.

"She is freaking out about what she is going to do. You know because Fask hates her." Kakarrot informs him on Bulma's stress.

"So it's not because she is wearing a dress…?" He asks him for clarification. His younger brother nods.

"No, she is in there pacing back and forth." Kakarrot tells his brother. "Feel her ki, bro." Raditz mentally slaps himself. He didn't think of that. The older brother extends his ki out and feels his sister's ki in the middle of the closet and she seems angry.

"Well, I really don't like it when you two link behind my back. I can feel when you guys think my name." She growls as she interrupts their talking. Neither one of them speak up. "I just hate it when you guys do that." She mumbles. "You guys always do it."

"Wait…" Raditz speaks up. "You can hear you name when we talk?" he asks confused. Bulma groans and walks out of the closet with some clothes over her arms.

"Yeah, during the last three years I heard all your 'concerned thoughts' about me being on Planet Cold." She muses. "It was annoying." Bulma drops the clothes on the bed and separates them to look at them more closely. "Which ones should I wear?" she is trying to change the subject.

"I'm confused." Raditz continues. "You heard it?" Bulma rolls her eyes as she holds up a black formal training uniform.

"Yeah, I just said that." She mumbles. "It's a Seer thing." She adds as she turns around. "Does this look like an elite class warrior?"

"Yeah, but I would add some blue or red." Kakarrot comments on the uniform. The oldest Son rolls his eyes at his younger brother.

"You had to be dropped on your head when you were born." He grumbles. Raditz then looks back at his sister. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"The hearing thing? It comes and go, mainly when I am way from you guys for awhile." She comments. "I'm going to wear this one then, Thanks Goku." Bulma puts the other clothes back in her closet and pulls out blue boots, gloves, and belt to pull the uniform together. "Do these work?" Kakarrot thinks for a bit and nods.

"Looks good to me, but what are you going to do about Vegeta's present? You always have one for him." Kakarrot's words stop the girl in her tracks. She was trying to distract herself from thinking about that. But now she will have to think. Bulma doesn't know. This is the only year ever she hasn't got him anything since they met when she was six. That was almost ten years ago now.

"…I don't know…" She half whispers. "Nothing, I guess." This is the first time both of her brothers have heard no emotion in her voice. This wasn't like their sister.

"Well, tonight we are having a guys night at the bar again." Raditz comments.

"The thief won't be there. She can't drink when she is pregnant. So you won't have to worry about her." Bulma and Raditz looks at Kakarrot with wide eyes at Fask's nickname. Then Bulma starts to laugh.

"What do you think Hard Ass will say?" Bulma laughs out.

"I don't know, but your coming. We made that a tradition on our birthday." Her twin brother responds.

"Plus, I think he would love to see how you hold your liquor now. I heard rumors about you and Zarbon. I'm sure he would love to see that." Raditz adds. In times like these, Bulma is glad for these two. She still is confused on how she forgot and what she is going to do, but they know how to make her laugh.

"Thanks guys." Bulma smiles at them. Then a thought hits her. '_Vegeta's Birthday, a lot of people coming in for the High Royal's son's birthday, the security needs to be checked now…' _Bulma stops laughing and rushes into her closet and shuts the door. Her brothers are confused at her sudden change in mood. Bulma comes back out in a simple blue training uniform and is trying to put her hair up.

"What's going on?" Raditz asks.

"Did you get a Vision?" Kakarrot adds. Bulma shakes her head no.

"No, but I did earlier. Something is wrong with our planet security and someone is going to die if I don't find her." Bulma explains quickly. Both brothers are on guard now.

"Who is it?" Raditz narrows his eyes as he asks.

"I don't know yet." Bulma shrugs her shoulders. Kakarrot's face seems to darkens.

"I bet it's Fask. I never liked her." He half mumbles, almost darkly. Both of the other Sons look at Kakarrot shocked.

"Goku! Don't say things like that. Just because she isn't right to be queen doesn't mean she isn't who Vegeta has chosen. We must respect his choices." Bulma corrects her twin. No matter how stupid they are." She grumbles the last part. This pisses Bulma off just saying it. She can't seem to talk anymore. The pain from the ki blockers seem to almost take all her focus away.

"I'm just saying she isn't to be trusted." Kakarrot states with his hands in the air as in defense.

"I think we all understand that Kakarrot." Raditz states as he places a hand on Bulma's shoulder. "It's fine. She is stupid and so is he. And Kakarrot is the stupidest of them all." Then he slaps his brother in the back of his head. That snaps Bulma out of it. She directs her anger towards Raditz and slaps him in the back of his head. Even with the blockers, it still hurt like hell. Raditz falls face first onto the bed.

"Don't hit him, you jerk!" Bulma half shouts. "No wonder he hasn't changed much, you keep hitting him." Bulma snaps him again. "What did I promise to do if I saw you hitting him again?!" Raditz lifts his head off the bed and holds the back of his head.

"Damn! How strong did you get over the last few years?!" he exclaims as he back away from his sister. "Even with those things on, it feels like Vegeta kick me in the back of the head." He whines. The female Son rolls her eyes.

"Not a surprise. I have finished the gravity bracelet training and Assassin training." Bulma muses. Her face looks sad for a moment. "The small things can handle anymore gravity control." She looks at the bracelets on her brothers' wrists. "I got three more upgrades to give you two to finish off you guys." The urging thought about security comes back to the blue haired Saiyaness. "But now I got to go check out central control. Either of you willing to take me for a ride?" she asks hopefully. "It's for the greater good of the planet and not to add the universe." Bulma adds with a fake innocent voice as she tries to manipulate them.

"Sure thing." Kakarrot laughs. "Let's go." He says as he picks Bulma up too quickly and races off into the sky through the open balcony doors. Raditz shakes his head and goes after them.

Saiyan servant are scattered and running around the entire palace. The short prince hates it when they are like this. The hallways are always more crowded. He walks down the hall with Fask leading him somewhere, he wasn't paying attention. Today, lately, has been the worst day of the year. So there weren't any high expectations.

"Come on Veny. This is important." She pleads with him.

"If it was I would have been informed about it from someone else." Vegeta deadpans. Every since the garden, he has felt strange around Fask. Something is off, but he doesn't know what it is. Being who he is, he is determined to find out.

"It's not like that, Veny. It's nothing bad. Now hurry up." She pulls harder. Why he lets this low level boss him around? He has no idea. Vegeta closes his eyes and starts to rub the bridge of his nose as she leads him farther. Suddenly something hits him. Vegeta starts to feel the ki's around him and rolls his eyes when he feels that a servant ran into him.

"Just move and watch where you're going." He half mumbles to the stunned saiyan as he opens his eyes. He nods and runs off before anyone notices. Fask sighs and yanks his arm to get him to start walking again.

Bulma is being carried by her twin as the three make their way through the sky. The two older ones have to rely on Bulma on directions because they never been there. She has directed them towards the northern mountains and right now they are flying as fast as they can. The blue haired girl rolls her eyes. _'I can't believe I have to rely on other's help. I would have been there five minutes ago. It has been how long…an hour?' _Bulma groans as she looks around_. 'We have another five minutes before they are going to get cold and we get detected. Should land… or I can have fun with this…' _This is too slow for Bulma, so she rolls out of her twin's arms and free falls. Kakarrot and Raditz start to freak out as they both dive to catch her.

"Bulma!" they cry in unison. Bulma starts to laugh as she feels the wind flow through her hair. She raises her arms in the air and she starts to fall faster towards the ground and right out of both of her brothers' grasp. Bulma looks up and laughs harder as she sees they ran into each other and rammed their heads together. This is the first time in ages that Bulma has felt completely free. She isn't on some assassin or covert mission. Bulma for a moment forgets everything else. Once her brother's shake off their head pain, they swoop down and keep pace with their crazy little sister.

"I'm fine. I am a saiyan after all." Bulma giggles at her to very concerned brothers. "Besides you were going to slow." Bulma muses as she reaches into her belt and pulls out a capsule. She opens it and throws it in the air so the contents fall into her arms. She hands her brothers two of the larger cloaks and puts the other cloaks away. "Put them on."

"What is this for?" Raditz asks as he looks at his. Kakarrot doesn't question it and put his on.

"You weaklings can't handle the cold." Bulma jokes with him. Kakarrot laughs at her comment.

"We aren't weak. Just haven't been in the cold weather much." He waves her comment off.

"If we can't handle the cold, you should put one on as well." Raditz tells his younger sister. "I don't want you to have skin that matches the rest of you." Bulma's smile drops and she glares at him.

"I don't need it. I lived on Planet Cold for three years." She deadpans. Raditz tries to hand his cloak back.

"Then I won't wear mine." He protest as Bulma rolls her eyes again.

"Fine…" She moans as she pulls out one capsule. The only thing in it is a cloak that she made for covert missions. "Happy, put yours on and we will continue." Bulma half whines as she pulls hers on as her older brother does the same. The girl looks towards the ground and realize how close she is to it now. Her arm reaches out to her twin and he laughs.

"Your done?" he asks is a cheery tone.

"Yeah, we are very close to where they will spot us and we will have company soon." She informs them as Kakarrot holds Bulma close to him. "Let's go." Bulma adds in a dry voice. She hates having to rely on him to be her carrier. Her twin adjusts her so she can see in front of them before they fly off in the direction they were going.

The air around them starts to chill the two male Sons as they reach the mountain range Central Command is located. '_We should run into three saiyan guards any second now.'_ Bulma reminds herself.

"What are we looking for?" Raditz asks as he looks around.

"A snow covered mountain." Bulma replies with a smirk. All the mountains have snow on them.

"No shit, Bulma. But which one?" He groans in annoyance as he stops in front of his brother and her. "Which mountain is it?" Bulma let's out a mocking laugh.

"What? Little Radz still hates the cold?" She mocks her older brother as his face turns red. "Claim down bro, we should have three male guards greet us soon." Bulma waves him off. "Turn around and look in the little valley to your right." Raditz does as he is told and his eyes find a mountain next to it with a lot of snow on it. "Look at the side real hard, you will see a small plate form. That is where we are going." She deadpans again.

"Oh that little grey line thing?!" Kakarrot asks as he moves his head so he could see it. Bulma nods and they start flying again.

"Should put your hoods up. There is a constant blizzard on that mountain."Bulma warns as she puts hers on.

The three Sons land on the landing platform. The two males get a chill for being up this high, but Bulma seems unaffected. She did after all live on planet Cold for three years. Central control is located on one of the highest mountains on Planet Vegeta-Sei. There is always snow on this mountain, even with the suns beating down on it. Kakarrot starts to shiver after letting Bulma down. She rolls her eyes at her two freezing brothers .

"Damn, it's colder than I thought." Raditz chatters out as he pushes out some ki to warm himself. Bulma laughs as she looks over to the front door where two big Saiyan males are walking out of.

"Weaklings." Bulma muses to them over her shoulder. The two men are dressed in clothes that are much more appropriate for the cold. Kakarrot looks at his older brother and follows his example with the ki.

"You must have gotten used to the cold on Cold." He jokes as his teeth chatter.

"Yep, and you two are going to be starving soon. So let's get you two inside." Bulma tells them as she watches the two Saiyans approach them.

"Excuse me, but Central Control is off limits to everyone except elites and Royals." The one on the left says without looking at Bulma. She just stands there with a smirk on her face neither of them can see her face because it is covered with her hood. The two Sons don't know what to say. _'There is one problem.'_ She starts a mental list of problems.

"Excuse me, BOYS." Bulma clears her throat so both of the men before her would look down at her. They do in shock. "Do you know who you're talking to?" She asks in a sarcastic voice. "Their father is General Bardock, Second in command of the entire Saiyan army, not to add the first command of the southern army, and trusted advisor to both the southern King and High King." She continues as the men look back at Raditz and Kakarrot. "Not to mention they are on High Prince Vegeta's hand selected elite Saiyan team in the PTO. You two should show your respect." Bulma looks up at them as they continue to look at the Son boys. They are just looking confused right now.

"Raditz and Kakarrot Son?" the one on the left asks them. Raditz nods.

"Yes, I'm Raditz and this is my brother Kakarrot." Raditz conforms to some teeth chattering. He is confused as hell. The two men recognized the voice.

"Why are you two here? Is there something wrong?" The one on the right asks the two older Sons. Bulma only rolls her eyes as she watches how the two supposes guards seem to scrum in her brother's presences.

"Obviously, when you didn't follow protocol." Bulma scuffs as she crosses her arms over her chest. The two men look down at the little girl again. Their scouters are not picking up a ki level at all. So they assume that it's too puny to be able to be read.

"Excuse me, little girl but who are you and what gives you the right to speak to us that way?" The one on the right now speaks. Bulma walks past them and to the doors.

"Someone that doesn't have time to waste with weak idiots." She comments as she walks. "Raditz, Goku come." Bulma adds in a commanding voice. Without question, the two male Sons follow suit. The two guards watch the two Sons walk past them with confusion and anger.

"Did that low level just insult us?" the one on the left asks his partner.

"I think she did." He answers him. "Stop right where you are." He shouts at Bulma as she reaches the closed doors. Bulma doesn't show any sign of hearing him as she reaches her hand out and places it on the scanner. In a matter of seconds, the doors open wide and Bulma walks in with her brothers in tow.

"If you two care to join my brothers and me that would be lovely." Bulma shouts back at the two guards in the snow as the doors shut. The two Sons look at each other and then at their sister.

"Why didn't you just tell them who you are?" Kakarrot asks confused. Bulma laughs once ands walks down the hall that has a slight up upward incline.

"Cause they will shape up and I want to see how bad the holes are." Bulma informs them.

"What do you mean? That seemed just fine to me." Raditz comments. "That's how the rest of them react." The blue haired girl shakes her head no as she walks the long hall with her brothers.

"That's the reason. I made sure that there were certain procedures that need to be followed in order to keep Planet Vegeta-sei safe." Bulma explains. "I was here for your wedding, Radz." She says this and he gets confused.

"What? You were there?" He asks.

"Yep, and no one showed up or questioned why a dual pod entered the atmosphere. Someone should have been sent to intercept us or at least made contact with the pod." Bulma further explains. "If I was able to enter Vegeta-sei without alerting anyone, then Vegeta's assassin is here and I need to find out when and how she got in." Her brothers fall silent as they realize how bad this is.

"Did you just say Vegeta is the target?" Raditz asks slowly as his eyes widen at the thought. Kakarrot looks at his sister praying to Kami it isn't true. Bulma stops short and silently scolds herself at slipping the high Prince's name.

"Yes." She turns around and faces her brothers. "Vegeta is one of the targets and I need to figure out who and where they are. His party seems like the best chance to kill him too." Bulma's words sound grieved at the mere thought. "As the Seer, it is my job to protect him until he is ready." Those are the last words she says on the subject for now as she feels three more men walk down the hall towards the Sons. She doesn't turn to face to them. "You three are late. You were supposed to be at the door." Bulma comments with bitterness. The three men stop dead in their tracks.

"Princess Bulma?!" one of them speaks. Bulma moves her hands to her hood and pulls it down to relieve her long blue hair. She then turns around with a deep smirk on her face and starts to clap.

"Congrads, you figured it out. Those two called me a weakling just because I don't chose to flare my ki all the time." Bulma tells them in a bored voice. They bow respectfully towards the princess.

"Sorry about those two. They are full of themselves." The one in the middle states. "I'm guessing you want to speak with Scarface. We will take you to him." Bulma nods and the Sons follow them. They lead them through many long hallways all leading upward. Soon the group reaches the highest room in Central Command. Bulma walks in front of the group and opens the door without delay or one of them warning that she and her brothers are there.

The doors open to show a room with many computer screens that line the walls. Each screen shows the atmosphere of Vegeta-sei and space. Bulma walks in and looks up at the glass ceiling and sees the clear sky above. In the middle of the room is a desk with a monitor. The monitor blocks the face of the head Saiyan in charge, Scarface. He is supposed to monitor the screens and doesn't looks like it to Bulma. This pisses the little girl off.

"What the HELL!? Who the HELL…" he stands up and sees the blank faces of Raditz and Kakarrot, then he sees the little pissed off Blue haired saiyan who is glaring at him. He swallows hard as he starts to sweat. He is a tall and skinny saiyan with a scar across his face, thus giving him is name. Scarface has always feared the princess. "Princess Bulma, Elites Raditz and Kakarrot Son. What a pleasure it is to see you three on High Prince Vegeta's Birthday." He steadies his voice out and walks in front of his desk and bows respectfully. Bulma bites the inside of her cheek as she tries to claim herself. The pain from the bracelets is steadily burning her veins.

"Hello Scarface. How are the background checks on all the outside party guests?" Bulma asks in a claim and even voice. Her voice shows no anger. But her brothers can feel the anger that rises off her in a wave of heat.

"…Fine… everything checks out." He stutters. Bulma raise her blue eyebrow at the scared saiyan before.

"Doesn't seem like it." Bulma blurts. Scarface starts to sweat bolts now. "First, your sweating and acting like a scared human." She states as she walks closer to him. "Second, you freaked out when you saw it was me." Bulma walks closer and he backs up into his desk. "Third, you have let my protocols go and now we have an assassin here who's many target is the Birthday boy and the southern Princess." Her words seem to choke the frighten saiyan and he starts to stutter. Bulma's brothers hear her mention herself in third person and start to get upset as well.

"What do you mean you're the other target?!" both of the protective brothers ask at the same time. This only frightens Scarface more.

"Um...um… I am so sorry." Is all he can say. Bulma walks past him and behind his desk. "Whatever you need. I will help, I meant none of these to happen." He pleads with the Saiyan Princess who is on his computer now.

"I set rules and guidelines in place so that things like this DON'T happen, Scarface." She makes it very clear with him she means business. She feels the energy coming off of him and knows he has learned his lesson. "Now the only thing we can do now is find out where, when, how, and who got through your sight." Bulma states in a claimer tone. The shocking pain slows down as she claims down.

"You are letting off that easily?" Raditz cries in anger. "He has let in someone capable of killing the strongest on the planet. He shouldn't get off like that." He is pissed. Bulma doesn't look up at her brother as she types on the keyboard and breaks the computer's password without breaking a sweat.

"Knock it off, Raditz. Scarface is the one I chose to Run Central Command. I still trust him." Bulma tells him in a loud firm voice that neither he nor Kakarrot has heard her use before. "Have a problem with how I deal with my men, we will talk later. But don't get me wrong. He will get his punishment later." She adds and that shuts him up. Bulma's fingers dance on the key board as she looks through the logs from the last few days with lighting speed. Scarface walks over to look over her shoulder and can't keep out the many screens.

"Miss. No disrespect, but you could have just asked for the password." He states in a braver tone. Bulma continues to flip through the logs and can't find anything off.

"Nah, this is easier for me. You sure logged everyone you could. Is it that there isn't enough here?" She asks while focused on the task at hand.

"To be honest, they didn't see the point and I didn't know how to explain why to them." He tells her. Bulma is getting tired of this. Nothing is sticking out to her. She slams her fists on the desk and leaves dents in it. "That was a gift."

"I don't give a shit." She groans. "You can fix it later." Bulma returns to the computer and starts looking through video surveillance of a certain day, Raditz's wedding. In moments she finds the footage of her dual pod entering the atmosphere. She pauses it and zooms in on the clip so he could see the two people in the pod.

"What is this?" he asks shocked. Scarface looks closer and his face pales.

"What?" Raditz asks concerned as him and Kakarrot appear on either side of Bulma. All of them stare at the screen that shows an Icejin and Saiyan female in the same pod.

"Is that an ICEJIN?" Scarface is stunned at seeing this. "Where is this…?"

"This…" Bulma points at the screen. She makes a popping sound with her lips as she pauses. "Is over the SOUTHERN border on his wedding day." Bulma points to her brother. "About a year ago, I don't really remember." She brushes that aside. "Point is that AN ICEJIN and a certain princess saiyaness that wasn't supposed to be here got here and ran amuck for a day. Granted it was fun. I was still pissed that no one checked it out." Bulma explains to him. "And that Icejin was able to breach Vegeta-sei before and gather top-secret information on myself and Vegeta." That little bit of information is something that hasn't been disclosed with anyone. She can feel the shock and anger rising off of the two brothers and fear from the one right behind her. "Luckily, she isn't a threat. Now, it would have been bad for everyone in this side of the universe if Frieza had gotten that information let alone his family."

Bulma doesn't talk as she lets the rest of the video play. She then hacks into some of the videos from when both of them were wondering the palace with no one questioning them. Then she shows the satellite's images of her and Icaria at the Son's home and the wedding.

"That could have bad…" Scarface states slowly.

"You were at my wedding?" Raditz asks suddenly. Bulma slaps her hand to her face.

"Yes, we talked about this earlier." Bulma sighs out. "Now Scarface, that's what I am looking for. Something that just got by your line of sight and the others. It is most likely a pod. Any ideas?" The blue haired scientist tries to get him to think. "Busy day like today, had to be during the last three years if it has happened." She tries to help. After a moment of thought Scarface shakes his head no.

"Can't think of any day like this, another than High Prince Vegeta's birthday. Nothing comes to mind." He confuses to Bulma. The girl leans back in the chair and sighs. _'This can't be, I thought I would find it. My mind should have brought me to it. At least it get me half way there…KAMI! I wish I had more direction.'_ Bulma stands up suddenly and walks to the back of the room and stares at one of the screens. The monitor returns to flipping from space view to space view. No one is in the boundaries of Vegeta-sei so it does a quick view of each satellite. Bulma watches the screen that watches over the Central Palace. Nothing is out of the ordinary. The camera focuses on the Prince and Fask walking outside the palace gardens. After a minute of nothing, the satellite moves to another area to focus on. _'This doesn't make sense all at. Should I search?_' Bulma holds her hand up in the air to get the attention of the three behind her.

"Scarface, I need you to leave and make sure no one comes in here. Even if it means your life." Bulma's voice is again different than normal. "Do you understand me?" He looks at the southern Princess and nods his head.

"I do, and I was always put my life before yours." He states before leaving and closing the door. Now the Sons are by themselves. Bulma still watches the screen before her as her bothers walk over to her.

"What's going on, B?" Kakarrot asks as he sets a hand on her shoulder.

"Your planning on doing something dangerous aren't you." Raditz states more than asks. He doesn't need to see her face to know at least the idea. Bulma laughs carelessly.

"It's not… For a full fledge Yogen-sha." Bulma states as she turns around to look at both of them with a smile on her face. It's for reassurances, for her and them.

"But you're not." The older comments as Bulma walks away from her brothers. She stops in the middle of the room and sits on the ground.

"Not yet. But I am very close. I can feel it." She states. "Now either one of you might feel a pull. Let it happen, it's completely safe. Dad has already been through it." Bulma tells them as she claims herself and shuts her eyes. "Do not touch me unless there is something wrong. Your ki will most likely be taken from your body." Bulma warns finally before leaving them mentally.

Bulma finds herself in a black void facing a rip that shows both her bothers. She shrugs her shoulders and breaths in heavily before speaking.

"I need to see the assassin, now." Bulma's words are short and firm. "I know her from somewhere. Bring the memory to me." The air around her starts to move and move fast around her as the darkness starts to change. Her brain starts to pound hard as she enters her own mind. When everything dies down, Bulma is blind folded.

"Come on, Saiyan. Tell me how to do it." She hears the sweet elegant voice muse in her ear. "I'm sure you have done it many times." The voice continues in a sing song type voice. "You're the smartest one there, _right?"_ that voice has always seemed mocking to Bulma. _'This was during my first year with Crystal. Who was it?' _She feels her body move as it did all those years ago. She feels her fist make contact with something that felt like jelly. Then there is some applause. The blind fold is removed and the memory is over.

"DAMN!" Bulma shouts in the blackness around her. "I don't have enough ki to keep it up." She let's herself fall backwards and land hard on the black floor beneath her. "At least tell me if she is here. That would be great." Bulma sighs out with no hope. Again her mind seems to act on its own, like it did on Frieza's ship. The black void starts to fill with a sickening laughter and giggling. "Kami! I don't want to hear her KAMI awful laugh." Suddenly, Bulma sees the same thing she saw on the screen outside of her mind. Vegeta and Fask walking around, her sickening arms hanging onto him. "I want to puke now…" the girl groans. A glimpse of a shadow runs past the wall and Vegeta turns his head towards the sudden movement. Nothing is there. Her body begins to shake hard and she is pushed away from the view in front of her. Bulma is back in the blackness looking at the rip. Her body has fallen over as well and started to jerk. "Great, the ki blockers still work. Must be pretty high if I can't feel it yet." Her older bothers don't know what to do. The little girl sighs and closes her eyes and pushes herself to come back to her body.

"Bulma! Wake up!" Kakarrot shouts into the body of his sister. Bulma's body jerks and with each jerk she feels the shocks. After three more shocks, the current ends and she is left breathing heavily on the ground staring at both of her brothers' faces. "Are you ok?" he asks the winded girl. When she nods, both of them help her sit up.

"Ki was needed to enter my own mind." She explains to them simply. They still don't understand.

"Your mind?" Kakarrot questions her to make sure he heard right.

"A trick I learned before I left was to enter other's minds. I had heard that voice before, so I was trying to get a face. But nothing." She further explains out of breath. "That wasn't the dangerous part. I was turning to enter the present and find her whereabouts as well." Bulma can't breathe. It feels like four tons have just been dropped on her chest and she is too weak to move it.

'Peace, Protect, Insure his transformation.' Bulma's mind repeats over and over again. This is the code for the Seer. She must bring peace to him, she must protect him at all costs, and she needs to insure his transformation in order to bring the peace. It's a full circle really. Bulma brings her knees to her chest to help her breath.

"Shit, man this hurts." Bulma complains with her head in between her knees. Both boys place their hands on her back to comfort her. "There is like four tons on my chest. How much ki did I use?" she asks herself more than them. "It shouldn't hurt like this. I should only be weak, not dead." Her words are rushed because she is having a hard time getting the words out. Raditz looks at his younger brother with concern.

"Seem like what he went through earlier." Raditz tells his brother through their mental link.

"Then we should get her back to the palace and have her lay down." Kakarrot tells him.

"The mental link it's so secretive, idiots. I can hear you loud and clear." Bulma moans in annoyance. "Take me to the Central Palace. I need to talk with Vegeta." She tries to push herself off the ground and falls down on her hands and knees. "Hell!" Bulma's voice is very quiet now. Kakarrot goes to help her up, but she refuses it. "I need to do this on my own." She tells them before she tries again. This time, using the desk for help, Bulma gets up and steadies herself. _'If I had my damn tail this wouldn't be that hard.'_ She yells at herself.

"You ok?" Raditz asks as he places his hand on her back again to help brace her.

"Yeah, now let's get out of here. You two must be freezing." Bulma tries to cover for her weakness. The stubborn blue haired Saiyaness straightens herself out and walks to the door with the two following her. '_Now I know how a human feels.'_ She groans to herself and they walk past Scarface. He tries to stop Bulma and ask her what's going on. She just walks past him because she is too weak to talk right now.

"Thank you." Kakarrot tells him as he walks by.

"But we need to leave now. Don't worry about what she talked you about; it's going to be taken care of." Raditz stops the Saiyan from talking. Neither of them wants Bulma to strain herself. It has been a long time they have seen Bulma this weak. So they get her outside and Kakarrot picks her up. Bulma doesn't protest as he goes as fast as he can.


	12. Her Thoughts

**So here is the other chapter. For awhile I was thinking about doing this. So I finally tried it. Bulma's Pov. Anyway, I will be putting up another chapter next Sunday with Vegeta's Pov. mixed into it. Warning you now, the end of the chapter is hard to read and many might start hating someone more. Please wait until next week to judge it. I'm trying the Pov's and I might do them more offend if you guys like them. So tell me if you do and I will mix them throughout, but only if you tell me. This is an experiment after all to see if you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Bulma POV

I stretch my arm out and bring my hand to my throbbing head. What the hell happened? My eyelids are hard to open, but I get them open and the room is dark. I'm my room at the Central Palace. How long have been out? I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and let them dangle there as I feel who is in the room. It's Goku. I move my hand to my forehead and sigh as I feel him move to grab something. The sound of liquid pouring tells me his is getting my some water. So I hold my hand out to receive the cup from him and drink it. Now what happen again? My eyes close and image of Fask and Vegeta fluid my mind. Oh, yeah. I was drained of all my ki, the very thing that keeps me alive.

"How long has it been?" I ask in a surprisingly firm voice.

"Only about five minutes, I went as fast as I could until I got here. Plus no one knows you're here other than Aunt Lilith and King Vegeta." He tells me as I finish drinking. Good.

"Then I need to speak with him." I tell him as I stand up slowly. Goku reaches his hands out to me to make sure I don't fall. He hasn't changed at all. "Thanks, but I'm fine." I assure him as I give him the cup and walk to the bathroom. The light is very bright, but my eyes adjust. I look like I been through a spar with one of the Colds. So I pull my hair out of the pony tail and fix it. Then I wet a hand towel and wipe my face clean of any sweat. I guess that's all I can do for now. I really need to talk to King Vegeta. After throwing the towel in the sink, I walk to my bedroom door.

"I'll go with you." He says and I sigh.

"I need to talk to him by myself, just in case things don't go as planned." I confuse. "I need you to be completely out of the loop." I further explain to my very caring brother. His face looks hurt now. " But you can walk me there. If you want." I tell and he seems to lighten up. Rolling my eyes again, we walk out and into my main lab. I take a deep breath in a smell the scent of dust and chemicals. "It's been a long time." I mumble as we continue to the other door and into the hallway. _'Later my baby girl, after I take care of this issue.'_ I silently promise my dear lab as the door slides shut. "How did you get the pass code?" I ask suddenly.

"B. It's pretty obvious. I'm surprised you didn't know I knew." He says with a shit eating grin on his face. I glare at him as we walk. "Come on, B. Having his name isn't very smart to have as the…"

"Hey!" I cut him off. "My whole goal was to prevent him from coming in during my experiments. He never thought of using his own name for the entry code. So it's pretty smart of me." I defend my choices for years ago. "It seemed like it work considering the dust." I add with a smirk.

"He still was able to get in when you where working." Goku reminds me and my smirk drops.

"So, I only locked when it can to the dangerous stuff I worked on." I counter as we turn the corner to the main hallway. It is packed with servant running around. So we stop our conversation. I push my ki out to feel for the High king. "He is in his study with Vegeta right now." I tell Goku as we walk past a servant that is carrying a vase. I get a waif of his scent and I smell Vegeta's on him. The hell…? Shouldn't even question it.

"Then what are we waiting for." Goku says as he grabs my arm and I feel his ki spike. Really, he's going to test his luck in this hallway? My stupid brother… Goku suddenly jerks forward and he is dragging me with him as he zips past everyone in the hall. I smirk at this. He has gotten better over the last three years. Maybe we should spar sometime after I get this bracelets off? "We are here." He says as he stops outside the throne room. I am thrown forward and he doesn't catch me in time. I hit the door hard and they swig open and I find myself skidding on the marble floor. I can't stop myself, but this is fun. Until I hit something hard, it feels like feet. I roll over and look up. My eyes have to adjust for a moment before I can see who I ran into. The willow peak and the shortness tells me who.

Goku comes running and stop and laugh at me as I try to find my feet.

"Sorry about that, Vegeta. She is just like a doll." He says as I fall to my knees again. Kami this is embarrassing. My head is spinning too much to be able to stand up. I try again and I end up falling forward. I expect to feel the hard marble hit my face, but instead I feel strong arms wrap around me.

"You need to be much more careful, you Clown." I hear Vegeta tell my brother. On my face I begin to feel his chest vibrate. Is he growling? "She obviously can't handle being thrown fifty feet, you dumb Ass." This is very awkward for me. So I pull my hands to his rock hard chest and push off. When my eyes see the light of the room again, I go blind. I feel his arms relax as I push upon them.

"Hey, don't call him that." I correct him out of instinct. "He is fine and so am I." I add after a second. My eyes focus again and I am looking into Vegeta black eyes. I see a hint of concern and disbelief in them. He doesn't believe that I am ok. "If I had a tail, it would have fine." I correct myself as I stare back into his eyes. I could get lost in them.

"I will call him what I want, Girl and you can't and won't stop me." Vegeta smirks as he says this. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Not today at least." I tell him. "Consider it a birthday present, V-man." I smirk at the old nickname. He starts to chuckles as I feel his grip tighten. Not that I mind being close to him at all.

"Oh that old thing. Come on Girl. Come up with something better." His remark make me laugh hard.

"This is coming from the one that calls a fourteen year old Saiyaness a Girl." I laugh at him as his face drops. I got him good. Kami this feel so right… but it's so wrong. I look at his face and it's older than I remember. But his lips look that same…I wonder if they taste that same… No, Bulma can't think that way.

"You know what, just shut the hell up." Vegeta says as he removes his arms from around me. If he would have earlier, I would have fallen on my ass… again. So that wasn't anything. We hear laughter coming from out left and I remember why I'm here.

"That was quite an entrance, Bulma." The high king chuckles as shakes his head. He is standing in the door way to his study.

"Yes, you can thank Goku for that. He wanted to take me to you and decided I was going to slow." I explain to him as I step away his son. My head reminds me that I hit it on the door with more throbbing. So I place my hand on my right temple and laugh.

"Looks like Kakarrot have gotten much stronger lately." The king states and I can feel my brother start to get embarrassed. He is most likely stretching the back of his head.

"Yep, it feels like it too." I add in a whiney voice to joke around with my brother.

"I didn't mean to. I thought I had you arm." He confuses.

"I'm glad you didn't. It would have been ripped off." I explain to him truthfully. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Vegeta is getting confused. Should I explain the bracelets to him? Nah… "Now, I need to speak with you." I announce to the king. He nods and walks back into his study. I start to walk and Vegeta's hand grabs my arm. He turns me to look at him. "Yes?" his eyes show something in them. I can't tell what it is. They look torn, but I know he isn't.

"Why the hell do you need to talk with him?" he asks with a grunt.

"Cause." I tell him before turning and looking at my brother. "That's. I'll see you later." Goku smiles big and laughs

"See yeah, you too love birds." He says as he disappears from our sight. "What the hell was that?" I ask with confusion as I look back at Vegeta. His face is blank as he stares at me. I grab the hand that is on my arm and make him let go of me. The contact with my hand seems to snap him out of his thoughts.

"You have return to me!" I mock the fact he was staring at me. "Now I need to talk with your daddy." I remind him as I walk off to the study.

The Study hasn't changed since the last time I was here. The same chairs and everything, I see him standing behind his desk waiting for me to rejoin him. I smile at him and he nods his head.

"So, I take it that you checked in with Central Control." He states in an even voice as I find a place to sit on the on the twin leather sofa. He follows my example. "Explain you findings." I take in a deep breath.

"That Scarface has been slacking off ever since I left and there could be countless… foreigners here without your knowledge." I explain to him and then give him some time process this.

"So she can be anywhere." He states after a moment. I nod.

"I did make sure he knew of how big the issue was." I tell him. "I showed him when myself and my… inside man from the Cold empire… came here."

"An ICEJIN was here?" Vegeta half exclaims. "You came here with an Icejin?" I look at him with a blank expression on my face.

"She took me here and got through with no problem. And she has gotten throughout security before." I tell him firmly. With that said, the king is going to ask for explanation. So I look back at him. "Crystal sent her here to gather information on Vegeta and I. Lucky for us, she is with us." I push that mere fact hard. "She isn't the one I'm looking for. It just proves how lacks Scarface has been."

"Then I will have him dealt with for putting you two in danger." King Vegeta promises me. I smirk.

"Well, I would love to deal with him and Central Control personally when I have my strength back." The high king laughs.

"OF course, if you want to wait that long." He tells me. "But I know you want to prove something. so I will let you do it."

"Thank you sir. Now, I pushed myself beyond what I should have in my visions in order to find this much out." I take in another breath. "She is here and has been following him today." He listens to me as I go on. "I didn't get her face, but I think I know her from the Sisterhood." I hear myself say this and I see an image flash before my eyes. It's an Icejin from the sisterhood. I can never forget those eyes… "Arca!" I shout suddenly. "She is the only one from the sisterhood to have Saiyan DNA." The words just spill out. "She is an Icejin that went rouge." I explain to the king. Then there is a silence.

"Icejin… you say." His words are slow. "How Rouge?"

"Yes, She and I were close when she was there." I tell him. "She left and we were told that she was tired of Crystal telling her what to do." I bite my lip and my anger rises in me.

"There is an Icejin here and we didn't notice it?" The King doesn't seem to believe me. I glare at him as I play with the other bracelet and set it to change my looks to one of an Icejin. He doesn't know what to say.

"We are given these bracelets that can change to whatever DNA it has. And she stole some before I got there and showed it to me." I explain to him as I try to keep a claim voice. My finger presses the button that changes me back into the Blue haired saiyan I am. "It was banned to collect Saiyan DNA because of how 'strict' our security is." I roll my eyes blow some air out of my mouth. "Like they know anything." I groan. "Now we have an Icejin that has a strong blood thirst to hide out here." There is no talking for a moment and the king thinks this over.

"You said that she is following Vegeta now." He states and I nod. "You know how to tell apart a fake saiyan from a real one." I hear this I understand what he is telling me.

"You want me to follow Vegeta around to keep him Safe?" I ask leery. I don't think that would work well.

"Yes, I want you to stay by his side and something happens. GET. HIM. OUT. OF. THERE." King Vegeta's words are clear there is no fighting with him.

"…Yes sir…What am I going to do with the bitch?" I ask bluntly. I am too pissed to care. This makes the king laugh.

"You're an Assassin, aren't you?" He asks sarcastically.

"I don't know if I can stand up against another Assassin that has years of training. I only have three." I explain. "But I plan on dying if it means keeping Vegeta alive. I could care less about that bitch."

"Then don't." He leans closer to me and smirks. "No one really does either. We are just pleasing Vegeta. If you kill her, you would be doing us all a service." I am taking back at hearing this. I will hate her, but it doesn't mean that in the thick of things I would leave Vegeta's future mate in the line of fire. Even if she is weak.

"SO… I'm going to have to follow your son." I press mu lips together look to the ground as I stand up. "Thank you for your time, High King Vegeta." I nod my head and walk to the study door.

"Have fun Bulma." He says as I get to the door.

"If I don't kill myself first." I roll my eyes as I push the door open and leave him in the room by himself. The throne room is bare as I expected it would be. I walk to the doors and feel around me. Outside those doors are a lot of people running around. I can feel Queen Victoria is in the ball room entertaining the few guests that are still in the palace instead of in the market or something. Lilith and Cargon are still in the Southern palace getting ready, so I still have an hour or so until the 'party' begins. FUN… Vegeta is in his training room without the bitch thief by his side again. WOW. She is unhappy by Queen Victoria. So that gives me a chance to see Vegeta and make sure no one is there. I push open the doors and walk the old but very familiar rout to Vegeta's personal Training room.

Doesn't take long at all really. Only five minutes. I think I am getting to use to the pace of a snail. I press the same break all code and the door slides open and I see an almost naked Vegeta punching the air rapidly with his back to me. I can see the sweat roll off of his back and on the floor. The only thing he is wearing is short blue training shorts and a head band. I can practically see the gravity pressure around him bear down. He is still working on the final upgrade. I can't help but let myself lean against the wall and watch him as the door slide shut. Vegeta continues to punch the air as he speaks.

"If you're in here, make yourself use full." His voice has no anger or anything in it. His ki spikes right before he turns around and flings his fist towards me. I don't move, it's going to hit me or I would hit his gravity pressure. My body can't handle it without I watch the fist come at me and I just look into Vegeta's eyes. Waiting for it to be over. Mere inches from my face, his fist stops. "Not going to fight back?" Vegeta asks my leery.

"Not with the gravity bracelets active. Not a fair spar." I tell him. He narrows his eyes as he moves his fist away from my face. Vegeta turns off the gravity.

"You care to explain? Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" he asks me as he turns it off.

"Frieza shit. Got to live with it." I tell him as I hold my wrist up. "For blowing up a planet because I was piss at everything, it made him think I needed to be controlled." I briefly explain. Vegeta looks at me with a smirk.

"A planet. Aren't we supposed to make him believe we are weak?" He asks me sarcastically as he backs away from me.

"You know how we get. I'm surprised you haven't blown one up yet." I scoff at him as I remove my belt and stretch my legs out.

"Because I have more control over my emotions more than you do, Girl." He spits out at me.

"You do… in some areas." I reply with a smirk. "Don't forget where I have been, Vegeta." I tell him as I tighten my pony tail one more time.

"Trust me, your…absences…wasn't over looked." Vegeta states as he removes the gravity bracelet and throws it to the ground.

"Careful with the tech man. That shit isn't cheap." I fake an upset look as I watch it hit the ground.

"It can handle being thrown around." He tells me simply. I feel his eyes follow me as walk around the old room look around. "It's stubborn."

"Just like you. I had thought of you blowing up my other experiments when I made it." I admit. "Your temper can get the better of you." I add to be funny.

"This coming from the Girl that blown up a planet and got her strength taken away." He deadpans as I turn and look at him.

"At least he thinks I'm going through race withdraw." The look on his face is priceless. "Something my little pal in the Hood came up with just in case something like that happen." He rolls his eyes and cracks his knuckles.

"Now that you're done talking, can we spar now?" He asks impatiently. I laugh and crouch down in a fighting stance.

"All you needed to do was ask." I smirk again and he lunges. "Rules: no ki what so ever. Nothing that requires healing. Winner is who ever can pin the other first. Got it?" I ask as I dodge him.

"Sure." Vegeta agrees and we continue are little dance. He is the only one I can't exactly figure out when it comes to sparing. No one lands a hit for five whole minutes. His fist comes at me and I lean to the left and kick towards his face. Vegeta blocks it and grabs my leg before I can move it.

"You know, you never truly miss something until it's gone, Damn it." I cuss as he whips my leg to the room, spinning me. I look at his face and he seems to be hurt. I watch as he yanks my leg towards him and I find myself in the close proximity of the high Saiyan Prince.

"You have no idea." He whispers to me with a growl… at least I think that was a growl. Again I am close to him and I don't think I mind very much. "Go ahead; try to get out of this." Vegeta taunts me. I can't think at all. His scent is driving me crazy. It's everything in me not to break down. Come on Bulma hold it together. Show him no weakness. He is trying to mess with your mind.

"You wouldn't like how I would get out of this." I warn him. "You're trying to prey on a weakness you believe I have." He smirks harder. Kami does him know how that smirk affects me… "It's more of an insult really." I scoff in hope he stops. This isn't a good position to get caught in. Not when he is mated…or close to it… with a child.

"Then why don't you get out of it? Or is it impossible to move?" Vegeta voice so husky now and I have to hold back swallowing.

"It's not a problem at all… for me at least." I stall. Come on Bulma, think of something. What would Angel do? To be honest she would do it as soon as she was in put into the position… I can feel his bitch is still with his mother. Everyone else is nowhere near us so… here I go. My leg is currently being held right at the thigh and I can't move that one. His grip is too tight to move it, but not too tight so it doesn't hurt. Surprising honestly. To win I need to pin him on the floor. So I throw my other leg and wrap it around his waist and pull us closer. It's hard to control my heart rate but I still do it. This catches Vegeta off guard as I move the leg he has and lock it with my other leg. I guess it's his instinct kicking in when he holds my other thigh… "I warned you." I remind him before I grab his bare shoulders and lean back suddenly. This make his grip on my legs loosens as we fall down to the ground. I unwrap my legs from his waist before he reacts. But I am too slow on get out of his way. We land on the ground hard, or at least I do. Vegeta used me as a landing pad.

Hitting my head on the floor makes my vision go fuzz again. Concussion for sure. I muster strength to push Vegeta off of me and I hold my head as I try to sit up.

"At least I thought I wouldn't hurt. SHIT." I complain as I hold my head and shut my eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta's voice is very loud and it hurts my ears.

"Damn it, Vegeta. Control you voice. My ears can't take it right now." I tell him calmly as my head starts to spin. Instantly I feel hands on my head. The hands are callused but gently as they move my head and hair around.

"That simple fall shouldn't have done that to you." His voice is full of concern. What in the hell? "What else happened?" I feel his hands move to my waist and turn my body around.

"I have a concussion. Nothing to worry about." I tell him with a small shake of my head. His hand grab my chin and yank it in to look straight.

"You can't see." He states.

"Not right now. It's just a blow to the head. My eyes are fuzz, again nothing to worry about." I assure him as I remove his hands from my face. My hands find his steady shoulder and use it to push me up and on my feet as my eyes begin to focus again. Blinking a few times, it comes back. I see Vegeta has stood up with me.

"It's the stupid bracelet thing." He points to my wrist. I lift it up and show him.

"Blocks my ki completely. So it could be not allowing me to heal normally." I explain to him.

"SO you're as weak as a human?" Vegeta ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep." I confess. "But if you tell anyone…I will not hesitate to kill you." I threat as I narrow my eyes and growl. Vegeta rolls his eyes.

"AS if you could kill me." He scoffs. "Even without the bracelet thing off."

"True, but I can think of ways to make your life a living hell." I tell him cockly. "I have my ways and connect everywhere. You won't know who would come up to you and…."

"Enough, this little secret can between you and me." He cuts me off. Good thing too, I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Give me some time to think about what I'm going to have you do to help my keep my end of the bargin." Vegeta smirks at me. I swallow hard at hearing this. What could the devil himself be planning? Wait… the Devil is Frieza. Vegeta is something else entirely.

"What are you?" I ask in a sight joking voice.

"I'm just the Prince of all Saiyans and the Legendary. Bow and respect me." He informs me with pride.

"I don't get on my knees unless my KING asked me to. You are merely a PRINCE." I smirk back at him and walk closer to him. "Only the High King of all Saiyans will ever make me bow." The words slip out of my mouth slowly when I am mere inches from him. I poke his bare sweaty chest. "Don't you ever forget that." Vegeta's face now looks very amused now.

"You want to bet. I can get you on your knee faster than that." His smirk drops and he lowers his head and I can feel his warm breath on my ear. I take a sharp breath in. "You will get on your knees before me if I asked you to, you too weak to resist. But I only asked you to bow. Too very different things, Girl." Shit! I didn't mean to imply…

"My dear Prince Vegeta…" I click my tongue at him. "I was talking about bowing before you." My words are firm and haughty. "I just wish that your mind wasn't in the gutter." I turn my head towards him and laugh. "Not every female swoons and is weak to you. You're not the hottest thing that can fly. Trust me; I have been everywhere to attest this." That should have hurt his pride, but he only smirks harder and backs off.

"Well, looks like you can still hold your ground." He says as his smirk changes into a small smile.

"Of course I can, man." I laugh. "Gene and Icaria are almost as proud as you are." Fask's ki is moving and is almost here. "What will you woman think if I'm in here?" I ask him and his face seem confused for a moment. "Fask." His face hardens now at her name.

"She is bitchy." Vegeta tells me. I nod my head and laugh.

"I take that as there will be a fight." Looking around , I look for somewhere to hide. "Close your eyes."

"What, Why?" Vegeta asks.

"Just do it." I complain. "It won't be for long." Deadpanning, he complies. Sighing I start to breath in slowly to calm myself. It will lower my ki level as well. Then I walk over to the locker he has and climb up on it.

Now on it, I look around. The room is much smaller than I remember. It's all white and no colors what so ever. There are a few weights training equipment then in the past. So that shows he has been in here. Also there is a lot of dents around the room. I didn't notice them when I was on the floor. That's really strange. I look up and smirk. There are rafters that weren't here before. I jump up and hope I can grab the closest beam.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asks suddenly as I try and grab the beam. My fingers barely graze the cool metal. The sweat on my hand doesn't allow any grip.

"Damn it." I cuss out as I start to fall. Vegeta opens his eyes and I watch him shake his head as he walks slowly to catch me.

"If you're killing yourself, you have to fall from a high height." He mumbles as he catches me.

"Shut your up and just fly me up the fucking beam." I half shout at him. I watch his dark eyes widen for a second before lifting off the ground.

"Some princess." Vegeta scoffs. "When did you get an Elite mouth?"

"Since someone told me to go to hell after it froze over to learn from the devil's sister." I explain. "You haven't even heard me to begin to cuss." I roll my eyes as he floats up to the beam.

"Sure, whatever." I don't think he believes me. He sets me on my butt on the beam gently. "Now that you're up here, what the hell are you doing?" He asks.

"It's one of my prime hiding stops, Vegeta." I tell him as I play with my bracelet. I change into my little girl with brown hair. My size changes completely and Vegeta's face is priceless. "I turn into something that fits on the beam and lay down. Simple as that." I finish explaining. "Just works better with ki."

"Well, it's stupid. She will never believe it." Vegeta tells me as he lowers himself onto the ground. The bitch is in the hallway right outside of the door, so I lay down. I surprised he didn't tell me to leave or asked that. It just makes my job easier I guess. I watch as Vegeta pulls on his bracelet back on and run his hand throw his hair. Vegeta only does that when something is on his mind… the door sliding brings my eyes to the door to find Fask in a gown that looks horrible on her. It's a blood red silk dress. Saiyan dresses always make people look beautiful. She must be the exception.

"VEGETA!" Fask shrieks. "Your suppose to be ready for your birthday party." Kami. I have to cover my ears.

"No, now get out of here." He tells her in an annoyed voice as he punches the air. "I need to train." I watch as her eyes rack over his bare skin and I want to puke. This is gross. Fask walks over to him and brushes her finger across his back and I can see him tens up.

"Or we can do something better…" She whispers into his ear. I'm going to kill your ass if you don't remove your hands from him… moving my hands to grip the beam in order not to act her and kill, I try not to blow my cover.

"No." Vegeta steps forward and gets her away from him. "I want to train. I don't want to bed right now." That's a blow to my heart. I knew he had, but hearing it Shit!

"Come on. The last time was on Frieza's ship." She seems to purr. "I know you can't handle going this long without…" Oh shit. I don't want to hear this.

"Fask, Shut UP!" Vegeta shouts as he turns around and faces her. "I need to train. I haven't trained since the last time we were home because you're too damn horny." He tells her. Now hit the bitch! Did I just think that?

"It's not my fault; I got hormones raging through me. It's your fault, mister." Fask purrs again and I throw up a little in my mouth. I watch as it seem to be breaking Vegeta's defenses.

"Fask…" his voice is much calmer. Hearing his voice seems to my heart twist.

"No, I get it you need to train." She says in a very fake sad voice. Fask looks to the ground away from Vegeta and sighs. "I guess I will just leave."

"Fask, hold up." Vegeta what are you doing, let the bitch leave. It would be awesome if the assassin killed her first. Fask turns and looks at him with a totally fake sad look on her face. "Later after I get back tonight." Kami, I need to find a bathroom to puke. Fask smile a very sickening seductive smile and walks over to Vegeta.

"Alright. I will forgive you." She says before grabbing his shoulders, the ones I touched earlier and I have to hold back a growl. She pulls him closer to her and she kisses him on the lips. I have seen him kiss his other girlfriends while I was sneaking around and I didn't have the same feeling I do now. The zapping reminds me to relax. Vegeta's eyes wander up to me as he kisses the bitch and thief. That is when she grabs his face and deepens the kiss. I can't help but need to puke. My hand flies up to my face and I have to hold back spewing all over the bitch. She finally pulls away and smirks as she walks over to the door. "Remember to shower before coming into my room, I can't stand that smell of sweat." That is that last thing she says. That Fucking Bitch! I jump down from the rafters as the door slides shut.

"That was gross." I tell him as I walk into his bathroom. Turning on the sink and start to splash my face and drink some. "I think my eyes are burned." I announce to him. Hopefully he doesn't think I am a creep for watching. I look at myself in the mirror and laugh. It's kind of funny watching a human 12 year girl freak out in the mirror. But it gets old fast, so I flip back to my normal self.

"What the hell is that thing anyway?" Vegeta walks in when I'm drying my face on a hand towel.

"What's what?" I ask him as I set the towel back down on the counter. He walks in and stands behind me.

"That thing on your wrist." He tells me as he reaches his hand out to my hip. I look at him throw the mirror confused. What the hell is he doing?

"I got it from the Hood." I tell him as he pushes me out of the way from the counter. I get it. Vegeta opens the cabinet and pulls out a white fluffy towel. "It runs on DNA that is collected from spit, hair, blood samples… you name it. All it does is change how you look." I explain.

"It's stupid. Why would you need that? Seems cowardly." Vegeta's words sting.

"It's not! It's the opposite. I used it to gather information that I couldn't any other way." I defend.

"For the damn Tyrant that's killing your own people." He deadpans as the doors slam shut. My eyes widen at his comment. I wasn't helping him kill anyone.

"No! Not at all. I wasn't helping him. If anything I was feeding him lies." I can't help but shout. "I would never turn on my people like that and you Kami damn know it, VEGETA!" My body moves closer to him as I shout. "You were the one that told me to go. I could have refused. But you told me to go and I learned so much and done so much that will SAVE ALL OF US." One thing I can't stand is when someone questions my loyalty to my people. I have killed people for doing so.

"Get out of my face! You have no right to raise your voice to me, I am you prince!" Vegeta growls back out me with his teeth bared. But I don't back down. No matter how much his is freighting me right now.

"I don't care if you are Fucking KAMI. I will not let anyone question my loyalty." I bared my teeth now as I get closer. Again, I am touching Vegeta's bare chest, but I don't care right now. "I hold everything over myself and you know it."

"I will tell you one more time." Vegeta's words are very low and quiet. "Get out of my face." My head starts to hurt again as my heart races faster. I am so mad at Vegeta. How Dare HE?! I begin to suck in more air and stare him right in the eyes. Those dark warm eyes that I can just swim in. He has hurt me so much but I still hold on to him. "DO your Worst. I don't care anymore." My words are just as low as him were. I don't move at all as a silence fall between us. Our eyes are locked. How did he flip that quickly? One moment we were laughing and sparing now after Fask left he's changed. Someone must be PMSing.

"You are not worth it. You're not even a saiyan anymore." He says as pushes me out of his way. I hit the counter hard and I feel a rib break. I let out a small scream at the contact with the floor. "You are as weak as a human and have lost your saiyan pride when you let your tail be taken from you." Those words break my heart. I use the counter to help me up as I turn and look at Vegeta's back as he throws the towel on the counter I'm using. My eyes start to well up as the pain from the rib and the shocks from my ki take control of my body. I watch as he turns on the shower as look back at me. "What? Anything to say, HUMAN?" He laughs at his own sick joke. I stand myself tall and glare at him.

"You still have much growing to do, Vegeta." I whisper throw the pain. Then I turn around and walk out of the bathroom. With as much strength I have, I am able to shut the door. Separating him and I from each other. I don't make it far before I have to slide down the wall and sink to the floor. Breathing is hard again and now I'm fighting tears. Kami, I should just let him die. If that is Vegeta, the chosen Legendary, I wouldn't want him to save us. I should let him die here in this fucking room. I start to vision Vegeta's lifeless body on the ground, ripped open and blood everywhere. Above his body is a smirking Icejin female. Her tail swings back and forth as I watch the blood from her mouth and hands drip down her white pristine, slim . I swear she is even more insane than Crystal. She tried befriending me and then asking all these questions about Saiyans. Fuck, how didn't I see it before? She asked about Vegeta all the time when I first got there. Her questions reminded me of how I left him, upset and torn. After we kissed too. Those kisses, they are the ones that I still hold near to me.

I missed those days, before the Sisterhood, where I only worried about making and inventing things behind Frieza's and everyone's back. Kami, why do I have to be so loyal…?

'Well you're the princess of the south Bulma. That's why.' Technically I'm not. I'm the niece of the Queen that's it. But people still look to me anyway. Only if I didn't think listening to that jackass, things wouldn't have changed. He wouldn't have changed…I wouldn't have changed. Hell, I wouldn't be smiling about seeing his dead bleeding body if I hadn't changed.

Kami, I'm sick. Very, very sick if the man that kept me going all those years. I'm the Yogen-sha and I'm wishing my legendary dies. I'm morbid. I'm morbid because I just sentenced the whole excitants of live to death by the Colds. Only Icejins think that way.

'You should never be mad at him. There is no reason to be mad at him.' If that's the case, then I'm no saiyan. A saiyan would never let someone's words hurt them. I am the Yogen-sha and he is the legendary for a reason. If that's the case, I shouldn't be mad at him telling me I am not a saiyan. With the logic, pure insanity. I sigh again and bring my knees to my chest. My head rests on my knees and I try to calm myself again. Fuck logic…I laugh. I'm a scientist and I'm thinking that. But that isn't my main job. First and foremost and I am the Yogen-sha, then I am a princess, lastly I am the scientist.


	13. It was planned

**I am SO SORRY for the late update. I'm in the final stretch of my senior year and I can't wait until I graduate and have a summer before college starts. So more regular updates are to be expected after the first week of June. I feel so bad when I don't update the last two weeks. I am not going to promise any updates until after June 8****th****. I feel you guys need to have a chapter now. So this is it. Hopefully I can get to what I have planned for this mini story within the story to be finished. It's important so I can't skip it. Besides, I don't think you guys want me to skip it. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

I let the water fall down on my body and shut my eyes. What is she still doing in my training room? Didn't she understand I needed her to leave? Dumb girl. Ever since she got back she has been screwing with my mind. I ball up my fist and punch the shower wall. Tile and plaster fall around my fist. Weak wall. Opening my eyes, I watch as I pull my fist from the newly made hole. She is so weak. I would expect her to come back stronger and at pace with me, but she is so stupid. A planet, Seriously? And since she came back, Fask has been pissed. That is the last thing I want, a pregnant Saiyaness harping at me at everything I do. Can't she get that?

She is even acting like she has no idea what she is doing to me. That girl is making my life a living hell. Kami, what am I going to do with her? Fask hates her and yet… No, shut up. I turn the water off and push the shower door open. The Girl is going to be the end of me. Now she is pissed at me and she isn't going to talk to me. Shit, what the hell was I thinking when I said that? A saiyan, if anything she is a saiyan. She is better than most of the Saiyans that live here on Vegeta-sei. Something is going on, because I have never even thought that way of the Girl. She is the only one that can even come close to me. What the fuck happened? Must be something Frieza did. He is the only reason why something like this would have happen. He took her from me to begin with. Now she is different. The Girl must likely have others now. Her actions give it away. She didn't even blink an eye at Fask. Let alone find out about her being pregnant with my heir.

I grab the towel and dry my hair off. I lost the only thing I thought wouldn't have changed to Frieza. Why the hell does he have to get his long cold bloody fingers on everything? The towel drops to the floor. What's the point in having it anyway? I rise my ki and dry myself off. This is stupid. I can't wait until I feel his beating heart in my hands as I laugh at his lifeless body. Walking over to the door, I look at the towel. She is still out there, should I bother…Nah, she probably seen a lot of naked men before. I open the door and turn to the left to my locker. I had expected to hear something from the girl, but I don't. Opening the door I look to where I feel her ki. She has sunk to the floor against the wall and has her hands wrapped around them. Why is she doing that? I grab some shorts and slid then on as I stare at the strange sight in front of me. In the air I smell salt. The Girl has been crying. I walk closer to her and I can feel her ki is actually pretty low as if she fell asleep. Her body rises slowly with some resistance as she tries to breath.

That looks like a broken rib. When did she break a rib? Oh SHIT! I pushed her out of the way as I went to the shower. She hit the counter, but it wasn't enough force to break a rib. Not for a human even. They have some use of their ki. Is she weaker than a human?

"Girl." I call out to her and she doesn't move. "Girl!" still nothing. What the hell is wrong with her. I walk over to her and kneel next her. "Girl, don't ignore me." She doesn't move. I reach my hand out and grip her shoulder and I get a sharp gasp from her, but nothing else. Crap, must be too tight. So I relax it. "Girl!" I bark out and she does move. Again her body rises with some difficulties and then goes back down. "Are you asleep?" I raise my eyebrow at the girl before me. Broken ribs hurt like hell to a human. So how can she have fallen asleep? I move my hand in between her head and knees and find her chin. I lift it slowly. Her eyes are indeed closed and wet. The smell of salt gets stronger now I can see to tear stains on her knees and face. "How the hell are you asleep?" I watch as the Girl's eyes move under her lids and then flutter open. In those unfocused blue eyes I see a lot of pain.

"Vegeta?" she says through tried and strained voice. "What are you doing?" Her voice sounds so crushed, not like I thought. Isn't she supposed to be pissed at me. I mean after all I just called her a weak worthless human.

"You were crying." I tell her calmly. Her eyes widen and her face goes a little red.

"No I wasn't, I can't cry if I'm asleep, Vegeta. You know that." She says as she moves her head to look to the ground. That's a lie and she knows it. I smirk.

"Girl, you can't lie to me." I tell her as I turn her head back to me. Her eyes seem to be bluer than I remember. I look her up and down for any sign of hurt and the only thing I see is her hand resting under her chest. It's to help her breath. "What's wrong with you?" I hear a light laugh come to my ear as I look at her legs to make sure she is ok.

"A lot." She says weakly.

"Of course there is." I smirk and look back up at her face and I see she fell back to sleep. I slide my hand away from her chin and walk back to the locker. Grabbing my shirt, I pull it on with my boats and gloves. Shouldn't leave the training room with only shorts on with the sleeping Girl in my arms. I walk back over to the girl and scoop her up bridal style and walk to the door. No one is in the hall so no shit will happen. I walk to the left and down to the door that leads to the open hallway. I push it up and I get hit with a warm breeze. It's been forever since anyone took it. There is no offensive smells in here. The walls only go half way up. The rest is a view to the garden. To the left is that blasted tree the Girl loved to hang out by. I normal found her there when I wanted to spar. That is where she spent her summers when she wasn't in the lab.

I walk over the half wall and fly up into the sky. Fewer problems this way. I fly over the tree and over the palace. It's been forever, again, since I have done this. I look over the roof of the palace and I don't see her blasted lab. And no one is in there so I can't find it that way. Shit! I float here and shut my eyes. The idiot clown is over course in the kitchen eating all the food for my 'birthday party.'

"IDIOT!" I shout into his mind. I smirk when I feel his ki spike incredibly high. "Are you doing something you shouldn't?" I ask him sarcastically.

"No… I'm only eating." The stupid clown response. "Why are you in the air with my sister?"

"She wanted to get air…no you dumb ass. She passed out on my training room floor." How can he be related to this Girl?

"Oh, well why are you in the air instead of taking her to her room?" Kami I'm going to kill him.

"So I don't throw her into a pair of doors and at the feet of the prince of all Saiyans." I deadpan. I hear him laugh. I hate that laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that." That fool. Sadly I need him right now. He should be easy to trick.

"GO to The Girl's lab and want for me there. I need to find something." I lie smoothly to the stupid clown.

"Oh ok, be there in a second." He says as I feel him leave the kitchen. That fool. I smirk as I follow him to the lab.

"What did you need?" Kakarrot asks Vegeta when the prince flies throw the window into the hall where Bulma's lab is.

"Nevermind, I'll find it." Vegeta barks out as he touches down next to the twin. Vegeta moves his hand to the keypad and presses a code in. The beeping that comes after he moves his hand makes Kakarrot smirk childish.

"Password incorrect. 1 more try before total lock down commences." A computer version of Bulma's voice warns. "Either get Bulma or leave now." It adds in a strict firm voice. Vegeta's eyebrows furrow in frustration.

"Fucking can't get her any closer, bitch!" he growls out the computer voice. Vegeta holds bulma's sleeping from up the door. "See bitch, see. I know you have a camera." Kakarrot laughs and places his hand on his pissed off friend.

"V-man calm down." He tells him. "The camera was turned off when she left. Bulma set it up to turn off after a week of no use, at least this camera anyway." Kakarrot informs him. "Let me handle this." Vegeta moves out of the way just to see if the clown could do it. He walks over to the keypad and presses the letters V-E-G-E-T-A. the pad lights up and the door slides open.

"Hello again, Bulma." The voice says as Kakarrot walks into the lab. Vegeta just stands there confused.

"Are you coming?" The twin asks. Vegeta shakes his head and walks into the room after the clown.

"What's the pass code?" Vegeta asks as the door slides shut. The room is the same as it was all those years ago. Same tables and counters.

"Something you won't figure out." Kakarrot comments as he watches his little sister in his arms. He notices her staggered breathing. "What's wrong with her?" Vegeta looks at the girl and doesn't answer him.

"What do you mean I can't figure it out?" The Prince barks out.

"She made it that way. Did you push her too hard?" He pushes to find out.

"The girl thinks I can't figure it out. She's stupid." Vegeta scoffs. Kakarrot can tell he doesn't want to talk about it. So he goes looking in the cabinets. "What are you looking for?"

"Her weird gel stuff. It heals everything." The twin tells the prince.

I listen to the finger rap against the thick metal arm of the chair . That sound has always struck my soul hard. Each hit of the long blacken nail, it feels like my ears have a drill going through them. Kami I hate that sound. I can just see myself pushing my face off this cold steel and phasing over to the fingers that make the offence noise and rip them off one by one and then shove them down their owners' throats and make them choke. But I have promised that I won't blow this. This long and tiring act just to make sure things run smoothly.

"Thank you, You may rise." I hear one of the most awful voices speak and call out to me. I'm not even sure if I want to raise my forehead off this stone cold floor. It's a much better view them their faces. I move my head so I only see the floor. Then I bend my toes and push up off of my knees and only to my feet. Lastly I raise my head to meet the enemies' eyes. The urged to rip them out is too high. But I promised…

"I am very pleased with your work sister." The other ones voice speaks. I move my eyes over to the shortest sibling in the family. I am sick to call myself a part of their race. "And yours. From the looks of things… you did a great job at befriending the little misfit. Things are looking like they are going as planned." He sips his wine and offers me a seat at the desk before him. I follow after all he is still my prince.

"Well, she is my best brother. You ask me and I always deliver." My princess now speaks up. She is sitting on her brother's desk with her tail swing behind her. Hitting the glass every so often. She doesn't even care that people could die on the ship if that glass gives.

"Now you mention it, how is the mission going? Has she checked in with you?" the brother asks. I watch as my princess and master smirks. Kami that just sent chills down my spine.

"Haven't you seen her? Arca has been in place for months." Did she just say Arca? She is the rouge sister. Last time I saw her was right after she and I got back from gather information on Bulma. Both of my 'masters' start to laugh. Damn, I let it show. "What you truly thought She went rouge darling?" Crystal asks me. I contain myself and look at her in the normal questioning look I give people for questioning me.

"I just wasn't aware she was on a mission involving Prince Frieza." I state smoothly. "But that would explain why she was glued to the blue flea infested brat before she left." I add with a shrug.

"You are truly my best." Crystal smiles and kisses my cheek. Kami, why does she do that?

"So what is the bitch up to? I have missed some true competition." I ask her. She laughs sickly again and places her hands on my arms.

"I sent her on a mission to kill the stupid 'high royals' monkeys and." Frieza speaks up and I turn and look at his simple expression, a bored expression. It is disgusting how calm he can say that. " earn their trust and learn about them." He pauses and looks at me. Trying to figure out how I would react to hearing this. "There is a legend Arctic found for me. It is a branch off of the legendary story. There is a one called the Seer." Oh shit… When the hell did he find this out? "If this is true, Bulma is this Seer."She is dead. We're dead.

"That's why my brother wanted her so bad." Crystal interjects. "He wanted her ever since he found out." Wait the hell? Frieza holds his hand in the air to quiet her.

"You would want someone like her if she is a part of the so called prophecy." he tells her. "Besides her brain and strength is much needed. That's why I gave her the ki blockers. To test her strength and loyalty."

"That's not the only reason, Brother." Crystal smirks as she lets go of me. "You want to control her."

"That's true. She can be a great asset for me when Vegeta wants to break off our agreement. Once that happens, she will be fully mine." I can't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"You're still going to train her?" Crystal asks. Training? Frieza sighs and shakes his head.

"You're going to tell everything to her, aren't you?" He looks at me again. "Your job was accomplished. You got her to start trusting you. Which would lead to her trusting me. That is all you need to know."His lips turn up into a smile. "Now go get ready. We have a party to attend."

My body feels stiff. I lift up my arms and start to move my neck. It's so stiff. I turn it and I feel a big pop. There we go. I push my mind out and feel where I am. My room. I sit up and stretch. Wait… why I am I in here. I open my eyes and look around the small dark room. The familiar smell of my prince fills my nose and body as I breathe in the pleasurable scent. What was he doing in here? I take in another deep breath and I don't feel any pain. My ribs are healed. I move my hand to check them for sure. My stomach feels very warm. It's a pleasing feeling, not something I need to worry about. Like getting sick. But it is like a pure ki feeling. I push my mind to read the ki on my stomach and it has a lingering signature as prince. No wonder it feels so peaceful. I close my eyes and let the feeling of warmth fill my body as I search for the very man that did this. He is dancing with Fask right now. His party is in full swing I guess. But why am I in here?

I look around and find a glass of water on my night stand. I pick it up and drink it. His smell is stronger on the glass. Setting the glass down I find my belt on the ground and start to choke on some water. Why is that on the ground? Why are there capsules everywhere? I knell on the ground and starts putting the capsules back where they are suppose to be. Again that scent of spices and sweat. I can't think straight. My eyes start to get heavy and my mind drifts into images of the prince and me. The smell is intoxicating like a drug or liquor. I start to remember the falls and everything that happened there. Then the hospital bed. Snap out of it Bulma. He is mated or almost mated. This isn't right. Your job is to protect him and get him to Legendary nothing more. I start to shake my head violently and shake the images out of my head. My hands find the sides of my head and shift my weight to my ass and curl my knees to my chest.

BULMA GET A GRIP! His isn't your and never was. GET OVER HIM. This isn't healthy for you. This isn't saiyan like. You are acting weak. He is your weakness. Give him up. He will never love you like he does Fask. HE will mock you for this. It is a stupid childish crush. GROW UP! Your fourteen after all. I start to breath heavily and open my eyes.

"Your mission is to keep Vegeta safe. You can't fulfill that mission with this stupid crush." I tell myself. "He is your weakness and you need to crush all weaknesses now. Frieza will use it against you." I stand up smoothly and look to the mirror on the back of the door. "You are much stronger than you were before you left. You are no coward or weakly. You can overcome this." I pause and study myself in the mirror. Even in the dark I can see the changes. I'm not some little princess anymore. I'm not some odd saiyan girl. I'm not some Seer either. I am an assassin trained by the craziest Icejin that lived." I walk into the bathroom and change into my formal uniform.

His left hand rests in the small of her back and the other is in her hand as they dance to the slow music. Tradition he guesses is what keeps him there with his future mate. He looks into her dark black eyes and sees the happiness isn't there when they first started dating. Nothing is the same anymore, and now since the southern Princess is back, he can't keep his thoughts from drifting over to how much she changed. Most of the time he closes his eyes and shakes his head to get the thoughts out of his head. Thoughts of cheating run through his head and it gets harder and harder to push them away. He doesn't think it's right or fair for Fask, even the mere thought of the little girl with silky blue hair is considered cheating in his book. _'Damn that girl for grown up.'_ He growls to himself as he dances with his future mate.

"What's wrong Veggie?" Fask asks in a low voice. Her eyes show him a hint of worry. Vegeta shuts his eyes and shakes his head.

"Nothing, I just hate parties." He mumbles. Fask smirks.

"Just wait, our after party will bring your mood around." Her eyes seem to darken with lust when she whispers that to him into his ear. Vegeta starts to think about her words and he chuckles.

"Remember, my men still want to go to the bars. You will have to wait a little longer." He tells her huskily.

"Oh, right…" Fask rolls her eyes. "Tradition you three have. Can't you skip it?" She asks him.

"No, it's the only way to get them off my back for awhile." Vegeta informs her. "They need to go out and have a night on the town every once and a while or they will drive me nuts with their whiny ass voices." He tells her. Most of it is the truth, but he really wants to go out as well. The only time he can clear his thoughts other than training. Which doesn't help lately. And he needs to clear his mind. Vegeta looks around the room as they dance. The room is full of people he could really care less about. Most of them are his father's allies or people high up in the PTO. The only reason his people showed is the food and drink. If it wasn't for him or anyone in his family, he wouldn't be here. Vegeta would rather train.

"Then you should get then shit faced and then come back here." Fask leans closer and kisses Vegeta's lips. As she pulls away slowly, she smirks. "I will be waiting for you in my bed."

Bulma walks down the hall. She has given up. She has accepted Fask and the baby. What else should she have done? It's not like she could change it or stop it. Bulma will not kill another saiyan without cause, and being chosen to be the prince's mate isn't a cause. Bulma walks down the halls with her shoulders back and chin up. Ready to enter the party, until she is stopped by a squeal. _'Damn it, how didn't I feel them?'_

"Angel? Why aren't you dressed for the party?" Crystal asks me ask she places her hand on Bulma's shoulder and turns her around.

"Because I could really care less about it." Bulma tells her.

"I expected this." She laughs as she pulls the blue haired girl back down the hall. "I have Icaria in my ship with a dress that will make the men drool." Bulma rolls her eyes and sighs. _'How the hell did I not feel her?'_

"I don't want them too." Bulma mumbles.

"We need to get you a plaything. Nick didn't work out as I planned." Crystal says absent mindly. Bulma looks to the floor.

"Should have expected that you sent him to 'keep me company'." She says sarcastically.

"Of course, I try to make sure every need of my girls are taking care of." Bulma tries not to vomit at that thought. She knew it, but didn't want to think of it.

"That's really gross, Crystal." Bulma blurts out.

"Sex is a need everyone has." She says. "You deny yourself and it gets harder to focus." Bulma almost lost her lunch when the woman purrs this.

"Whatever, I really don't give a damn about your thoughts right now. I don't want to puke." Bulma comments.

"Innocent little virgin will learn." Crystal laughs.

"Who said I was a virgin?" Bulma snaps as she is being pulled.

"Poor little girl."

"What are you thinking about?" I hear the smooth voice ask me.

"How stupid this is." I confess to the smooth womanly voice. I watch the people on the dance floor dance to the classical music as I slip my red wine.

"Is that all your going think about?" I hear the voice giggle. Oh that laugh is so contagious. I smirk and chuckle as well.

"Well when something this dead is happening I do, you should know this." I joke as I look at the woman that stands next to me. Her long blue hair hangs around her face carelessly as she is dressed in a simple pair of short jean shorts and a red tub top. There is still grease on her face from working.

"That's true." She laughs and I see her teeth as she smiles her bright white smile at me. I take my arm and pull her closer to me as I slip my wine again. I can smell the sweet smell of her scent fill my nose. "I hope you don't act this way at our wedding."

"I won't." I promise. Wait… did she just say wedding? I look back down and see black hair. What? Fask. Great, it's happening again. I pull Fask's face up towards mine and I kiss her deeply. That's the only thing to help clear my mind.

"Wow! Seems like someone wants to ditch the rest of the party." She jokes as she pulls away.

"Not yet, Fask. You need to wait." I whisper to her with a fake smirk. "Someone needs to learn patients."

"Veggie, I don't." She tells me as she looks away from me. That wasn't the rise I wanted. My head starts to get cloudy as I feel the real girl's ki come close to the doors that lead into here. She is with the Icejins, that's to be expected. I look over to the door and sip my wine as the doors open. They open to show the Icejin Insane Bitch and her top assassin walk in together. The crowd stops dancing to welcome them as the Dick walks in with the girl's hand in his. I don't like this sight at all. No saiyan should be like that with him. I can feel her feelings start to get stronger in the back of my head. She is very uneasy right now. Just looking at her, one wouldn't be able to tell. She is doing a great job at hiding. She is in a deep red dress that comes to her mid thigh. I don't know if I don't like her showing that much skin or not. I can tell the insane Bitch had her work in it because her hair is part up and in a way she would never have it. Half over her face.

"Kami, she is just soaking up the attention."Fask groans. "Such an attention whore." I roll my eyes and drink more of my wine.

Frieza brings Bulma to the dance floor and brings her into a waltz. Something the girl is perfected in. His hand rests on the small of her back and the other in her hand as they begin.

"I am so please that you are faring well being back." Frieza smiles at the little prize in his reach.

"I am too, Frieza." Bulma gives a fake giggle. "But I do wish I don't have these blockers on. I can't do anything." She smiles at the curl tyrant.

"I am sure you can handle it. Your intelligence is on the same level as your beauty. And you beauty is beyond comparable." Bulma blushes at his comment.

"Thank you so very much, sir. It means a lot coming from you." She thanks him. Bulma knows he is hitting on her, but she is used to it. She just is acting like Angel, her alto ego.

"How are the others treating you?" he asks. Bulma closes her eyes and laughs. She knows who he is referring too.

"They are fine, I haven't gotten pissed at any of them." She tells him. "You don't need to worry about my temper getting out of control, even without the bracelets."

"You really want them off, don't you my dear?" He laughs as Bulma shakes her head yes.

"I need to get working on projects and prototypes and I need my ki for it. Everything will be fine." The princess assures him. "You won't lose the whole Saiyan army. I promise you." Frieza laughs at her comment.

"Good, that's what I was worried about." He says sarcastically. "Bulma, my dear, I don't worry about anything other than my little girl's safety."

"I'm not pretty safe without ki. I can't do anything without it." Bulma starts to puppy pout. Frieza sighs and looks into Bulma's deep blue eyes.

"Maybe later." He says as the song ends. "Now go run along, have fun." Bulma nods her head and gets out of his grasp. Without having to look around, Bulma heads to her brother and his mate.

"That must have been hard not to freak out with him touching you." Opel laughs as she comes over.

"I gotten used to it, being his left hand lady." Bulma scratches the back of her head.

"Ok you are Bulma." She laughs as Bulma hugs the lady.

"And you are my prego sister, damn is everyone pregnant now?" Bulma jokes. She can see her brother's eyes widen as he look at her. She turns and faces him. Her laughter cannot be contend, neither can Opel.

"You're Pregnant?"He asks leery.

"Yes, Raditz. I am three months right now." Bulma laughs harder. " and Nappa's the father." Her brother's face pales as Opel laughs harder.

"You dumb ass, she isn't Pregnant." Opel controls herself enough to tell him. He starts to breath again.

"Good… I was going to have to kill someone." He says. This makes Bulma stop laughing.

"Damn you're dumber than Goku. He would have never believed Nappa was the father." Bulma comments. "Hell I got all the brains."

"I know. How you put up with it?" the pregnant saiyaness asks. The Son girl looks at her with a straight face.

"I don't know. I wasn't around him that much. You're got yourself into this one; you're getting yourself out of it." That is all she says.

"You mean I can't back out now?" Opel jokes as Raditz rolls his eyes and rubs his temples.

"Why did I let you two met?" He asks himself more than anyone else.

"Because you're stupid." Bulma and Opel say to the same time. They laugh and high five each other for the timing.

"I thought I was the dumb one." A new voice comes in.

"No Goku, your half me. You have half of my brain." Bulma grabs her twin's arm and pulls him over to her. She then leans on him as laughs.

"Really? Wow, I feel smart." Kakarrot jokes. Then he looks down at his sister.

"Are you ok?" he asks through their mental link.

"I'm fine, what do you mean?" she asks him confused.

"You pushed yourself again." He states. He can hear Bulma's mental growl.

"This is why I can't have these damn bracelets on." Bulma whines. She looks around at the table just so her eyes have something to do. Her eyes settle on a bottle that isn't open. 'It has been so long…' She gets up off of her brother and walks the three feet and reach for the bottle. It's Saiyan liquor. The best alcohol in the universe, in Bulma's mind. In seconds, the cork is off and Bulma is drinking some.

"We did make a alcoholic." Raditz jokes as he watches Bulma drink.

"Nope. I can handle my drink very well. Just hasn't had this in ages." She corrects him as she points to him with the neck of the bottle. "I have been drinking since 11, remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember." Raditz laughs. "You got into a fight with this big saiyan."

"I won, many times." Bulma reminded.

"I still don't like the stuff." Kakarrot holds up his hands towards his sister.

"Oh, I know that Goku. You don't have to worry about me offering you anything." She assures him. They all laugh at this comment.

The party is just about wrapped up. The aliens have almost all left. Bulma had been pulled out onto the dance floor many times to dance with signal Saiyans and other PTO important people. She didn't like it at all. But during the entire time she was able to feel Vegeta and keep an eye on him and Fask just in case. Arica could be in any form right now, so she can't trust many people. By this time all the liquor is out of her system and she is ready to leave this place. She can't wait to get out of this short ass dress and back into her clothes. The ball room is pretty thinned out and Bulma can breathe.

"Hey, sorry we didn't get to hang out and dance." Icaria tells Bulma as she sets her hand on her shoulder.

"Its fine, I was preoccupied most of the night anyway." Bulma laughs.

"That's for sure." Icaria rolls her eyes. "So are you going to show me around?" the southern princess looks at her friend with a questioning look.

"Well, I'm headed to my room to change for going out. But I can show you my lab and room." Bulma shrugs her shoulders. They start walking out of the room.

"That sounds boring." She rolls her eyes. "Not really one for science and crap." Out of the corner of Bulma's eyes she can see the two Royal Icejins watching them.

"Hey, Science is what makes your little job bearable, missy." Bulma fakes a firm voice.

"You are a nerd." The Icejin grumbles.

"And Damn Proud of it." Bulma smirks at her friend. She can tell something is up and she is acting this up. "Now are you wanting to see the lab or not?"

"Sure whatever." Icaria groans. "It's not the tour you promised, but I can get over it."

"I never promised you anything." She says firmly. "You're just a whiny brat."

"And you are a Bitchy drunk Nerd." Icaria mumbles as they get to the door that leads to the hall.

"I am not drunk. Trust me; you will know it when I am." Bulma laughs as she opens the doors and walks out into the hall. The rest of the way to Bulma's lab is full of jokes, insults and hitting.

"You are a prissy spoiled little princess, aren't you?" Icaria leans against the wall as Bulma stands in front of the code pad.

"Nope, if I was spoiled I would act like Vegeta." She tells her friend as she types in her pass code. Icaria watches and smirks as she sees the letters being pressed.

"Someone is head over heels." She says as she walks into the lab when the doors open.

"No, just haven't changed it yet." Bulma comments as she walks in and straight to the computer. The door slides shut. "The whole purpose was to prevent him access when I didn't want him in here." She tells her as she starts typing on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" the tall Icejin asks.

"First, changing the pass code." Bulma says as she types. "My brothers know it and I can't have that." She adds. "I'm changing it to Valkyrie; no one would figure that out." The Icejin nods and takes a seat. She is starting to become nervous.

"Well, Bulma…" Bulma holds up a finger in the air to shut her up. There is some more typing for a minute, then nothing.

"System lock down." Bulma speaks clearly as she looks at the screen. The lights flash red and black for thirty seconds before there is a loud click.

"System in lock down mode." A computerized voice announces to Bulma. The saiyaness nods and walks over to the chair next to her friend.

"Now this way. No one will be able to get in, sense us with scouters or ki reading, or hear the following conversation. It will be like this never happened." She informs the Icejin before her. "It will make fake kis signatures in my room or a training room. And it will alarm us when others walk down my hall or if anything is going on."

"I'm impressed." Icaria says as the lights stop flashing. They dim and remain at a low light. "So this is the safest room in the palace?"

"One of them. The king had me make secret ones in each palace that only a certain person knows about. It for emergencies only." The scientist explains. "Now you can continue." Icaria takes in a deep breath and looks into the deep blue eyes of her friend.

"They know about you." Her words a low and firm. It takes a moment to process it, but Bulma understands.

"How long?" Bulma's words match Icaria's tone.

"Arica told them." The saiyaness expected this answer.

"Do you know where she is? She is going to kill Vegeta and me." The Icejin didn't expect this question, just yet.

"You knew?" Icaria's looks at her confused.

"I had a vision. I could finish that vision if these damn things weren't on." Bulma holds up her wrist.

"Sorry. I thought those were the best thing to help if something happened."She apologies. "I didn't expect this."

"It's fine. I just need to watch Vegeta. No problem." The saiyaness assures her. "I didn't see it coming and that's my fault. I can see the future." She adds as a joke.

"Yeah, But that's not it." This brings Bulma's full attention. "He is going to train you after she kills them and King Vegeta breaks the agreement." The blue eyes start to stare at the floor. "My job was to make you trust Frieza. Apparently, I did my job and he is going to start working on the second part of the plan."

"And what is that? Is that why these things are on? So I can't see it coming?" Icaria nods and Bulma rolls her eyes and growls. "Damn so he isn't going to take these off."

"He will, in his own timing. Unless you figure it out." The Icejin smirks as Bulma looks at her and then at the bracelets. She moves her hands to the bracelet and hit certain areas on the bracelet. Once at the center of the wrist. twice on the sides of the wrist and once at the both top and bottom of the bracelet. Suddenly they both fall off and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Really? It's a touch lock? For the first week I tried everything, I stopped after acid didn't work." The scientist groans. Icaria looks at her friend with concern.

"You put acid on your wrist?" she asks leery. Bulma nods.

"Yeah." She stands up and walks over to the cabinet before the Icejin. Bulma pulls out a container with an X on it

"One drop and it will burn your entire arm." Icaria points out. "And that's on an Icejin." Bulma nods and puts it back in the cabinet.

"So, I deal with it all the time. It's one of the main ingredients to my medicine that cures the saiyan heart illness." The girl explains simply. Icaria eyes widen at her comment.

"I'm not going to ask." She says quickly. "Anyway, you should start feeling you ki returning now." AS she says this, Bulma closes her eyes. As she breathes in she can feel her strength returning to her. "I take it that it's working." Bulma only nods and walks off into the room adjacent. To the other set of cabinets. When she walks into the door way, the lights return to normal and the voice speaks again.

"System lock down over ridded. Returning to normal." Icaria looks around confused as if to looking for where the voice is coming from. When it stops she picks up the bracelets and walks into Bulma's room.

Inside, Bulma had tossed her dress, strapless bra and the really thin rag that she was made to wear as underwear on the bed. Right now she is standing in front of her dresser looking for more respectable underclothes to wear.

"You must really hate it." Icaria comments with a smirk.

"What I hate… is them." Bulma tells her as she finds some and slips them on. "I don't mind wearing things like that, but on my timing. Not theirs." She shakes her head in disgust as she pulls on some jean shorts and a red tub top. "See, this is more me." Bulma opens a capsule and starts to look through the jewelry. She finds think gold bands that looks just like the bracelets she just took off.

"Didn't you just take ones like that off?" the Icejin holds up the bracelets.

"Yes, but I need to keep up appearances." Bulma comments as she slides them on. To top of the look, she puts on a thin gold necklace she got years ago. The pendant is a simple blue flamed shaped sapphire.

"That's pretty." Her friend says as she touches the sapphire.

"King Vegeta picked it out for my tenth birthday, I think." Bulma explains to her as she cleans up.

"Cool. Now let me do your makeup and hair." The saiyan groans as she is pulled into the bathroom.

"You just hate me, don't you?"

"Where is the fuck is that girl?!" I shout at the taller saiyan.

"She is on her way, V-man." Kakarrot laughs at my inpatients.

"I can't believe she is taking so long." I groan. I didn't think she wanted to come. This night just gets longer and longer.

"she just told me that Icaria Attacked her and she is on her way." The stupid clown laughs.

"I thought Icaria was on our side. Why would her attacking her be funny?" I look at the stupid boy and find him smiling.

"She attacked her with makeup." He laughs out as he holds his stomach. I roll my eyes. Great… good thing we don't stay on Vegeta-sei anymore.

"Fine, tell her to get her fat ass here or I will leave without her." I groan at the Son twin. I turn to walk up the ramp to my ship. If he isn't back on in a minute I am leaving. I walk over to the other stupid Son brother; I can see he is getting ready to take off. He is laughing as well. "Shut up."

"Why? She will fit in perfectly on Earth." Raditz muses in the mist of his laughing. We normally go to Earth because no one knows us there and those idiots can do anything they want and not get the attention for everyone else in the Universe.

"Then fine, we can leave her there." I rub the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes. I just want to get the hell off of this planet right now.

"There they are." Raditz announces as the ramp shuts. I can smell the strawberries and clowness walk in. I walk over to my chair and sit down. They walk into the room and the first thing I hear is her laugh. Kami, I want to rip my ears off.

"Goku, shut up." She laughs.

"Dang that hurt." I hear him whimper.

"Kakarrot, you are truly weak, if that hurt." Raditz speaks up. I roll my eyes.

"Raditz!" I bark. "Now that everyone is here. Can you get this piece of shit in the air?" I half growl.

"Chill-lax, V-man." I hear the smooth voice of the girl. "We will get off Vegeta-sei soon."

"We better." I groan. The ship starts to lift and I being to feel less choked. I can feel the ship go through the atmosphere and I can breathe fully.

"See. I told you so." The girl tells me. I can feel her lean against the wall as a loud sound goes off.

"Shit!" Raditz cusses.

"Fuck you Raditz. You can never keep this ship running." I mumble as I open my eyes and look at the idiot. He is freaking out and begins to hit the control panel over and over again. "You are a dumb ass."

"She's temperamental. It's not my fault." Raditz shouts back at me.

"You're the one that said you would take care of it." I bark back.

"Oh brother." The girl groans. I turn and look at her for the first time. She is wearing the same thing I thought she was wearing earlier. "Move aside." She says as she walks over to me. I raise my eye brow at her. "You're in front of the access panel. A value needs to be tightened and another needs to be fixed." She deadpans with her arms crossed under her chest. I stand up and move out of the way. She bends down and takes the cover off. "Raditz, when I tell you turn on the engine and crank her to hyper drive."

"Won't that hurt you?" He asks her.

"Damn it, if she is telling you to do. Just do it." I growl as I watch her. She crawls in and her hands move fast as if they have done this many times before.

"Fuck!" she cusses. "Raditz you need to get a new transmission. This thing is on its last leg." All I can do is roll my eyes. "There. Now crank it and hold on." Next thing that happens is the ship start moving and goes into hyper drive. This seems to be going faster now. The girl really knows what she is doing. As the drive gets into the last of the sudden increases speeds, I see a flash of blue go past me.

"Wow, B. you got her going faster." Raditz comments as the ship starts to even out and have no affects over us.

"Yep." I turn as see to girl sitting on the ground rubbing her head. "Now it goes as fast as Icaria flying. I had timed it once."

"How did you do that?" Raditz turns his seat around and looks at her and she stands up.

"Simple. I added a little bit of the heart mixture I made." She muses. "I was working on an engine of one of the dual pods after a mission with Icaria. She was messing with my shit and found the mix asked me about it. I grabbed it from her and the oil on my hands made it slip and land in the oil." She explains.

"The same mix you intend to inject into other Saiyans if they get the heart illness." Kakarrot asks leery.

"Yeah, but you have to add water to cancel out the deathly priorities." She states simply. I smirk when her brothers glop as they turn and focus on getting to Earth.

"Wow, we only have twenty minutes until arrival." Raditz seem shocked.

"No shit. She added a compound that makes it go faster." I snap. Everyone looks at me and then be quite for the rest of the way there.


	14. Truths are Finally Spoken

**Hey, I got this one done. Hopefully I can get this mini story done in the next chapter. I would love that and you guys too. So here is the next chapter, on time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

We land and I can't wait to stretch my legs again. It has been awhile since I been on Earth. And those times I have has always been on duty. Now I can just relax and keep an eye on grumpy man. I stretch my arms up and into the air as we all walk out of the ship. We land on the outside of West city.

"Now where to? There are a lot of hot points to check out." I tell them.

"The one we always go to." Raditz informs me as Vegeta brushes past me. Hitting my should in the process.

"Lets go. I can't wait to see how long you can hold your liquor." Vegeta smirks as he walks. This changes everything. I laugh and smirk back.

"Is that a challenge, Dear prince? Because I don't take challenges sitting down." I retort back.

"No you take them lying down." My mouth drops at his comment for only a split second.

"No that's Fask. You can't deny that at all." I see something in his eyes for a split second.

"Girl, you walk on thin ice right now." He warns me. I only roll my eyes and walk in pace with him.

"When am I not?" I mumble. He leads us into town and into the closet club. Wow, Vegeta is going into a club. This should be fun.

The room is dark and there aren't a lot people in here. Prefect. I let my brothers and Prince goes to the bar as I stay in the door way and look around. They have been here before. It is quite spacious for not being popular. The music in great too, nice and loud and its dancing music. I walk over to the bar and join Vegeta and the boys.

"SO this is your little Sister." The bartender comments when I walk up to the bar.

"Yep, she is our little sister." Raditz pulls me and tries to embarrass me. It doesn't work.

"Dud, grow up." I mumble as I remove his hands. The bartender sets two shot glasses on the counter. I laugh and grab the one closest to me.

"Thanks." I drink the shot. Oh my Kami, Whisky.

"Now let's see how much you can handle." Vegeta smirks. I watch as more are set down before Him and I.

"Already, a drinking contest. Is it too soon?" I joke as he takes a shot. "I guess not." I laugh as I pick up a shot glass. "To the winner." He smirks and we touch our glasses and start. After the twentieth glass, I stop. I don't want be drunk. I'm on the job right now.

"You give up?" Vegeta asks as he picks up his next shot.

"No, just don't want to get drunk right now." I tell him as I hop off the stool. "I want to dance." I inform him as I walk to the dance floor. The next song comes on and I start dancing.

I watch as she swings her hips right to the beat of the music. Her hands move into the air and her feet move correctly. It is almost like a kata how prefect it seems. I get lost in watching her body move so perfectly as I sip on a glass of water. My heart seems to stop beating, but I don't care.

"Vegeta, You ok?" Kakarrot's voice snaps me from my thoughts.

"I'm fine."

I dance for a bit by myself before someone finally joins me. I can't help but laugh when I feel his hands are on my hips.

"Finally." I laugh out as I start to bend my knees and snap back up before turning around facing my new dance partner. His hands rest on my hips as they bring me closer until our stomachs touch.

"You're such a good dancer." That voice sounds familiar. I look into his eyes and laugh again.

"You are too, Yamcha." I smile and hug him.

"I can't see in here. Is that you Bulma?" He asks with a laugh.

"Feel my ki you idiot. Of course it's me." I jokingly scold him as I turn around again and we dance to the music. This is going to be better than I thought.

"What is she doing?" I growl as I set my glass down.

"Dancing, what does it look like?" Raditz comments with a slur in him voice. I look at him with the corner of my eye and slap him the back of the head.

"I mean Who is she dancing with?" I bark at him. He rubs the back of his head and looks over at his sister on the dance floor.

"Looks like a harmless human. His power level is pretty decent." He speaks and I can smell how much he has consumed.

"I don't like it." I growl. "Stop it."

"No, she is fine." He says before sipping more of his drink.

"You're her brother, stop it." I growl at him. He must be drunk as a skunk, that doesn't scare him.

"You're the jealous one." I slap the back of his head again and the glass breaks in his face. "Owch."

"Shut up."

"So you here on another mission?" Yamcha asks as he whispers into my ear as we sway.

"Great suddenly." I comment sarcastically. "And kinda, Vegeta's Birthday Party." I inform him.

"Really. I didn't feel you guys come in." He says and I turn dance facing him now.

"Yeah. Suppressers on the ship. I set them up without them knowing about it." I trust Yamcha very much.

"Where did you dance like this?" He asks suddenly. I laugh.

"The sister hood teaches everything." I mumble and he laughs. "This isn't half of it."

"I bet." I set a hand appear on his shoulder and Yamcha is being pushed out of the way. On the other side is Vegeta. Who looks pissed at Yamcha.

"Move along, weakly." He says calmly.

"OH, hey man." He says as he backs away. "Yeah, go ahead and dance with her." He says before disappearing in the crowd. I laugh.

"He is such a coward." I throw my head back laugh harder before dancing again. "Better leave now or you're going to be my new dancing partner." I warn him. When Vegeta doesn't move, I use him to dance with me. I dance to the beat and he doesn't move. Just stands there with his arms crossed over his chest. "What's wrong?"

"I don't dance, not like this." He says calmly. I laugh again.

"Then follow me." I extend my hand out quickly, like I'm going to punch the air. His eyes narrow at me. I bend down into a slight fighting stance. With each thing I show him he becomes relaxed. "It's like sparing. And when you dance with someone else you two are one. Moving in equal but opposite movements." I explain. Soon he is moving. It's a little choppy, but I can make up for it.

The two move seamlessly together as if they were meant for each other. More than a pair, as if two halves of a whole piece working together are forming one piece. Bulma moves in a gracefully next to the prince who moves with such strong powerful movements. Kakarrot sits back and laughs at the scene before him. He always knew those two were meant for each other. _'But that bitch had to get in the way of them.'_ He thinks to himself. Kakarrot looks over at his drunk brother.

"I should get you back to the ship." He says.

"No, I don't want to go. I'm not drunk enough." He narrow his eyes at his brother.

"Your either coming peacefully, or I'm going to drag you." Kakarrot threatens him. Raditz roll his eyes and sets his glass on the counter.

"Fine, Let's go." The slur in his voice makes it hard to understand. But Kakarrot understood. He grabs his brother's arm and helps him out of the club.

"I'm taking my brother to the ship, before he messes this place up." Kakarrot informs Vegeta with their mental link.

"That's fine." He says. For the first time tonight it doesn't sound pissed off.

"Your brothers are going back to the ship." Vegeta informs the girl as he pulls her closer to him. Bulma can smell the sweat coming off of him from dancing. Her eyes close as she soaks it in. "Means we should be get going soon." He adds.

"I take it you want that drinking contest now." Bulma laugh as she looks up at him. Vegeta is smirking.

"Not much of a contest, more like a test." He tells her as she backs away from him and they walk to the bar.

"Sure, whatever V-man. I need a break from dancing anyway." Bulma tells him with a laugh as they reach the back. "Another twenty for him and I." she tells the bartender. Vegeta joins her in the stool next to her and they begin as the shot glasses are set down.

"Are you going to give up yet, you have more than drunken your weight." I inform her as she chugs the next shot. We have drunken forty so far.

"I can keep going." She says. I can hear the heavy slur in her voice. "I have down much more than this on other planets." I smirk at hearing this comment. She still as stubborn as hell. She hasn't changed completely. I can still see the old girl in her. The one I fell in love with. She just isn't a girl anymore. She is a woman now. Just like the waterfall, no other name can even come close to explaining how brilliant it is. What the hell was I thinking when I meant Fask? I didn't even love her. She is a worthless Saiyaness. I still don't love her and now I am stuck with her because of my heir. Damn it. I chosen this woman years ago. Nappa was right, I made up my mind on my mate. I'm cheating on her when I am with Fask. Listening to her laugh, hearing her voice, damn her scent and her smile. It all reminds me of this fact. I can't change it.

"I think we should get back to the ship now, Woman." I tell her. She looks at me for a second.

"Fine. We can go. Radz is past out now." She says with a thick lisp. It's very attractive. Damn it! She slides off the stool and stumbles a bit before regaining control. I place some money on the bar and then wrap my arm around her waist.

"Here." I tell her.

"Thank you," She laughs as we walk out of the club. Maybe it was a good Idea to take her here. I got to figure out what to do with Fask. No one is anywhere close to us as I look down at the girl on my arm. This seems so right. I smirk. She did promise to do something for me.

"Bulma." I say her name. It seems like sweet honey on my lips. She looks up at me as we walk out of the City out to the country side of this mud ball. "Bulma." She still looks at me.

"What Vegeta?" She asks with a giggle.

"We made an agreement. Do you remember it?" I ask her as we walk. There is some quiet before she speaks up.

"I guess I am drunk. I can't think." She giggles some more. Her closeness make my stomach start to burn.

"I won't tell anyone how weak you area in exchange for you doing anything I ask." I remind her. She thinks a bit.

"Vegeta, I may be drunk. But I am not having sex with you, not right now." Her words make me stop in my tracks. The heat intensifies.

"You thought I was going to tell you to bed me?" I ask her with a raised eye brow. She looks my in my eyes.

"That's what most of them asks after they get me drunk." She tells me. I can tell she is telling me the truth because she doesn't faultier at all in her stare.

"What did you do?" I ask as I pull her closer as if I can protect her. Her expression doesn't change.

"Rip their appendage of and let them bleed to death." I let out a roar a laughter.

"That's my woman." The words slip out of my mouth before I take them back. She laughs with me.

"Now what are you going to ask me to do?" She asks. I look at her deep blue eyes for a second to calm myself down.

"Do you love me still?" I watch her drunk tried eye look at my eyes and then my face she is studying me to find my intentions. I begin to hold my breath as I wait for answer.

"That's a hard one, Vegeta." She tells me as she moves my arm from around her waist. I watch as she walks in front of me. The grass comes to her ankles as she looks at the ship that is twenty five feet ahead. Her shoulders raise and fall before she continues. "The words slipped out of my mind when I left. I never meant to tell you that I loved you." I watch as she turns and faces me before she kneels on the ground. She doesn't have the strength to stand. My heart tightens as I kneel with her. "But I meant them. You told me to let you know my choice. Well I guess it was then I told you I would choose you over being the Seer." Her words sound sad. "I fought with myself for a year; I learned quickly how to block you completely. The wall was strong. Then seeing you at the Gala, it didn't break the wall. It made it shatter. I broke, Vegeta."

She gives me a moment to think. Good thing to, because this doesn't sound like the girl I knew.

"I stayed in my room because I was too weak to leave. The other's felt pity for me. I was a complete failure." She movers her gaze to the sky and gives a weak smile. "That is when I meant the informant, the double agent in Crystal's 'sisterhood'. She had gotten inside our security and found about you and me. How we are going take down Frieza and the Icejins. She helped me see I was being stupid. I could be with you if I am doing what I am supposed to do. Make Frieza give me complete trust." I don't interrupt her at all. "You gave me hope for the rest of my stay. Even though I may be killing hundreds of people helping him, it will better the future and give me a chance to be with you."

I can see the tears form in her eyes.

"I didn't even care about the girlfriends. I had faith in you, Vegeta." Her words are calm. No malice in them. "I wasn't there; I couldn't expect you to not look around. That would be mean on my part." She laughs and a tear falls down. "I got back and was happy to see you. Glad that all of you were ok, safe." Her head moves and she stares at the grass and the tear falls on the ground. " Then I saw her. I knew she was pregnant and how she was with you… you are the father." Her shoulders seem to fall again. "It hurt me bad. That I couldn't bear your heir. I wasn't going to be able to stand by your side and have your warm arms around me. No more comfort from you." She now squeezes her eyes shut. "I blew up a fucking planet because I couldn't handle it. The pain from losing you forever. I couldn't handle it. Good thing Frieza gave me those stupid bracelets." I feel her ki rise. She begins to form a white ball of ki.

"What?" I half whisper as she laughs.

"Icaria removed them." She throws her head back as she laughs. The ball of white leaves her hand. "Don't worry, I'm under control of myself now." She assures me. My chest starts to twist. I don't like the sound of this. "Because earlier today, when I saw her with you. I was so tempted to just give up on my promise to myself about not trying killing her." She breathes and looks at me. "I found out something. Something I believed was such a bad thing. But really, it's not. It made me feel better." We stare into each other's eyes. "The answer to your question, Vegeta." She sighs and my heart stops. "I loved you, and you love someone else. Which is fine. I learned how to move on Vegeta. I gave up on you." She smiles weakly and giggles now. "If you would have asked me when I wasn't drunk, I wouldn't tell you Vegeta. I most likely deny all of this for the main fact that I won't remember anything." She laughs harder as my heart still doesn't move. Did she just say she gave up? "Some people are just not meant for love." She looks up into the sky. "But I am truly happy you found someone you love and care for Vegeta. You're going to need it." She smiles brightly now. "I will stick to keeping you safe, my prince."

Is this what it felt like for her? My chest seems tight. The blue haired woman moves suddenly. Her hands moves to her belt. After opening a capsule I see something really old looking. It is a faded red color. "I never throw it away. Every mission I placed it right here." She pats the place over her heart. "Every mission I knew there was a chance I could die. The thought of you being with me helped me." Her words are truthful. But I don't understand it. "You gave it to me as a sign of you love. Well, I'm returning it to you." She hands me it and I can't say anything. "Happy birthday." She says as I unfold the small piece of fabric. It's really torn and tattered. It feels like it will rip if I don't be careful. I see the gold familiar symbol on the back and my memory floods back to me. I did give her my cape three years ago. She kept it. I look up and I don't see the woman anymore. but I feel her in the ship. I stay here on the ground staring at the old war torn cape. I have failed her. I have failed the woman I claimed years ago. I thought we both let each other. But she didn't and honestly I didn't. I grip the cape tightly and smell the cape. A mixture of her and my scent fill my nose.

At least I have my answer now…

Vegeta finally gets on the ship and the only one awake is Kakarrot. The others are past out on the left side of the ship. Bulma more gracefully than Raditz. The youngest male doesn't say anything as he gets the ship off the ground and into the sky. Vegeta watches the Son as he smoothly pilots the ship into space.

"Why haven't you flown before?" The prince asks the youngest male.

"Haven't been asked." He answers simply. Vegeta nods his head and walks over to sit next to the twin. The silence is bothering him. Left to his own thoughts isn't the best right now for the prince.

"Who taught you?" The prince asks in hopes to start a pointless conversation.

"My dad and Bulma." Kakarrot answers as the ship enters space. Vegeta cruses himself for asking that.

"You know you can put it on auto pilot." Vegeta points out.

"Don't want to, I like having control of the ship." He tells his prince. "I can react faster than the ship, plus it's faster to go through the belt before going into hyper drive."

"how so?" Vegeta asks only to listen to something other than his thoughts.

"flying towards their sun and out the belt will cut ten minutes off our travel time. We won't have to go through the six planet's gravities this way." He says as he flips a switch above his head that makes the window bigger. The ship is really close to the sun now. "Now if I set it in auto pilot it would have thrown us into the sun." Kakarrot says as he presses two buttons and flips another switch.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asks as the window darkens and light blue clear screen appears on the outside of the ship.

"Setting the heat shield and a visor so we don't get blinded trying to see where we are going." Vegeta raises an eye brow at the Son that is supposed to be stupid.

"How the hell do you know all of this?" Vegeta half raises his voice. Kakarrot only laughs.

"I'm not as dumb as people think, V-man. Bulma is the only that knows this." He tells his prince as he moves the ship effortlessly away from a solar flair. "She isn't the only one that's smart." Vegeta looks into the space in front of him. He can't seem to process anything right now. "She came in here and told me she needed me to fly." Kakarrot tells the prince.

"Yeah, she was beyond drunk." Vegeta barely says. The Son laughs.

"I could smell the drink on her breath." He tells him. "I could also smell the salt." He states in less than a joking manner. Vegeta sighs and looks at the woman behind him.

"Yeah, I know." The prince decides to not lie.

"She finally broke, didn't she?" the prince doesn't answer, giving him a yes. "She still will care for you. No matter what she says. You will always be the only one that can protect her."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kakarrot doesn't speak for a minute. " What should I do? I can't just let her hurt. I can't handle hearing that she doesn't love me anymore. I can't even image how she felt."

"Feels." Kakarrot corrects. "You put her throw hell the last week or so." His words are harsh on Vegeta's ears. "You own her a lot. The things she did to keep us alive. You will never know." Vegeta starts to breath heavily. He wants to explode but can't. "You should show her this hurt that you're going through."

"I can't do that." Vegeta snaps at the Son. "I am the Saiyan Prince and I'm engaged to Fask. I won't leave the saiyaness I impregnated." The sudden loudness wakes Bulma up, but she keeps her eyes closed.

"Dude, I'm not ever sure it's your child." His words hit the prince hard. "She is a whore. I'm surprised you didn't smell it on her." Kakarrot tells him truthfully. "She isn't worthy of you. But sadly you're not worthy of my sister anymore." This shuts the conversation up. Vegeta just sits there and stares at the space before them. He is slowly starting to process all of this. Bulma does too, but something else.


	15. Plans and Tests

**SO again, here is another chapter on time. I am so happy with myself. Yet I did get sick and didn't go to school so I had time to write a bit more. I hope you guys like this chapter. A lot gets cleared up in here. Tell me your thoughts; I know all of you are going to be thinking something at the end of reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Bulma wakes up fully when her brother shakes her wake. She looks into her brother's black eyes and tries to remember something. His smile reminds her. He helps her up and helps her get steady. He laughs as she tries to walk on her own, but fails.

"Where are you trying to go?" Kakarrot asks his stubborn sister.

"Damn it, why can't I sober up yet. Normally it goes away when I am on a mission." She moans as she trips and falls back into her brother's arms.

"What are you talking about? You're going to go to bed." He laughs gently as Bulma fights against his grip.

"I got to get to the medical bay." Bulma pushes Kakarrot off of her.

"What? Why do you need to Med?" he asks. Bulma uses the wall for support as she turn and looks at her brother. No one else is on the ship.

"Your comment." Bulma points to her brother. "Baby and Whore." Is all the words Bulma could get out of her mouth. Kakarrot stops laughing and looks at her seriously.

"You mean when I was talking with Vegeta about Fask being a whore?" He asks.

"Yes, Hearing that come from your mouth helped me make a mental note, even if Vegeta got me this drunk." Bulma tells him.

"So you want to go to the medical wing to see if there is anything going on?" He asks her. Bulma nods and wave him over.

"I can't move really right now, I need you to stay with me in case I fall over." She tells him. Kakarrot agrees and helps her out and down the hall. It takes them some time to get to the medical wing, but they get there and it's dead. No one is in there. Bulma lets go of her twin and sits down at the computer. "Now I think she would have deleted it, but I can get anything off of these babies." Bulma smirks and she starts to type on the keyboard. It's not as fast as she normally does thanks to being drunk. "Damn it."

"Calm down, B. you can find it." Kakarrot assures her. He begins to feel someone walk in from the back room. "B. we have company." He whispers. Bulma turns her head away from the screen and keeps typing as she looks around. In the door way is a nurse.

"Hello? Oh, princess Bulma and Solider Kakarrot." She seems surprised.

"Get over here and lock the door." Bulma calls out with a lisp. She raises an eyebrow and does as she is told. Bulma returns to looking at the screen and thing fly crossed the screen as she quickly looks for something.

"Yes, your highness?" she asks.

"Where is Fask's offspring's DNA result?" Bulma asks bluntly.

"We didn't do one." This stops Bulma in her tracks. Everything on the screen stops as she turns as looks at the nurse.

"What?" She can't believe it.

"The prince said it was his, so we didn't question it." The nurse explains. Bulma's mouth drops. Being that she is drunk, she lacks impulse control… she jumps off the chair and grabs the nurse and pins her on the other wall. It was like a flash. Kakarrot couldn't stop her. He just stares at Bulma.

"You can't do that…" He states.

"You what?!" Bulma shouts in the nurse's face. "You always have to check the DNA if they are not mated for a royal. There is a lot of fucking People out there that will fuck around with us and make us look foolish." Bulma yells at the cowering nurse.

"Please don't kill me. Prince Vegeta told us it wasn't needed." She stutters. Kakarrot walks back over to his sister and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Bulma you need to calm down right now." He tells her firmly. "Don't make me go get Vegeta." His threat seems to work. Bulma lets go of the nurse.

"I'm sorry, it just seems like everyone is disregarding protocol, causing this security breach." The Southern Princess mumbles and she walks away from the nurse as she is getting her breath.

"Princess it's fine." She says. "I do have some blood that I took to test for the health of the baby. I can test it against Vegeta's DNA and see if there is a match." Bulma hears this and breaths.

"Please do it. And quickly there might not be much time left." She tells her as she looks around the medical wing. "I got to get sober." Bulma mumbles to her brother as she stumbles over to the cabinets. She starts to sort through them looking for something. All Kakarrot sees is the thin piece of hollow metal and plastic. He gulps and starts to stutter. "Grow up, Goku. It's not for you." Bulma pulls down two bags, one of water and one that cleans the blood stream. Then she turns around and sits on the counter. "Get over here."

"No. There is a needle." He stutters out. Bulma rolls her eyes.

"So. I need you." She tells him. Kakarrot doesn't move. "Whatever." Bulma ties a band to her left arm and looks for a vein. I find one and start to clean my arm. "Turn around. I'm going to stab myself." She warns him. Kakarrot greatly turns around and shuts his eyes as tight as possible. Bulma rolls her eyes again and takes the needle and checks to see it's the right type. It is, it has the two end tubes connected to it. She opens the package and bites on the lid to the needle and pulls it off. The saiyaness takes a deep breath and aims the needle right where she wants it. As she lets it go, she pushes in. Soon there is a little bit of blood in the tub. That is to be expected. Bulma carefully grabs the bag full of water and hooks it to the shortest end tub. She begins to feel the cold liquid in her veins. Then she grabs the other bag and hook it up to the other end tub.

"Are you done yet?" He asks.

"Yep. I'm done, BABY. Now can you get the bag hanger from over there? I don't want to hold these up when the drug kicks in." Kakarrot turns around and sheepishly gets the hanger and give it to her. She sets the bags up right when the medicine kicks in. Bulma bites her lip hard as it rips through her body. Kakarrot grabs her shoulders and hold her on the counter, preventing her from falling off.

"Bulma, why do you do this to yourself?" He asks her in a concerned voice.

"Because things need to be done." Bulma speaks through her teeth. "Vegeta is more important than the pain." Kakarrot shakes his head and lets her rest her head on his shoulder as the tear fall.

"You can never let go of you mate. You know this Bulma." His words are kind as Bulma's body shakes from pain.

"I know, I just hate it." She cries into his shoulder. "I wish I could." Bulma shuts her eyes and lets the medication take it in. She cannot speak or move. Her veins are on fire. But it's worth it. Every single measure of pain is worth it for him and his safety. For some reason it hurts a lot more than beatings. _'It must be more emotional right now.'_ Bulma tells herself in hopes to calm her, but doesn't help. She only allows herself to squeal, not scream. Kakarrot begins to rub her back and sooth her, the best he can.

"It will be over soon. Just breathe." He assures her. Bulma lets out a strained sound.

"I'm not giving birth damn it." Bulma shout at him. Kakarrot smiles and laughs.

"I get it." Bulma lifts herself off of him and glares.

"I would be dead now without my ki. So…" Bulma growls. "SHUT UP!" Kakarrot just nods and lets her have head peace and quiet. The nurse returns after that shout. She holds a folder in her hand and looks at the bags on the hanger.

"Princess Bulma you need a dilaudid bag with it. The pain can kill you." She says as she lets go the bags. Bulma looks up and glares at her.

"I am aware it suggests pain medication. But it will take twice as long to feel normal if not longer. If I'm right I will need my body to be a hundred percent." Bulma growls at the nurse. "Do not touch it." The nurse backs away from the hanger.

"Yes, my lady." She stutters.

"Stop the shit." Bulma snaps. "I'm not going to hurt you." She assures her. "I will kill him before hurting you." She motions to Kakarrot. He only laughs. "Is that the results of the test?" The nurses nods and doesn't know if she hand it to Bulma. "Give me it." Bulma holds out her left hand and demand the nurse to give it to her. "Did you look at it?" She asks. In hopes she can get a faster answer. That is a no. Bulma sighs and bites her tongue as she opens it. It takes a minute to read the results before she drops it and pushes Kakarrot away from her.

"What's going on?" He asks. Bulma ignores his question and yanks out the needle and holds her finger over the hole in her arm.

"Princess, it isn't safe to stop the treatment in the middle of it." The nurse speaks up. Bulma narrow her eyes at her. This makes her back down. The blue haired woman hops on the ground and almost falls on her face, the pain is too high. Gathering her ki, she pushes herself up and gets out of the room. Kakarrot looks at the nurse, both are confused. He looks on the floor at the file and picks it up. The first two words explain it all.

**Earlier in the day.**

"Icaria, what where you doing with Bulma earlier?" I turn and look into the face of the devil.

"I was playing up the friendship bullshit. Made her look pretty to go out with her brothers." I tell him.

"Is that all?" Frieza asks as he starts to circle me.

"What else could I be doing? I still needed to play up that dumb friendship and she did tell me she would show me around. She would have questioned me if I didn't." He should buy that.

"Oh, good. I was hoping she would leave. I need to speak with Arica." He says as he starts to walk off. "Don't you miss her?"

"I guess." I shrug my shoulders. But yes, I really do want to see her. Or who she is pretending to be. I follow him down the halls and to a door that leads outside. It's a garden. I find Crystal in there as well. She is talking to someone I can't see, she is in the way.

"My prince Frieza, I am so pleased both of you are here." That's Arica for sure. A saiyaness walks past Crystal and bows for the prince. She looks up and smiles when she sees me.

"Icaria!" She runs over to hug me. All these Saiyans look the same to me.

"Hello Arica." I laugh. "Long time no see."

"Yep, I am just glad to be almost finished here." She tells me as she laughs. That Arica alright.

POV

I walk into the dark room and I see candles are lit all around the bed. There is a scent of berries. This isn't normal. I walk towards the bed where I see the sellout of Fask. She isn't wearing anything. Her face is half lit from the flames and her eyes are full of lust. She stands up and I can see the bump of her stomach easily now. I swallow hard as my stomach starts to feel hard. We meet half way and she locks lips with me. I slip my tongue into her mouth and can taste strawberries. I breathe out slowly and let the thought leave my head as I place my hands on her ass and pick her up. She moans into my mouth which gets my stomach burning. I still want to ask her something. She won't lied to me. I walk her to the bed and lay her down on her back and look into her eyes as she starts to pull off my shirt, I let her.

"Fask." I try to get her attention as she starts to pull at my pants. "Fask."

"SH." She hushes me as she kisses me again.

"Fask." I try again.

"What Veggie?" Fask sighs and looks up at me.

"I need to ask you something." I look her straight into her eyes something seems uneasy with her. "Were those accusations true?"

"What are you talking about?" She pushes herself up and looks at me. I got her attention.

"Were what those men said true?" As I ask, her eyes narrow.

"No, Veggie they were all liars." She says as her eyes dart to the left quickly. What…

"Fask tell me the truth. Were you just using me to kill all of them?" I snap. I can't believe she has been lying to me.

"No, of course not." She tries to plead with me. But I can see it now. Fask is the lair. I get up off of her.

"IS this even my kid?" I growl at her. I can see it now. She sits up and grabs my face.

"Of course it is. Veggie who got you thinking this? It's that bitch is it?" I feel my ki run through my veins. And I smack her.

"Bulma isn't a bitch." I shout as I get off the bed and look around for my shirt. I am done with Fask.

"That Bitch ruined everything." I hear from behind me.

"Shut your fucking mouth. You're a lair and you will not speak in my presents or I will kill you." I growl. I am so fucking pissed. That's when I hear it. Laughing it's just like Frieza's laugh.

"You really think you can kill me, little prince." Her voice is mocking. I turn and look at her and she isn't there anymore. I turn to look back in front of me and get a foot in my face. I am flown back into the back board of the bed and I go through it.

"Damn." I cuss as I try and stand up. The bed is now destroyed in the candle light. I see a larger form standing on the other side of the room. It doesn't look like the small female from before. In one swift movement I see a thick object whip around. I feel the wind made from the it and all the candles go out and now I am completely blind. Fuck!

"I have people like you bowing to me on a regular basis, _Prince_. You are weak." I hear her but don't see her. She hits me in the gut though. Shit! "Weak and blind." She scoffs. I charge up a ki blast and throw it in front of me. That helps a bit. I can see the space around the traveling blast. It's traveling right for the bed frame it looks like. When it ignites, I smirk. The light glows and I can see a little better now.

"You really think I am just like the rest of those weaklings?" I whip my head around to look for Fask. But there is no trace of her.

"No, I think you are strong." I hear her voice in my ear. It's not her voice anymore though, it's much smoother. "But you are weaker than me." Before I can turn around and hit her, she kicks me into the fire of the bed. I can't even stop myself before I get there. I hit the burning bed and I roll out of it and land on the floor. Ki burns are never good. Kneeling, I whip my face clean and look up at the smirking figure walking slowly towards the bed. Where did this strength come from? She didn't have this strength before. She enters the lighted area and this just more confusing. Fask doesn't look like Herself. No more slim and tan Saiyan. She has pale white skin. Her body is more muscular now too. "You are pitiful. And Prince Frieza was concerned with you stopping him." She throws her head back and laughs.

"You're an Icejin…" I stutter out as I make it to my feet. How did an Icejin make it throw our security without detecting it? How didn't I see it?

"Wow, the Prince of all Saiyans finally figured it out." She claps her hands at her own joke. I snarl and bare my teeth at her mocking. "Yes Vegeta, you fucked a Icejin many times. Aren't you proud?" Kami, I want to vomit.

"HOW?!" I shout at her as I stand straight.

"Might as well know." She laughs sickly. "Your little princess and friend helped me actually." What? The woman helped her… "She told me everything I needed to know about saiyan life that I didn't know already. Then she let me take a sample of DNA from her to be able to pose as one of you." I can't believe it. It doesn't sound like her.

"You picked the wrong person to ask about Saiyan culture. She doesn't like tradition, much." I growl out. "The woman would never help an Icejin, especially not you."

"Wow, she got an upgrade in nicknames." Fask mocks me. "She grew out of Girl?"

"You will never understand." I am getting tired of her. "Now why the fuck are you doing here?"

"To kill you or your family. Regardless of the outcome. I will still accomplish my mission." She is being too cocky. I should take her down a few notches. I faze behind her and grab her neck.

"You are too full of yourself." I smirk. "I showed take you down a few notches." All she does is laugh.

"You're the one Full of YOURSELF." Fask says. Then there is a sharp pain in my hip before I am thrown off of her and into the wall. SHIT. "Veggie. You need to stop putting so much on your shoulders. You tend to stress out to much." She mocks me. "You should focus more on us and our future now. You don't need to train right now…" Damn that bitch. I would be able to kill her if I would have trained harder. I push myself off the wall and I instantly fell on my knees. Damn my hip is broken. I gather the ki in my body and push it to my hip as I stand up. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Shut the Fuck up now." I growl out and loud as I can. "You're going to Fucking die tonight." I push my ki behind me and I fly over to her as fast as I can and I finally land a punch to her face. My reflexes are faster than hers now. Again I get her in the face. "You fucking pushed my limits and you deserve more than death." I elbow her in the stomach and she falls to her kneels with a loud scream.

"You are a fucking fool. You never hit a pregnant Icejin." She laughs at me and she swing her tail at me. I faze out of the way, but I'm too slow. I get the tail end of the swing and I am thrown to the floor. Her tail wraps around my shin and I am lifted up before I can move. This reminds me so much of Frieza's beatings. I haven't those in a long time… ever since I starting dating Fask. Fuck, how didn't I see this? She lifts me to her eye level and she smirks. "Miss this?" I don't answer as I swing forward and hit her in the face again; this causes her to loosen her grip on my shin. So I shot a ki ball at her tail and I am dropped. I flip and I land on my feet. But the impact hurts my hip. I faze back from her as she shakes off her tail.

"You lack his control." I smirk as I stand up.

"I am done with your bullshit." She yells. "Time to die." I straighten myself out and I get ready for a fight. She charges at me and then disappears. Shit where she go. I faze out of the way right as she swings her tail. This begins the dance of running away. I hate this. Having to run because I can't stand a chance, it's cowardly. But she has proved herself to be faster than me. I have to watch and figure this out. I go to faze and get smacked with the tail in the face and the fazing was cancelled and I am thrown into the wall and I go through it. I hit the tile covered wall of the bathroom and go through it as well. Kami damn my head. I land on my back. Lack of training made my weak and slow, but shouldn't have this much. What's going on? I lay on the cool wet ground and I look up. My face starts to get wet and I see I am outside and it's raining. My body hurts so badly. It shouldn't be. I am a saiyan, my body should be able to handle this beating.

I begin to hear chuckling and I know Fask is almost here.

"Prince of all Saiyans has fallen. Oh look its raining. How… fitting." She laughs. Fask walks into my view and I see the smile on her face. When Icejins smile, it's not good. "I guess I should ask if there is any last words. It's only fitting." She looks down at me. "Is there any last words, my dear little Veggie?" I can't move my muscles, they feel dead. I gather some spit and spit on her feet. "Is that it?" I stare her in the face and glare at her. It seems like all my strength has been sucked away.

"You are going to die tonight." I growl out with as much venom I can muster.

"You already said that my love." Her words are mocking still. My breathing starts to get heavier and heavier.

"I do not love you bitch." I breathe out. That is the rest of my strength. I can't keep it anymore. I am so weak. I shouldn't deserve to be the legendary.

My Veins burn, but I run as fast as I can. I can feel them in one of the royal guests rooms. Their fighting. I don't have much time. Arca has changed back into herself. I can feel the full Icejin ki source and it greatly out ways Vegeta's right now. He seems to get weaker and weaker for some reason. But why? Damn body, run faster.  
"Vegeta, Vegeta!" I try and push through the thick wall we both built up over the years. I tore most of mine down, but his are almost painful to push through. I have to stop running to grip the wall. My body wants to pass out. I set my right hand on the wall and shut my eyes. I push my mind harder into his brick wall. It's not moving. Shit. "VEGETA!" I scream in my head and it just bounces off my mind and makes my brain hurt. I fall to my knees and push harder. I need to break that wall.

So I have to do it manually. I bring myself into my mind and look for the access to Vegeta's mind. It's dark in here, that's not good. I run into the part of my mind I gave to Vegeta and my link. This can't be good. I run as fast as I can in this endless hall of dark. Soon I get to an end and all I see is a brick wall. I Run into it and use my shoulder to try to get it to move. Nothing. I need to get to him as soon as possible. I then start to blast it with most of my ki. White hot ki being thrown into does nothing to make it move. "Vegeta. Do you hear me? You need to break the wall. I need to talk to you." I cry out. One thing about Acra is that she will not fight fair. She will use outside forces to get to her enemy. They picked her to do the job because she can manipulate people. Nothing in reply. I place my hand on the wall and feel where he is at. Shit, I can't feel him. SHIT. Where is she? I Pull myself out and run down the hall. I can feel her in the garden.

I get to the door and I don't stop the open it. I send a ki blast at it and it explodes. She is standing over him and that pisses me off. The pain seems like nothing as I suddenly get a boost in energy as I charge her. My feet are barely touching the ground now as I move faster and faster. I bring my hand back and I charges with hotter ki and I let it go at her. She doesn't even see me. I jump over Vegeta's body and I tackle her and resale the ki blast in her face. Then I jump off of her and flip away from her. Then I charge another blast and let it go as she starts to recover from the sudden attack.

"What the fuck?" She cries right before the blast hits her in the gut. I set off another one after I faze behind her so she doesn't see me. It is now I notice it's raining. Great. I use this for my advantage. My hand finds my belt and I grab a capsule and open it in my hand. There is smoke, more than normal. The rain affects the capsule mechanism. "What the fuck?" I use the fog, now to blind her vision and get behind her. I use the acid X then was in the capsule and throw it on her back with a little bit of ki. With that distraction, I am able to pick up Vegeta's body and take him to the side of the garden. I turn around and I see the fog is going now and I have a pissed off Icejin staring at me.

"Hello again, Acra." I purr out with a scowl. "Long no see, your Icejin form."

"My dear Bulma. I have to admit. You learned a lot from your stay with Princess Crystal." She smiles. "We have taught you well. You would have never snuck up on me like that." She laughs. "It's… what did you say… Unsaiyan like." I grit my teeth.

"When you're not dealing with an animal of value, one must act in a way to insure victory." I shout out. "And you are an Animal, Acra."

"Wow, insulting now." Acra mocks me.

"You don't deserve class; you fucked with my people and my mate." I growl and I faze out of view and turn on my hologram. Something not on the bracelets. The pain is coming back harder and I can't keep it up. Not when I don't get a boost in my ki.

"Wow, he is your mate? Well monkeys are not very loyal now are they?" She laughs at me. Whatever. I am now behind her and I send a blast into her back.

"You're a fucking bitch." I scream as I swing my leg over and hit her right in the gut. It feels so good to hear her cry and see her falling on the ground. "You know what Saiyans do when someone messes with their mate? We beat them and make them remember everything." I send a blast into her gut and burn a hole into her stomach. Blood goes everywhere and I hear a joyful noise come her mouth. I have never heard an Icejin scream so loudly. I smirk and face her. "You are going to pay for touching him."

"You are going to regret it." Acra screams out as she stands up. I can see the blood pour out of her gut. I can't feel any more ki signature anymore.

"That demon is dead. Now I don't have to worry about killing it with fire." I mock at her. "But I guess you didn't really care. After all, it's just the job, the mission. You never had feelings for Vegeta of the child, or the father of the child. You are a heartless bitch that will never know the hurt you cause." I scream at her.

"Bitch." She seethes out as she holds her gut.

"Don't worry; I have been called much worse." I scoff. Before I can ever react, she hits me and sends me flying.

"Saiyans are very protective beings when it comes to their offspring, since it was part Monkey, it gives me a boost to everything." She laughs. "Now you will join you mate in hell." I can't even react as I get hit over and over again. Damn it. I finally am able to faze away from her. There is blood all over my face thanks to a broken nose. I whip it away and laugh.

"You know, you are one of the only ones that can do these." I show her the blood. "And you aren't going to live long enough to talk about it." I tell her. I mentally check on Vegeta's vitals. I can't feel him. I quickly push harder on his mind and still nothing. "If you killed him, you will not live another day." I narrow my eyes and the laughing assassin in front of me.

"Well then I did my job, but I might have to fail the other part." She smirks. "I was told to keep you alive. But I will have to deal with the beating that comes from disobeying." I Watch her smirk turn into a smile. "This will be fun." Shit! I breathe in and hold my hands up in front of me. The area around me starts to move slower. I can tell because I see her start to faze. Wow, it worked. In one of the books, it said if I need to I can slow time down for a certain amount of time. Acra's body disappears and I see her body fuzzy next to me. This is so cool. I Take my hand and aim for her gut. I snap it forward and my hand goes into her gut and I grab one of her organs and pull. This is when time catches up with me and I can hear a cry of pain as I pull out. I don't even check see what it is as I bring my other hand to the opening and grip as hard as I can. Then I push my ki out, causing her skin to burn. Her hands reach out to me as I throw her to the ground.

"You told Frieze I am the Seer. You took my man and put him under one of your fucking spells. You made him feel worthless. You fucking made the Prince of Saiyans Feel like SHIT. Only I can do that, bitch." I scream. Vegeta's ki hasn't come back. "I failed my job. My one fucking job. I am supposed to protect him and now he is dead! So I am going to finish his job. And first I am going to kill you bitch." I grab her tail and send more ki into her body, burning her from the outside.

"I did my job." She breathes out. "Kill me. Frieza will just blow this fucking planet out of excitants. He is already planning on it." Acra screams at me as I push more in. This isn't working how I want it to. So I flip her around and reach my bloody hand into her gut and grip her spine. Her eyes bulge as I start to burn from the inside out. One of my favorite techniques.

"Remember this one? You taught me to use this one! That was my second kill I believe. Grab their fucking spine and pump them with your negative ki. It will send the whole body into chaos. Make their systems start to shut down one by one. It is the most painful death and the slowest." I scream with laughter. "How ironic the student is killing one of her masters."

"Frieza will kill you." She chokes out.

"I don't fucking care about your thoughts." I shout at her. I take my other blood covered hand and bring it to her mouth. With her screaming, I have easy accesses to her mouth. My hand gets in there and I grab her tongue and hold it firmly. "Why don't you just shut the fuck up? Your voice is giving me a headache. I am already hung over; I don't need your voice to make it worse." I push some ki into the tongue and remove my other hand from her spine. I open another capsule that I keep sharp objects in and smile. "This is for kissing him," I slice her tongue a little bit. "This is for lying." I push deeper in. "and this is for your voice." Deeper. "Finally this is to toy with you." I stab all the way through and make a hole in her tongue. A strained cry comes from her mouth as a result. It makes me excited. So I pull towards me, make a snake like tongue. "HA! You're like the snake you are now."I stick my tongue out at her to mock her. She can't move because the ki going through the tongue paralyze her. Something I learned with Icaria.

"Bulma?" What the hell? I turn to look at the tree where I hear the voice.

"Vegeta?" I see him sitting up and looking at me as he holds his head.

"What are you doing?" He asks me. I look at him and can't believe that he is alive. Are my eyes deceiving me? His ki is gone; he is supposed to be dead. I start to breath heavy as I look back at Acra. She is just starting at me in horror. I keep my hold on the tongue and look at all the blood. "Bulma, What are you doing?" Vegeta asks me again. I close my eyes hard and I feel my body start to shake.

"I want to make her feel my pain. She needs to be taught a lesson. She doesn't screw with me or you." I say in a shaky voice. My mind is so cloudy.

"Breath." I hear his voice next to my ear.

"But she deserve this." I seethe through my teeth as stare into the dark red eyes of the scared.

"Bulma, you are acting like her." My body shakes harder as I want to inch the knife over to end it. Icejins tongues have a spot that it cut, they can bleed to death.

"One must act as such the other does to insure victory." I bite out. My body wants to do it so does my mind. But my heart is keeping me from doing it.

"You won. Now stop it." His words are calm.

"Not against her. She doesn't fight fair. She will attack us when we turn our backs." I growl out. My body is starting to burn.

"Bulma your smart, you can figure it out." I hear his words but I don't want too. This doesn't seem like me. I can't move. My body has locked up and I am breathing heavy now. "You can overcome it, you are a saiyaness. You can control whatever was put into your head that you must act like her." I let out a growl that I didn't want to come out. The pain is too much. I need this to end. "Bulma, I chose you because your mind is stronger than anything that dick throws at you." What… "Your strength can overcome anything he can put in you. They tried to confuse you. Bulma you need to fight it. You won." My body relaxes and I can breathe again. I look at the knife and the split in her tongue. Griping the knife harder, I take the knife and put it at the side of the tongue and cut off the split part of the tongue. I remove the knife from her mouth and I can feel Vegeta is right next to me. Without a work, I pull out another capsule and open it. It's the ki blocks. I grab her wrists and slap them on before I remove my hand from her mouth. Her tongue is bleeding, but she won't die from blood lost.

"Now you will never speak again." I tell her as I hold up the knife. "No more spreading you poison." I start to smell something foul. It's the tongue. I sniff it. "Muscle relaxer mixed with a ki reducer." I comment. "You fucking bitch. You were poisoning Vegeta." I see her arms move and try to push my off of her. Acra's body begins to shake in pain. "The shocks suck, don't them, bitch." I get off of her and I drop the two pieces of tongue on the ground. " Keep it up, your cause yourself to pass out." And she does. "Idiot." I mumble as I turn to Vegeta. The tears fall as I grab him. He stumbles backwards but doesn't fall over. His hand starts to rub my back.

"I'm here." He tells me. "She could never kill me." I don't believe him. My hands grip harder on his shoulders as my salty tears fall down his bare chest. "You did a good job." He whispers into my ear. "Thank you." I don't know what to say. "I'm Sorry." What… I pull away from his chest and look up into his eyes.

"No, She gave you a mixture of chemicals every timed she kissed you. That's what made you act the way you did. She poisons people. That's what she was known for." I tell him. "You don't need to apologies." I can't keep tears from falling. "I failed to keep you safe. I wanted to keep this from you. Hoping I could take care of it before she got to you. But I failed She got to you long before I could stop her." His eyes stop me from talking.

"You came when I needed you. So shut up." Vegeta's words aren't mean. They are calming. "You defended me even though I betrayed you." He confesses to me. My insides start to ache. My body starts to shake again as the pain grows. "Bulma?" I can't talk. There is a bad ache in my side. I move my hand there and feel it is wet. SHIT. There is a deep cut. I stick my fingers inside it to check. I gasp as I go father in. it's all the way to my spine. I pull my hand out and my eyes have a hard time staying open. "Bulma?!"


	16. It's Back

**Hey guys, after all the intense chapters I thought I put something nice in here. **

**Declaimer: I don't own anything. **

My head is heavy and I lift it up. Looking around, I'm in my garden. The smell is strong and comforting. As I breathe out, the heaviness leaves my head. I walk to my bench and sit as I pull a blue flower to my nose. Last thing I remember is Vegeta's arms. I'm not there anymore.

"You ok sweet heart?" I hear a voice from my left.

"Now you chose to talk with me." I laugh as I scoot over to let my future self sit next to me. "You could have told me that she was Acra." I joke.

"It was something you need to figure out on your own." She answers simply. I look over at her and sigh. She is wearing a simple training outfit.

"Things changed a lot from that incident. Didn't they?" she nods. "So you not sure where I can go from here?" Again there is a nod. "Am I dead?"

"Not sure, that's up to you, Bulma." Her words are surprisingly calm. "You could choose to go back to your body." She seems to hiding something.

"What? Is there something wrong?" I ask hesitatingly.

"Frieza will find out about Icaria. Your stronghold in Cold will be found out because she took the bracelets off." I hear this and look at the blue flower in my hand.

"She will be killed." I understand now. This wasn't meant to happen. "Is there any way to prevent it?"

"There is always a way, I didn't kill Acra." She tells me. "I did, but Vegeta did wake up for a day or so. You got there faster than I did." I listen to what she says. "But now you are past out." I look at her as she makes a rip in the bush. In the rip is my body on a hospital bed hooked up to a lot of bags.

"Oh… well I will have to figure something out." I stand up tall. "I will be some work, but I will." I vow it.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" I turn and look at her. She is smirking. "You can do anything you chose to do."

"Damn fucking right." I smile back at her and then hug her. "Thank you." I tell her as I pull away from her. I look back at my body. The heart monitor isn't beeping. "Is there going to be any other issues with Vegeta and me?" I ask as I watch the monitor stand still. Doctors swamp around my body to get it working again.

"I need a more pointed question. Of course we have issues now." She tells me. I watch as the doctors try to start my heart with the paddles. That's not going to work. All the doctors turn and look right out of view of the rip. Then they stop and leave my body alone. It was Vegeta, the look on their faces prove it. I let out a laugh as I watch him enter the view of the rip. He just leans against the walk and closes his eyes. His tail swings freely around him.

"Is there any more of Frieza's bullshit? Do I have to be on guard for anyone ripping us apart?" I ask as I laugh at how anyone walks by, he bares his teeth and they run off.

"If your relationship is strong enough, you don't even have to ask that question. Only someone is isn't sure herself about it asks that question." My face falls from a smile to a frown. Oh… "Nothing will be able to rip it apart. The bond is too strong for it, unless you or he breaks it. It will be painful for the one that's trying to rip it though." I smile again. I have hope this works out.

"Thank you." I tell her as I walk forward into the rip. Standing in front of Vegeta like this seems weird to me. In this form no one sees me. Normally I do it in one swift motion, but I wanted to look at him more. But it seems strange to be in front of him. His tail moves forward and almost smacks my leg, if I was physically there it would have hit me. He clears his throat and opens his eyes. Can he feel me? His eyes look at me, or through me… they seem to see something. Then he looks at my body. He does this a few times and I'm confused.

"Get your toned ass back now." I hear him mumble. My eyes widen. "You have them freaked out." His words are barely audible, but being a spirit and right here. I can hear him. I keep my eyes on him as I move to my body. He smirks and closes his eyes again. "Good woman. They are getting annoying." What the fuck? I touch my arm and pull myself back to my body.

My ears pick up on the heart monitor's beeping. Well, I'm alive again. My chest begins to move up and down as I laugh. It's hard to open my eyes, they seem to weigh a ton. Drugs. That nurse gave me pain meds. I push myself up and open my eyes. I get a glimpse of Vegeta's feet and tail. Moving my eyes around I get them working again as I continue to sit up and face the bag hanger. I reach my hand out and pull it over to me. Vegeta just watches as I try to bring my feet over the edge to stand. Damn I'm loaded. Finally get my legs working and I stand up and look at the bags. The bag closest to me is the pain meds.

"Should you being doing that?" Vegeta asks me while remaining on the wall.

"Sh!" I hush him. "I'm as high as a fucking kite and I hate it." I slur out. That sounded funny, so a giggle. Vegeta also smirks.

"Maybe I prefer you like this." He says. Still not moving from his spot.

"Oh, hush." I tell him as I follow the tube down to where it connects to my needle. It's the shortest one and it's fully open. "Funny thing is, I had going through a rapid detoxic right before this." I giggle more.

"You're so funning stone, you don't sound like yourself." He tells me.

"Hey at least I'm not drunk and high." I giggle more as I cut off the flow of the medication. "there." I twist and pull the tube completely off. "No more stoned Bulma." I look at Vegeta and see him roll his eyes.

"You need to come down from the high first." He tells me. "And you need to quickly. My father wants to speak with us." I hear this and giggle. "And not like this or hear. People still don't know what happened." I hear his words and I look at my pole again.

"Then let's head. I can still talk while I'm high." I tell him with a squeak. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"He will get a kick out of it." Vegeta tells me as I unhook the rest of the tubes.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I ask with another squeak.

"Nothing." He gets up off of the wall and closes the curtain. I stand there confused. As he turns around and walks over to me. I giggle at how close he is.

"You sweet tasty." I laugh as my eyes droop. "Are you going to kiss me now?" my vision starts to blur in and out. I can barely see Vegeta nod his head as he helps me sit back on the bed.

"Nope." He tells me. I frown and start to pout.

"Stuck up." I fake a sob as my vision comes back to me. I see him holding up a capsule. "What ya doing?"

"Getting you dressed." He says.

"Push the top. It will open." I tell him while laughing. "The princy whincy is going to help me get dress? Wow, I feel honored." I whisper with giggles. He doesn't say anything to that. Vegeta only opens up the capsule and a suit case falls to the floor. It's a white case.

"The hell." He says as he picks it up.

"You need to set in on something or catch it." I laugh at him as he sets it on the bed. When he opens it, I laugh harder.

"What?" He looks through the bag. "It's just your underwear."

"Your funny, Vegeta." I gasp for air as I fall back on the bed. I see him look at me un-amused.

"I dated someone who was addicted to pain medicine. This isn't anything new." He deadpans as he pull a pair of bra and underwear out.

"You would date a monkey if you could." I laugh out. Vegeta just shuts his eyes and sighs.

"Bulma sit up." His voice sounds hurt. I sit up and grab his arm holding my undergarments.

"What? Why are you upset?" I ask him with wide eyes.

"It's nothing. Now let's get you dressed." What… I let go of his arm and faze behind the bed. "Come on, the faster you get dressed the faster you can get out of here." He groans. I look at him with wide eyes and shake my head no.

"I can dress myself. I don't need your help." I stutter out with a heavy slur.

"You can't keep yourself from laughing. What makes you think you can dress yourself?" He isn't joking.

"I can, just leave and I will get dressed." I stutter again. He raises an eyebrow at me in confusion. "go." I point to the curtain. "GO!" I half scream. Vegeta doesn't move.

"What the hell is your problem?" he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I don't want you over here." I lower myself more behind the bed. "I don't want you in here while I get dressed."

"What's wrong with that?" He doesn't get it.

"Leave." I glare at him as I pull the sheet off the bed and wrap it around myself. Without another word he leaves. It takes me a moment to move and get up on the bed. The gown comes off easily. I grab my underwear I pull them on the best I can. My body is shaking. Damn this is hard. I get them on and look around for my belt. I find it on the counter next to where Vegeta was. I get up and try walking over to it, but trip and land on the floor. I seem heavier now. I push myself up and get to the counter. Quickly, I get a capsule out and pull out a short skirt and another tub top. It just happens to be my summer bag I pulled out. I pull the skirt put without problem, but the shirt seems to pull on something. I turn to look at my right side and see stitches. What the hell? One two… twenty two of them. Shit that was one thick tail. I lift the shirt up and over the set of stitches and set it gently down. I close everything up and throw the belt over my shoulder. I turn around and walk to the curtain. Before I get there I trip on my feet and yelp.

"Clumsy woman." I hear a familiar voice say. I open my eyes and see the floor. What? I move my head up and I feel some hard things help me. It's Vegeta! I smile at him, but I don't think it worked out too well. "How high are you?" He asks as he makes sure I am steady on my feet.

"I don't know, but there are stitches on my side." I point to my left side. He rolls his eyes.

"Your right side." He mumbles. I look at my finger and laugh.

"I thought that was right." I smile at him as I walk towards the door and I trip on my feet. "Ack!" Again he catches me and I can't help but laugh. "Who put that there?" I ask as he settles me again.

"Your feet, which was your dumb fault." He tells me. I smile at him again and look around the room. Everyone is looking at us. My eyes widen as I realize people are staring. I never really thought about how much I don't like people or being around people in awhile. I tighten my grip on Vegeta's arm and he looks at me weird then at the others. "Return to what you were doing." He barks at them and they jump. I start to giggle.

"They acted like you will lick them."I joke with him. He only shakes his head and pulls me out of the room.

"She can't leave yet, Your highness." A nurse stops Vegeta. He looks at her and jesters to me.

"If you get her high again, then I would leave the mad scientist in here to wreck havoc on your medical wing." He deadpans to her. She pales when she looks at me.

"HI!" I grin at her as Vegeta pulls me down the empty hall.

Third Person

No one is really up at this hour. Vegeta pulls the now singing woman down the last long stretch of hall before the throne room. The prince can feel his father is in his study. The palace has been in lock down the last day in a half because of the Acra incident.

"How long does this last?" Vegeta mumbles to the woman as he reaches the doors.

"I don't know. How much did she give?" the woman asks in a singing voice.

"I don't know; two bags I guess." Vegeta answers her. Bulma breaks out into more laughter.

"Well, then A while unless I can get…." Bulma's laughing is too much for herself.

"You snap yourself out of it? Well do that already." He groans as he opens the doors.

"I can't life and death." She starts off before looking at something random and losing her thought.

"If you fucking cut it out, I will have to kill you." Vegeta snaps and all Bulma does is laugh.

"Your act like you're going to lick me." She slurs out and this is pissing the prince off.

"Just shut up, Will YOU?!" he shouts and Bulma looks at him wide eyed. She nods her head and shuts her mouth. "Finally." Vegeta mumbles.

"Get in here and stop abusing the poor thing." A booming voice calls out from behind the door. Vegeta rolls his eyes as he walks and drags Bulma with him to the door.

"Shut up old man." Vegeta shouts when he opens the door. "The stone thing wouldn't shut up." He pulls Bulma in front of him and leads her to one of the couches and makes her sit.

"She's stone?" The king asks as he looks at the scientist.

"Higher than a kite. They jacked her up on the powerful stuff because of her injuries." The prince sits on the arms of the couch with his arms cross as he looked at the woman as well.

"I never thought she could be stoned." The king comments.

"Apparently it has to do with body height and weight." Vegeta informs him. "At least that's wait Vica said."

"You and your toys." His father shakes his head as the prince shrugs his shoulders. "Can she talk?"

"Yeah, but might not like what comes out." Vegeta rolls his eyes.

"SO what happened?" He asks the younger one.

"Fask was an assassin apparently."Vegeta answers. "Sent to kill either you or me. I was more of a challenge I guess." He tells his father and then looks at the woman who is lost as she looks at the fire. She seems mystified. "She would have killed her if I didn't wake up." He confuses.

"Is that why her tongue was cut off." Vegeta nods his head to answer him. "That doesn't seem…"

"She was trained not to be like a saiyan. She was trained as an Icejin Assassin. Her mind is a little messed up, but she's still there. Got to bring it back when it goes." He explains. "Couldn't leave her in the bed, She might kill everyone in the wing if she snaps. Her control isn't strong anymore." The king hears this and sighs. "But she'll come back, just need to have someone that can control her near her."

"You know, she was saying she needed to protect you. Now you swapped roles." He lets out a hearty laugh. Bulma hears the laugh and turns and laughs with him. "You think that's funny." Bulma smiles and goes to open her mouth but shuts it quickly. "What?" She glances at Vegeta and back at the king. "Vegeta told you to shut up." He glances at his son and narrow his eyes.

"What?! This is the longest she hasn't spoken around me. Can't I enjoy the silences?"He snaps. Still his father doesn't change. "Fine, Woman you may speak again…" Before he can finish Bulma squeals jumps up on the prince and knock them both on the ground. "Damn it, woman."

"Thank you." She smiles as she sits up and turns her head to face the high king. "Hiya." He just laughs at her.

"Hello, sweetheart." Bulma doesn't even notice she is straddling the prince.

"Icaria might die." Bulma suddenly goes serious. The king looks at her confuses, while the prince is trying to control himself. "She will be found out when Acra is made public." There is an odd silence in the room. The woman just sits on Vegeta's chest while looking at the king, who is on the left of her, her eye forming tears. "She dies… and we all will die. The Sisterhood will be slaughtered."

"She is the spy in the Sisterhood." Vegeta mumbles as he tries to push the woman off.

"The top assassin?" The older one is confused. "Why has she been discovered?" Bulma lifts her wrists in the air and form a ki ball.

"She took off my blocker and I had to put them on Acra after he didn't allow me to kill the bitch." She explains. "The future will be really rocky without the help of the Icejin resistance." The tear falls. "I don't want to lose her. I almost lost a lot." The blue hair falls around her face and she hangs her head.

"Child, look up at me." The king kneels next to the princess that is still straddling his son. Bulma does as she is told. "How were the bracelets taken off?" He asks. The woman doesn't answer verbally. She just points to the center of her wrist and then the sides and top and bottom. "Interesting. Is there another way to get them off?" Bulma thinks about that as she looks as her hands and the bracelet that is currently on. They were never taken off. Her fingers grasp the right bracelet and she moves it up and down. Her fingers have to move a certain way to slide it off.

"Have to break my hands." She says as she slides it off. "My thumb and pinky need to snap at a certain angle to get it off. Then it will slide off easily."

"Well, we can tell them you broke your hands in an act of desperation when you noticed Fask wasn't who she says she was." The king tells her. Bulma shakes her head violently.

"The whole point of her coming here was to drive us to break alliance with Frieza." Bulma shouts. "That isn't going help much if she is still an Icejin."

"Then flip her back into a saiyan and hold a trial." Vegeta groans under Bulma. The two look at him as if they notice him the first time.

"What is holding a trail going to do? She might get off." The woman asks him. The prince just stares at her with a empty look.

"Do you really think she would be given a pass if she lied and poisoned me?" he deadpans. Bulma stares at his eyes as totally missed what he said.

"Your eyes seem bigger." Bulma points out with confusion and the king laughs. "and they look like they have blue in them."

"Woman!" This snaps her out of her spacing. "She won't get off for lying and poisoning me."

"What you plan of telling the world she poisoned you and you didn't find out?" Bulma seems surprised. Vegeta looks at his father and he stops laughing.

"You even said it, I didn't even realize it" Vegeta groans. The woman can't help but laugh, which causes Vegeta to shut his eyes tightly.

"Oh, I guess I did. I don't even remember that." She giggles. "That sounds like a good plan."

"Your laughing is getting on my nerves." Vegeta seethe out. The woman looks at him and stops laughing.

"But you're so funny, Vegeta." Her voice sounds like it did when they were kids.

"Get off!" He can't take it anymore. High or not, he was done she her sitting on him. Bulma looks at where she was sitting and she shuts her mouth and gets off of him. She is trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, Vegeta." Again it's like they were kids. She looks around the room and smirk. "Can you do me a strange favor?" both of the Vegetas stare at her as she walks over the big desk. They watch as she lifts her hands into the air and hit them hard on the desk with two loud snapping sounds, causing two small indents. Vegeta rushes over and grabs her hands before she can hit the outside of her hands against the desk now.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouts in her face. They are as close they can get.

"Breaking my hands. So I can slide them off." Bulma explains. "Now let go so I can finish the job." She protests as she tries to wiggle out of his grip.

"No, you will not hurt yourself." Vegeta tells her firmly.

"Come on Vegeta." Bulma giggles and the prince has to breathe hard as he feels her chest rise and fall quickly against his chest. "I so fucking high right now, I will heal before I begin to feel it." Vegeta stares into her eyes and has to look away as let go of her arms.

"Fine, whatever. You want to hurt yourself. Be my guest." Vegeta walks away from her and towards his father. He doesn't say a word but his face says it. He really can't be close to her right now. His father only smirks.

"I told you so." King Vegeta brags through their mental link.

"Shut up old man." Vegeta growls. "I'm not like you and I won't be."

"Come on Vegeta. Wasn't I the one that said you shouldn't be whoring around while she was gone? It is only going to be hard on you." He snickers at his sons face. That is when another snapping sound rings through the room. Vegeta can't help but cringe. "I tried to prove it with Broly..."

"Don't you dare say that bastard's name. I am still hunting him down and I plan on finishing what I started." Vegeta threatens. That is when Bulma walks over to Vegeta and hands her hands. The prince looks at her hands and groan. "Damn stoned Scientist."

"What do you want me to do?" His words are much calmer then talking with his father.

"Hold them and push some ki into it. As if to heal it. I'm going to push some out and we going to simulate a burn." Vegeta pulls his hands away and protests.

"No way. I'm not going to burn you." He half shouts. Bulma only giggles.

"No it's a simulate. Or to simulate. It's not real it will in fact heal the bones faster. It just leaves a nasty looking burn type thingy." Bulma tries to explain. But it doesn't come out how she wanted it to. Vegeta looks at Bulma leery as he grabs her wrist gently.

"How long until your back to normal?" He asks before doing what she asked.

"Another hour or so, I can't tell." She tries to answer him. "I don't remember the last time they drugged me." Bulma adds as a second thought. When she feels the ki she begins to push hers out and her skin starts to heat up and redden. "There we go." Bulma yanks her hands away from Vegeta and shows The king. "What you think?" She asks as she slips the other bracelet off and show him the burns and how her hands look deformed.

"Convincing. But I was thinking of just faking X-rays." He confuses to the Woman.

"You think Frieza would believe them. I needed physical proof. And this looks like they are healing up nicely." She tells King Vegeta. "He is looking for some reason to break you and him up. But that's not going to happen." She promises as she walks to the door. Vegeta stares at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks her.

"To my lab to get the gel on this shit." She holds up her hands. "Then I am putting myself to bed. I Hate giggling." Bulma explains. "Care to come with me?" Vegeta barely blushes at a thought that comes to his head.

"I don't want nor plan on..." He answers smoothly.

"So who is going to walk me to my lab? I can't even figure out where it is let alone to get to it." Bulma confuses to him. He rolls his eyes and join her at the door.

"come back when you can think. I would love to find out how to get this taken care of." King Vegeta says.

"Where is Acra?" Bulma asks as she push opens the door.

"In a cell." He tells her. Bulma looks at Vegeta.

"Can you lead me to her? I want to see her." Vegeta just rolls his eyes and picks up the woman and throws her over his shoulder.

"Fine." He mumbles as he walks out of his father's study.

The hallway is small and darken. Vegeta set down Bulma when they entered the building. This is where enemies of the people stay. Bulma grabs onto Vegeta's arm and huddles close to him as they walk. She never liked the dark. The prince doesn't really mind. It's just not good for his body to have his elbow in the stoned woman's cleavage. He leads her to the very last cell, it's where they put people that haven't been tried and shouldn't be seen. Both of their presence makes all the guards stand up taller. Nothing really happens here. So it doesn't matter. But they still become more alter. Vegeta nods his head to the side.

"Has anyone seen her?" he asks.

"No sir, People still Believe it's Fask." Vegeta nods.

"She wishes to speak with her. Get her back to 'Normal'." Vegeta informs them and they open the door. Bulma lets go of Vegeta's arm and walk forward. He doesn't want her in there by herself, so he follows in after her.

Bulma walks in and sees Acra is chained to the wall and floor, preventing her from being able to be moved. She glances at her wrists and see the bracelets are still on her. She nods as she walks up to the now mute woman and sits on her knees. Vegeta follows inside and the door is shut behind them. He finds a place on the wall and leans against it and listens. Bulma looks over the Icejin's body and laughs. Her stomach has been taken care of, but she still looks like shit.

"Was it worth it?" Bulma asks her as she stares into the blood red eyes that are glaring into hers. Acra lungs at Bulma but she doesn't move. The chains prevent her much movement. Bulma places her hand on the Icejin's leg and she jerks back. "You fucking should know what I'm doing. You already find out about who I am or suppose to be." The red eyes widen at hearing this. "I am going to give you the temporary ability to speak with your thoughts. This is the only time and the only people that can hear you are in this room." Bulma explains. Even being stoned, She is doing very well with talking right now. "This is the last time I will let you speak your mind. So chose how you answer carefully. I know how you love to talk and hear yourself. If you lie or start saying shit I can't stand, I will shut you up forever." She makes herself clear. The Icejin understands. Bulma reaches her hand out again and pushes a small amount of ki into her leg. A light can be seem traveling up her leg and to her head.

"Holy fuck." Acra's thoughts ring through the tow royal's heads. "How can you do this?"

"The seers control ki and use it to see the future, past and present." Bulma speaks calmly. "Now tell me why were you asked to do this mission?"

"Cause I can trick dumb asses like you." She bites out bitterly. Bulma allows this.

"We know that, Fask." Vegeta snaps. She is asking What the fuck when through Frieza's head?" He can't stand being in here.

"He is getting tired of you and your attitude. I was too." She growls and Vegeta goes to lung, but Bulma's broken wrist stops him.

"Enough, Kami." Bulma barks and everyone can hear the slur. "Your bickering is stupid." The woman looks at Acra again. "So Frieza doesn't want to be allies? That's fine with us." The Icejin rolls her eyes.

"I bet you are glad I am chained up. I can kill both of you with no problem at all." She growls. "Are you jealous that I fucked him many times." Bulma breathes in calmly. Her impulse control is harder to control right now. "I can tell you how to get him going. I figured out how to get him hornier than fuck. Is that why you're here? To get advice, I will more than happy to help the little Saiyan princess of the southern region of Vegeta-sei." Bulma has to bite her tongue and listen to her. Her face doesn't show any of the rage she is feeling. She is even masking it well from Vegeta. But he does want it to stop. "Your little man can be such a handful." The Icejin smirks. "And naughty. You will have to be careful, Bulma or should I say Angel. You know, you should know how get someone going. After all you and Nick…"

"Enough!" Vegeta shouts. "I'm done with this shit." He growls. "Woman shut her up." Bulma turns and look at him calmly.

"If you don't want to be in here, Leave. I am more than capable to handle this even in this condition." Bulma informs him. She turns and looks back at Acra. "You should know that I am the same class of assassin you are. I know how to manipulate and get the information I want. I think it's funny that he sent his worst nightmare to get training on the art of Killing and then is willing to train me. I am more important than you even were to Frieza and I hate him so much." Acra face is just priceless.

"He wants to train and Flea infested Monkey and not one of his own kind?" She can't contain her frustration. Bulma smirks. Vegeta is stunned at how well she is taking care of this.

"Yep and you know why?" The saiyaness asks mockingly.

"Fuck, He thinks you are more valuable." She didn't really think about that one.

"All you thoughts, Acra. I can hear them all." Bulma tells her and the Icejin cusses. "So might as well as explain why you think that."

"Because he wants you. You will be a great heir to the PTO, once he takes it over." Acra again speaks her thoughts without wanting too. Bulma nods her head and smirks.

"Thank you. Acra. That's all I need you to tell me." Bulma tells her as she grabs her wrist and messes with the bracelet. The Icejin begins to freak out and thrash.

"What are you doing?" She cries out as Ki starts to try and run throw her veins.

"Changing you Genetic makeup." Both of the others stare at her.

"Is that possible?" Vegeta asks the woman.

"Yep. During training on how to use it, I was told how not to use it." Bulma comments. "It was a precautionary, no one has done it. But it's a good time to try it out." The saiyaness comments as she watches the Icejin revert back to her saiyan form. Bulma removes the bracelet and laughs when it works.

"What the hell?" Acra screams as she looks at herself.

"Now your DNA is that of a saiyan." Bulma smirks and slips it into her belt. "Bye bye, Bitch. Until the trial." The woman flicks her fingers and the Icejin's thoughts are no longer heard. Then she passes out.

"What the hell?" Vegeta stares at the woman in front of him as she breaks out in laughter.

"Kami it was so hard not to laugh or slur my words." Bulma giggles. "Damn I hate it." She smiles and walks past the prince. He takes one last look at the past out Icejin and then follows the woman out. She is going to need help getting to her lab.

"I am very disappointed in you. How dare you betray me and my sister? You have been here the longest. You know what happens to the ones who betray me." A Loud booming voice growls out in the darkness.

"Sir, my prince I swear I would never do such a thing you are my lord and I am nothing compared to you." Cries another voice, it's a woman's voice now.

"I don't believe you. You have shamed our whole race. You put yourself equal to those fleas." He sounds disgusted.

"Never my lord, I would never betray you or your family." The voice seems to be in pain.

"I don't believe you." He growls. There is a pause with some sobbing.

"How can I hate the man I looked up to for years and developed feeling for?" It was a low painful voice, barely there. Then the male chuckles.

"Really, you think I would believe a liar?" he asks her and she lets out a painful cry.

"I will prove it to you. I can." It sounds full of desperation. The dark seems change suddenly a white light. When visions comes back, there is a throne room. Purple white and Red. The red is the newest touch to the room. In front stands Frieza. He is covered in blood and it's not his. He seems to get closer and closer without moving until his face is the only thing in the view. The seen goes dark again and the view changes.

Now Frieza is shown smirking as Icaria is mere centimeters from his face. She reaches her hands out and she grabs the man's face and closes the gap. Icaria slips her tongue into Frieza's mouth and she kisses him with so much fire and passion. Anyone would believe it. Soon, Frieza moves his hands to her hips and pulls her closer to deepen the kiss.

"Icaria." I open my eyes and see a dark version of the side of my room. It was just a dream. A creepy dream, but a dream. My head feels better now. I pull the covers off of me and go to sit up, but I can't. I roll over and come mere inches from Vegeta's face. "Shit!" I roll the other way and off the bed onto the floor.

"Fuck." I hear him groan. I roll myself under the dusty bed and try to regain my composure. "Bulma?" He calls out tiredly. I have clothes on, so that's good, but there are not the ones I put on... I can't really remember much that happened after Acra. "Why are you under the bed?" He asks me.

"Why are you in my bed?" I call out in a high pitch voice.

"You asked me to stay." I didn't want to hear those words. I continue to roll under the bed until I was on his side of the bed. Kneeling, I look at him as he sits up and looks down at my dusty form. "What is your problem?"

"I had a bad dream." I tell weakly him. It's the half truth. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. He isn't wearing a shirt… and I can't see any sign of pants. His legs are covered by the blanket.

"That's not it. Is it?" He states with another sigh.

"No…" I stutter. "I can't remember anything." He looks at me again. I am blushing and looking at the floor now in shame. I hear him sigh, the blanket get thrown off and his feet dangling next to my face. I am afraid to look up.

"Bulma. Spit it out. I don't understand why your blushing." He yawns and I move my head to the side so I can't see him anymore.

"Did…We…" I can't finish it.

"Did we what?" Vegeta groans. "Bulma. What are you freaking out about?" I shake my head and squeeze my eyes shut. I fall on my right side and start to laugh. This is embarrassing. "Are you asking if we bedded?" When I laughing stop, that's his answer. "No." I can open my eyes now and look at him.

"Good." I still look at the floor as I sit up. My balance seems to be off.

"Your weren't yourself. I wasn't going to take advantage of your state." He tells me. I look at him and sigh in relief to the shorts. "You asked me to stay because you said something about the dark."

"Sounds like my fear is increased when I am stoned." I frown.

"You are afraid of the dark? Since when?" Vegeta's words make me stop breathing. I don't want to say.

"Um… Since one of my missions…" I stutter. "It wasn't fun at all…" He looks at me and I look back at him. He motions me over to him. I stand up and walk closer to him. Vegeta grabs me and I squeak as I am pulled onto his lap.

"I will keep you safe." He whispers. "No one will touch you ever again. Without your permission." He adds the last part. This is surprising. He adjusts me so my head is on his chest and my legs hang off the bed with him. "I promise." Vegeta's words make me feel safe. I feel something warm and fuzzy brush against my leg and I giggle.

"Vegeta, you tail is tickling me." I giggle. He looks at me confused.

"My tail is right here." I see his tail wrap around my wrist. "It was around my waist." He tells me. I look at the tail and my eyes widen as I feel the same feeling on my leg.

"What the fuck is that then?" I jump up and faze behind him. He looks at me as if I lost it.

"Woman I don't see or feel anything else in this room." He tells me.

"I am not making this up. Something fuzzy touched my leg." I whine as I coward behind him. I know, saiyan like… I see his tail smack me arm that I have around him. "Why is you tail hitting me?" I whimper. "It's not funny."

"It an't doing jack shit. Bulma what else have you taken?" He asks me as he turns around to look at me. I notice the brown tail was connected to him. His tail wraps around his waist. Suddenly he laughs as my eyes widen and my face pales as I scream and jump in the air. My hand forms a ki ball and I look for the brown thing as I float in the air. Vegeta's laugh turns into thunderous loud booms as I panic.

"What are you doing? You saw it. You can't just sit there and laugh at me." I start to tear up. Damn I cried a lot today.

"Bulma calm the fuck down and get back down here." Vegeta calms himself. I look at him leery and land back on the bed and stop the ki ball.

"You better tell me why you where laughing." I growl at him.

"You're completely safe." He assures me as he reaches his hand to my hip. What is he doing? His hand moves to the small of my back and I am getting concerned. He only smirks as he grabs the stub of what's left of my tail. I shut my eyes from the sudden shock that runs into my veins. It's not painful, it more comforting. Vegeta's hands pulls on it gently and I am confused. It's not hurting. Normally when someone grabs the stub it hurts like hell. I open my eyes and look to where his hand is going. He is pulling something around me. Now I shiver. The hell?! I see a little brown thing in his hand as his hand comes around my hip. I still feel his hand. Wait… "See." My eyes widen as I stare at the brown thing he places on my upper thigh. My head starts to slow down as I stare at it.

"Is that a Tail…" I look at the tail skeptical. "I'm not supposed to have grown it back yet. It takes years…" I'm having a hard time believing it.

"It's yours." Vegeta assures me. I hang my head lower at watch my hair fall around my face. It's blue. I haven't flipped into another form as I slept. My heart begins to beat faster. It's my tail. I look up at Vegeta through my hair and I am smiling. He is smirking. That damn kid is mocking me.

"I can't believe it." I start to cry. "This isn't supposed to happen. Why did it grow back?" I ask as I cry. It's not a true cry. I'm just screwing with him.

"Could be a number of reasons." He tells me as he shrugs his shoulders and turns his head to the side. I jump up and tackle him. "Shit!" We land on the floor of my room. Well more like Vegeta lands on his back and me on top of him.

"That's for laughing at me." I smirk as I look down at him. "apologies." I tell him. He looks at me as if I lost my mind. "Say it."

"Are you still stoned?" he bites back at me. I roll my eyes and lay down on his chest and prop my chin so I still look at his face.

"I an't moving until you say you're sorry for making fun of me." I tell him. Then we stare at each other. He won't last long. I know it.

"You are such a fool if you think you can make me do anything." Vegeta scoffs. "Your little weird eyes will not make me do it."

"Well then." I smirk harder. "Then I can just lay here on you and fall asleep."

"I can always throw you off of me."He informs me.

"You think you can do it. Be my guest." I am challenging him now. The smirk is dropped to prove it.

"maybe I like it on the floor." The prince can't move. "It builds resistances." I raise my eyebrow at that stupid excuse.

"I have never here of that. That was a stupid lie." I deadpan. "You are either prove why you like the floor, push me off, or tell me you're sorry for mocking me." I tell him firmly. This is where his breaks eye contact.

"You." He says suddenly. I look at him confused.

"What?" He has lost me.

"You, being this close." He looks into my eyes again. Vegeta is telling the truth alright. I feel his hands grab my hips and push me up. I am mere inches from his face. I am not sure about this. "I missed this." That's the last thing I hear before he kisses me. A flood of memories and feelings start to swim in my mind. He is kissing me. I feel his hands grip my hips harder as if to pull us closer. His lips taste like spices. Then his tongue starts to play with my lip. I can't think. It's been so long since I kissed someone. He bites my lip and I can't help but gasp causing his tongue to go into my mouth. I still haven't reacted or returned the kiss, but I don't think he cares. Slowly I return it. As if my body begins to burn hot I move with the same need as he does. This is familiar, but so foreign.

I have to breathe so I pull away and look into his eyes. They seem dazed as he brushes some of my hair behind my ear. Vegeta doesn't seem like the normal Vegeta anymore when he takes some of my hair and smells it.

"I haven't showered since the morning of your birthday." I tell him as he sniffs it.

"So." His eyes close and I look at him as if he just lost it. "Want to shower?" he asks with a smirk.

"What?" Did he just ask that? My body wants to say yes, but… "No. I shower by myself." I tell him firmly.

"Whatever you say, Bulma. You can't control me." His words are very husky. Oh my Kami.

"No, you can't shower with me. That's just gross." I tell him as I sit up. Removing my hair from his fingers. "You know how many times I had girls join me in the shower. They just wanted to piss me off." I complain. "It worked though. You don't know how many times I was stuck repairing my room, it wasn't even funny." I mumble as I stand up. Vegeta stays on the floor and smirks.

"That sounds like my woman." Hearing him say that is strange.

"You are not coming in with me. I will make you fix my bathroom and lab walls. The lab walls a fucking hard to get right." I threaten him as I walk over to my dresser.


	17. Problems

**Hey, sorry for the late updating. It's summer now. I have pretty much all the time in the world. So here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Bulma wipes the sweat off her forehead as she works on mixing chemicals together. She pours the light green liquid carefully into the graduated cylinder that is filled with water. Any wrong movement and she can kill herself. As each liquids touch, there is a little bit of smoke but this doesn't bother her as she pours. Soon, the vial is empty and she watches the mixture carefully. It changes colors at first then settles. Bulma smirks as she starts to write down notes on what happened. The door opens and her twin enters the room.

"Good timing." Bulma comments as she writes.

"On what?" Kakarrot asks as the door shuts and he scratches the back of his head.

"Any second sooner and you and I would have been blown up." She tells him as she looks at the cylinder.

"What?!" He brother exclaims. Bulma only chuckles.

"I'm working on making a liquid medicine into a pill." She explains simply. "The mixtures of chemicals just don't want to harden." Bulma adds with a groan.

"Water turns into ice when it gets cold, have you tried freezing it?" he asks trying to help. Bulma begins to think. As she thinks, she writes and does calculations. After a minute her computer for a brain stops and she smirks.

"You're a genius, Goku." She says as she looks over what she wrote. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before." Bulma steps back from the counter she is working at and she starts opening drawers. After the third drawer, she finds two trays. Each tray has six indents in them. It is very close to an ice tray, but it's meant to hold chemicals. Bulma begins to fill each indent up.

"What did I do?" he asks confused.

"Temperature is the only thing holding it back from firming." Bulma says. "Freezing is one way to firm a liquid, but heating can work too. I will have to try both of them." She explains as she pours.

"Oh, cool." Kakarrot smiles.

"What brings you in here anyway?" she asks when she is done pouring. Bulma sets the cylinder down and picks both trays up and walks over to the chambers she has. She puts the trays in there and sets one temperature to a number in the negatives and the other to boiling.

"Just checking on you." Kakarrot states as she watches the chambers temperature change.

"Are you sure that's it?" Bulma asks with a laugh as she turns around. Her tail unwraps around her waist and swings back and forth as she walks over to her brother.

"I haven't seen you after you left, Fask is really carrying a Icejin saiyan mix?"He asks in disbelief. Bulma writes down the two numbers she set the chambers at and nod her head.

"Was pregnant." She half mumbles as she pulls another project out and works on it. This one is a small silver case that is connected to a scouter with wires. "Now let's get you downloaded and working." She mumbles to the contraption.

"She is the Icejin." Kakarrot states. "She has to be." Bulma nods her head as she hooks wires up to her computer.

"Fask is really Acra." Bulma states as she looks at the screen. "She was sent here to kill one of the royals." She adds as she starts typing. The silver case starts to light up a bit with a blue light. There is no visible bulb so this confusing the other twin. "It's a special metal I made. It's going to be a scouter type device." She barely explains. "Been working on it for years, just haven't broke through all the bugs."

"Ok…" Kakarrot isn't too sure about what she is talking about. "Why didn't you kill her?" this causes Bulma to stop typing and stare at the screen for a minute.

"Vegeta told me not to." She barely states. "I couldn't control myself." Her blue eyes move to the silver case and sigh.

"I'm sure you would have been fine if you did. I know I wouldn't have blamed you. She was lying to everyone." His words help her feel a bit better. "She wasn't even saiyan, it would have been fine." She begins working again.

"Yes, Goku. But it was Frieza; he wants us to break ties with him so he can kill us. It's way too soon for it, so I have to treat her as if she is a saiyan." Bulma explains. "We can't afford to leave the PTO just yet. Need a few more years." Kakarrot nods his head to show he is listening to his little sister.

"Ok, well whatever you chose to do I'm sure things will work out fine." He smiles at her as she types out a series of codes.

"Thank you Goku." She smiles back at him. The silver case lights up again. "There we go." Bulma unplugs the cord from the computer and opens the case to show a very thin metal, only half an inch in width. Kakarrot can see the wires start to thin out as it gets closer to the thin piece of metal.

"It's so small." The twin comments as Bulma holds it in her hands. Slowly she bends the piece of metal into a half circle. Kakarrot is in shock that a something like that can do that. The scientist places the metal on the side of her head and it forms to her head tightly. "It looks like a half tiara he comments as he moves to the other side of the table to get a closer look.

"Yep. That's what I was going for." Bulma tells him as she closes her eyes. The metal wraps around her ear and then her forehead right at her hair line. A thin image appears over her eyes that only she can see. It shows his ki level, even the part he is suppressing, his heart rate, and height and weight. Bulma smirks. "Wow, that's a pretty high ki level you got there. 120 thousand. Pretty impressive."

"That thing can read hidden ki too?" He laughs as he asks. "That's cool what else does it say?" Bulma laughs.

"That you're a little porker. How much sweets have you had?" She mocks him. This makes him laugh harder.

"I can't help it. The baker is good at what he does." Kakarrot defends himself. Bulma can't help but laugh at this comment. "They just so good."

"Whatever Goku." Bulma rolls her eyes. She looks around the room at other stuff. Nothing pops up other than ki signatures and how far they are from her. Raditz and Bardock are in the docking bay, probably working on their ships. Vegeta is training as normal. "I can't wait to try this out."

"What can it do?" Kakarrot asks as he watches Bulma stare off into space.

"A lot. Translate languages, Body percentages, odds, Hidden Ki, and it's a communicator." Bulma explains.

"Communicator, Languages… odds?" Her twin isn't following.

"I get to hear it spoken in Saiyan, common, and the original languages then I get to see the translation on my screen." She explains. "Odds compares me and someone else on how well we will both fair during a spar. Then the communicator meaning it links up to other communication devices and I can talk with anyone with out having to use a bulky machine." Kakarrot stands there and process what he just heard.

"Cool. My sister is a genius." That is his conclusion. Bulma stares at Vegeta's ki signature and thinks. It's a 250,000. Hers is 245,000 currently. So it will be fun to see how well the odds are. "So what's going to happen between you and Vegeta?" the woman has to blink and shake her head before turning and looking at her brother.

"What do you mean?" She asks leery. "Between him and I?" her eyes don't look into his eyes.

"Come one, B. I know you and I know him. Your two are meant for each other." He laughs. "Oh look your blushing." Bulma glares and finally looks him in the eye.

"I'm not blushing." She denies it. "He and I are just friends." Bulma tells him as she grabs the case. "That's it. We have always been friends." She pushes farther as she slips the case into a pocket on her belt.

"Sure, that's why he had a hard time dealing with you leaving." Bulma rolls her eyes. She sees what he is doing.

"What he does and thinks is his own thing. I have given nothing to him voluntarily to him and his fancies." She states as she turns to the computer and signs out.

"B. you love him, don't deny it. You wouldn't have reacted like that if you didn't." Bulma laughs at her brother's comment.

"I am the Seer, his safety is my priority. Plus Goku, I love him but I love you too." She deflects his comment. "I love all of you very much." Kakarrot grabs his sister's shoulders and turn her to face him. His face tells her that he knows the truth.

"Bulma, I know the difference between the different types of love. I'm not stupid and you know it." He tells her in an even voice. She looks up at him with her deep blue eyes and sighs.

"You have grown so much, Goku." Her voice sounds defeated. "Yes, I love him, but I'm not ready to go back to him. Or at least he isn't ready for me. Vegeta just realized that the woman he thought he loved was really an Icejin. We are currently waiting for the blood and cell tests to come back to prove my theory about him being poisoned." Bulma confesses. "Vegeta might have actually liked her and she just screwed with his brain to push it to make him think he loved her. Soon with the chemicals in his system, he actually started to get feeling for her." She pauses as her eyes stare into her older brother's. "His heart is going to need to deal with this. My heart will too." Kakarrot brings his sister close to him and hugs her.

"Bulma, you have seen the visions yourself of you two fighting side by side, laughing and enjoying yourselves. You two are soul mates." He assures the little woman in his arms.

"Damn it, Goku! I didn't want to deal with this right now." Bulma cusses at him with a sigh. Her brain is starting to hate her right now.

"You will be fine." He rubs her back and nuzzles his chin into her blue hair. "Trust me, I know." Bulma groans, she can't get out of his hold unless she wants to hurt him.

"Goku, let go of me." She mumbles. "I need to try this out. It's a prototype." She grumbles to him. Kakarrot lets her go and frown. "Don't worry, it helped a bit." She gives him a smile. "You want to help me try it out?" Bulma asks in hopes to cheer him up. He smiles suddenly.

"Sure. What do I do?" Bulma rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to test it on Vegeta. Let's bug the hell out of him. I can kill four birds with one stone this way." Kakarrot smirks at hearing the prince's name. "I can spar with someone that I won't kill, Test this thing out, Bug him, and then figure out what he needs to learn." Bulma laughs at him as she punches his arm. "Let's go."

The two make their way down the halls of the central palace to the High Prince's training room. It's seems like a normal day in the palace, Saiyans running around getting things done. There is some talk about where Fask had gone, but nothing more than rumors. Those will be taken care of soon, after the high king sets a date for court. Some of the rumors are close.

"There is someone in the penitentiary that they won't say who it is. DO you think it's her?" Bulma and Kakarrot over hears some solider asks another. The blue haired can't help but smirk at her twin.

"I haven't heard anything from my brother who is working as their guard." The male says.

"They're on the right track." Bulma tells her twin through their mental link.

"Well dad trained them." Kakarrot laughs in her head. He is right; they are wearing the southern crest. Bulma nods and they keep walking. In moments, they both notice someone following them. So they stop and turn around and wait for them to turn the corner. It's another soldier.

"Bulma." He breathes out in a huff. He looks familiar to the woman.

"Yes." Bulma looks at him as he approaches.

"You are one hard woman to catch." He laughs as her gets closer.

"That's for sure. Have you seen how fast she can go?" Kakarrot speaks up.

"Haven't got the privilege yet." He says in reply. The male is about twelve years old now and looking very strong. Bulma can feel his ki level is elite. His smile gives away who he is. Bulma nods as she circles him with her tail swinging behind him.

"So tell me, why isn't your ki level stronger than this?" She is taunting him. His ki level is fine at his age. He is already quiet strong. "Where is your group, Zorn?"

"Their training. I just wanted to ask you something real quick, since you were close." Bulma extends her mind out to feel where the others are. They are in the forest about ten miles out. Close, sure.

"Fine. What is it you want to ask? You have my attention." Bulma stops in front of the taller saiyan with her arms crossed.

"Fask is in the penitentiary because she isn't a saiyan." Zorn says to the princess. Kakarrot is speechless as he stares at the young man before him. Bulma's face is blank as she looks into his eyes.

"That isn't a question, General Zorn." The Bluenett response calmly without showing any emotion. "What is it you want to ask me that you hustled ten miles for?" She asks blankly.

"I'm not a general." He laughs. "I'm only a squad leader still." Zorn tells her. Bulma nods and looks past him. No one is in ear shoot of the three. "That was my question." This young man impresses the princess.

"How do you figure?" Bulma asks as she looks at the corner he just came from.

"She didn't act like a saiyan. Anyone tried to touch a saiyaness; they would have ripped off each limb that wasn't need to live." He states. "She didn't want to fight, yet her ki level was high. Plus, she tried getting me to sleep with her." Bulma holds back a chuckle at that thought.

"Well, you are an attractive young saiyan adult." She tells him.

"Thank you." He says.

"Why didn't you tell anyone your thoughts?" She asks him without looking at him.

"Because No one would listen to my thoughts and if she wasn't a saiyan, then I knew I wouldn't be able to compete with her." Zorn's words make since to the woman and she returns her eyes to the young adult.

"Good, then keep the thoughts to yourself. No one needs to hear them." Bulma tells him. He understands what she means, don't say anything, no one needs to know yet.

"Ok, then I will see you later." He says before leaving the same way he came.

"Smart kid." Kakarrot comes once he is gone. She laughs as they turn around and continue their way to the training room.

"Yep, just wait. He will be one of my top Generals for my Valkyries." The seer informs him as they walk.

"Really?!" Kakarrot looks back over his shoulder to look at the corner. "Wow. We are that close." Bulma nods.

"Now it's just time to get Vegeta ready. Then phase three can start." She tells him. "This is going to be the longest one. It's where we get training him and getting the people ready to defect from the PTO for good. It will take more time than getting the alliances I have gotten and the moles set up everywhere."

"Moles?" He asks as he scratches his head.

"An employee of a government who seeks secret information in or from another country or planet, especially about military matters." She gives him the dictionary definition.

"Oh so a spy." He laughs. " You should have just said spy." Bulma smirks.

"I guess so. I should be getting my spy soon to help get friendly with Frieza as I run the rebellion with Vegeta." She thinks aloud.

"Seems like you have seen this play out." He comments with a sigh. Bulma looks at him as she narrows her eyes.

"What do you mean, Goku? What's going on through your head?" She asks.

"I mean, with dad his visions don't all ways come out how they are suppose to be." Bulma thinks about this. Her future self did say things will be different now. "And you don't see everything. Like with Acra." She nods as she thinks.

"Your right, as usual." Bulma sighs. "I forget sometimes." They reach Vegeta's door and Bulma absent mindedly presses in the override code to open the door. When it slides open she walks in and sees a grumpy prince with his arms cross, glaring at her. "Hey V-man. What crawled up your ass?" She asks as she is greeted with the glare.

"I didn't want to be interrupted." He grumbles. Bulma puts her hand on her chest and acts hurt.

"Even if it's little young me, who is here to spar with you?" She asks hurt as she frowns. Vegeta looks at her hard.

"Fine, whatever." He rolls his eyes and watches as the two enter the room and the door slides shut. Bulma walks closer to Vegeta and waits. Vegeta takes this as she is ready for him, so he springs. The spar starts quick and lasts of awhile. Hit for hit, kick for kick, both of the royals are evenly matched. Bulma holds up her arm and blocks a punch to the face as she swings a fist to the side of his face, which is blocked by his hand catching it. They stare intently at each other as they try to figure out how to get the upper hand. Bulma's scouter says there is a better chance that the prince will win due to pure strength. She can't help but smirk at seeing this. "What are you smirking about, I'm clearly winning." This makes her smirk harder.

"Well, do you see the metal band on my forehead?" Bulma asks as she tries to break free from his grip. He nods. "I think I finished my scouter I was telling you about years ago. Right now it's saying you will win this little spar due to pure strength."

"Why do you need something to tell you something you already know?" He asks as his grip gets tighter on her fist.

"I'm really just testing the percentage system out. What better way to do that than seeing the odds for spars?" Bulma smirks harder as she moves her other arm and grab his fist.

"I see, so you know the results so you're testing it out to see if it's accurate." Now it's Bulma's time to nod. "I still don't see the point, you see into the future. You don't need this to tell you anything."

"My visions are not that reliable sometimes. Thing change and I have to account for them. This just tells me something right now that I might not get a vision for." She explains. "Plus, it's a cool feature to have for the boys and you to have later on." Vegeta is impressed.

"So you put it in for us? Why?" Vegeta doesn't show it, but Bulma can tell. She grips his fist harder and tries to get her other hand free.

"I won't be around all the time and these things run on thought. When you're in a jam it's best to have tools that cover a broad range of anything you may need." They are in a stall mate now. Neither one of them can move. Kakarrot is just sitting back leaning against the wall, smirking, as he watches them spar. The twin is thinking about how cute they are together.

"What makes you think we need you?" Vegeta spites out. He just enjoys getting her upset.

"Vegeta, the team isn't complete without all of its members." She answers.

"Who said you were a member of my team? I don't want a woman on my team." Vegeta is trying to get her to snap.

"I fight just like the boys." She comments as she starts to think harder about how to get out of this. "I don't need to prove anything." She says as she starts to push ki to both of her hands causing the prince to get some ki burn. He lets go of her hand and yanks the other one away. "See."

"That's cheating." Vegeta grumbles as he heals his hands with his own ki. "I automatically win." He adds a smirk to the end of his comment.

"No you don't. We did agree on any rules. Mister." Bulma glares at the prince. "You know I won fairly and you aren't willing to man up to it. It's not bad that you lost to me I have had more training than everyone on the Freezer's organization."

"Do not mention that demon here." Vegeta speaks firmly. "This is my planet and he does not need to be spoken of."

"Fine by me." Bulma agrees with him as she pulls her scouter off and laugh. "It works fine." She says as she puts it way in one of her capsules.

"Good, when can I expect mine to be made?" Vegeta asks as he wipes his brow off.

"Hold on. I just got it working. I haven't found any bugs…yet." Bulma states. "I always tincher with my projects a little bit before giving it to my people to test them out. There is still a chance where I can explode from the electrical system I put in this thing."

"Then why are you wearing it?" Vegeta snaps out of concern. The scientist just looks at him and laughs.

"Cause. I'm sure it will be fine. It's just the off chance it's not." She tries to explain her logic. "You know what, never mind. I can get you one."

"Never mind. I don't want to be in a million pieces." He huffs as he puts his hand out. "You keep it until you're done with it."

"Thanks." Bulma smirks. This is when she notices his shirt is off. She sees the muscles move as he breathes in. there are more scars on him, but they aren't too bad. What really gets her is the sweat the is gleaming off him.

"Like what you see, Woman?" She hears Vegeta's words. That snaps her out of her trance and her blue eyes look at him dark ones. In the back of her mind she still feels Kakarrot still in the room. _'Damn you Goku…'_

"The scares. There are more of them." She points out as she walks closer to him and gets a better look.

"That's the price of being the leader of a purge unit." Vegeta states with an eyebrow raised. Bulma kneels down and feels one of the scars. "You already know of them." He states. The prince isn't likeling the twin being in here.

"But they seem worse than I thought at first." Bulma explains. She is concerned out the scares but it's mostly a cover up for her female Saiyan instincts. They are naturally attracted to sweat and strength. Her light pale fingers trace a long scar from the top of the left side of his rib cage to the center of his pelvis. Bulma is doing this without thinking about how it is affecting her prince. Kakarrot just watches in shock that she is doing that. But his mind reminds him it's his sister.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asks with a hard tone. Bulma removes her fingers and look up.

"Trying to figure out what I can use to get rid of scars like this. Some scars have a certain texture and some can't be healed." Bulma states before looking at another scar. "All of them look very fresh. And most of them are from a stronger opponent." Vegeta looks at her twin in confusion. "Did Dodoria do this or Zarbon?" She asks as she moves to another one. "They aren't as deep as your scars from beatings." Kakarrot takes the look on Vegeta's face as to get out of the room. He is having a hard time controlling himself with her touching his chest and stomach so lightly.

"Dodoria." HE speaks up as soon as Kakarrot leaves the room. "It was a monthly thing after you left." Bulma looks at the floor.

"Fuck!" She is pissed with herself. "If I would have stayed, you wouldn't look like this." Bulma looks back at his chest and growl at herself.

"If you never left, we wouldn't be where we are now." the prince reminds her. "You would still be in search of alliances."

"That's the only good thing." Bulma rolls her eyes. Her eyes linger on his chest and those feelings are coming back as she traces another scar.

"What are you doing, woman?" Vegeta asks in a suppressed voice.

"Woman?" Bulma looks up at his face with a smirk.

"Wow, Woman, not girl anymore. What an upgrade?" Bulma laughs. Vegeta has had enough. He grabs the woman's arms and yanks them upward. Bulma is pulled up and they are inches from each other. Vegeta kisses her. She has tormented him in the last day, he doesn't care anymore. It takes a moment before Bulma to even register what's going on. She is just in shock. Last thing she knew was that she was checking his scars out. Now she is being kissing by the High prince of Vegeta-sei. She still can't believe it. Not even with what happen with Arica. It takes her a moment to remember how to kiss back. But when she does Vegeta gets even more riled up.

The prince picks Bulma up by her hips and takes her the wall to kiss her more deeply. The woman doesn't know how to react to him touching her ass, but she lets it to a point. Their lips seem to move without any effort. It has been so long since Bulma has felt like this. It feels like the first time she flew. When the prince's lips leave her mouth to explore her neck, Bulma breathes.

"What are you doing?" She asks out of breath. Vegeta smirks into each kiss. Bulma's body feels like it's starting to tense up with each lower kiss. He doesn't answer her as he just keeps on kissing. Vegeta kisses along her collar bone and a shiver is sent down the blue haired girl's back. "Vegeta, What are you doing?" She asks in a shaky, quiet voice. Vegeta looks up at her eyes and smirk again before he moves his hands to her hips and kisses her collar bone again. Bulma's body tenses up again and he keeps going. "Vegeta?" The girl isn't exactly sure what's going on.

"Shhh." He hushes her. Bulma feels the breath on her skin as he hushes her and her body seems to turn on fire. His lips return to her skin and he barely brushes against her skin. Goose bumps run down Bulma's arms as he barely leaves a tail of kisses on her shoulders. When the prince returns to the base of her neck, Bulma can't help but let out an almost painful moan.

"Vegeta!" Bulma whines. "What are you doing? You're freaking me out." Bulma whines with her eyes now shut. Vegeta pulls away and chuckles.

"Woman, you are kidding me." he shakes his head as he slowly lowers her back on the ground. Bulma slowly opens her eyes and looks at a smirking Vegeta as he shakes his head. "You are truly painfully shy, woman. It's almost cute." He show a little bit of his teeth with his almost smile.

"What were you doing?" Bulma asks out of breath. This gets the prince to let out a real laugh. He isn't laugh at her really. It's really hard to explain. It's the innocence of the woman who has killed many people.

"Something you're not ready for. I'm actually amazed that you're this pure." He laughs gently as he does something that doesn't seem like the prince at all. He pulls the blue haired girl into a hug and rests his forehead on hers. "But I will be here when you're ready." He kisses her nose and walks to the bathroom to shower. Bulma stands there trying to catch her breath and stop her mind from racing.

"What the hell?" She breathes out in a whisper.

"Father." The short man calls out to his father. The man with the willow peck hair stops walking and turns around to face his son.

"Yes Vegeta, Make it quick. I have a meeting with Frieza's liaisons." He groans in an annoyed voice. Prince Vegeta stands his ground with his arms crossed and looks straight up at his father.

"I need to speak with you about more pressing matters than what those Assholes want." He barks out as he starts to walk past his father. The high king sighs, turns and follows his son down the hall.

"Vegeta, be brief." King Vegeta tells his son as they walk in pace. No one is in the same wing of the hall, so they are completely alone.

"I can't handle it." Vegeta confesses. This comment catches the king of guard. That is really rare for him. "She is driving me insane."

"I'm guessing you're talking about Ms. Son." King Vegeta states. When the prince doesn't respond he takes it as a yes. "Bed her. Your hormones are going out of control because she is back and you're unattached." That's when the prince moans as if in pain.

"The woman is completely unaware of everything; she is denser than her twin." Vegeta groans. "I care too much about her." He mumbles and it is almost too quiet for his father to hear.

"That was something I didn't expect." The king confesses. "With the line of work she was in." he starts to think to himself.

"Father, you're not helping." Vegeta growls now. This puts the king on the defenses.

"She can handle it." The king assures his son. "Now, go bed her." that ends the conversation as the king opens the door and is greeted by some ugly aliens. "Welcome." He starts the act that he actually cares. Vegeta just rolls his eyes and walks off. This didn't help him one bit. Maybe his mother can help him. Vegeta lifts himself up and out a window. His mother is in the north tending to some stupid thing that Vegeta could care less about.


	18. The Rising Begins

**Here is the next one. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Bulma is standing in the southern palace training grounds watching her brothers' spar and giving them guidance. Kakarrot is easily is more skilled than Raditz, but he is still holding his own. The scientist studies their movements. Two very different fighters, yet similar at the same time.

"Raditz cover your head. You need to work on your blocking." The girl barks out as she folds her arms over her chest. that's when he gets punched in the head and is sent flying. Bulma just shakes her head. "Careful, Kakarrot. You both are sparing at a level that it will do some damage to either of you." Bulma advises as Raditz's body hits the stone wall and stop. "there's going to be a concussion." She mumbles. That is when a Saiyan's ki comes into the court, behind the girl.

"Bulma, you have been called to stand before the court and explain your actions for attempted murder of the soon to be Princess of all Saiyans." A tall slimmer saiyan female addresses Bulma. The princess glances over the slimmer saiyan and turns back to her brothers as Raditz stands back up and stumbles.

"Damn you Kakarrot." He complains as he holds the back of his head. "No ki."

"I didn't use any." The twin holds his hands in the air in an act of defense.

"Well, damn it. When did you get that strong?" Raditz whines as he stumbles his way back to where he was, which was thirty feet away.

"Bulma." The female says in a firmer voice. "You must come with me." Bulma continues to ignore her as she watches Raditz fall on his ass.

"Looks like we are calling it a day." Kakarrot says as he holds his hand out to help his brother up. He takes it regrettably and stands up.

"Seems like it." He grumbles.

"Bulma, right now." The slim Saiyaness says in a firmer voice. She is not at all calm and respectful. Her voice gets the two older Saiyans to turn and look at the two females.

"How's your head Ratz?" Bulma asks. Totally ignoring the very rude female.

"It is throbbing." He whines. "Did you give him an upgrade without me knowing?" Bulma can't help but laugh.

"No. He has been practicing while you have be taking care of Opel. But once the little girl of yours is born, your will be very protective and have more of a drive." Bulma tells him with a smile.

"It's a girl?" Raditz asks. Bulma just shrugs her shoulders. "Come on, tell me." His head seems better now.

"Bulma, we are leaving now." Bulma feels a hand grip her tail. Her brothers' eyes widen in shock.

"You pull, and you will…" the female didn't even care to hear the princess speak. She just grip tightly and pulled. Bulma's face turns a deep shade of red from the anger. That's when Bulma wipes her tail from the weaker females grasp and grab her neck tightly. "You are never to grab my tail. Any tail. I don't give a flying Fuck if it is how the courts control rowdy Saiyans. But it is Ultimate disrespect." That is when Bulma rips off the female's tail and throws it aside. With her hand around her neck, the female lets out a very strange sounding scream. "Now you how lost your honor." Bulma throws the female to the side and glares at her. "You need to give those you don't know much about, especially your royals, respect. I was in the middle of something; I would have joined you in a moment, if you were being nice." Her brothers have no idea what to think. Their little sister just ripped off the tail of that saiyaness. Bulma straitens herself up and brush back the small strands of hair that fell out of place. She isn't even bothered by the little bit of blood that is left in her hair.

"Bulma…" Kakarrot creeps forward. He doesn't want to startle her. She turns and looks at them.

"Yeah?" she responds as if nothing happened. "What are you doing?" she points to her almost crouching brother. He coughs and stands up and again.

"That just wasn't normal." Raditz states as he points to the discarded tail on the bush near her garden entrance. Bulma follows his finger and shrugs her shoulders.

"Normal." The girl nods her head and looks at the tail. "You really think I do anything normal?" she deadpans. "Well I guess I have been called to tell the courts about Acra." She states without looking back. Bulma just rises from the ground and heads to central. Kakarrot and Raditz turns to the female that is having a hard time standing up.

"She has bad tail issues." Kakarrot states with little emotion.

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you. She came really close to killing both of us when we found out hers came back." Raditz adds before rising into the air to follow his strange sister.

The short prince walks down the dark hallway. He is being lead by the northern Prince who won't shut up. He is about three years younger than the high prince and already taller than him. This pisses the prince off to no end. At least he knows he is stronger. Or else he would have to spar with him to figure that out. Another thing Vegeta is grateful to the woman for.

"So that's when I told him to leave her alone." The dumb ass kid brags as the two get to a door. Vegeta can feel most of the other queens on the other side of it.

"I don't give a shit about how you met that weakling." Vegeta cuts him off before opening the door and leaving the northern prince to himself.

"I thought I heard you." Vegeta turns and see his mother looking at him with a blank expression on her face. The Northern queen is standing next to her.

"Why must he have to have pointless chit chat and give me the temptation to kill him where he stands?" Vegeta grumbles as all the other queens start to surround him.

"He has some problems that are not from me. He got them from his father's mother." The northern queen protests. "I wouldn't mind if you teach him to keep his mouth shut." Vegeta can't help but smirk.

"It will be my pleasure. But first, I need to speak with my mother." He turns and looks at her.

"I knew this wasn't a social meeting." High queen Victoria states.

"Look at how much he has grown." He turns and sees the eastern queen laughing. The prince's smirk drops. She is mocking his height at least he thinks so. She smiles and pull him into a hug. it isn't saiyan like to show this type affection in front of people. But when the queens get together. It's normal.

"He isn't much taller than your little one, Lilith. How is your niece?" The northern queen comments.

"She is fine. Got her tail back. Soon she will have to explain her piece to the courts, but that's pretty much the only things new." Queen Lilith explains as she sips her glass.

"That's good for her. I know how much pain she went through losing it. I have lost mine." The eastern one comment with a laugh. "Once, before I mated with Barly. Damn Purging mission." The female Saiyans all laugh.

"But what are you doing here?" The western queen speaks up. "You can say anything around us." Vegeta looks at the youngest queen with a half glare.

"I don't think it will be necessary. Speak. She will tell us anyway." The western queen states as she sips on her drink and sits down in her chair. Vegeta stares at her and can tell she is telling the truth. "From the look on your face, it's about The little seer of yours." The prince can't help but be shocked. "knew it."

"Nai is one on the smartest saiyaness on Vegeta-sei." His mother interjects. The prince rolls his eyes and look back at his mother. "What is it?"

"She is insane." Vegeta states.

"What else is new? The Sons drive you crazy." His mother dead pans.

"I think he means his hormones." Nai interjects.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Vegeta barks over the queen's words. He is starting to blush.

"Does Vegeta like the assassin scientist seer?" The Eastern queen mocks as she pinches his cheek.

"You are so lucky my mother is friends with you." Vegeta growls as the woman just laughs. "I would kill you for touching me." The older woman just waves him off and sips her drink.

"You have always been a saiyan who is concerned with his pride." She comments as she walks away. "Pride isn't the only thing you have to worry about losing." Vegeta glares at her as she waves her tail in the air carelessly. If she wasn't royal, he would choke her with her own tail.

"Anyway, What about Ms. Son, Vegeta?" Victoria asks her son as he turns and looks back at her.

"Right now isn't the best place to speak, mother." He half growls at her. Victoria just glares at her son unaffected by the growl. She grabs him by his ear and pulls him close to her body.

"Growling at your mother isn't going to do anything." She snaps. "You will apologies right now. I am you mother, you must show me respect."

"I am fifteen years old. I am an adult." Vegeta barks. That's when his mother jerks him up ward and he is hanging by his ear. The prince bits back tears because of the pain. "I'm …sorry for… growling." He half barks out to get her to let go of his ear. She is his mother. He can't really hurt her. That would be very disrespectful. Victoria drops him on the floor and resumes to her former composer.

"Now what was it you wanted to speak to me about Vegeta?" She asks in a calm voice. The prince stands up and looks at his mother with a little embarrassment. The other queens are use to him being disciplined in front of them. So it's nothing new to them.

"She is driving me crazy." He half mumbles. The queen pretends she couldn't hear him. She put her hand to her ear. "She is driving me crazy." He says a bit louder. "I can't get her out of my head."

"Vegeta, I can barely hear you." The queen fibs.

"She is stuck in my Kami damn head. I can't get her out of it!" he shouts because he is getting annoyed. The whole room seems to stop as his face heats up out of embarrassment. Vegeta looks up at his mother upset. "The damn woman doesn't understand anything." The short fuse prince is too embarrassed to continue.

"So you're telling me that you have a little crush on your little Seer." Victoria states as she twirls her finger in her drink. "Finally you're admitting it." She half laughs.

"What is that suppose to mean?" The short prince barks.

"It only took three years." The high queen looks at her friends and they all smirk. "We tried to get you to freak out like this with Broly, nothing like this. You found a loophole.

"Then when she left, you just moved on and lied to yourself. You put us all through hell." The Northern Queen speaks up.

"We knew you too were supposed to be together." The Eastern one gushes. Vegeta stands there with his arms cross with deep red cheeks, glaring at everyone in the room.

"Bastard put the little one throw the most trouble." Queen Nia groans. "From what I have heard she has been through hell and back during the last two years and you didn't give a damn about it when she came back. You're a jackass for putting…" The high queen holds her hand in the air and the lower queen stops in mid sentence. Vegeta stares at her. He doesn't understand how she is able to talk to him like that. Normally she is silent.

"Anyway, Vegeta. Finish please." His mother tells him.

"I not sure what to do about it. She is just lost when I try …anything." He slowly looks at his mother. "Father told me to just bed her but I'm not going to do that."

"Mate her. We know you two have loved each other since you met. You have always been protective over her." Victoria states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. She walks over to a seat and sits.

"She is afraid of Frieza finding out and using it against me." Vegeta states in a deadpan.

"SO you talked to her about it…" Vegeta rolls his eyes.

"No, I just know her and how she thinks." He tells her. The woman nods.

"Well, we can have an arrange mating." Nia interject as she sips her drink.

"She won't go for it; she has too much to worry about." The prince states. "She hates traditional things like that and he will see right through it."

"Not if she doesn't know about it." A new voice enters the room. Vegeta turns and sees the King of the north, Hean.

"Shit, more fucking people." Vegeta growls. That's when his mother slaps him.

"Vegeta, I really don't want to hear that come out of your mouth." It doesn't hurt his physically. Only his pride is bruised. And that is more important to him than the really pain.

"Your choice."

Bulma lands on the white marble floor of one of the oldest building on the planet. It's the courts. All the walls and floors are white marble in this building. It's easy to clean up the blood from when the Saiyans were less… civilized. Bulma walks to the black wooden door as they open for her.

"Princess Bulma." A male greets her as he bows. "They don't like to be kept waiting." He says as he starts to lead the girl to the farthest door. They are hug grand doors. Bulma has never been in this building, even being royalty. She never had too, but she was trained on how she is supposes to act. Not like she really cares about etiquette, not when she is who she is. They reach the door and Bulma pushes it open. On the other side is more dark wood. The room is a grand court room. There are ten huge chairs on the far wall with a long table in front of them. All of the chairs are on a tall platform so the people seated in them are higher than the rest of the occupants in the room. Then there is a space between the platform and a smaller podium, which is on its own platform but not as high up. Behind the podium are rows and rows of chairs. Some of them are sectioned off for royal families. The room must be able to hold at least half of the royal guard. There are five very old Saiyans in front of the table, reading over some files as Bulma walks in. Their hair has started to go snow white. Their bodies are not fight for battle anymore because of their old age. Bulma was told that they are the oldest and wisest Saiyans on the planet. When she protected why she wasn't on it, Bulma was told that there is a difference between wisdom and intelligences.

"Soldier Bulma Son." One of the males greets her as she walks down between the rows. This catches her off guard. "Thank you for joining us."

"It's Princess Bulma." The youngest Saiyan deadpans. "Princess Bulma Son." The old Saiyans just chuckle and look at each other.

"We were warned about your tenacity, almost like the young High prince." Bulma smirks at the words from the only other woman in the room. "But we will address you with your true title. Your birth title. Third class soldier Bulma Son." Bulma's mouth drops.

"I am no third class. I am much higher than elite class." She snaps. "I will not be called anything less. And I am Princess Bulma. If your chose to use titles, please use the true one, I will expect no less." She never truly understood why they are in place to begin with. She thinks it's stupid. "Why have I been so rudely called here? I was in the middle of something so important." They don't seem too surprised with her blatant disrespect.

"Your attempted murder of the Soon to be Princess of all Saiyans." Bulma rolls her eyes.

"Really. That fucking whore? She is nothing more than a liar that should have been killed. And in a very violent, slowest, most painful way possible." Bulma isn't going to even attempted to reframe her thoughts. Not about Acra.

"Please reframe from such language, we understand where you have been the last few…" One of them starts.

"No you don't." Bulma interjects. "You have no idea what I have been taught and done." She hates people like this. With sticks up their asses.

"Bulma, we will put you in content if you don't respect us." Other one snaps in a low threatening voice.

"Good luck on getting me to let you do anything." Bulma scoffs. After the tail incident, Bulma is really pissed. "I ripped the girl's tail off for touching mine. And she was pretty strong." She brags.

"You did what?" The female is almost shocked. All of them are now. That is one of the worst things that can be done.

"I told her not to touch me. I warned her and she ignored me. My tail is special to me and no one is allowed near it." Bulma growls out on. There is no respect for these five before her. The girl tightens her tail around her waist just a bit more. None of them know what to say. That's when Bulma feels someone familiar walk into the building. "If you have any questions about Acra, you can ask Vegeta. I'm done speaking with you five dead beats." Bulma mumbles as she turns around and walk back to the door. That is when Vegeta walks into the door and in front of Bulma.

"Woman what in the hell did you do this time?" He asks partly concern.

"They want to know about Acra." Bulma dead pans. "And they are being quiet rude about it. They called me a third class." The prince roars in laughter and looks at them.

"The bitch had it coming to her. The woman stepped in when she knocked me out." This changes the mood in here. Bulma looks at her prince a little bit confused. "She was defending me and I told not to kill her, even though she should have." That comment was in a serious tone.

"So Ms. Fask was trying to kill you?" One of them asks. Bulma starts to walk again and Vegeta grabs her by her shoulder and pulls her to him.

"She is an assassin from Crystal's sisterhood." Bulma informs them regrettably. "Her mission was to kill someone of the royal family and make us doubt Frieza. He was going to blow our planet up if we chose to back away once we figure out he broke the treaty." There is silence as the five use their mental link to discuss the matter at hand.

"She poisoned me." Vegeta confesses. "The poison was to give me a false allusion. From my knowledge one must built immunity to it. One of the many things that the woman and Fask had done during both of their stays at planet Cold." Bulma is really surprised he knows this. She didn't tell him much about the poison. "But if you wish to have a session. I would switch it to be about that assassin. She is the really one that needs to be on the chopping block. Not the woman." There is a long pause before anyone speaks. Vegeta stands strong with his arms at his side, in front of Bulma. She looks at him and thinks. _'He is standing in front of me protectively. Why would he do that?' _She looks at him and sighs to herself. He is stand so tall and proud.

"We cannot let him know we know about her. He will question our motives in keeping it secret." One of the men speaks up. "We can play it up as if it was protection; she was trying to get to him to be High Queen."

"That was my plan." Bulma says. "The baby wasn't his anyway." The scientist scoffs. "Stupid Doctors didn't check."

"See, we can go this route." The man pushes. "Even the top scientist agrees with me." The woman looks at Vegeta with a questioning look.

"My high prince. Is there a reason you're protecting her like that?" she asks him with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you brought her here and no one informed me about it." Vegeta answers simply. "She isn't to be questioned without me. Is that clear?" Bulma can't help but smirk. She got friends in high places. Or would Vegeta be concerted a friend in a low place.

"I understand, Prince Vegeta." She motions to one of the old Saiyans to leave though one of the back doors. "Then we will set the court day for Fask, the Saiyaness. And I want to have Soldier Bulma to speak about it. Since she knows more about than anything else. then we will hear her side…"

"Can't!" Bulma interrupts. "I cut her tongue out. Icejins have this gland in their tongues. If cut, they die. I tired killing her and I was told not to. So I just cut it off so she couldn't tell anyone that I'm lying about what happen." The old Saiyans just look at how the princess says that without showing any form of upsetting emotions.

"You have truly changed, Ms. Son." The woman states.

"Yep." That is when Bulma turns and tries leaving again, but Vegeta stops her.

"Let us know when it is, we are leaving for the flag ship tonight." He informs them before turning and leading the girl out of the building.

"Really? We're leaving tonight?!" Bulma whines as they lift up into the air.

"Yes." Vegeta states as he lets go of her arm. "Frieza wants his Left hand lady back." He tells her with a disgusted tone.

"Great, more lap dog tricks." Bulma whines more. "I am already pissed off." They fly towards the southern Palace.

"You're going to have to deal with it just a little while longer. I feel close." He admits to her. That makes Bulma push herself so she is right next to him.

"Really?" She is smiling. "I can't wait then." Bulma lets out a laugh as she punches his arm. Vegeta closes his eyes and takes in her laughter. It's contagious.

"I have never seen them so shocked in my life." Vegeta changes the subject. "You must have showed them your temper."

"Yep. I not going to hold back from speaking my mind about Acra." Bulma tells him. "I'm not very pleased with Crystal."

"When have you ever been pleased with that crazy bitch?" Vegeta asks with a chuckle.

"It's an expression. You have to allow me to kill her and the rest of them. You can have Frieza, but I really want the rest of the Colds." Bulma tells him. "I have came close so many time to snapping. It's not even funny anymore."

"Sure, you can have the rest of them. As long as Frieza's mine." Bulma beams as they fly.

"Look at us. making arrangements on who we get to kill." Bulma chuckles. "Haven't we done this before?"

"We are paving our future. The universe's future." Vegeta states. The girl smirks. That was really profound.

"We have been planning it for awhile. Now we are finally going to start. The alliances are done. Now it's the training stage. We are rising and soon it will be done." Bulma smiles harder. She can't wait for the future.


	19. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Bulma walks into the dark room dressed in her tight leather suit and needle point heels. Her master is in the middle of beating one of the many aliens on the ship that disobeyed him again. The princess looks down and hides the pain she has from seeing the little human named Krillin on the ground bloody. Frieza is circling around him with Zarbon just leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He is holding two glasses of wine. One he is drinking from.

"What's going on? The weakling forget to bow to you when you walked by?" Bulma asks as she points at the bald human. Frieza stops and looks at Bulma. His white body has some blood on it.

"My Angel." He purrs out as he walks over to the human to the Saiyaness. "I was just about to call you down." Frieza smirks as he wraps his tail around her waist and pulls her close to him.

"What did the fourth level worker do?" Bulma asks in a bored tone. "You normal don't play with ones that can't handle a little roughing around. He isn't a purger." That makes the sick Icejin laugh.

"I was told are little friend knows a bit more about the rebellion than he is letting on." Frieza tells Bulma as He smiles down at her. "That's why I called for you. But then I got bored." He sighs hopelessly.

"So you took one of my suspects and interrogated him without me." Bulma doesn't sound pleased about this. She looks over at Zarbon. "And you let him."

"I can't control Lord Frieza." The green man sighs out with his eyes still closed.

"I get bored easily. I needed to do something. We are nowhere close to a planet, so I couldn't torment anyone. He was the closest thing around." Frieza fakes an apologetic voice. Bulma pulls away from him and sigh as she walks over to the weakest rebel in the room. She takes her foot and kick his shoulder so he would roll over.

"What is he accused of knowing?" She asks. Whatever it is, it's not good.

"Plans of an attack." Zarbon interjects before sipping his wine. The small little human lets out a painful moan that hurts the little girl just to hear it. Bulma lets out a fake scoff and crouches down. Her hand caresses Krillin's face.

"Ah, sweetheart." She says in a pitiful voice. "Do you know more than you're letting on?"She asks as if she is mocking him. The small male looks into her deep blue eyes with so much pain. He can't even talk. "Frieza." Bulma calls over the dictator.

"What?" Bulma can't move from her place. She glances at Zarbon, he has his eyes open and is watching her carefully. He is trying to tell her something.

"He is too weak to be interrogated. I will end up killing him." Bulma squeezes his cheek and turn it to the side carefully and she can see the tears in his eyes that he is trying to fight back. "But I can tell he has a lot of potential if he is falsely accused."

"How so?" Frieza is intersested. He walks closer to the girl and looks down. Bulma turns the small human's face towards the Icejin.

"Look into his eyes. There are tears. But he is awake." Bulma states. She has to think on her feet. From how Zarbon is looking at her, Frieza is testing her. "He is strong. This worker should have died already if he wasn't trying to stay alive." The scientist explains. "I can use him for something. It's not every day that we find a weak species that has one good one."

"So what are you wishing to do?" Frieza asks from behind her. It takes everything in her to let go and stand up straight.

"Get him in the tank, fully healed and then in a cell for integration. I want to be the only one there. I might get a little carried away with this one's endurance." The blue haired girl gives a fake smirk.

"Zarbon, make sure it's done." Frieza commands. The lackey gets off the wall, hands Frieza his drink. Zarbon grabs Krillin and walks out the door. Bulma is left in the room with Frieza breathing down her neck. His icy cold hands wrap round her waist. "Now you had to have a reason for coming in here." He states in a dry voice. She has to hold in a gulp. _'here goes nothing._' She tells herself.

"I need to tell you something."Bulma speaks quietly as Frieza breaths on her neck.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Acra." The girl states her name. "I found her trying to kill Vegeta." Frieza lets go of the girl and walks past her to the window.

"Yes." He states.

"She went rouge and this is the first time I saw her. I have the planet thinking she is who she said she was, Fask. So they don't start thinking the worst." Bulma lies smoothly. "I don't want them to do anything rash. No matter how much I despise you, I know you being our Ally is important." Frieza nods and sips his drink.

"That was kind of you, is that why you don't have the cuffs on anymore?" He asks.

"I'm a scientist. The second smartest one in the universe. Those stupid things couldn't out smart me. Plus, how else am I going to prevent her from breaking out of jail?" The girl scoffs at the last part.

"You are very smart, Bulma. Much smarter than I give you credit for." He states before sipping the rest of his wine.

"Frieza, trust me. I'm just able to think on the fly." Bulma tries to show some humility. Frieza just chuckles and waves the girl over to him as he continues to stare out the window.

"Yes you are." He chuckles. Then there is a long pause. "What if I gave you a proposition?"

"I'm not interesting with bedding you. I'm not prostitute." Bulma backs away from him.

"Funny, but no." He is calm. "I was wondering, what if I trained you?" the blue haired girl stop s backing up and looks at Frieza with some confusion. Not because he asked, but the timing. She could have sworn it was much later. Bulma turns around and walks to the bar.

"A very tempting offer, Frieza." Bulma states. "I hate your fucking guts. You know that, but you still play on my species want to train and asking me if I would let you train me." She pours herself some of the wine and tastes it. Good.

"Pretty much, I hope that you will stop hating me. It such a tiring job, isn't?" Frieza says as Bulma walks back over to him. But instead of standing, she hops on the desk and crosses her legs. "Why don't I show you how much power you can have? Don't you want to rule something more important than that small section of Vegeta sei?" Bulma sips her glass of wine and thinks. _' He knows how to persuade. That would be even tempting for Vegeta…'_

"Tempting offer, very tempting. You know how to get almost anyone to do your biding. Now you're trying to get me to obey." Bulma laughs and stirs her glass. "But there is a very slim chance that I would still listen to you. Trusting however, that's another story." She sips her wine and her blue eyes see the tiny smirk on the Icejin's sick face.

"Then I will train you and make you my replacement when I die of older age." He says as he walks closer. Bulma watches as he caresses her cheek. "It will be one big happy family." Frieza says right before kissing her forehead. Bulma doesn't understand how to take that. She simply hops off the desk and sigh.

"You're like making a deal with the devil. Just colder." Bulma comments before drinking the rest of the wine in her glass. "I will be taking my leave now." She says as she sets the glass on the desk and walks to the door. "Oh, and Frieza don't you ever kiss me again. It's just sick." That is the last thing she says before marching out the door and into the hallway. Out there is when she lets her body freak. Her shoulder roll back and the shiver hit her body painfully. "Shit. That's a brain freeze." She says before walking back to the new room she has been assigned with her team. Its two floors down and about a five minute walk. She is looking forward to adding some security to it.

Bulma follows her brothers' kis to the exact room. The door is closed when she gets there and she sighs.

"Open it, you dumbasses." Bulma growls. She isn't in the mood to be out here in the hallway. There is a bit of shuffling and dropping thing, but finally Nappa opens the door. "Finally."

"You should see which model we got." He says as he side steps. Bulma can't help but laugh. It's more of a suit than a room. She walks in and looks around more. The living room is more of a sitting room. There are three doors. Bulma chooses the one closest one and opens it.

"The kitchen is tiny, but that's to be expected." Bulma states as she sees the small room, but huge table. She shuts the door and walks to the others. The first one is a bathroom. Decent size.

"B. You got to see me room." Kakarrot appears in the door way of the third door. He grabs Bulma's arm and pulls her down the small hall and into the second door.

"When did you get that fast Goku?" Bulma asks confused. She looks at his wrist and sighs. "Figured out how to take off the bracelet."

"Yep. I kind of broke it. It won't stay on anymore." He says as he scratches his head. The girl rolls her eyes and looks at the room. It is a five by ten room. The walls are still gray, but oh well. There are two dressers and a bunk bed. Raditz is up on the top bunk resting his eyes.

"Bunk bed?" The blue twin asks.

"Vegeta requested it because the amount of rooms." Raditz interjects.

"Makes since." Bulma looks at Kakarrot. "What was it you wanted to show me?"

"This. I get to share a room with Rad when he is sleeping with us and not Opel's team. That's when I get the room by myself." The taller twin explains as he sits on his bed. "Plus, it's long enough for me." He tells her excitedly. His little sister can't help but smile and feel happy for her brother, even though her mind is still worrying about Krillin. _'He is with Zarbon. He should be fine. Yamcha would come and get me if it was a problem.'_ She tries to assure herself.

"I'm glad." Bulma says. "Do I get a room?" she laughs with her happy brother. But her timing is off because Kakarrot stops laughing. It doesn't take long for her to stop and look at them. "Do I have a room? Did he move me without telling me?" She asks her brother a little panicked. Raditz slowly sits up.

"You do have a room." He states calmly. "But there is a bit of confusion on who gets a room by themselves." Bulma raises an eyebrow at him.

"What?" She asks with attitude. Bulma isn't happy with this statement. "What do you mean? I'm not going to share a room with Nappa. I love him and all, but not that much." Bulma sounds calm. But she is really pissed.

"Bulma, no need to get upset. With your line of work you will be barely here." Raditz tries to calm her, but it's not working.

"I don't care. I don't want my clothes around him!" Bulma tares it out of the room and into the room she feels Vegeta in. the door almost breaks off its hinges as she storms in. Vegeta is in the middle of changing his shorts. Bulma is too pissed to even care. "I'm not going to share a room with Nappa! I will not. It's not right." Bulma snaps at a frozen prince. "It isn't right for a princess of Vegeta sei to share a room with an Elite. I don't care what the situation is. It isn't right. He is mated." She still hasn't noticed. Bulma is too focused on making eye contact. Something she normally does when she is talking with her prince. The blush goes unnoticed because she is too mad. There is a pause between them and she doesn't lose eye contact.

"Bulma, leave the room." Vegeta says calmly. "We can talk about it in a moment."

"No, we are going to talk about it now." She crosses her arms and leans on her left foot. "I don't care that I am most likely going to be gone most of the time. I am not sharing a room with him." Vegeta takes in a steadying breath. He isn't embarrassed that she is in here. It's the fact he has his shorts down and he doesn't want to explain it to her like this.

"Fine you weren't going to share a room with him anyway." Vegeta tells her. Bulma is about to open her mouth again, but stops. This is when he pulls up his training shorts and she thinks.

"What?" She watches him finish pulling up his shorts. Bulma raises an eyebrow at him.

"You are not going to bunk with Nappa." Vegeta says as he straightens up. "I understand and won't put a mated saiyan with someone of the opposite gender whom he isn't mated with." He cracks his neck. "Shut the door." Bulma is confused as she follows his direction.

"I'm confused." Bulma states slowly.

"For your sake. My mother thought it would be a good idea for us to fake an arranged matting." The prince speaks in an even voice. The girl doesn't react. Her body just froze.

"Brush that by me again." Bulma says. "I need to understand why."

"She thinks it will protect you from Issues with Frieza. And I really don't want others thinking your free game because you're not courting anyone." Vegeta explains calmly. Bulma stands there, staring at her prince.

"Arranged Matting?" She asks. "Who would believe that bull shit? I don't, neither one of us would go for it." Bulma states in a calm voice that impresses the prince.

"Not when we are the strongest on Saiyans. We are both royal. My mother is a very clever woman." Vegeta argues. "Frieza will expect are parents to agreeing to it because of the offspring." Bulma shakes her head and shuts her eyes.

"Don't even say that word." She says disgusted. "I'm not looking forward to any of those noisy destructive things. If they are anything like me, then I feel bad for the rest of the planet." Bulma says as she opens her eyes and walks to the bed and sits. Vegeta looks at the girl astonished.

"You don't like offsprings?" He asks carefully.

"I like them. But I can't even image the little terrors I could produce." She tells him while staring at the ground. Vegeta laughs now.

"Image mine. They will kill everyone that pisses them off." He jokes.

"You can train them. Mine will be rebellious." Bulma states. She looks at the prince. "Why are we talking about our kids? That's not for years." She shakes her head and looks around. There is only one large bed in the room and two dressers. On the wall next to the bed is a door. Bathroom, she presumes. "Take it, she told Frieza." The girl deadpans.

"I will sleep on the couch if you ask me to." Vegeta tells the girl. "I don't want to put you out of your comfort zone." Bulma looks at the bed she is sitting on and bites her lip.

"No, you're the leader you need your sleep." The scientist states in an awkward voice. "I'm used to sharing a bed. Plus if we are going to play off an arranged matting, we need to show it's purely a business arrangement." She isn't sure if that made any since. But Vegeta seems to understand. He nods.

"Well, I was getting ready for bed. I think I was told that you might not come back until later by someone named Yamcha." Bulma's eyes widen.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" She asks panicked again. Bulma shuts her eyes and feels for Krillin's ki. It's still there. Then she feels for Yamcha. He is with him and Piccolo. In a flash, Bulma's body is gone. She is running out of the room and down the hall to the med bay.

"Ok…" Vegeta sighs and stands up. "What do you want?" the two Son boys are standing outside of his room. They were there the entire time. Thank Kami the room is sound proof.

"What happen?" Raditz asks as he walks in while looking down the hall at where he last saw Bulma.

"How she take it?" Kakarrot now asks as he hops on the bed. The prince glares at him until he gets off. "But it is so soft."

"Enough." Vegeta covers his face and groan. "She is checking on someone that came by." He answers Raditz. Then he moves his hand to look at Kakarrot. "I don't think she understand exactly what I said. Her mind seemed to be focused on something else."

"One of her friends was beaten. They're human and she is very worried about him." Nappa explains as he walks in.

"Great, my room is where we all are going to sit and chat." Vegeta says sarcastically. "What happen to my rules about no one is allowed in here?" he doesn't sound mad, just annoyed.

"All that changed when Bulma came on the team." Kakarrot tells him as he looks through the empty dresser.

"Out of there or I'll blast you into space dust." Vegeta is bored with his behavior.

"Bulma has a way of turning everything upside down if she doesn't like it." Raditz states, continuing the conversation. "She doesn't in a way that it just seems like it's natural."

"You're telling me." The prince rolls his eyes. "Now get the hell out of my room and to bed. We have a purging mission to rest up for." He points to the door and everyone files out of the room. Nappa is the last one out, so he shuts the door. "Damn you woman." He curses her before getting into bed. The lights shut off slowly and the prince tries to sleep.

Bulma stops suddenly when she is right in front of the tank he is in. Yamcha and Piccolo are slightly startled by the sudden appearance of the girl. Zarbon, however, his scouter let him know she was coming. So he just laughs at the two weaker beings.

"Can't you guys wear your scouters? They would have let you know she was coming." He mocks them.

"Why are still here anyway?" Yamcha turns around and faces the man next to the wall. This is a privet tank room. Bulma is impressed that Zarbon set him up in this room. Bulma walks over to the tanks controls and reads his body readings.

"Because Ms. Son wanted me to make sure it was saw through. You two can leave." He says in his elegant voice that would normally win over any crowd. Except someone like Yamcha.

"No, he is my best friend. Bulma is here, so you can leave." The human bites out to the tall green man. Zarbon just crosses his arms and leans back on the wall.

"Will you two shut up? I could care less about your bickering." Bulma snaps as she brushes her finger across the touch screen. He will need to be in the tank for at least a week. "great."

"What is it?" Yamcha turns and rests his hand on her shoulder while trying to look over her shoulder. "What does it say?" He asks. He can't read the language the system is set for. It's Zarbon's personal tank that he uses when he used to 'spar' with Frieza.

"He got pretty badly beaten up." Bulma explains when she shakes him on her shoulder. It felt so weird to her. "Krillin is going to be in here at least a week, if he can make it." She finishes off by closing out of the records and let the system be. The Saiyaness turns around and looks at the three in the room. "What happened?" there is a pause.

"Dodoria caught him talking to one of the blue Claren." Piccolo states. "Since they run fast, he didn't get them." Bulma nods.

"Hey, Shush." Yamcha hits Piccolo in the arm. "Zarbon is still in the room." He points behind them.

"Zarbon is fine. Just continue." Bulma rolls her eyes.

"He took him straight to Frieza, where he started beating him. I stepped in a said that he should call you. That you will be pissed if you found out." Zarbon fills in. "The last thing he wants is you pissed at you." Bulma laughs.

"What the hell am I going to do to him? Start a rebellion under his nose?" The Saiyaness scoffs. "Weird is the bag of decaying shit anyway?" The two from earth remain quiet.

"He is in his room with some whore. As normal.'' Zarbon answers her. Bulma nods.

"Then, should I pay the piece of shit a visit?" she asks with a laugh.

"Wait until you talk with Krillin. So you can tell Frieza he was lying. Less messy that way." The princess nods.

"SO he is on our side?" Yamcha asks confused.

"He's not for Frieza, that's for sure." She laughs. "But that's between Zarbon and me." Bulma says as she reaches into one of her belt pockets. She pulls out a capsule and throws it on the ground. When the smoke clears, there is a box of medication. "Let try to see if these can speed his recovery up." Bulma talks to herself as she crouches down and looks through the box. She pulls out a clear tube with a pale purple liquid in it. "Can you hook this up?" she holds it up to Zarbon. "Should speed the healing process up by a few days and give his systems a boost." Zarbon takes the tube and does what the scientist says as she cleans up.

"Will it leave anything in the tank?" He asks hesitantly. "I don't want anything to mess up my beautiful skin."

"You will be fine. It makes it look shiny. If Frieza comments on it. You can just say I tried to speed the recovery up to get to interrogating faster. It's my 'top' priority." Bulma tells him.

"Ok. If it is to make my skin shiner, I'm fine with it." Bulma shakes her head in annoyances.

"Whatever Zar." The girl puts the capsule back into her pocket as she stands up. "You two are going to be in trouble for not being in your rooms."

"We are fine." Yamcha waves the girl off.

"No, I don't need the heads of the new recruits all in the tanks." Bulma states firmly. "I'm going to escort you to your room now." She grabs Yamcha by his arm and drags him out into the hall. Piccolo just follows quietly behind. "That's the last thing I need."

"Do you think he will be ok?" Yamcha asks upset. Bulma let his arm go and they all walk in pace of each other.

"I'm here now. Of course he will be. But you three aren't going home during your scheduled departure." She tells him. "I will try to make it quick."

"Some things are out of your hands and you need to accept that." Piccolo states in his dry tone.

"I know. But I can do this." Bulma leads them down the hall and stairs to their floor. There is a soldier who relaxes when seeing Bulma.

"What are they doing out of their room?" he asks harshly.

"They were with me bub. You don't need to fucking know why." Bulma snaps at him and he backs off. The two remain silent as they walk past the man and into their room. "Don't tell them anything. It's an ongoing investigation and it's none of his business." That is the last words she tells them before leaving them in the room. Bulma walks back to her room slowly as she thinks. 'What and I going do? One of my men are badly hurt and accused by one of Freezer's top men. I can't just blame him for it. That wouldn't work out. He could have lied or missed heard and then didn't have the guts to admit he was wrong.' She shakes her head as she walks. 'That won't work. Shit.' Bulma makes it to her new room, suit, door and opens it. The girl collapse on the couch and sighs. "What the hell am I going to do now?"

"Go to bed." A hushed male voice tells her. Bulma drops her hand on her head and sighs.

"I'm fine where I am. You need to sleep, Vegeta." Bulma sighs.

"So do you." He says as he walks over to the couch. The girl looks up at him. He is still in only his shorts. In his hands are two glasses. Bulma sits up, scoots over and takes one of them. It's water, but right now she doesn't care. "What was going on?"

"A soldier is accused by Dodoria for planning a rebellion attack." Bulma states. "The guy that came by was his team member; I had to figure out what was going on." The girl sips her water again. Vegeta sits next to her and drinks his glass and he faces her.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asks as if he cares.

"Vegeta are you ok? You sound like you care." Bulma scoffs out as she is trying to swallow some water. Some of it goes down the wrong way and she starts to cough. Vegeta sets his glass down and pats her back to get her to stop choking. Bulma is right next to him now and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I don't care, I just what you to get to bed. Something I was told is that you need to talk about things. So I guess I'm elected since I'm up." he mumbles.

"Who told you that? I'm fine Vegeta." She clears her throat and then yawns. "I will figure it out soon." She is trying real hard not to fall asleep. "But until then I have to focus on what is going on." She yawns again.

"Long day?" He chuckles. This isn't normal for that prince to allow someone to rest their head on his shoulder, if he didn't just bed them.

"Yeah, I think I cracked the Saiyan med for the heart condition. Then sparing with you, after that…" Bulma can't help but yawn again. "Training the boy and the court thing. Kami, that's just what happen on Vegeta sei." She sips some more water. "Frieza wants to train me to take his place some day." That's when she loses the fight with her eye lids. It's like all of a sudden, she is exhausted.

"Really, what did you say?" He asks kind of surprised. Vegeta looks down and sees the girl had passed out cold on his shoulder. The prince takes her glass and sets it on the table next to his and scoops her up and takes her to bed. He will sleep on the couch tonight.


End file.
